Hollow Queen
by TemperanceTales
Summary: Kumiko found herself frozen...but surprisingly...not from fear. She was looking more in wonder at his eyes. There was something oddly familiar about them...Even then, she still couldn't move; his reiatsu was that strong. Sequel to Mysterious Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

Tairei9: Hey readers! What an unpredictable day we're having! Well anyway, this one of the sequels to Mysterious shinigami. Once again, if you have not read the story before this, go and read it! Or you're going to be kind of lost. Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and I give full credit to its creator. Good now that's done and over with. Well it has been a good few years and many things have changed in Seireitei. Let's go see! Come on and read with me!

Chapter one.

A girl sat in a room with some other people. She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She wore a standard shinigami Kimono with a blue sash tied around her waist showing off her slim figure. She had a zanpakutou at her waist with an envelope in front of her.

"With this, 5th seat of 9th squad, Kuchiki Kumiko has been promoted to Vice-Captain of 11th squad," a brown haired girl said sliding the letter of appointment to the other girl. She then smiled and said, "Congratulations Kumiko-chan!"

"Arigato, Hinamori-san. I accept the responsibilities of being Vice-Captain," Kumiko began but she was cut off.

"There is no need to be so formal!" Hinamori said, waving her off.

"Congratulations, Kumiko-chan," Hisagi said, smiling. She smiled at her former Vice-Captain and said, "Arigato, Hisagi-san."

"Again with the formalities. Come on, there is no need," he said crossing his arms.

"I could say the same thing to you," Kumiko shot back. There was a strained silence and then they burst out laughing.

"So I have a question," Hisagi said, shaking his head, "Why did Yachiru go to tenth division?" Kumiko grinned briefly and said, "Well the formal excuse was that tenth division needed another forcible person there to stop them from being so lazy. But the real reason is because she wanted to be with her new boyfriend."

"I'm still wondering how Yachiru and Toshiro-san got together," Hinamori said thoughtfully, "Well it doesn't matter. Is Yoruichi-sama and Kuchiki Taichou still on their mission?"

"Yep, oh and keep it a surprise. I want to be the one to tell Otou-san and Yoruichi-san! I've gotten everyone to pass it along, but I don't think I got to you guys yet."

"No you didn't," Hinamori said, sighing, "And I'm glad you did. I was going to request Yamamoto send a letter to them!"

"Well that was close," Hisagi said relieved, "Well I unfortunately have to get back. I will see you around Kumiko."

"Right back at you," Kumiko said and he left. As his footsteps trailed away, Kumiko said, "Poor Hisagi, he has so many things to do."

"I know," Hinamori said softly then perked up, "Well, shall we head over to the 11th squad?"

"Sure," Kumiko said, standing up. She was just a little taller than Rukia now. They walked out of the dark building into the outside world.

The bright sunny day cast a pretty glow on Seireitei. The trees were far from bare and the blossoms were in full bloom. Everything was full of bright warm colors and everything seemed normal.

"It's seems peaceful," Hinamori said, smiling.

"Yeah, just wait till we get to the division," Kumiko said grinning. Hinamori looked at her and said, "Actually, since Yachiru left, Kenpachi Taichou as been bummed out and the divisions been unusually quite. You better put some spunk back into that division."

"Aw? Ken-chan's bummed out?" Kumiko said frowning, "Well I guess I will have to cheer him up!"

"How?" Hinamori asked.

"I have my glorious ways," Kumiko said, smiling. They approached the 11th squad division and said, "Well Ja ne, Hinamori-chan!"

"Ja ne!" Hinamori said walking away. Kumiko walked up to the building and looked up to see the captain's office window open. How did she know? Because she use to climb up there to see Ken-chan and Yachiru when she was little. She thought she would surprise him by climbing up. She climbed up and sat on the window ledge. Kenpachi was sitting, writing something. She then called out, "Ken-chan, that has to be the first time I've seen you sitting quietly! And doing paper work too!"

Zaraki looked around and saw Kumiko sitting there, smiling. He smiled his maniac smile and said, "It's about time. I have something fun for you and I to do."

"Really?" Kumiko jumped over to him and settled herself on his shoulder.

"Yeah we get to go beat up the recruits today," Zaraki said, "They weak but considering there are a lot it beats doing paperwork."

"Come one, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Kumiko said, eagerly.

"Damn, your personality's like Yachiru's with that damn perkiness," Zaraki said, "Your not going to run off with some guy are you?"

"Nah, even if I did, I wouldn't leave," Kumiko said as they walked down the hall way, "I don't do that kind of thing. No real sense to it."

"Right," he said opening the door. In a huge field was all the shinigami in the eleventh squad. They all looked towards the door and bowed, "KUCHIKI-SAMA! KENPACHI-TAICHOU!"

"Eh? She's your Vice-Captain now," Zaraki said, completely unaffected by the noise while Kumiko cringed slightly.

"OUR DEEPEST APOLOGISES, VICE-CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!"

"Man, you're all loud!" Kumiko said, rubbing her ear. She looked at Zaraki and he said, "Alright, you weak maggots, you know what to do!"

"HAI!"

They all scurried forming a huge rectangle. Kumiko stopped rubbing her ear and said, "Who do we do first?"

"Well we get all the seated officers 3-12 out first. We test them. Then we move on to everyone else."

"I see," Kumiko said, as she looked at the ten seated officers standing in a line. She touched the hilt of her zanpakutou eagerly. Zaraki scoffed in a please tone and said, "Alright, come on at us you weaklings!" Zaraki shouted and eight of the ten officers lunged at them. Kumiko's smile disappeared and frowned.

"Aww, this won't be fun," pouted Kumiko and she easily knocked out three of them.

"And that is why we do not lunge at them," Yumichika said, looking in the mirror.

"Morons," Ikkaku said arms crossed. Yumichika put it away and sighed. He glanced over Kumiko and smiled in a very unusual way. Ikkaku smirked. Zaraki knocked out the other one just with his hilt and said, "I have an idea. Who ever get Yumichika and Ikkaku first wins the first round. Who ever knocks out the most shinigami the second round wins."

"Yay! Now that sounds like fun!" Kumiko said.

"… I think we are in trouble Ikkaku…" Yumichika said, looking at the two.

"Oh yeah," Ikkaku said, pulling out his zanpakutou.

"Ready set go!" Zaraki said quickly and he sprinted over to the two. Kumiko flash stepped right in front of Yumichika. He quickly said, "Sake, Fuji Kujaku!" The two began to fight and so did Ikkaku and Zaraki. Kumiko smiled and struck from bellow only to have him block it just in time.

"My, my, I really rather not scratch your beautiful self," Yumichika said still smiling in that strange way.

"Really? My, my, I wonder why," Kumiko teased and struck him from above. He dodged only to have his shoulder wounded. He winced and said, "I thought it would be obvious."

"Stand still!" She finally got irritated and jumped on him, causing him to fall. She hit him on the side of the head knocking him out. She then turned and saw Ikkaku fall to the ground. Then Zaraki and Kumiko looked at all of the rest who severely paled.

"AHHHAAAHHHH!"

Hisagi looked up from his work and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Sounds like the 11th division is doing their training day. Damn, fourth squad is going to have a lot to do," Renji said, handing Hisagi some papers. Hisagi looked nervously out the window.

"Don't worry, she's tough. She'll be fine," Renji said, "Otherwise we wouldn't have appointed her Vice-Captain of the 11th squad."

Hisagi looked at the papers but his eyes proved that he was somewhere else. Renji shook his head and said, "You're obsessed."

"Someone has to be. If Kuchiki-Taichou comes home to find his little girl mangled, he will kill everyone who was suppose to watch her."

"Kenpachi-Taichou won't let anything happen to her. He hasn't for the many years she ran off with him and Yachiru."

"And if he does!"

"Then we have a problem…"

**Scene change**

"My, my, you sure were not very nice to me," Yumichika said and Kumiko tied a bandage that stauched a wound on his chest. "I could have been hurt even worse, forever scratching my beauty."

"Sorry but you were in the way," Kumiko said, cheerfully. She then went and put the bandages into a first aid box. She closed it and turned to face Yumichika who was looking at her. She frowned and said, "Nani? Put you shirt back on, I'm done already!"

"Alright, alright, no need to rush," Yumichika said putting his shirt on. When he stood up he said, "Did you know that Kurosaki Ichigo is here?"

Kumiko's head shot up with a look of delight on her face.

"Where?"

"Nope, not telling," Yumichika said.

"Why," she said throwing her arms around him pouting.

"Because-will you stop pouting it's unbeautiful! Stop it already! Fine he's over by fifth squad somewhere!"

SWOOSH! She was gone. He groaned and he heard from the shadows, "My your chummy with her. One would suspect you two had a thing going on."

"I don't know what you mean, Ikkaku," Yumichika said seriously.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean," Ikkaku said with a smirk on his face, "Come on, go for it. Who knows, she'll probably like you back."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Yumichika said.

"Fine then you mind me asking-!"

"Don't you dare!" Yumichika suddenly said with a protective tone.

"See, I-!"

"Shut up. We're just friends nothing more. I happen to actually care-," he cut him self off and left the room. Ikkaku stood in shocked silence arms crossed. What the heck?

**Scene change**

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo felt someone jump on his back and he wavered.

"Damn it Kumiko! Don't do that!" Ichigo said.

"Gomen, Gomen," she said, smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said, "So I hear you've been promoted?"

"Yep!" she said, "You haven't visited me in a while. I almost thought you forgot about me!"

"Nah, I didn't. Just been busy," he said, "So, Byakuya's not back yet?"

"Nope," she sighed, "It's too quiet at the house. I've been staying at Hinamori's place, it's gotten that boring! They unfortunately won't be home for another week." Ichigo smiled weakly and he said, "Your fine right? because I rather not have Byakuya come kick my but."

"I'm fine," laughed Kumiko, "I don't know why everyone worries so much. I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't," mumbled Ichigo then reverted back to his normal tone, "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well we did our annual training day, and there is not much else to do there. Man, it's nothing like the 9th squad. Poor Hisagi, he has so many things he has to do."

"Vice-Captain Kuchiki!"

She turned her head and said, "Nani?"

The shinigami had dark hair and kind eyes. He looked about Kumiko's age and he also had a Vice-Captain armband on his arm. He bowed respectfully.

"You're… Kurotsuchi Satoshi. Kurotsuchi-Taichou's son," she said getting off. He smiled and nodded.

"I have news of your parents."

"Nothings wrong, is it?" Kumiko said quickly. He shook his head and said, "No."

She sighed with relief.

"It's that they have arrived early back from their mission," he said, softly. She instantly perked up and said, "When!"

"Just five minutes ago," he said and there was a huge SWOOSH. She was gone.

Again.

**Scene change**

"Damn, I'm tired," Yoruichi mumbled as they changed. She tied off her white yukata and He did the same. He did not have the hair ornament in his hair. He turned and encircled her in his arms. She smiled and turned, pecking him on the lip. He swiftly claimed her lips and kissed very… ardently. She closed her eyes and then pulled away saying, "She's here."

A moment later a familiar voice rang through the halls.

"Otou-san! Yoruichi-san!"

"In here!" Byakuya called turning towards the door. Kumiko launched herself into his arms.

"Finally! I thought you guys were never coming back! It's been six months already!" pouted Kumiko. Byakuya smiled and said, "Unfortunately, it took longer than necessary." Kumiko released him the pounced on Yoruichi.

"So, how's 9th squad?" she asked.

"Oh, it's fine," Kumiko said, "But they are making a few changes."

"Changes?" Byakuya asked, "Like seats?"

"Yep, one of our seats has been promoted to a new division. Poor Hisagi, he has so much work he has to do!"

"Doesn't he always?" Yoruichi said as Kumiko released her.

"I'm going to take a bath," she muttered and she left.

"Well how was your mission?" Kumiko asked Byakuya.

"Apart from the time issue, it went well," he said, "So how have you been? I hope you haven't been up to no good with Vice Captain Kusajishi."

"Oh come on, we grew out of that stage!"

"Really? So why couldn't Kyoraku-Taichou find his basket of flower petals until he saw they were all over his division?"

"I don't know," she said blushing ever so slightly.

"Mhmm, then you also don't know why Vice Captain Ise found her book in a mountain of foul laundry?"

"I don't know that either," she said trying not to giggle.

"How about when Kurosaki-?"

"Hey no fair!" Kumiko pouted, "You helped with that!"

"Yes, but you were the one who planed and did most of the handy work."

"Yes but you _let_ me do it," Kumiko pointed out, "in full knowledge of what I was going to do!"

"…"

Kumiko smiled triumphantly, walked towards the door, looked over her shoulder, and said, "Besides…Yachiru's not Vice Captain anymore!"

She had flash stepped away as she finished and he stared at the door way for a few moments. He then sighed.

"Run off on you already?"

"That was a fast bath," murmured Byakuya. She smiled and said, "You're going to have to keep a closer eye on her."

"I do," he said, slipping his arm her waist.

"Well you'll need to do more because…well…you saw her," she said repeating his motion.

"Hm? What about her? She looks fine to me," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come you know," Yoruichi said groaning, "She's getting older and she's getting a woman's _**figure**_. Soon all the boys in Seireitei will realize this and be swarming over her."

"…"

Suddenly the room atmosphere became tense and Yoruichi said delicately, "Byakuya…?"

"I will be back in a moment."

"…I think it's time to have a talk with that man about a little thing called _**self control**_."

**Scene change**

"Ichigo! I'm back!" Kumiko said, bending over him. He was lying on a hill where they normally trained.

"Finally. I almost thought you forgot," Ichigo muttered sitting up. Kumiko laughed and said, "No silly. I just wanted to see them. It was like six months since I saw them last."

"Alright, let's get going," Ichigo said grabbing Zangetsu and Kumiko grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakutou.

"No shikai, no bankai," Ichigo started smirking.

"- and no hesitation," Kumiko finished, unsheathing.

"Very good," he said and he disappeared. She spun around and blocked a blow from behind. She pushed her palm against the flat side of her blade and pushed, making Ichigo slide a good few feet away. He disappeared and she dodged his attack from above. She twirled and aimed for his side, only for him to block it with the flat side of Zangetsu. He slashed out. Only for her to flip away. She stabbed her zanpakutou into the ground slightly, and flipped over it and landed in a firm position, taking the zanpakutou out of the ground. He charged at her and she charged at him. They clashed sending sparks. He slashed down at her legs and she jumped, disappearing. He slashed out at the side, only to meet air. She appeared above him and landed on his back. He stumbled but managed to stand up right by stabbing Zangetsu into the ground. She had sheathed her zanpakutou and laughed.

"Damn it, I don't see what's so funny," he muttered standing up right.

"Oh nothing. Stop being a sour puss," Kumiko said rolling her eyes. She rested her head on her shoulders but was rudely snapped out of her peacefulness when she fell to the ground.

"Hey what was that for?" she said rubbing her shoulder.

"That was for jumping on my back!"

"Nani! You never use to mind carrying me on your back!"

"That's before you got taller, actually began to weigh something, and gain other-things…" he said trailing off and quickly regained himself, "You shouldn't do stuff like that anymore!"

Kumiko stood up and smirked.

"Aww, you noticed that I grew up. Now I have to be careful of perverted boys like you," she said walking forward.

"Hey I'm not perverted! Hey-hey-tha-too-your too-CLOSE!" She tackled him sending them both rolling down the hill.

"I know, but the fact you noticed I got a figure makes me realize that you've been watching me a little too closely," she said sitting up.

"Shut up!" he said sitting up. She giggled and said, "Oh come on. You know I'm busting your chops!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo said. She laid down, her head in his lap. He stocked her hair and her eyes closed. He sighed and then said, "Man, she may not be your birthmother but you have many of Yoruichi's traits."

**Scene change**

Byakuya looked around and sighed. Where the heck did she go?

"AHA! KUCHIKI TAICHOU!"

He winced and turned around, see Matsumoto coming towards him.

"What do you want?"

"I see your back," Matsumoto said swaying over to him, "Kumiko will be happy. She had gotten so bored, she stayed at Hinamori's place!"

"I see…"

"I heard Kumiko has a boyfriend!" Matsumoto said stretching and swaying. Byakuya froze and his eyes narrowed.

"What." His voice was low and dangerous.

"Yeah they hooked up a couple a months back," she said no longer really paying attention to Byakuya. He disappeared and then she said thoughtfully, "Wait, I think that was Yachiru. Oh yeah that's right!"

"Matsumoto! You got drunk again didn't you!"

"Aha Taichou! You won't guess who I saw!"

Tairei9: How was it? Tell me! Well any way, I thank a certain person for the Kurotsuchi idea. I won't put down who it is because I'm not sure if that person wants me to. Yes I respect privacy! But oh dear, Byakuya is going to kill someone...O.o he really does need to learn self control...

Byakuya: Excuse me?

Tairei9: AKK! Review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tairei9: Hiya people! I know the first chapter was kinda boring but hopefully this next chapter will be better. So you readers read and please drop a review! Please, or I'll cry. I mean it.

Ichigo: I know you've probably already heard this but you are PATHETIC!

Tairei9: I know, but my patheticness is what makes me… ME!

Ichigo: ….

Tairei9: Alright, on with the story! Oh and people who have read Mysterious Shinigami, go back and read Chapter thirty nine. I have changed something.

Chapter two.

Kumiko flash stepped to the eleventh division and appear by Zaraki.

"What's up?" she asked and Zaraki said, "We have been asked to go check out something in 79 district in Rukongai. Yah up to it?"

"Yep," Kumiko said, "Anyone else coming with us?"

"Yeah, some tenth squad people," he muttered.

"Who?" she said smiling.

"MIKO-CHAN!"

"Yachiru, and some others."

"Miko-chan!" a long pink haired girl said jumping on her back. Kumiko knees bent slightly and said, "Geez, Yachiru-chan! Be careful!"

"Sorry," she said, "But how are you! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Oh, just hanging around," Kumiko said smiling.

"Hey, you became Vice Captain didn't you?" Yachiru said.

"Yes she did!"

"Mastumoto-san!" Kumiko said, surprised.

"I saw your dad earlier!" Matsumoto said, smiling, "My he seemed upset about something."

"Really? I wonder-Mastumoto," Kumiko said in a sudden flat tone, "What did you say to him?"

"Hmm? Oh I just told him that Yachiru got a boyfriend and that you stayed at Hinamori place," Matsumoto said, "Hey, are you coming with Hinamori to my place?"

"It will all depend on Otou-san," muttered Kumiko.

"Aw, that's probably a no," Matsumoto said, pouting.

"Alright, enough with the chit chat!" Zaraki said irritated, "Ikkaku, pair up with Yachiru. You two will be with me. Yumichika, you're with Matsumoto and Kumiko."

"I see," Yumichika.

"Follow me until we get there. Then Kumiko, take them west. We'll go east. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"And Kumiko?"

"Hm?"

"You can leave those two behind if they give you a rough time."

"Nani!" Matsumoto and Yumichika yelled.

"I will consider it."

"NANI!"

They flash stepped away towards the outskirts of Seireitei. There they went their separate ways. Kumiko let Yumichika led to prevent problems. This unfortunately did not work so well.

"I'm telling you, we should start at the beginning first and then head far back!" Matsumoto shrilled. Kumiko closed her blue-gray eyes and sighed.

"I'm leading and I say that we're starting from the back to the front! If anything is going to appearing, it will go in a spacey area where it can hide!" Yumichika shouted back.

"Well I'm saying-!"

"I'm saying that if you two don't shut up, I'm leaving you behind!" Kumiko shouted finally fed up.

"Shut up and mind your own business! Stop being such a Daddy's girl!" Mastumoto said angrily yet absentmindedly, "Damn, sometimes I wish you actually inherited your mother's personality!"

There was a deadly uncomfortable silence. Kumiko became tense and she disappeared.

"This is all your fault!" Matsumoto accused.

"My fault! You were the one that insulted her!"

"You were the one that got me so mad I couldn't think straight!"

Kumiko flash stepped to a clearing and looked around. Her mind was in chaos. This was not the first time she heard this. The elders kept make snide comments of her acting… unlady like. Saying that even her mother was better than her. Other young girls her age said it as well. She normally didn't care what they thought…but to hear it from someone she grew up with. That was different.

Suddenly a huge reiatsu washed over her and she immediately grabbed the hilt over her zanpakutou. So Yumichika was right, if one was going to appear, it would do it in a deserted spacey spot with hiding places. She looked up and saw the sky opening revealing a dark hole. She drew it immediately and took her stance, her mind racing. She hid her reiatsu so none of it could be traced. Suddenly a person came out of the dark mass and stood in the sky. Kumiko frowned, swearing she saw him before. The dark mass closed up and the man jumped down in front of her. He was a good ten feet away. He had dark hair, dark skin, and a Zanpakutou at his waist. He wore a white sleeveless haori over a sleeveless dark kimono. He had his eyes covered and she realized who he was. She bit her lip from saying anything. He looked at her and said, "Who's there."

She inwardly cursed herself, remembering he was blind and that his other senses were brilliant. He probably heard her breathing.

"I can not feel your reiatsu stranger," he said softly, "But I can hear your breaths. Who are you?"

"My name…is none of your concern," Kumiko said, "What is your business here?"

"…None that you need to concern yourself over, girl." Believe it or not, it was very polite, "Please leave. I have not interest in hurting the innocent."

"Really?" Kumiko said, not moving, "I find that hard to believe from someone who works with Aizen."

Tousen looked at her and said, "So you are a shinigami?"

She did not answer but though quickly of her options. Come on damn it, she beat him back before! But then she didn't leave that fight unscratched either. She could flee, but what if he ran into some one and hurt them. She couldn't take that risk.

Kumiko suddenly jumped up narrowly dodging his blade. She disappeared, still suppressing her reiatsu. He frowned, unable to sense any reiatsu of any kind. He sighed and said, "I rather not play ring around the rosie." He suddenly spun around and slashed Kumiko right across the side. She grimaced and accidentally let some reiatsu slip. She quickly suppressed it and managed to stab him right in the lower area. He stumbled back and she pressed the wound gently trying to tell how deep and wide it was. It wasn't very wide or big, but it was bleeding a lot. He growled and began to swing his sword around and around. She was about to strike again when she heard a familiar crazy laughter ringing in the air. She quickly jumped away as a huge blur of yellow reiatsu crashed down.

"TOUSEN!" yelled the familiar person, "LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Zaraki Kenpachi," growled Tousen.

"Hey, you okay?" Zaraki asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kumiko said. She felt other presences appear and she saw Byakuya, Yamamoto, and Ukitake in front of her.

"Are you alright Eleventh squad Vice-Captain?" Yamamoto said, cautiously.

"Yeah," Kumiko said and Byakuya glanced back with a look that said you have a lot of explaining to do. She looked away and she looked at Yamamoto again.

"Vice Captain, please retreat," Yamamoto said in his demanding tone.

"H-hai," Kumiko said and disappeared. She flash stepped away towards eleventh squad and was greeted by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What's going on?" Ikkaku asked immediately.

"Tousen came," Kumiko said and sat down, beginning to heal herself. Yumichika scoffed and said, "This is no good. Having a torn blood stained Kimono. You should go and change.

"Some of it's not even mine," she muttered, remembering how the dark liquid hit her kimono when she removed her blade from Tousen. He scoffed and said, "Here, Hinamori dropped off your bag. You can change in the bathroom."

Kumiko glared at him saying, "Can I heal myself first?"

"Fine, but change afterwards," Yumichika said impatiently. Kumiko rolled her eyes and she finished. She grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. She saw something colorful on her desk but ignored it as she went to change. She removed the bloody clothes and put on the clean ones. She tied the red obi and tied on her zanpakutou. She walked back out and came face to face with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yumichika looked over her and said, "Better."

"Che," Ikkaku said, "Stop getting worried over looks, Yumichika. It's sick, she looks perfectly fine. Now let's go train."

"Yes I get to kick both of your buts!" Kumiko said turning to her desk and froze.

"What the heck?" she said looking at all the cards, flowers, candy, jeez you name it!

"It looks like you have quite a few admirers," Ikkaku said smirking.

"Admirers…" Kumiko said looking at her desk like it grew ten heads.

"Yep and you dad is not helping the situation," Yumichika said and Kumiko looked at him questioningly.

"He went around threatening any boy that if they ever even looked at you, he would shred them to pieces with Sebonzakura," Ikkaku explained, "So now every guy is trying to get you to go with them to see…well…you know…"

"Yes you don't have to say it," Kumiko said flatly, "I'm gonna have to talk to him about that. Well let's go train."

"Yeah, we'll meet you outside," Ikkaku said. They left and Kumiko noticed a note on the table with a Chinese bellflower. She picked it up and said, "Hmm, someone actually knows my favorite flower."

She read the note and said softly, "Oh."

It read: I hope you have not gotten rid of this yet. But I know you like this flower. I wish to talk to you by the Sakura grove tomorrow. Sincerely,-

Tairei9: Muuahahahahahaha! Who do you think it is? Well, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: Byakuya's fury! Review.

Byakuya: 'glares.' You held me back this chapter. Now ...Chire...

Tairei9: Hey! I said review, review! That means the chapters over!


	3. Chapter 3

Tairei9: Whew! Today was long and…wet…. Well anyway I do not own bleach and I give full credit to it's creator. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...I have no idea why I did that. I guess this proves it. I am bored! Now I have to write till I'm not! ON WITH THE STORY! RENJI!

Renji: …where did we leave off again?"

Tairei9: I think we were supposed to start with Byakuya's fury or something like that.

Renji: Right, got it!

Chapter three.

"It doesn't say anything," Kumiko said frowning, "No name, no clue apart from that he knew my favorite flower."

"Well who did you tell?" Hinamori asked, sipping her tea. They were sitting outside on a hill under a blossom tree. Kumiko had her hair down and Hinamori was leaning against the trunk of the tree. She was talking to her about the note. Ikkaku and Yumichika went off to go finish some paper work. Zaraki had come back furious, saying that Tousen had fled like a bloody chicken. Or something along those lines. He was now in a meeting with the other captains.

"Tell what?

"About the flower of course!"

"I don't really talk about things like that with people!"

"Argg then how did he find out about!" Hinamori groaned, then she looked surprised, "Rangiku?"

Kumiko looked over her shoulder and saw Matsumoto standing there.

"Umm…Kumiko-san?" she said nervously, "I'm sorry about earlier-!"

"Stop, I know you didn't mean it," Kumiko interrupted then smiled, "Come sit with us!"

"Yeah! Kumiko-san has a secret admirer!" Hinamori said and Kumiko sighed.

"Really! I've heard that you had many! What's so special about this one?"

"This one actually knew her favorite flower!"

Kumiko quickly covered her ears.

"NO WAY! SHE NEVER TELLS ANYONE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"Yes, so I've heard," sighed Hinamori.

"Oh! Was there a note?"

"Yes, but there was no name," Kumiko said removing her hands. Matsumoto looked at her strangely.

"That's the point of a secret admirer," Matsumoto said slowly.

"Yeah but he wants to meet me."

"So then meet him!"

"I can't! Otou-san won't let me go! Especially alone!"

"Then you won't," Matsumoto said slyly, "Some one will go with you!"

"Matsumoto…"

"What, oh come on. You get a message from a guy who knows your favorite flower! Don't you want to know who it is?"

"…Kind of…"

"KIND OF!" screeched Matsumoto causing both Hinamori and Kumiko to jump.

"Rangiku-san!" scolded Hinamori, "I have an idea. Why don't we just go to see who he is? Think about it, there can't be harm in just knowing! Look, don't worry about your dad. You're not going to go kissing the guy!

"True," she muttered, sipping her tea.

"Then it's decided!" Matsumoto said happily, "We're all going!"

The three chatted, unaware that a certain someone was watching them.

**Scene change**

"So, how did your search go?" Yoruichi said stretching as he walked in, "Have you successfully threatened every boy in Seireitei?"

Byakuya just sat down and sighed. She walked over, placed her hands on his shoulders, and rubbed them.

"To think that she used to be the little girl that would cuddle up on your lap," Yoruichi said, "Now she has boys wanting to cuddle with her!"

"Don't remind me," he groaned burying his face in his hands, "I've heard that she already-!"  
"Has a guy?" Yoruichi said raising an eyebrow, "Hm, I swear we have to stop going away or next time she'll be getting married!"

"Don't say that," he muttered.

"Look, why don't you just ask her," Yoruichi said, "Come on what else are you going to do. Kill every boy she has for a close friend?"

There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Byakuya, I-was-kidding!"

"Hmm, to be really honest that is not a bad idea."

"Byakuya!"

He stood up and she blocked his path saying, "Come on just ask her! What's she gonna do, lie?"

"Probably."

"Byakuya, if I know one thing, she's not a person who would lie. Especially to her father, damn it!" Yoruichi snapped.

"Look let me deal with it," he said embracing her. She glared at him and was about to say something but was then cut off with a kiss. She closed her eyes and melted into his embrace. He tightened his embrace and would have continued if it wasn't for the voice crying out, "I'm home!"

"Good," Yoruichi said pulling away, "Now you can and will go talk to her about it!"

"Fine," he sighed, "Kumiko come in here!"

"Okay," she said poking her head into the room.

"So I've heard someone has a boyfriend," Yoruichi said in a sing song voice.

"Yep, big surprise, no?" Kumiko said smiling. She sat down and sighed, "Man today was busy!"

"So I stopped by ninth division today," Yoruichi said, "Only to be told you were promoted to vice captain of eleventh division. When did that happen?"

"Today," she smiled.

"Ahh, well I stopped by your desk and a saw a lot of flowers and other things. Care to explain?"

"Argg! I told Yumichika to get rid of that stuff." Groaned Kumiko, "I've got a bunch of dudes sending me that stuff. One actually sang something outside the eleventh division."

"What happened to him?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ken-chan pummeled him," Kumiko said, "Said he was getting on his nerves. He'll probably recover in a about a week or so." Yoruichi laughed and Byakuya said, "So…who is this guy?"

"Eh?"

"Your boyfriend," he said flatly.

"Boy…friend?" Kumiko said baffled, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"You just said-."

"I said no such thing!"

"Watch your tone," Byakuya said irritated, "And if you recall we said we heard someone has a boyfriend."

"Yes."

"We heard it was you."

"NANI! Who the he-," Kumiko said jumping up then she disappeared yelling, "MATSUMOTO! YOU MET-!"

"So…does that means she has one?" Yoruichi said confused. She noticed something on the floor. "Hey she dropped this."

She picked up the flower and the piece of paper off the floor. She read it and she said, "Awww how sweet, someone managed to guess her favorite flower. You better read this, Mr. Over Protective."

He took it from her in a flash and scanned it. He kept an impassive face but his eyes showed protectiveness to the extreme.

"And it came with that flower?"

"Yeah…" Yoruichi said unsure. He was about to leave when Yoruichi jumped on his back saying, "Oh no your not! You can deal with this latter! Don't give me that look, you're not running away again!"

**Next morning**

"Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo looked behind him and saw Hanatarou running towards him.

"Oh hey Hanatarou, what's up?" He asked as Hanatarou bent over exhausted.

"I have message for you," he said holding out a piece of paper. Ichigo looked it over and said, "Geez, this is troublesome."

"I have to go, I have places to go to today," Hanatarou said taking off. Ichigo waved to him and said, "Poor kid…"

**Scene change**

Hisagi frantically looked for an important piece of paper. He pushed through the garbage pail and dumped the contents inside. He tore through the cabinets and shelves, but to no avail. He groaned and went on all fours, crawling around.

"Oh, where is it!" he moaned looking under the desk.

"Hisagi-san?"

"AHA!" he said trying to get up quickly hitting himself on the desk. He groaned rubbing his head and this time removed him from hitting anything. He stood up and saw Kira standing there.

"Kira! What do you need?" Hisagi asked regaining composure. Kira looked at him strangely.

"I've been told to give you this," Kira said slowly. He handed him a note and Hisagi became distracted again.

"Right, now where did I put that paper?"

"P-paper? Did you lose something?"

"Yes, I had a very important document to give fourth division. I had it like five minutes ago, but I can not seem to find it."

"Umm…Hisagi-san?"

"I have no time for this! I have other important things to do today!"

"Hisagi-san."

"My gosh! Why is it that I can not find something when I need it!"

"Hisagi-san!"

"WHAT!" he shrieked and Kira said, "What's that in your sash?"

"Eh?" Hisagi said looking behind at the belt and saw a piece a paper tucked into it.

"AHA! There it is," Hisagi said taking it out and sighing in relief, "Great now all I have to do is sign it and I can go."

"Umm, Hisagi-san?"

"Nani?"

Kira pointed and Hisagi looked around.

The entire office was trashed.

**Scene change**

Satoshi was typing some files on the computer not taking his concentration off of his work. The room was empty apart from him and suddenly something popped up on the screen.

"A message?" he murmured and he clicked on it. He read it and smiled, "I see."

**Scene change**

Yumichika was brushing his hair when someone came into the men's bathroom.

"Ikkaku? What is it?"

"You have a message that came today," Ikkaku said handing him the piece of paper. He took it, read it, and sighed.

"I see…well I should be going," Yumichika said.

"Eh? What did it say?"

"I am needed for something."

**Scene change**

"Kumiko-chan! Are you ready?" Hinamori said, poking her head into the office.

"Yes just wait a moment," Kumiko said signing a piece of paper. She then put it in an envelope and put it in the basket.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Kumiko said walking towards them. Her hair was up in her high ponytail and she was wearing a golden yellow obi today.

"Great! Let's go!" Matsumoto said and they left the eleventh division.

"Now what do we do when we get there?" Matsumoto said.

"I look first and then we all go," Kumiko sighed.

"Now what do we do if he's a stalker?"

"We let you deal with him," Hinamori sighed.

"And if he makes a bad move?"

"Hit him and run," Kumiko said and Matsumoto smiled big, "Great let's go!"

Matsumoto might have been a lazy flirty easy going woman, but when it came to one of the younger ones she could be very protective and got what we call motherly safety. She knew what she was doing. Kumiko smiled but then felt uneasy. She hoped that nothing went wrong and wished that she had told Byakuya to begin with. But, she didn't want to worry him anymore than she had to and she wasn't sure...

**Scene changes**

"Eh? Yumichika, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, walking in to the empty room.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yumichika asked, then suddenly said, "Hisagi, Satoshi, what are you doing here?"

"Hey what the heck is going on," Hisagi said, confused.

"Dunno, what do you thi-!"

The door suddenly slammed shut and they ran to try and open it.

"It's locked!"

"No you think!"

"This is no time for sarcasm!"

"Gentlemen."

They all froze at the sound of the voice and spun around.

"By-Byakuya! What the heck-!"

"I have heard my daughter has a certain friend," he said lowly, "A rather intimate one. Surely one of you gentlemen knows what I'm talking about?"

They all looked at him baffled and horrified, all of them knowing well that if someone did something with his daughter that he didn't like….

…_They_ were dead meat.

"Umm, Kuchiki Taichou, I have a question?"

"Go ahead," Byakuya said slight impatiently towards the boy. Satoshi looked nervous.

"What does this have to do with me? I honestly don't know your daughter all that well," Satoshi said softly.

"You happen to be Nemu Kurotsuchi son. I do not trust your family," he said flatly.

"Oh…."

"Don't you think that's a little bit prejudice?" Ichigo said icily while the others murmured in agree. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and suddenly his bankai came crashing down on them.

"DAMN IT, BYAKUYA! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Yoruichi," he said while Sebonzakura stopped.

"Will you open your eyes already! None of these guys had anything to do with that note otherwise they wouldn't be here!"

"What note?" Ichigo asked.

"Kumiko got a note and a flower from some boy and we don't know who it is," Yoruichi said, "It was her favorite flower."

"Ohhhh," Yumichika said and the others realized what was going on.

"Wait a minute, if none of us sent the flower," Hisagi said his voice now full of concern.

"Who did?"

Tairei9: Phew! That took too dang long. But any way review! Oh and announcements. I have a profile on Anime galleries dot net. I have pictures of Kumiko on it. So go there put in Kumiko in the search bar and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Tairei9: Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter.

Renji: I'd hate to be the one Taichou goes after next.

Tairei9: …

Renji: Hey what's wrong?

Tairei9: Nothing you need to be concerned about yet.

Renji: What do you plan on doing now?

Tairei9: I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creators. Read!

Chapter four.

"She's at the grove right?" Ichigo said as they flash stepped to their destination.

"Yeah," Byakuya said, "I don't like it. Tousen shows up right around where she is and leaves her alive…"

"Well she has beaten the crap out of him before," Ichigo reasoned.

"Yes but he might mot have been fighting to kill then," Hisagi said.

"True," Yumichika said quietly.

"Hey is that Rangiku-san?" Satoshi said pointing in the direction of two women walking.

"Hinamori, Rangiku!"

"Aha! Kuchiki-Taichou," Hinamori said, "Kurosaki-san, Hisagi-san, Kurotsuchi-san, Yumichika-san!"

"Where is Kumiko?" Byakuya asked immediately.

"I don't know. She suddenly said that she had to go somewhere?" Rangiku said, "Geez right in the middle of-!"

"Of what?" Byakuya questioned.

"N-Nothing," Rangiku said waving her hands nervously in front of her.

Byakuya glared his famous glare and they cringed underneath it. But did not say anything.

"Byakuya," Ichigo interrupted, "We should go find Kumiko."

"…fine."

They flash stepped to the grove but found no one there.

"…No one's here," Satoshi said finally. Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"Stop stating the obvious," Yumichika said flatly.

"I wasn't expecting you all to come."

Everyone froze at the sound of that voice. They all looked around slowly.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo yelled and immediately grabbed his zanpakutou.

"It's a shame," Aizen said arms crossed, "After months of prying to find out a way to trick her into coming here, she doesn't even show up. I never knew a girl who didn't like talking about feminine things."

"Well now you know," Hisagi said jerkily.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Byakuya said narrowing his eyes.

"My, my, so quick to get to the point," Aizen said, "Simply give her this message. Yumiko Osamu Umeko Aiko Ran Emiko Saki Osami Dachi Eri Akiko Daiki."

"What?"

"Long name, no? Well Sayonara."

"Wait!"

But he was already gone.

"Damn!" Ichigo said and Byakuya turned around.

"We need to find her," Byakuya said, "Now."

"H-Hai."

**Scene change**

Kumiko fought with Zaraki with such force that one would doubt it was her. She had a cut on her cheek and her kimono was torn.

"Had enough yet?" Zaraki asked.

"Nope," she said and charged at him again.

He wanted to fight with her, for some reason. She had decided not to go, it didn't feel right. Zaraki had agreed with her.

"You don't know who it could have been. It might have been Ichimaru or Tousen," Zaraki said.

"KUMIKO!"

Kumiko turned at a very inconvenient time. Zaraki slashed her side and she jumped away, holding her sword still.

"Good, you didn't let go of your sword," Zaraki said, "Just don't get distracted!"

"Hai!" she said, but someone came in between them.

"Otou-san!" Kumiko said irritated. He ignored her and said, "What are you doing Zaraki?"

"Fighting," He said flatly, "And your interfering. Now move unless you want to fight me together."  
"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said flatly.

"Fine, fine," Ichigo said and in a flash Zaraki was tied up.

"Hey, let me go! Let me at him!"

"Sorry Zaraki I'll fill you in a minute," Ichigo said disappearing.

"Hey what was that about?" Kumiko said, putting her hands on her hips. Then grimaced slightly, clutched her side.

"Damn it," she muttered. She closed her eyes and she healed her wounds. When she finished, Byakuya grabbed her wrist saying to the others, "Go tell Yamamoto immediately."

"Hai!"

"Otou-san what-!"

"Why did you not tell me about the note?"

"Oh that," Kumiko said, guilt building up in her gut again, "Look I didn't go cause it was too strange. I didn't want to worry you... I'm sorry..."

"I'm upset because I had to find out by other means," Byakuya said flatly, "You should have gone straight to me, not your co-workers."

"Friends," Kumiko said quietly.

"Co-workers. Their people you work with."

"They're my friends too..."

"Hm."

"If you don't think their friends, then why do you leave me with them so often?"

"Nani," he said with narrowed eyes, "Look this is not about me. Do you know that if you went there today, you would have died?"

"What?" Kumiko said raising an eyebrow.

"Aizen sent that note," Byakuya said flatly.

"Aizen?" Kumiko said softly.

"Yes now, quiet," Byakuya said walking towards home.

"Now how come you didn't come to me?"

"I thought you asked me to be quiet."

"_Kumiko_."

"well…" Kumiko hesitated, feeling guilt build up even more.

"What?"

"It's just... I guess I'm just too used to going to them instead of you."

**Scene change**

"Names?" Yamamoto said flatly.

"Yes, names," Hisagi said.

Yamamoto looked at the paper, slightly baffled. He Aizen was strange but names? Did Kumiko know these people or something?  
"Where is Kuchiki-Taichou?"

"He took Kumiko home, I believe."

"Right…"

**Scene change**

"Geez, tough love," Yoruichi said, "I guess we really do have to stop going away."

Byakuya was lying in bed with Yoruichi stroking his hair.

"It's funny, I see so much of you in her," Yoruichi said.

"Hm?"

"She's got your eyes, the firm impassive nature, damn she's even got your glare!"

Kumiko, who was outside the door, froze as she said this. But then rolled her eyes. She pushed her hair back as she listened on.

"She hasn't grown up yet; she still acts like a child."

"True…"

Kumiko then looked down with a disappointed look and continued walking.

"But you know what, that's not entirely her fault," Yoruichi said, "She's been one and acted like on for so long, it just became part of her personality. Oh come on you know how long she's acted like one. In the real world, time feels different than in Soul Society.

"Hm, then I'll just have to break her of it."

**The next day.**

"Crap," Kumiko said standing up.

Byakuya had taken her to train and he was being merciless. He was going all out trying to make her go all out. The only problem was…

…she couldn't.

"When I tell you to do something you should listen!"

Sebonzakura went at her again and she flash stepped into a tree. She hid, trying to make a plan.

"Hiding is useless. Or is that all you can do in that state?"

"Damn it," Kumiko thought then said out loud, "Listen to me, please! I can't do that!"

She quickly flash stepped to another tree as Sebonzakura attacked the one she was previously in.

"Why would that be?" Byakuya said, "Listen, you have to grow up and not hesitate to hurt someone. If you don't…"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Kumiko's fist came in contact with his face and she hissed tears strung in her eyes, "I TOLD YOU I CAN'T!"

"Watch your mouth," Byakuya said lowly and he slapped her across the cheek.

Suddenly, a blur hit Byakuya, knocking him to the ground.

"Stupid Byakushi," hissed Yachiru, "How dare you hit Miko-chan!"

"Stop being a cold bastard and listen."

"What do you two think your doing, Ukitake, Yachiru," he said flatly.

"Stopping you from making one huge mistake," Ukitake said, "I was the one who told her never to go seriously on someone, unless she has to."

"Nani?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, and I agree with him."

"Urahara," he said deadly like, "Get off me already!"

He threw Yachiru off and she flipped away, hissing like a cat.

"When Kumiko was in my squad, I trained with her to release her zanpakutou," Ukitake said, "With Urahara's assistance. It took about a month to get it right and when we did…"

"It was total chaos," Urahara said, "Her zanpakutou true power is only meant to be deadly. And very suffocating. We used it not knowing what it would do…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Byakuya said getting to his feet.

"Because we thought if you knew, you would have her immediately taken from shinigami duty."

"Of course! It is too dangerous to have a zanpakutou that can't be controlled!" Byakuya snapped, "Kumiko until the day you can control it, I refuse-!"

"No…"

"I said I won't allow it!"

"No."

"Kumiko-!"

"I said NO!"

Suddenly, he found himself on the ground and Kumiko stood over him glaring down at him with a disgusted tearful look on her face.

"You still don't get it do you," Kumiko said, "You can't stop me from being a shinigami. For longer than I remember, I was able to swing a sword. Since I was young, I was either fighting Urahara, or hollow, or racing Yoruichi-san. I have been fighting for so damn long; I can't bear not being a shinigami. I was born one and I will die one," Kumiko turned away walking, "That's all I know how to be. I'm nothing good for anything else. Not a lady or a noble."

"…and you can't force me to be anyone else…"

Kumiko disappeared leaving a very stunned Byakuya and Ukitake. Urahara looked very sad and regretful.

"So she finally said it," Yachiru whispered.

"Eh?"

"The reason I liked Miko-chan so much was because she was like me," Yachiru said, "Raised to fight. But she tried to change when she was taken in by you. She thought she was never going to be good enough to make you happy. But she could never…"

"Never what?"

"She thought she could never do it because she thought she would never be like Hisana-sama," Yachiru said, "She thought if she behaved like her, she would make you happier. But everyone kept saying she was like you, making her feel down that she couldn't even do that."

Byakuya was silent. Then he said, "Excuse me…"

**Change scene**

Kumiko sat looking up at the moon with dread in her heart. She knew she had the done the unthinkable. She knew it was just her, but her cheek still stung. She wish she hadn't shouted at him, like that. It was not his fault, he didn't know. She should have tried to explain better. He had done so much for her...but she ended up disgracing him. Standing up, she looked up at the moon again, and for some reason, the loneliness look to it seemed to match her...

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Kumiko looked over towards Byakuya's voice. He approached her saying, "I always find the moon quite calming.

"Calming...," Kumiko said softly, "It's seems lonely to me."

Byakuya looked at her surprised and Kumiko looked away shamefully, "I'm sorry, I did a terrible thing to you today... I'm sorry."

"Kumiko…"

"What is it?" she said as she felt him come behind her.

"Why would you think I wasn't proud of you," Byakuya said, "Or happy that I had you?"

"…I don't know," Kumiko said, "I guess I was just used to people leaving. I just wondered…"

"If it was because of you," Byakuya finished. He was silent.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry. I was being very indecisive earlier."

"…you have your mothers smile," Byakuya said finally, "And you have the same sparkle in your eyes when she laughed…You are a lot more like her than you are like me…trust me on that one."

She laughed and flung her arms around his neck. He sighed and hugged her back.

"You also have her petite figure…which brings me to another thing."

"Nani?" she asked yawning.

"The only boyfriend you are allowed is if he can put up with me on all levels, love you continuously, and that he has straight morals."

"Basically, wait two years for men to mature," muttered Kumiko and said, "Deal."

"Good girl." Byakuya said, releasing her. They continued down the porch and Byakuya said, "I met your mother under a full moon."

"Really?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, exhaling deeply, "I did, it was quite enchanting."

Kumiko looked back at the moon with a small smile.

The moon seemed less lonely now.

Tairei9: Too. Damn. Long! Please be nice and review. So what is it that Aizen want with Kumiko, and what is behind all those names?

Aizen: You have not used me a lot...

Tairei9: When do I ever?

Aizen: ...


	5. Chapter 5

Tairei9: I'm back! Here's the next chapter. What does all those names mean? Will she choose a dude or not? All these questions will…eventually be answered. Now reading time! Oh yes I do not own bleach or any of its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter five.

Kumiko walked through the Eleventh Division with many people saying, "Hello Kuchiki Fuku-Taichou!" (I think that's right. Tell me if I'm wrong).

"Hello," she said softly. She walked into the court yard and found everyone waiting outside the Captain's chamber.

"What's up?" she asked shortly.

"FUKU-TAICHOU!" they all shouted bending down, minus Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Geez, you're all loud!" she said rubbing her ear, "What are you all waiting for?"

"Taichou is in his room," one said, "he doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"How long has he been in there?" she asked.

"Three hours," they said and she walked past them up to the door. They all paled and some shouted:

"Don't Fuku-Taichou!"

"H-He'll crush you!"

"Please just wait!"

"I can't, he and I have meetings," she said then opened the door.

"I SAID BUZZ OFF!"

She swiftly and easily dodged his sword and said, "Ken-chan, we have to go to a meeting."

"Oh it's you," he said, "Wait I have to get this bell on."

"Geez," she said, grabbing it and putting it on for him, "Come on we're going to be late!"

"Fine," he huffed and he sprinted off and she followed.

"Ikkaku! Your in charge!" called Zaraki and they left. They ran until the reached the first division. Kumiko fixed her kimono and they went inside.

"Kenpachi-Taichou, Kuchiki-Fuku-Taichou."

"Yamamato-Sotaichou," Kumiko said bowing in respect.

"Good everyone's here," he said as she and Zaraki took their places, "Now as most of you know, Aizen appeared. Was someone able to pick him up on the monitors?"

"No," Nemu said with her son/lieutenant next to her, "He did not and could not be picked up anywhere."

"I see," Yamamoto said, "Well that is unfortunate. Please continue trying, it's urgent that we find him, if he is still here."

"Yes sir," she said softly. Satoshi said nothing.

"Now," Yamamoto said, "We must keep everyone wary but not let it interfere with your daily duties. Train with your squads more. Dismissed."

They went to walk out and Yamamoto called, "Kuchiki Fuku-Taichou. May I speak to you for a moment?"

Kumiko stopped and walked back to him.

"Yes Sotaichou?" she questioned.

"Come with me," Yamamoto said getting up and walking out of the room and down the hall. She followed him, unsure of what this was going to turn out to be. He went into a room where Urahara sat at a table with tea.

"Urahara-san," she said slightly surprised.

"Please sit down," Yamamoto said taking his seat. She did as he served the tea. She took it politely and thanked him.

"So how is Zaraki Kenpachi treating you?"

"Fine," Kumiko said, "Just like any other captain should treat his Vice-Captain."

"Good," he said, "So how are things at home?"

Kumiko paused for a moment then said, "The usual, I guess."

"I see." Yamamoto sipped his tea, "Our division has been rather quiet since you and Yachiru grew up. I remember you would come here almost every day."

"Yeah," Kumiko said with a sad smile, "That was a while ago…"

"No where near as long when you used to climb on my lap dragging Yoruichi by the tail as a tot," Urahara said waving his fan and they laughed while Yamamoto chuckled.

"Ah the good old days," Kumiko said lazy like. Her eyes were distant.

"We have something important to discuss," Yamamoto said on a much more serious note.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Kumiko said with a strange glint in her dark blue-grey eyes.

"How much do others know?" Yamamoto asked.

"They know that her zanpakutou is dangerous but that she can not control it. We also said that it is uncontrollable," Urahara holding his fan up by his face.

"Good, but make sure no one tries to actually help," Yamamoto said, "So when will she be ready for the next step?"

Urahara and Kumiko were quiet for a moment then he answered, "When ever you wish."

"Hmm, then I will arrange that she goes back down to the real world immediately. I will say it's a mission. Dismissed!"

"Good!" Urahara said in good spirits as they walked outside into the empty courtyard, "It'll be like old times!"

"Minus Yoruichi," Kumiko said stretching.

"Yeah, it's a bummer, but it was expected," Urahara said, "Especially that she's married now."

"Of course," Kumiko said, "But you still have me!"

"Yep!" Urahara said flinging his arm around her shoulders and she smiled, "Just me and you! Unless you find and lover."

"That's not going to happen any time soon," Kumiko said.

"Really? Good," Urahara said adjusting his hat.

"So this makes it the fourth warning?" Kumiko said softly.

"Yep," Urahara said, "Fourth. Now go tell them the news!"

"Okay let's see, who's first?" Kumiko wondered and Urahara shook his head.

"Go tell you parents first, then tell who ever else you wish!"

"Kay!"

Kumiko flash stepped towards the Kuchiki estate quickly and called out, "Anyone home!"

There was no answer. To make sure, she checked all the rooms they usually were in. Still nothing.

"Okay," she said sighing, "Guess they are working."

She flash stepped but wondered if she should really bug them. Well, they'll tell me if they can't be bugged.

"Hello Renji-san!" Kumiko said poking her head into the sixth division office.

"Hey Kumiko," Renji said, "If you're here for your dad, he's kinda really busy."

"Okay, tell him I'm going on another mission in the real world!"

"Right."

Kumiko flash stepped to the training ground where Zaraki sat.

"Hey Ken-chan," Kumiko said, smiling.

"Old man told me already," he said shortly.

"Wow he's fast," Kumiko said.

"So shall we go at it once before you leave?"

"YEP!" Kumiko pulled out her sword and got into stance. Zaraki pulled out his sword and said, "Don't hesitate, don't tense, don't get cut-!"

"And don't die!"

"Good girl! NOW COME!"

**Scene change**

"Taichou?"

"What is it Renji?"

"I have several messages for you," Renji said hesitatively, afraid that he wouldn't be in a great mood.

"Go ahead."

"The first is from Yoruichi saying that she'll be home earlier than she thought and said not to get home late. Or else."

"I see. What are the others?"

"Yamamoto said there will be another captains meeting tomorrow," Renji said, "And Kumiko came by saying she had a mission in the real world and won't be home."

"When will she get back?"

"Didn't say."

Byakuya sighed and looked at a picture of a young girl sitting on a woman's lap.

"What's the point trying to stay home if she keeps going away?" he mumbled and Renji took this as a sign to leave. Byakuya stood up and felt a huge reiatsu wash over them.

"Nani?" Renji said.

"Zaraki obviously is getting carried away," Byakuya said not realizing who Zaraki was fighting right away. Suddenly realization hit them and Renji said, "He wouldn't.-!"

"Apparently he would," Byakuya said lowly. Suddenly another force of reiatsu bigger than his over powered it. Then everything was calm.

"No way," Renji said shaking. Byakuya walked past him and out the door.

"Come Renji."

"H-Hai!"

**Scene change**

"Good girl!" Zaraki said lying back on the grass, bruised and wounded, "Nice, now trying getting yourself used to using it all!"

Kumiko flopped back on the grass panting slightly. She also had bruises and wounds. She pulled out something eating it. Her wounds healed and she tossed Zaraki another.

"Hey Kumiko?"

"Nani?"

"I've always wondered, what would my bankai be like?"

"Probably the ability to split the universe in two."

"…that would be nice. Getting back on track, I've never seen you use your shikai."

"…is there a problem with that?"

"Nope, I'm actually proud that you can be fun without having to go all serious on me," Zaraki said and he looked around.

"Oi Kuchiki, what are you doing here?"

"Eh?" Kumiko said looking to the spot where her father stood.

"I came to see what happened to my daughter," Byakuya said shortly.

"She's fine," Zaraki said. Byakuya looked Kumiko over and he seemed satisfied.

"I see," Byakuya said, "Well as long as nothings wrong…"

"Kumiko! Time to go!"

"I'll be there in a minute," Kumiko called to Ichigo and Urahara. She turned to Zaraki and they nodded at each other. Zaraki left and Byakuya hugged her.

"Be careful," he murmured.

"Aren't I always?"

"No and that's what concerns me," Byakuya said releasing her. She laughed and flash stepped up to Ichigo jumping on his back.

"Piggy back ride!" she laughed and Ichigo grimaced.

"Damn you got heavier!"

"I know! Anyway, lets have snack when we get there, I'm starving!"

"Anything particular?"

"COOKIES!"

There was a roar of laughter.

"I see something's never change!"

Tairei9: Done! There will be more stuff happening next chapter I promise! But…I have a challenge for you all. Can anyone tell the significance behind the names? Do they mean something or was Aizen just shouting random nonsense? Come and tell! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: I'm on a roll, I'm on high! : ) No I am not taking anything illegal. But I am so happy! I got a 92 on my bio quiz and I actually got a great idea for this chapter! Sweet!

Kumiko: You are very strange.

Tairei9: Yeah well I wouldn't talk if I were you, I **created** you after all!

Kumiko: To think a weirdo like you thought me up on day when you were sick!

Tairei9: Yes, thank you God for the strange ideas I get when I'm sick. I never thought any one would like the story Mysterious Shinigami. It turned out to be the most popular one I have yet! Thank you people for reading that story! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kumiko: …and to think your suppose to be the mature one.

Tairei9: No you're supposed to be the mature one. I'm supposed to be the happy weirdo chica!

Kumiko: Chica?

Tairei9: I come from a Hispanic back round, get used to it. Okay I think we can start the story now.

Kumiko: Yes I think we should.

Tairei9: Make sure to come back and talk to me. I miss our little chats! Renji hit it!

Renji: right…

Chapter six

"Ah," Kumiko said stretching in her gigai, "It's been a while that I've been in a gigai!"

"That's because your father got a protective streak," Urahara said smiling. Kumiko was wearing black slim fitting jeans, not the baggy ones, with sneakers. She had on a dark purple tang top over a white longer tang top. She had on a necklace her Dad had given her for her birthday that shinned in the light. Her hair was up in her high ponytail held by a dark purple scrunchy. She looked back at him and said, "So when do we start?"

"Ah, so eager to start," pouted Urahara, "What happened to my sweet little Kumi-chan that would slip away and play with me!"

"You mean the same one who always got in trouble with Yoruichi-san for doing that!" Kumiko joked and he looked guilty.

"What have they done to you! You're turning into your father, who doesn't know when to stop working!"

"She's still here! And that's not true!"

"But you said-!"

"I said **when** do we start," Kumiko said patting Urahara head with a very familiar mischievous look in her eyes, "That didn't mean I wanted to start right away now did it?"

Urahara smiled with a very similar look in his eye and said, "All too true."

"Oi! Urahara-san! Kumiko! What evil are you two plotting now?"

"Aha! Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara said standing up straight, "Don't be so mean!"

"I'll be right back," she whispered and ran into the shop.

"What is she doing?" Ichigo asked immediately.

"I have no idea," Urahara said honestly, "So Kurosaki-kun…"

"What?"

"I heard some one has their eye on a certain lady!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said hitting Urahara over the head.

"Oww! Don't be so mean!" Urahara said, "Come on everyone knows that if anyone had a chance with her, it was you!"

"Pardon? Okay I don't get this. **You** want **me** to go **date** **her**? What business do you have with this?"

"Well Byakuya told me to keep an eye on her and I've seen things. You two would be perfect. You have morals; you've known her for so damn long to begin with, and you're the only one who can put up with Byakuya. Oh and also keep up with her! Come on Kurosaki-!"

"GERONAMO!"

"ARG! Damn it! Kumiko!" growled Ichigo bending down from the weight that had just pounced on his back.

"Aww, don't be a big baby!"

"I am not being a big baby! You need to stop jumping on me!"

Urahara laughed and thought to himself. Hmmm, this could be interesting.

"Now I'm sure you two want to catch up," Urahara said, "So why not go walk around town?"

"OKAY!"

"Hey Kumiko, wa-wait a moment!"

"Hurry up slow poke!"

"Slow poke!"

Urahara looked around and saw a certain person walking towards Ichigo and Kumiko.

Perfect.

**Scene change**

Byakuya walked through the door and the servants standing there bowed.

"Kuchiki-sama," they said respectfully.

"Hm," he said turning the corner going towards the bed room. He quickly dodged a pillow that was thrown at him as he entered.

"Where were you!" Yoruichi said crossly, "When I said I was coming home early, you should come on time!"

"Sorry, but unfortunately some issues in the division that took much longer than necessary."

"I see," Yoruichi said as he sat down, removing his hair ornament…thingy.

Kumiko: Okay! Stop! Right! There!

Tairei9: What's the matter?

Kumiko: You are the writer! You're not allowed to call it that! Only I call it that because it is the pun through out the whole series that I call it a thingy!

Tairei9: I am the writer, so I am allowed to call it whatever I want to call it! Due to the fact I can never remember how to spell the name of it; I will call it a hair ornament thingy if I need to! Renji, play it!

"So where is Kumiko?"

"She had to go down to the real world with Urahara," Byakuya said flatly.

"Really," Yoruichi said, "That should brighten his day!"

"Hm," he said removing the last piece and circling his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her soundly. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, play idly with his hair. She pulled away, but their noses and foreheads touched.

"That means we are alone tonight," purred Yoruichi and Byakuya smirked slightly.

"Indeed we are."

**Scene change**

"So," Ichigo asked, "What mission are you suppose to be doing?" Ichigo asked while he, Kumiko and Rukia sat in a booth.

"It's called none of your business," Kumiko said drinking her water. She was sitting opposite of the two.

"Geez," Ichigo said arm resting on the back of the booth, "Hey I got questioned by Urahara about Rukia and I. I thought you said you were gonna keep your mouth shut."

"I did," Kumiko said, "He must have found out by other means. Damn, he can't keep his nose out of things."

Ichigo and Rukia had gotten together awhile ago, with the help of Kumiko. But still have not really told anyone.

"How much do you think he knows?" Rukia asked.

"Too much for comfort," Ichigo muttered.

"Well there is only one thing to do!" Kumiko said seriously.

"What's that?" Rukia asked.

"You two have to tell Otou-san!" Kumiko said perky like.

"No, I want Ichigo to live longer thank you," Rukia said.

"Oh come one he's not that bad!"

"Kumiko the last time I had an admirer. Nii-sama… well… I'd rather not talk about it. But still-!" Rukia said rather uncomfortable.

"Look, either you guys tell him," Kumiko started but was cut off.

"Look Kumiko, you still too young to understand things like this," Rukia said desperately.

"Fine," Kumiko said reaching into her pocket, "It can't be helped if that's how you're going to be."

"Kumiko what-?" Ichigo said as she pulled out a phone. She flicked it open and pressed a button. She held it to her ear and whispered, "Damn the message machine."

Then, to the couple's horror, she said happily, "Hi Otou-san! It's me! I have something to tell you!"

"Kumiko! Don't! Alright we'll tell him!" Ichigo said quickly.

"-Ichigo and Rukia want to meet you outside the Urahara shop tomorrow night! They have something _very_ important to tell you! Bye-bye!"

"There, now you two have no choice!" Kumiko said triumphantly, "Now if you will excuse me!"

Kumiko got up and ran off before the couple could do anything. Rukia groaned and Ichigo said, "Well we were going to have to tell him anyway."

"You… don't seem so worried," Rukia said shocked.

"Nope, I'm not," Ichigo said, "in fact there something we need to talk about."

"What?"

Kumiko laughed and she looked up at the sky to see birds flying by. She smiled continued for a while. But slowly faded away as her eyes fell on something.

"What…is that…"

**Scene change**

Tairei9: Okay there is something I have to tell you all before we continue. Normal print is going to be Kumiko. Satoshi will be italics. Yachiru will be bold. Hanatarou will be underlined.

Kumiko dialed a few numbers and the phone rang.

"_Hello?_"

"Satoshi, it's me! Is everyone else on the line?"

"_Hold on a second._"

"**Hiya Miko-chan!**"

"Hey Yachiru!"

"_Everyone here?_"

"Hai!"

"Well listen up," Kumiko said, "You all need to come down here somehow!"

"**What! Why!**"

"Because I saw something strange earlier," Kumiko explained as she began to recap the event.

Flashback.

"_What…is that…" she asked, looking up at the sky. It seemed so warped. The colors ever so slowly swirled and Kumiko frowned. That was not normal. She pulled out her cell again and opened it. She pressed the button, trying to get a signal._

"_What the heck, I have no connection what's so ever," Kumiko muttered._

"_Do you need to borrow a phone?" a man said putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_No thanks, I'm good-," Kumiko said turning around smiling. Then her face turned to horror as she saw who it was. Ichimaru Gin stood there in normal real world clothes, smiling. Kumiko couldn't move, his reiatsu wouldn't let her._

"_That's good, cause if you were stuck, that would be a real problem," he said friendly like. He patted her shoulder and she winced ever so slightly. He then walked away waving over his shoulder._

"_Bye, bye Kumiko-chan," he said still friendly like. But then he looked over his shoulder with a more dangerous friendly tone._

"_We're looking forward to your visit."_

_Kumiko then snapped out of it and shouted, "Wait!" _

_But he was gone. She looked back up at the sky and went sickly pale._

_There was a narrow hole in the sky with Aizen in it. He smiled and waved as if she was an old friend. But before she could even blink it closed up._

"_Miss? Are you alright?" _

"_Eh?" Kumiko said looking back to see an old lady looking at her concerned. She stood in front of the flower shop. _

"_I'm fine," Kumiko said, forcing a smile, "Just a little hot."_

"_Well come in the shop and rest a while," she said kindly and led Kumiko inside._

End of flashback.

"_I can't believe this! We don't have anything on the monitors!_"

"So it is the same as last time," Kumiko sighed, "So if you could pass this message along to Yamamoto Sotaichou that Aizen is on the move and request that you all can come down?"

"What if he says no?"

"Then send me exactly what Aizen said to you all," Kumiko whispered, hearing someone walking down the hall, "I missed something when I didn't get that message and now I'm paying the price for it!"

"**Right, and if we can't come down there, what will you do?**"

"Do what I originally came here to do," Kumiko whispered even more quietly, "Then go home!"

"Kumiko-san, what about your parents?"

"Yamamoto Sotaichou will decide what to do," Kumiko whispered. She trusted SoTaichou's decisions more than her own at the moment. "I have to go and you all stay on your toes!"

"**But Miko-chan! You're the one that's not safe! We should worry about you!**"

"Yachiru, I say this because," Kumiko said and looked up at the sky.

"…I think I'm being watched."

"_I've sent you the information. Just in case…_"

"Thank you Satoshi," she whispered. Even though her father disliked his family, Yachiru, Satoshi, and her would play a lot. It was that her dad could some what over protective that they kept it quiet.

"See you all later hopefully."

She shut the phone and there was immediately a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

Urahara opened the door and came in.

"Urahara?" Kumiko said not surprised.

"Time for fun and games is over I guess," Urahara said softly and he beckoned her. She followed him with one more glance at the sky.

**Scene change**

"Why must we go?" Byakuya said irritated.

"Because it sounded important," Yoruichi said firmly, "Tessai, where is Urahara?"

"He is training with Kumiko-sama."

"I see," Yoruichi said, "Well no sense in interrupting them. Now if you will excuse us…"

She took him by the hand and pulled him out of the shop.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said respectfully.

"So according to Kumiko's phone call you had something important to tell me," Byakuya said, "Then I got a phone call from you two saying you two are engaged."

Rukia looked nervous and Ichigo kept an impassive face.

Byakuya sighed, "You have my blessing."

Rukia looked relieved and happy as she said, "Arigato Nii-sama!"

"But Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said in a low tone, "If you harm her in any way, you will regret it."

"I don't intend to," Ichigo said.

Byakuya walked away with Yoruichi and Rukia squealed, jumping on Ichigo. He smiled weakly and hugged her back.

"So Kumiko," Urahara said, "Guess what time it is."

"Hm?" Kumiko said and her eyes widen.

"It is," Urahara said with a board in the figure of a human, "Time for you to learn bankai."

**Scene change**

"I see," Yamamoto said frowning.

"Fuku-Taichou Kuchiki requests that Yachiru, Hanatarou, and I go down and assist her.

"I see," Yamamoto said, "I'm sorry but I will need you all here for the time being."

"I see…"

"I wish for you to send a message to Fuku-Taichou's Hinamori and Matsumoto for me. Tell them they are to go down to the real world immediately. Understand?"

"Hai," Satoshi said softly. He left and flash stepped to the meeting location. Which coincidentally was at the sakura grove.

"So?" Hanatarou said sitting up.

"No go. He's sending Matsumoto and Hinamori," Satoshi said, "he said we are needed here for some reason."

"That makes no sense!" Yachiru said angrily, "They are Fuku-Taichou's! I mean you are too, but we're not!"

"…I think I know why," Satoshi said softly.

"Eh?"

"Think about it. She saw Aizen and Ichimaru," Satoshi said, "Even though we didn't tell him what happened, he knows that if they are going after her, he's going to put her with someone who knows them best."

"Oh," Hanatarou said, but looked put out.

"That's stupid," Yachiru said, "They are also the ones who liked them the most. What if they do something stupid!"

"Yachiru-chan," Satoshi said softly.

"If something happens to her," Yachiru said fuming walking away, "I won't forgive them! We-We-we barely-liv-ved…that time… why did he stop that time?"

"Yachiru-chan?"

But she suddenly flash stepped away.

"What should we do?" Hanatarou said.

"Obey orders for now," Satoshi said walking away.

"Will you tell them?"

Satoshi paused then said, "If Kumiko wants them to know, she'll tell them."

"I see."

**Scene change**

Kumiko plunged her sword into the figure and it glowed, the sword disappearing. It transformed into a huge white wolf.

"Kumiko," he said, "I presume this would be bankai training you wish to do?"

"Yeah," she said seriously.

"Well, I'm gonna say this," he said, "This isn't going to be easy at all. You remember how hard it was to obtain shikai?"

"…yeah."

"Well," he said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He leaped down and said, "Kumiko, you have great kido, good sword skills, along with speed. But the thing you lack is the true will to fight. You can understand others but not yourself."

"Hm?" Kumiko said raising an eyebrow.

"You have always been taught to defend yourself," he said, "Now you have to learn the way to fight like because you have true will to do so. So to teach you this and any lessons that follow…"

Kumiko stared at him curiously. What was he going to do?

**Scene change**

"Geez, this is annoying!" Matsumoto said, "But so great! I haven't spent time with Kumiko in a while!"

"Yeah," Hinamori said, "But why do we have to wait up here?"

"She's doing something important," Matsumoto said, "Training that takes until the sun goes down. She should be up in a minute! I mean sun is almost down!"

"Geez, this is strange. So Kumiko grew up here?" Hinamori said looking around.

"Yeah, for a period of time."

"Kumiko-san!" Hinamori said.

"Geez! You look awful!" Matsumoto said.

"Well yeah I was training," Kumiko said, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go shower and change."

"Go do that!" Matsumoto said and Kumiko left the room. Kumiko locked the door and took out the phone. She turned on the water and flipped it open. She clicked on the info Satoshi sent.

"Names?" she whispered and she opened the cabinets to find something to write with.

"Are you alright Kumiko?"

"I'm fine!" she called out and saw a note pad with a pen.

"Bingo," she said softly and stared at the names. She flipped it open and saw something written on the page.

"Geez Urahara, could right that name any more?" Kumiko muttered. She found a free page and wrote them down in order. She put them side by side. Then stared at it.

"What could it mean?" she whispered and sighed. She was about to shut it when something hit her. She quickly rewrote the names one under the other and froze.

"Oh, crap…"

Tairei9: Buahahahahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Do any of you realize it now? Tell me your guess! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creator.

Tairei9: I can't sleep right now so I'm going to start writing this story. Most likely won't finish it until tonight, but still. Alright the disclaimer… oh wait I already did that. Well anyway, for the people who guessed and got it right. I will tell you that there is more behind it. Just wait for the rest to come. And it was suppose to be simple, because no one usually expects Aizen to think like that.

Chapter seven.

Kumiko finished eating her meal as Matsumoto and Hinamori laughed.

"Yeah, he was so funny," Matsumoto laughed having another drink. Hinamori looked at Kumiko and then said, "So… Kumiko?"

"Yeah," Kumiko said pushing her plate away.

"We heard from Yachiru-chan what happened," Hinamori said seriously, "We just have to know."

"Know what," Kumiko sighed weakly.

"What did you do to piss them off?"

"Oh well for one I stole the thing back, two I pretty much destroyed Las Noches, and three… well… he just doesn't like me."

"Geez, you were so mischievous," Matsumoto commented, then frowned, "But why didn't they do anything?"

"I'm not sure," Kumiko said, "But I'll tell you this. He is weird."

"Yeah," Hinamori said, "I remember that he used to do things in five!"

"Five?"

"Yeah, he would always make five piles of paper work, had five cabinets in the office, have five plants on the window sill, he said five was a good number!"

"Geez girls," she said smiling, "How did we get stuck with weird men?"

"Dunno," Kumiko said sighing, "I guess we're just magnets."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Magnets!" Matsumoto said laughing.

"She drunk isn't she?" Hinamori said.

"Yep," Kumiko said, and said, "Well, it's time for bed!"

"Yeah, come one let's get her to bed safe and sound," Hinamori said and they helped Matsumoto to her room.

"Phew!" Kumiko said shutting the guest room door, "Well good night…Hinamori?"

Hinamori looked quite sad.

"Well Kumiko-san…it's just that…I wanted to reassure… that I am over Aizen… and I would never… never ever… well you know…"

"Hinamori-chan," Kumiko said, "You most likely would not be here right now if I didn't know that. And I don't mean that as a threat. I know you would never do that."

Hinamori looked at Kumiko and found her eyes were full of understanding.

"You're stronger, Hinamori. He's already lost control in your mind." Kumiko said walking past and down the hall, "Just keep him out of it."

Kumiko walked over to her bedroom window and looked up at the sky. It was normal. She sat on her bed and sighed. She let her hair loose and slipped under the covers.

Knowing she had a long few days ahead.

**Scene change**

Yoruichi walked down the hall three months later extremely moody. She had been for a while. Everything was calm since the Sakura Grove thing. (Haha guess who was never told!) But she was still moody and no one knew why.

"Perhaps she isn't sleeping enough," one murmured and ended up getting hit on the head.

"I'm fine! Now shut up!"

"Geez," she muttered, "Why is everyone so concerned!"

"Because you've nearly severely hurt five servants, successfully knocked out two of them, and seem very upset."

She flung around to see Byakuya standing there.

"Well it's their fault for bugging me!"

"As much as I sympathize with you," Byakuya murmured, "You are being cranky. Are you not feeling well?"

"…not really," she murmured.

"Then perhaps you should go see Unohana Taichou," he suggested tenderly. She sighed reluctantly but nodded. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left. He heard many sighs of relief and he glared at the servants, and they were scared once more.

"You all really should stop talking about her when she's in a foul mood."

"H-Hai…"

**Scene change**

Kumiko was sitting with Urahara when Matsumoto burst in.

"Come on Kumiko!" She dragging her off the sofa, "We're going shopping!"  
"Ummm, what for?"

"Rukia's wedding and tonight we're are going out!"

"Who?"

"You, Hinamori, and I!"

"Umm to where?"

"We are going out to a dance club! We've been working hard! We need a break! Urahara can come too!"

"No thanks!" he said laughing, "Just you girls!"

"Okay! Hurry up! Rukia is waiting for us!"

"Jerk," Kumiko said and he chuckled.

"Not my fault!"

Kumiko sighed. She hurried outside and found herself being dragged off.

"Come on!" Matsumoto said dragging all the way to the mall.

"Rangiku! Stop dragging her and come look at this with me!"

"Okay!"

Kumiko found herself sitting watching Rukia try on many wedding outfits, much to her chagrin. If there was one thing she didn't like…

…it was shopping with other girls.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! This is so adorable! Come Kumiko! We have to look at stuff for us!"

"Now where is this wedding supposed to be?" Kumiko asked ever so slightly irritated.

"Here in the real world," Hinamori whispered.

"Oh." Kumiko played with strand of her hair and Matsumoto held out a dress in front of her.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

It was dark velvet green. It had no sleeves but came with white silk long gloves.

"It's pretty…"

"Good! Go try it on!"

"W-Wait a sec! How do you know this is my size!"

"It's a gift!"

"Damn," she muttered and put it on. Amazingly it fit. She finished pulling on the gloves when she heard, "Kumiko! Come out! I want to see it!"

"Coming, coming!"

Kumiko came out and heard happy squeals.

"Oh, it's so pretty!"

"I agree!"

"My Kumiko! You look great!"

"Alright already," Kumiko said twitching, "Go get the bride her wedding dress."

She went back in and changed. She tried to slip away but was stopped by Hinamori.

"Oh come on, Kumiko-chan," she said, "I know you hate shopping with us, but please, put up with it this once!"

So Kumiko sat until everyone had everything they needed. They then said goodbye to Rukia and went off to another store.

"Here we are!" Matsumoto said dragging the two girls into a very different store. Instead of gowns and dresses, there were jeans, shirts, plainer dresses, heck name it and it's in there.

"Come on lets get something for tonight!"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I found this really cool dance club and I think it would be nice to get out!" Matsumoto said smiling. Kumiko rolled her eyes and sighed.

Today was going to be a very long day.

**Scene change**

"Kisuke!"

"Ah that sounds like Yoruichi-san!" Urahara said.

"Kisuke, where is Kumiko!"

"She went out with Rangiku-chan and Hinamori-chan," Urahara said, "Geez Yoruichi, do ever just come to visit me any more?"

"I do, I just need to talk to her," Yoruichi said, "It's important."

"Oh? Work related?"

"No, no family matters," Yoruichi said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, there nothing wrong…"

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well…"

"Any luck?" Byakuya came in still in gigai.

"Aha! Kuchiki-san!" Urahara said cheerfully, "It must be important if you're here."

"No she's not here," Yoruichi said ignoring Urahara.

"I see," Byakuya said, and then turned his attention to Urahara, "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah," Urahara said waving his face, "She went to a club with Hinamori-chan and Rangiku-chan"

"They didn't tell you which one?"

"Nope," Urahara said turning away. Yoruichi frowned and said, "You're lying…"

"I've been ordered not to say a word," Urahara said simply.

"By whom may I ask," Yoruichi snapped, now fed up, "You never were one to follow orders."

"True… but I would rather not get my but kicked thank you very much."

"Fine, we'll just go find out our selves," Yoruichi huffed and the two couple ran of. Urahara shouted after them but they paid no heed to him. He groaned and mumbled, "Damn it."

**Scene change**

Kumiko watched as the waiter put their drinks on the table.

"Will that be all miss?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Matsumoto said smiling big. The waiter left and they each took their drink.

"To not working!" Matsumoto said raising her glass in the air and then drinking it. Hinamori and Kumiko laughed. They each to a sip and Hinamori said, "Geez look at all these people dancing! And the music is so loud!"

"Yeah, what is every one deaf?" Kumiko said smiling and looked over her shoulder, with the same arm resting on top of the cushioned seat. The other two laughed and Kumiko said, "Shikashi, there is something weird about this place."

Shikashi: but, however.

"Ne, don't concentrate so much," Rangiku said waving her hand around. Then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked behind her and saw three guys standing there.

"Hiya," one said to Rangiku, "Care to dance?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. She took his hand and the other held his hand out to Hinamori. She shyly took it and the two disappeared onto the dance floor. The other one looked at her smiling and asked, "Were you dragged here also?"

"Eh?" Kumiko said shocked for a moment and said, "Yeah…"  
"Mind if I sit down?"

She thought for and moment and then smirked.

"Sure," she said closing her eyes.

He sat across from her and glanced over at the other two dancing.

"So your friends seem to be having fun."

"Yep," she said her eyes still closed.

"So where do you live?"

"Cut to the chase," Kumiko said, "I'm not stupid… Aizen."

She opened her eyes and Aizen was sitting right across from her.

"My, my," he said, "That wasn't very nice."

"Since when I have I been nice to you," Kumiko said flatly, "What is this like the fifth warning?"

He chuckled and said, "I've already done the fifth warning."

"What… do you mean…?" Kumiko said frowning.

Tairei9: BUMBUMBUM! What do you think he means? Hahaha! Why am I laughing? I don't know… I'm just laughing. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: I'm back! And on a roll! Renji!

Renji: On it! Wait I have a question.

Tairei9: What?

Renji: How did I end up helping you?

Tairei9: Ummm… I don't know…you always do...

Chapter eight.

Byakuya tried to find Kumiko's reiatsu but could not find it. Why did she not tell anyone where she was going! He looked over at Yoruichi, who was resting on the bench. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Geez, this is so unlike her," Yoruichi said, "She normally leaves a message on the cell telling us where she is!"  
"True," he murmured.

"So there wasn't anything on yours?"

"Nope, just something from that annoying kozou. I'll check it later. What about yours?"

"My battery is still recharging," she said flatly.

"Then there is still a chance she left a message to you."

"…true…"

Byakuya looked down at Yoruichi and let a shadow of a smile grace his face. He slipped his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned on him.

Suddenly, the spirit sensor went off and as Byakuya flipped it open, they felt a tense reiatsu wash over them. Byakuya looked at the sky behind them and saw something black forming in the sky. Five arrancar came out of it and one looked down at them.

"Sweet!" he shouted and both of them got up. The arrancar had dark hair that was messy looking. His zanpakutou was around his waist and had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Hey you all, look at the love birds bellow!" he laughed and Yoruichi twitched.

"My, my!" a woman laughed. She had the same colored hair that went down to her shoulders, "Didn't expect to run into some shinigami so soon!"

"So what should we do?" one asked. He had a low cool baritone voice and raven hair.

"You all go one ahead!" the woman said, laughing.

"These guys are our prey," the man said smirking even more. Byakuya and Yoruichi quickly got out of there gigai and Byakuya wasted no time in saying, "Chire Sebonzakura."

**Scene change**

"Ichigo! Look up!" Rukia said running after him. Ichigo looked up to see a woman with messy green hair. She had brown eyes and she smirked.

"Yo!" she said, hands on her hips.

"What is your business here, Arrancar," Ichigo snapped.

"Well!" she huffed, "That so mean of you!"

Rukia snorted in disbelief.

"All I wanted to do was play," the arrancar said slyly dangerous like.

"Geez," Ichigo said and the woman drew her sword.

"So shall we begin?" she said with a crazy dark look.

**Scene change**

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara called out annoyed.

"Geez where did she go!"

"Where did who go, Urahara Kisuke?"

Urahara looked around and said in his low voice, "So you all finally showed up."

"Yes I did."

"So I presume that the time is drawing near?"

"All too true."

"Ah," Urahara said turning around, "I see. Well pass this on to your master. Touch her and he will instantly regret it."

"Touch who?"

"He knows perfectly well who, but just in case he tries to play dumb. Kuchiki Kumiko is her name," he said in a low voice. He then began to walk away.

"Then you better hurry. Can't you feel it?"

Urahara froze and turned around only to find the owner to the voice gone.

"Damn!" he swore and flash stepped else where.

**Scene change**

"What… do you mean…?" Kumiko said frowning. Aizen chuckled and said, "Here, let me explain. You know what my first three warnings were correct?"

"Yeah so," Kumiko said frowning.

"So my next warning was the note telling you to come to the sakura grove."

"Yeah and you gave them that message. So what was the fifth warning?"

"That message was my fifth warning."

"Nani-?"

"My intention then was not to give them that message; it was to get you to the grove. But since you did not show up, I decided to throw things off track a little," Aizen said stirring his drink with the stirrer, "It worked well for something last minute."

"Nothings ever last minute with you," Kumiko said bitterly, "So what are you going to do now, kill me?"

"Iie."

"Hm?" she said looking at him. He leaned back with his arms crossed.

"I am not going to kill you," he said "You are extremely too valuable to just throw away like trash."

"Oh?" Kumiko said, "Something you're trying to get at?"

"Have you ever thought that there might have been a second reason why Urahara Kisuke and the newly Kuchiki Yoruichi abandoned you?"

"Yeah, but I could careless," Kumiko said, "So trying to use that to frustrate me isn't going to work."

Aizen sighed with pity mixed into it.

"That's a shame," Aizen said, "Because I know a person who knows the exact reason why you were abandoned. And how you managed to stay alive all those years? In fact, he can answer just about any question about it."

Kumiko didn't say anything. She just sighed and brushed locks of her long black hair back.

"Jeez, if talking is what you wanted to do," Kumiko said crossing her arms, "Then you need to come do that at a better time."

"Better time?"

"Well, I have Espada attacking people I know and two traitors dancing with my friends," Kumiko said with friendly sarcasm, "I think I'm needed, don't you?"

"Hm…" Aizen said, "Then how about setting a date?"

"A… date?"

"Hey thanks for the dance!" Rangiku said smiling.

"No problem," he said giving her a wink.

"Not a problem," the other guy said quietly. He ever so lightly kissed Hinamori's hand. Hinamori giggled. And they both ran through the crowd towards the table.

"Hey!" Hinamori said and both of their happy faces fell as they saw the anxious on their friend's face.

"Kumiko… is something wrong?"

"Can't you feel it?" Kumiko said standing up. Matsumoto and Hinamori looked confused for a moment but then realized what she was talking about.

"Come!"

**Scene change**

Byakuya watched the two arrancar in front of him pant.

"Geez," whined the woman, "Aizen-sama didn't say they would be so tough! Why did he put restraints on us!"

"Shut up!" the male arrancar hissed.

"Restraints?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Yeah, Aizen-sama sent us down here but said not to hurt any one too bad," the man said, "So to make sure of that, he put on restraints."

"Why wouldn't he want us hurt?" muttered Byakuya.

"Probably because that wasn't his intention," the woman said standing up brushing off herself. She then added with girly sarcasm, "Oh my, did I say too much again?"

"Yeah you did!"

"So, then let me make up for it," the woman said pulling out her kantana. She went out to strike but then a pressuring reiatsu made everyone freeze. They all looked up and saw Aizen standing up in an opening in the sky.

"Come! My business is done here," he called out and yellow beams shot down surrounding them all. All the arrancar jumped up to him.

"Adios handsome," the woman said blowing Byakuya a kiss. He had a look of disgust in his eyes and they soon disappeared.

"Damn it," hissed Yoruichi.

"Kuchiki Taichou! Yoruichi-sama!"

"Kumiko!" Yoruichi said as they saw the three girls run towards them.

"Gomen Nasai!" Hinamori said, "We got held up!"

Yoruichi and Byakuya ran forward. Yoruichi got there first and hit her on the head.

"Yoruichi-sama! What are you-?" Rangiku said shocked.

"Where were you!" she snapped, "We've been looking for you!"

"I was out with them. I left a message." Kumiko said coolly, totally unfazed.

"Wha-!" But Yoruichi was cut off by Byakuya.

"Who did you leave a message with?"

"With you. Only I had to use Ichigo's phone because mine isn't working."

There was a silence.

"Oh," Byakuya said finally.

"Well we have news for you!" Yoruichi said.

"And that would be?"

"I'm pregnant," Yoruichi said smiling and the other two flipped out.

"OHHHHH! Congratulations!" Rangiku said happily.

"Congratulations," Hinamori said and Kumiko wasn't actual sure what to say.

"Yep now I'll have two children of my own to drive us nuts!" Yoruichi said jokingly.

Hinamori, Rangiku, Yoruichi laughed while Byakuya merely shut his eyes and smiled. Kumiko however did not.

"OI!"

"Aha! Rukia-san!" Hinamori shouted, "Kurosaki-san!"

The rest of the night whizzed by so fast before she knew it, she was in her room with Urahara.

"Kumiko…?"

"Kisuke-san."

"What is it?"

"… why is he trying to make my life crumble apart?"

"I hope you don't mean Byakuya-!"

"No, I mean Aizen," Kumiko said softly, "He's trying to rip things apart, as usual."

"Like?"

"Like creating chaos so okaa-san and otou-san have to go away," she said, "And threatening me at every turn. Like threatening every good thing that happens to everyone around me. What am I some kind of magnet?"

A guilty look crossed Urahara's face and she muttered, "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm not playing the naive girl anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

Kumiko did not answer. She looked serious and that made Urahara worry.

"Kumiko, I hope you do not intend to do something rash or foolish," Urahara said seriously.

"Iie," Kumiko said softly, "Just wait, I guess. Things are only going to get worse anyway."

"Probably."

**Scene change**

"Kumiko seemed quiet, don't you think?" Yoruichi murmured.

"She's been like that," Byakuya said sighing.

"Yeah but still," she said fiddling with strands of her hair, "I think she's keeping something from us."

"I don't know," Byakuya said quietly, "She'll be coming home soon though, so we'll ask her then."

"Alright," she said sighing as they both lied down to sleep.

"She seems to be a magnet for trouble though," Byakuya murmured before drifting off to sleep. Yoruichi's eyes widen slightly and she frowned saying, "Yeah."

She sighed drifting off to sleep as well.

**Scene change**

"Promise to come visit me soon," Urahara said embracing her.

"Don't worry. I'll be back here soon enough. The wedding remember?"

"Ah!" Urahara said moving away, "How could I forget!"

"Knowing you, not so easily," Kumiko said and she turned around and opened the gate back to Seireitei. Three hell butterflies flew over to her and the others. They entered the gate going on to where a group of people waited for them.

**Scene change**

"MIKO-CHAN!"

Kumiko found herself attack by Yachiru the minute she stepped out of the gate. She twitched slightly and then sighed.

"I guess things never change," Kumiko said as Yachiru finally let go.

"Kumiko-san!"

"Ukitaki-Taichou!" Kumiko said surprised. Ukitake walked over to her and said, "I see your hair is in a braid, looks nice. Come walk with me for a while. There's something we need to talk about."

"Okay," Kumiko said following him. They walk for the longest time and soon they were in a field.

"Kumiko-san."

"Eh?" Kumiko said as Ukitake looked off into the distance.

"There is something important I need to tell you," Ukitake said softly.

"Something… Important?"

"Yes," Ukitake said, "You heard that Yoruichi is pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," Ukitake said, "The elders are being complicated…"

"Over the baby?"

"Over you."

"Oh," Kumiko said, "That's no surprise."

"But this time, they've really pushed it," Ukitake said, "They claim that they must chose between you and the baby."

"Why?"

"Because…" Ukitake began then paused for a moment.

"Because your not Yoruichi's child," Ukitake finished, "Your of the previous wife and well… since she wasn't noble. They must have an heir. Once the baby is born there will be two firsts. One of Hisana and one of Yoruichi."

"So what big deal, I'll step aside," Kumiko said flatly, "Problem solved."

"No," Ukitake said, "For them to chose for you to step aside…"

The wind kicked up slightly and Kumiko stared at him.

"Ukitake… Taichou?"

"… It will mean they will disown you."

Tairei9: Uh oh. What do you think is going to happen? Is this part of Aizen's plot? What do you think they will do? Tell me what you think!"


	9. Chapter 9

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or any of it's contents. I give full credit to it's creator. Okay now on with the story. Renji!

Renji: Right.

Chapter nine.

"So what are Yoruichi-san and Kuchiki-Taichou doing about it?" Hinamori asked.

"As far as I know nothing," Kumiko said in her flat indifferent tone, eating her lunch, "I'm not allowed near the estate so I'm living in my quarters."

"No way," Hinamori said enraged. The cup in her hand looked like it was shaking.

"Have you talked to them?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nope," Kumiko said, "They still have yet to come to me and explain themselves."

"Ha! Good luck to them!" Matsumoto said raising her glass and downing it. She sighed and then perked up again, "So, since you most likely have nothing to do tonight, why not come by my place? I'm having a party!"

Kumiko thought for a moment and grinned, "Sure why not!"

"Yahoo! This will be so great!" Matsumoto said punching air. Hinamori laughed and Kumiko stood up.

"I have to go back," Kumiko said stretching. She had on a standard shinigami Kimono. The Yukata underneath was grey that peeked out from the black kimono. She had on a purple obi today and her hair was in a braid.

"I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Hinamori said waving but Matsumoto stood up.

"Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked.

"I'm following her," Matsumoto said, "I don't like what's going on."

"Well me neither," Hinamori said, "But why follow her?"

"Because," Matsumoto said, "I've got a really bad feeling, and I don't like it."

"Oh," Hinamori said and she watched Matsumoto follow Kumiko.

Kumiko ran to eleventh division and went into Zaraki's office.

"Hello Ken-chan!" Kumiko smiling.

"Yeah," he muttered, "Your not depressed are you?"

"No, why?"

"Heard you got kicked out basically," he muttered.

"Oh please, you think that would make me depressed," Kumiko said rolling her eyes, "I'm pissed but not depressed!"

"GOOD!" Zaraki said jumping up, "LET'S GO FIGHT!"

"YAHOOO!"

Yumichika heard a loud crash and ran towards the noise. Two blurs zoomed by knocking him over. He grumbled and got up and saw what the commotion was.

They had made a huge hole in the while.

"Damn! Call the repair guys again!"

"HAI!"

"Yes! Kumiko said as they ran towards the training grounds. He did his maniac laugh but then stopped short. He went deadly quiet.

"Ken-chan?" Kumiko asked confused.

"We need to go somewhere else," Zaraki said shortly.

"Why-?"

But Kumiko then saw why.

Yoruichi and Byakuya were sitting by the lake where she usually trained. She knew why they were there, but did she really want _another_ reason? She was so sick of hearing the words I'm sorry after having the same thing done to her many times.

Yoruichi turned and saw Kumiko and Zaraki standing there.

"Kumiko!" she called and Zaraki said, "Kumiko we're leaving! That's an order!"

"Thank you Taichou!" Kumiko thought as he grabbed her and they disappeared.

Yoruichi groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I knew this would happen!"

"Damn it Zaraki," growled Byakuya, "He's going to make this so much harder than it should be!"

"We should have just told the elders to forget it!" Yoruichi mumbled.

"Then they would have continued to bother us and stress us out," he said taking her hand and kissing it, "You can't be so stressed out."

"I know, I know," she murmured and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ken-chan, you can let me go now!" Kumiko said frowning.

"Right," he said dropping her and she cart wheeled away. She then stood up drawing her sword. She looked at him and said, "You go first."

"Oh someone seems confident," he said drawing his sword. He then charged at her and she quickly stopped his attack and ended up slide twenty feet back. She disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and slashed up at him. He blocked it and slashed out sending her flying back. She flipped and pushed off of a tree stump and flew at him again. He then let loose the reiatsu that he was holding back and charged at her.

Instead of wincing, like he thought she would, her reiatsu levels began to increase. Soon they were matching is own and he shouted, "YES! YES! NOW HOLD IT!"

Kumiko grinned and disappeared. She appeared behind Zaraki and slashed out, engraving a nice lesion on his back. She kept disappearing and reappearing and cut appeared all over him. Zaraki could barely see her. But his smirk only got bigger.

"FINALLY! YOUR PUTTING THAT SPEED TO GOOD USE!" he said slashing out and luckily for him, hit her. She rolled against the ground but got up with her side bleeding. This didn't see to affect her too much. She got back up and went at him again.

Her reiatsu clashed with his and finally they called it quits.

"Damn that was fun!" He said as they both ate a couple of pills. Their wounds healed and Kumiko lied back on the grass. They were silent for a long time, the air still filled with reiatsu. Finally Kumiko got up and said, "I have to go."

"Right, see you later," he muttered and she left.

She appeared in front of her quarter's door and she went inside. She shut the door and went into the bathroom. She turned on the bath and when it filled with warm steaming water. She disrobed and went in relaxing in the water. When she had finally finished, she got out and put on her robe. She walked over to her closet and picked out another shinigami Kimono.

Knock, knock.

She groaned and asked, "Who is it?"

"Me."

She sighed dropping the kimono on her bed. She went over and opened the door to reveal Byakuya standing there.

"Something you want?" she asked flatly.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here," he said shortly.

"Oh come on, what was I suppose to do, disobey Ken-chan's orders? That's nuts!"

"…good point."

"Come in."

He stepped in and shut the door, but did not move farther away.

She, however went over to a table, where there was a picture.

"So," she said smiling, "I heard the elders gave you a hard time!"

"Yes they most certainly did," Byakuya said, "They said disown you or else basically."

"I remember the time they told you to tell me that I was not wanted there," Kumiko laughed, "So you passed the message along and when they found me there the next morning all you said was…"

"That I was only to pass a message along," he said softly, almost sad like, "That it meant nothing. And now their pulling the same stunt again."

"So then get it over with," she said jokingly, turning away, "Tell me I'm disowned."

Silence.

"…Otou-san?"

**Scene change**

Hisagi paced back and forth in his office as Yumichika sat looking down.

"So what are we going to do," Matsumoto said softly, "I mean, what if he actually goes through with it!"

"He wouldn't," Hisagi said as if he was trying to convince himself of it, "He fought so hard to keep her. He wouldn't…"

"I'm not entirely sure what will Miko-chan will do if he does," Yachiru said nervously playing with her hair. Hitsugaya sat right next to her, arms crossed.

"I know," Renji said, "She goes from pissed to quiet. Damn, this is so frustrating! I mean he went so far in having us protect her to just disown her! Over something so stupid!"

"Well I know."

"You know what Yumichika?" Hinamori asked.

"What Kumiko will do if he does."

"What? What will she do?" Yachiru asked.

"Renji," Yumichika stated.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You remember when I told you that it is easier to break away than embrace?" Yumichika questioned.

"Yeah," Renji said, "What about it?"

"Well," he said, "That is exactly what she is going to do. She will break away, and never embrace."

"Nani?" Matsumoto questioned.

"The situation with Kumiko and Yoruichi was strained from the start," he stated, "Kumiko will never forget the harshness done to her, no matter how hard she may try to put it behind her. There is a lot of damage that has been done, damage that wounds her deeply. It's hard for someone not to snap. Especially Kumiko. Something like this happens...and Kuchiki-Taichou being the person carrying such act out..."

Everyone was speechless.

"So," Satoshi said speaking up, "Expect the worst?"

"Yes," Hisagi said, softly, "Expect it."

**Scene change**

"…you will be disowned… for a…you will."

In that instant, Kumiko felt her body slowly freeze. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel, she couldn't think straight. Her worst thoughts…

…had become reality.

"That's fine!"

Kumiko force ever ounce of energy she had to turn around with an understanding smile.

"I understand," she said gently. To be totally honest, she felt like she was going to puke as she said this. No she did not understand this. Not one little bit. she didn't understand why he was choosing Yoruichi's child over her. Kumiko felt anger and stung, but wouldn't let it rise to the surface. She had tried her very hardest to please him, tried to be someone who he would be proud of. And she thought they had worked everything out...so why was he doing this to her!

He looked relieved and he hugged her gently. She could felt no warmth in this hug, she felt like it was piercing her. But she kept the false attitude up. Why? Because... it would be the last act of kindness towards him. She felt utterly betrayed, and she couldn't make this feeling go away, no matter how much she loved him. He should know that this would hurt her, he should have known this off the bat! Why...why!

"Until we sort this out, don't come near the estate," he murmured.

"That's fine."

"Come on Byakuya, hurry up!"

Yoruichi's voice stung her horribly. What a coward! Kumiko fought hard not to cry on the spot, at the impatience in Yoruichi's voice. But then she went cold, feeling...wondering... Byakuya release her and left with a wave. The door shut and Yoruichi's and Byakuya's reiatsu grew farther away. When it was very far away, her whole facade dropped. He skin went deadly pale. She staggered over the the bed and collapsed.

"Well, well, that wasn't very nice of him to do."

"Please shut up Gin," Kumiko said faintly.

Gin came out of the shadows. Shockingly enough, he wasn't grinning.

"Hey, hey, that's not nice," Gin said sitting down on the bed, "I'm trying to be nice."

Kumiko buried her face into the pillow and wept bitterly.

"Hey, hey now," Gin said taken aback, "What did I say?"

Tairei9: Sniffle, sniffle. Man, I'm crying as I type this. Review people.


	10. Chapter 10

Tairei9: Boy, last chapter was depressing. Well sorry, there might be a few more. : ( But there are good reasons for it. Okay disclaimer: I do not own bleach and give full credit to the creators.

Chapter ten.

"Next!" snapped Kumiko, her sheathed zanpakutou resting on her shoulder. The men looked nervously at her and she said, "Oh come on, you might as well get it over with. You bunch of cowards."

It had been weeks since she was 'disowned' and woke up the next morning with a resolution not take anymore grief from anybody. So she avoided Yoruichi and Byakuya like the plague. She could tell that it was beginning to annoy the heck out of them because Kenpachi had to stop Byakuya from interrupting her training a hundred times.

"Well I ain't gonna take that."

"Hm?" Kumiko looked up to see a familiar hairless shinigami getting up. He was grinning like a maniac and Kumiko smirked slightly. He walked forward and said, "Unlike some chickens here, I'm not gonna sit and have some lady call me a chicken."

"I didn't call you a chicken," Kumiko said with sweet fake innocence.

"What," Ikkaku said in a flat none believing tone.

"I swear, I didn't," Kumiko said in the same tone pulling out her zanpakutou and pointing it at him, "I called you a coward."

"GET READY!" He said swinging his zanpakutou at her. She easily blocked it and forced him back. She then swung at him half force. If she did full force, she'd blow up the building. She didn't hit him, but did make him slide back. He regained footing however and swung around the scabbard, hoping to confuse her eyes. But she was too used to his moves and grabbed it with her free hand. She swung her sword stopping his own. He looked at her grinning saying, "Sneaky little-!"

"Kumiko, where are you!"

"Shoot," Kumiko said pushing her body weight into him and sent him back. He stumbled back and fell on his back. She put her zanpakutou away as Yoruichi came into the room. She then said crossly, "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"She's busy," Ikkaku said flatly, "Go away."

"Oh?" Yoruichi said dangerously looking at Ikkaku. Kumiko sensed danger and Kumiko said, "Yoruichi, we'll talk outside."

"Wha-Wait! Kumiko, Baka! Get back here!" Ikkaku said struggling to get up as Kumiko ushered Yoruichi out. They went along the corridor until they reached outside in the vast park. They went in further and Kumiko said coolly, "What do you want?"

"You're mad," Yoruichi said bluntly.

"Pardon?"

"You're mad," Yoruichi said again brokenly. Kumiko stopped and glanced back. There was quite a distance between to the two now and she was looking off into the lake that resided in the park. She looked mournful.

"We didn't want to," Yoruichi said hesitatively and that made Kumiko's blood boil.

"But you did," Kumiko alleged coldly.

"Yes, but we couldn't think-," Yoruichi started again.

"Couldn't think?" Kumiko snapped, "Couldn't thi- Your kidding me! You, Shihoin Yoruichi, couldn't think of anything? Give me a break. What happened to the Shihoin Yoruichi, the fastest, quick thinking shinigami in all of Seireitei!"

"She was replaced," Yoruichi said now looking at her with a weak smile on her face, "She was replaced by a smart beautiful girl that she wished could have been hers."

Kumiko blinked and then said flatly, "Your flattery does me no good and nor is it true. I'm not your replacement, I'm me! Nothing is ever changing that. I've had enough of people telling me that I'm like someone or criticizing me because I'm not enough like someone! Even with Aizen harassing me-!"

"I know!" Yoruichi said suddenly slightly angry, "I know about Aizen and his five threats. I mean we know about them. Your father and I…"

Kumiko's stomach lurched and Kumiko looked at her strangely. Yoruichi walked towards her slowly and stopped an arms length away.

"How-?" Kumiko finally managed to say.

"We found out when your father looked through your phone calls," Yoruichi said, "We saw some messages about it."

Kumiko felt a gush a guilt weld up inside her and she looked down. She hated to think it, but she knew it was a bad idea to hide it from them. Yoruichi gave a watery laugh and said, "Our lives just can't be simply, can it?"

Much to Yoruichi's surprise, Kumiko muttered, "I guess not…"

Yoruichi laughed weakly, marking this as another weird moment. Yoruichi calmed her self, became more solemn, and said, "This will probably be my only child."

"Huh?" Kumiko said suddenly, "Wha-Where did that come from."

"I was just lucky to get pregnant with this one," Yoruichi said confusing Kumiko even more. Yoruichi spared her a look and said, "I was in an accident long ago and due to that, I wasn't suppose to be able to have children."

"Oh," Kumiko said shocked and Yoruichi said, "It is crucial for me not to be stressed out or I'll lose the baby…"

"And with the elders harassing you," Kumiko said slowly.

"Let's just say this baby won't live very long," Yoruichi said sighing. She sat, rubbing her small bump. Kumiko sat next to her in deep thought.

"But," Kumiko said slowly, "Wouldn't the baby be your first born?"

"Yeah," Yoruichi said grinning, ruffling Kumiko's hair, "that's what got us into this mess kiddo."

"Yeah well," Kumiko said impatiently brushing her hand away. She was still mad, very very mad, but she was at least trying not to be, "It's going to become the solution."

"What-?"

"The baby will be your first born, but not Otou-san's," Kumiko said suddenly, "Which mean the baby would be the Shihoin's heir/heiress and Ki- I mean me would be The Kuchiki Heiress."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and said, "Referring to yourself as third person?"

"Quiet down already," Kumiko said turning pink and Yoruichi laughed. She then said as Kumiko laid back on the grass, "But you're right, I guess with all the stuff happening I've forgotten about the Shihoin clan."

"Forgetting your own family?" teased Kumiko lightening up a little. Just enough to make Yoruichi feel good.

"Shut up," Yoruichi said mockingly and said, "Are you sure you're not mine?"

"Yeah, I'm dead sure," Kumiko said shortly. Yoruichi then got up and said, "I'll get Byakuya to hound those elders into shutting up. You, on the other hand, have to tell us what Aizen wants with you."

"But that's just it," Kumiko said, "I'm not sure whether it is revenge or what…"

"I see," Yoruichi said sighing, "So you're just as much in the dark as we are. See you."

"See you," Kumiko said softly as Yoruichi hurried off. There was silence until…

"My Kumiko-chan, that was mighty close," Gin said walking towards her as she sat up, her hair concealing her face, "Your **Ani** wouldn't have been very happy with you."

"Don't remind me," Kumiko said hugging her knees, "Do you have to tell him?"

"Of course," Gin said surprised, "Even though I think he already knows…"

"You think?" Kumiko said irritated.

"Yes he thinks."

Kumiko stiffened as she heard the voice and she looked around, but saw no one. Gin looked around uneasy and said nervously, "Don't do that, Aizen-Taichou. It's creepy…"

"It's bad enough having Gin following me, but now you too?" Kumiko said getting up and stalking off.

"Ah, wait. Kumiko-chan!" Gin said following her.

Aizen opened his eyes and stared into the glowing orb, watching them.

"Ah my dear," Aizen said smiling sadistically, "I am troubled if you are not safe…"

"Aizen-sama," Tousen said.

"Kaname," Aizen said staring at the orb still.

"May I ask why she is so important?" Tousen asked calmly. Aizen seemed to be in deep thought, staring at Kumiko through the orb. They heard the beeping in the room from the computers monitoring the new Las Noches. But Kaname's attention from Aizen did not falter even as he said:

"She is my exact opposite."

Kaname blinked as Aizen got up and walked out of the room. Kaname did not follow him however, standing in stony silence. Aizen walked down the corridor, passing numerous arrancar with their Espada's. Soon he was alone in the halls and he approached a door. He opened it to reveal a light. He walked into it and found a rather exquisite great room. There was a queen sized bed with gold and red designs on the comforter and pillows. The red canopy around the bed was pulled back so he was able to see. The Couch was golden bronze with red pillows and looked big enough to sleep comfortably on. In the corner was a table with a fancy Kimono sitting there. He walked over to it and touched it, feeling the silky fabric against his fingers.

**Scene change**

"Kumiko-chan!" Hinamori said as she and Matsumoto stood in the living room, "You need to get going!"

"I know," Kumiko said grabbing her kantana. She tied it to her waist as Gin said, "Hm? Where are you going Kumiko-chan?"

"I have to go to the real world," Kumiko said putting her hair up in a pony tail. Gin frowned as she turned away from her. As she locked the window, he said, "Eh? That's not cool Kumiko-chan. Aizen-Taichou told me to follow you and you know I can't follow you through the gate."

"Then go to the real world how you normally would," Kumiko said stowing the key away. Gin then said staring at her confused, "Huh? You mean through Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes I mean through there," Kumiko said going across the room. Gin groaned and said, "Geez, why did you have to accept the vice captain position? It would have been a lot easier for me to watch you if you weren't a vice captain."

"Sorry, but even if I wasn't a vice captain I would have to go," Kumiko said closing her eyes. As Gin stared at her as Hinamori shouted, "Kumiko-chan, Kuchiki-Taichou is here."

"Huh?" Gin said as they both reared back looking horrified. Kumiko recovered fist and dragged and pushed Gin into the closet saying, "Don't say a word and hide!"

"A-wha-Kumiko-chan-!"

She slammed the closet door as her bedroom door slide open to reveal Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Hello," Kumiko said, "You wish to tell me something?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, "I am here to tell you that this new plan has been review, however due to the circumstances, we decided-."

"That you won't change your mind," Kumiko said shortly, "I didn't think you would. Not as long as the elders are out of your control."

"What did you say?"

"I'm merely stating a fact," Kumiko said loudly, "You can't protect the baby if your butting heads with elders."

Kumiko turned the shades down.

"Going somewhere?" Byakuya asked impassively.

"Yeah," Kumiko said, "I have a mission in the real world."

"You are not going."

"And why not?"

"You are being hunted down by Aizen, are you not?"

"No," Kumiko said, "I'm being harassed by Aizen. Not hunted."

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya said, coolly, "You're not going."

"Oh really," Kumiko said, "I do believe Yamamoto Sotaichou has ORDERED me to go down to the real world. Someone who knows about my issue with Aizen."

"Knows but doesn't seem to care if you live or die," Byakuya said.

"Oh he cares," Kumiko said going around him, "Otherwise he wouldn't have me going in the first place!"

Wha-?" Byakuya said, breaking his façade, "Kumiko that makes no sense!"

"Yeah actually it does," Kumiko said, "Aizen the creepy nutcase, has been coming here too often for it to be relatively safe for me. And it's only for a little while anyway!"

"You're not going!" Byakuya said frustrated.

"I am!" Kumiko said, "This is work and that is the risks. The same risks that everyone takes!"

Byakuya stared down at her with an infamous look. She however did not budge. She had to do this. She needed to know, she needed to protect them. She needed to know WHY.

"Who is going with you?" he said reluctantly relenting.

"Hisagi," Kumiko said relieved.

"Anyone else?"

"No one else can go at the moment," Kumiko said shaking her head.

"How long?"

"About a week," Kumiko said walking over to the door. She jerked her head, indicating that they should leave. He followed her and said, "Be careful."

"I will," Kumiko said as they entered the room. He left her quarters however, with out another word. Kumiko frowned and Hinamori, "Things still not good?"

"Nope," Kumiko said flatly, "And they won't be till..."

Kumiko trailed off, unsure if anything would ever be okay again. It angered her still, that she wasn't worth sticking up for anymore.

"Oh," Hinamori said wrinkling her nose, "I was hoping things would get better."

"Well…," Kumiko said, "Yeah."

"So," Matsumoto said, "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Kumiko said as they hurried to the gate. Hisagi stood there, tapping his foot impatiently. Kumiko nodded and waved goodbye to them. Matsumoto and Hinamori waved back and Kumiko disappeared into the gate. Matsumoto's smile disappeared in a flash and a dangerous look crossed her face. She then said, "Hinamori. I'm going to go do something. I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"Yeah," Hinamori said with some anxiety, "But what are you-?"

"Oh don't worry about it," Matsumoto said walking away, "I'm just going to make sure a certain man knows his place."

"Oh no," Hinamori groaned as Matsumoto disappeared, "She's not happy."

"When is she ever not?"

"Ak!" Hinamori spun around to see Hitsugaya there behind her. She then said, "Toushiro? Don't scare me like that!"

"Seriously, what is she so tight up about?"

"Oh," Hinamori said, "Kuchiki Taichou."

"Oh," he said flatly, "THAT issue."

"Yep," Hinamori said sighing, "I wish she would leave Kumiko-chan's business to Kumiko-chan."

"I know," Hitsugaya said, "She's already got enough work on her desk not done."

**Scene change**

"Geez," Kumiko said stretching in her gigai, "It's been a while since I've been here!"

"You were here about a month ago weren't you?" Hisagi asked sitting on the bench outside the shop.

"Yeah," Kumiko said, "But it felt longer ago than that…"

"Probably with all the stress, it feels longer," Hisagi said looking her over. Her hair was high up in her ponytail. She wore a beige jacket with some white faux fir on the ends. Her jeans were dark wash and boots matched the color of her jacket. Her slate colored turtle neck peeped up beneath the jacket. It was chilly out so they dressed warm. Kumiko then said, "I'm going to Ichigo's. Wanna come along?"

"Yeah, sure," he said getting up. They walked down the street side by side, taking in the surroundings. It was late fall, most of the leaves had fallen off the trees. Hisagi had his hands in his pockets and was watching ahead of him lazily. She seemed happy, which was good, for lately she was rather tense. Whether it was Aizen or her family, he had no clue. All he knew was that she was happy now.

He prayed even for a little while that it stayed that way.

"Hurry up slow poke," Kumiko called back, grinning mischievously. She then went of in a sprint leaving him behind somewhat. He blinked and then said sprinting after her, "Hey! Wait up!"

Kumiko just laughed and continued to run. She reached the corner and stopped looking at him running. She then said grinning, "Jeez, your slow, old man!"

"Old man?" he said giving her an evil look. He twitched. Kumiko took that as a sign to continue running down the other street. Not managing to catch up with her yet, he rounded the corner pointing at her retreating form shouting, "I'll show you to watch your mouth!"

Kumiko grinned and went through a maneuver of turns that would take her to Ichigo's house. It would take longer but she would get to her destination all the same. Or so she thought. She rounded a turn and stopped short, her face going pale.

"Hello my dear," Aizen said smirking, "Nice of you to drop in."

Tairei9: I think I shall leave it at that. Yes that will do quite nicely. So here commences the rewrite! I hope you all will enjoy this one. Now please REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Tairei9: HI!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Alright on with the story! This won't be so much actiony or anything, but I have to write this to get to the actiony part.

Chapter eleven.

"Aizen," Kumiko said warningly, "What are you doing here?"

"Now now," Aizen said smirking, "That's not very nice, Kumiko-sama."

"Drop the respects; I know you don't mean them." Kumiko said coldly.

"Quite the contrary," Aizen said that all knowing smirk driving Kumiko to the point of socking him one. But she didn't and said, "Make it quick whatever you have to say. I've got things to do."

"I know," Aizen said, "But I must ask. How much have you told your parents?"

"You should know," Kumiko said coldly, hands on her hips, "Having Gin following me around everywhere isn't very convenient for me."

"Well I do not," Aizen said his smirk disappearing, "I need to know what they know."

"They know you are following me and want me for something," Kumiko said shortly.

Aizen frowned and said, "So they know nothing of him?"

"Nope," Kumiko said walking towards him, "And I don't want you to say anything either. Now what are you doing down here?"

"We are going to play a little game," Aizen said lazily, "And sadly for your parents, you shall be stuck here. No one will be able to come here and you cannot leave."

"What kind of little game?" Kumiko asked sharply.

"Oh nothing in particular, but, I do need you to play bait for me," Aizen said grabbing Kumiko's wrist. She looked around to see Hisagi turn the corner before Aizen flash stepped away.

"Kumiko!" Hisagi shouted but he was too late to follow.

**Scene change**

"Aizen, took her?" Urahara said stunned.

"Hai," Hisagi said, "She had run ahead and when I found her Aizen had grabbed her, disappearing."

"Damn it," Ichigo said slamming his fist on the table. Rukia had pulled out her phone and was dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Nii-sama," Rukia said, holding the phone to her ear, "He needs to kn-Hello Byakuya-nii-sama? It's Rukia."

Ichigo tensed up as Rukia said, "Kumiki-chan has disappeared."

Everyone could hear his loud angry voice on the other end and Rukia pulled the phone away from her head. She grimaced and said putting it back near her head saying, "You can't come, there is no way to get down to earth right now."

She pulled her phone away again as his angry voice escalated. She sighed and Ichigo said, "Where would he take her?"

"I'm not sure," Urahara said, "But I know he wouldn't leave to the hollow world just yet."

"What makes you think that?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe he wants to draw out someone."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Well-"

"Nii-sama please calm down, we'll find her!" Rukia shouted back and hung up. She groaned and said, "Well… he seemed…mellow?"

"Mellow? How is that mellow?"

"Well let's see," Rukia said tersely, "Kumiko is his and Hisana-sama's only child and do you think he's only going to yell?"

"True," Urahara said, "He would normally go kill someone…but maybe he's trying to stay calm."

"Maybe."

Elsewhere.

"ABARAI!"

Renji flash stepped away as the ground beneath him became a crater.

"What did I do?" Renji said wildly as Byakuya looked up at him, thunderous.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE WENT DOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" Renji shouted but then raced ahead as a couple of buildings went down to the ground.

"**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INFLUENCED HER THAT RASH HEROIC BEHAVIOR! YOU AND THAT KUROSAKI!**"

Ichigo sneezed.

"Bless you," Hisagi muttered.

"Thanks," Ichigo muttered, rubbing his nose, "So now what?"

"Well," Urahara said standing up, "We look for her. But first I need to call someone."

"Call someone?"

"Yes," Urahara murmured groaning, "I really wish I didn't have to do this but the circumstances have changed."

"Who are you calling?" Rukia asked but Urahara had left already.

**Scene change**

Karin sat in her desk, twirling her pencil absentmindedly. She was older and her hair was a bit longer than it was. She looked over at Yuzu, who was chatting with her friends. Karin rolled her eyes and looked back at the front of the class. The teacher then walked in and said, "Alright, come on, sit down. I have an announcement to make."

The class settled down ruefully and the teacher then said, "We have a new student today. I wish everyone be nice and respectful to him. Come on in."

The door opened and Karin looked over to see the new student.

It was a guy. He had black hair pulled up, his bangs in his face. He had violet eyes and he grinned.

"Hello," he said smoothly, "I am Kuchiki Kichirou."

Tairei9: Yep. It is official. I am looney. Feel free to review. Please.


	12. Chapter 12

Tairei9: I'm so annoyed with myself, I can't find the chapter I originally wrote so yeah I'm very peeved.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any other copyrighted thing. If I do, I'll be sure to tell you. I give full credit to the creators. On with the story!

Chapter twelve.

"Well how not nice of you Aizen," Kumiko said coldly from the couch. They were in an apartment overlooking the city. The walls were mostly glass doors that lead onto a small balcony. Aizen was looking out them as he said, "Oh I'm very nice. I just needed to instill fear into them. Kidnapping you would be the best way to do that."

"Are you sure about that?" Kumiko said swirling her ponytail around, "Cause it sounds more like your lonely to me." She stared at him as he looked back at her.

"Do you realize how much like Yoruichi you are?"

"Nope," Kumiko said taking a glass from Gin. Gin looked down nervously at the kido chain locked onto her ankle. She raised it to him and said, "I'm a hundred times worse. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Did you ever wonder why Urahara and Yoruichi abandoned you?"

"Yep," Kumiko said sipping her glass, "But I still don't see how you would know something like that."

"You don't need to," Aizen said calmly, "You just need to know the real reason and I need to know what you'll give me for it."

"What's the reason," Kumiko said her eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, I will tell you," Aizen said, "I just want to see what game your brother plays."

**Scene change**

Karin sprinted on the sidewalk trying to get home quickly. This was beyond coincidence. She had to find Rukia-nee-chan and fast.

"Oi. Kurosaki girl!"

Karin stopped and looked up. Perched up on the wall, was Kichirou.

"Now, now," Kichirou said loudly, "It's not nice to run. I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't!" Karin said before turning to run. But she didn't get very far for Kichirou arrived in front of her.

"Gomen nasai, but I need to borrow you."

"Kichirou-san."

"Ran," Kichirou said, "Go get ready."

"Hai."

**Scene change**

Ichigo went into his house, sighing. Rukia looked up from her book and said, "No luck?"

"None," Ichigo said sighing, "We can't find any traces of her anywhere."

"Oh," Rukia said sadly.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Ichigo said going up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and turned towards his closet.

"Not again!" He cried, seeing words in red on his closet door.

"Come to Urahara's shop study room immediately," he read and then scoffed, "Geez, does this man have ANY OTHER method of telling us to come to his shop? Rukia!"

**Scene change**

Orihime opened her apartment door with her groceries. She put them on the counter and began to put them away. She was having a veggie plum jelly sandwich and chocolate bean surprise for dinner. When finished unloading the packages the bag accidentally fell to the floor. She bent over and picked it up, but noticed something else. A folded up piece of paper was on the floor.

"Eh?" she said, confused. She picked it up and unfolded it.

"Come to Urahara's shop study room immediately," She read, softly. She then stuffed the note into her pocket. She pulled on her jacket and left locking her apartment door. She went down the stairs and began her walk to the shop.

**Scene change**

"Renji," Byakuya said.

"Ak! Taichou!" Renji said jumping up afraid. Byakuya was glaring at him but he said, "I'm not here to kill you."

Renji sighed in relief and Byakuya continued, "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Er…"

"You are accompanying me down to the real world."

"Eh? Bu-But we're unable to get down to the real world sir!" Renji said as Byakuya began to walk away. Byakuya stopped and turned saying, "Would I be telling you this if I wasn't sure that we could?"

"N-No."

"Then met me by the manor."

Byakuya disappeared and Renji stared into space.

**Scene change**

Hisagi slipped down into the underground study room and looked around, frowning. Urahara told him to come see him. But there was nobody down here. He began to walk away when he heard another voice.

"Hisagi-san?" Hisagi turned around and saw Ichigo and Rukia standing there.

"Hey Ichigo-san, Kuchiki-san what are you doing here?"

"Urahara called for me. What about you?" Ichigo said, eyes closed for a moment.

"Same here. But the weird thing is, he doesn't seem to be here," Hisagi said looking around.

"Whose not here?"

"Inoue?" Rukia said as she jumped of the ladder. She looked around and frowned.

"Where is Urahara-san?" Orihime said, looking around frowning.

"That's what we were wondering," Hisagi said, arms crossed.

"Well let's look around," Ichigo said, beginning to walk away. Ruki followed her future husband. They took the next ten minutes to look around.

"Damn, he isn't down here. Let's just go back up into the shop," Hisagi said, crossly.

"Yeah. Come on Inoue! Inoue?" Ichigo said looking around. Rukia looked around only to hear a yell.

"Aha! It's horrible!"

Hisagi, Rukia, and Ichigo ran to the source of the noise and saw Orihime standing in a wide open space.

"What's wrong Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"The ladder is gone. I tied a string to the ladder so we would not get lost in this huge space. But when I came back, all that was left was the string!" Orihime said, horrified.

"Maybe it just came undone?" asked Hisago uncertain.

"Let's look around for it," Rukia said. They looked all around but the ladder was nowhere to be found.

"Damn what is going on?" Ichigo said now annoyed. He then stopped dead in his track and looked at Inoue horrified.

"Inoue."

"Hm?"

"Do… you remember this?"

Suddenly there was a breeze, which was unusual for an underground due to that they were underground! There was a whisper then it stopped along with the wind.

"What the heck was that?" Hisagi asked, on guard.

"Oh my gosh," Inoue said wide eyed, "It can't be!"

Suddenly the ground split open beneath him and a huge stem like thing shot up.

"Nani!" Hisagi said, horrified. Hisagi then yelped as vines snapped down at them. They wrapped themselves around them, pinning their arms to their sides. A vine grabbed Orihime and twisted it with Hisagi's. The two vines holding Ichigo and Rukia twisted themselves, causing them to be pressed against each other. Ichigo looked at Rukia's shocked face.

"What the heck?" Hisagi said struggling.

"Do not struggle. It is useless to struggle," a female voice said. "Don't worry. We won't start our little game until everyone gets here."

Tairei9: Oh sweet irony! Hahaha, does anyone remember this? Well you should. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. There that is out of the way, now it is time for the story line.

Chapter 13

"Oi let me go!" Karin snapped as Kichirou looked at her curiously.

"Stop squirming," Kichirou said watching her with a shocked yet interested look, "It's not like I'm gonna hurt you."

"No your just gonna kill me!"

"I'm not gonna do that either," Kichirou said sweat dropping.

"So then why am I tied up!"

"Geez you scream more than my sister," Kichirou said rubbing his ear, "I just need to borrow you for a little bit."

"Why would you need me!"

"Leverage," Kichirou said simply, "I'll reward you for cooperating if you play along."

"Reward?" This seemed to calm her down.

"Yes," He said, "Your brother is Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?"

"What's it to you," Karin said suspiciously.

"I need to know, as I said," Kichirou said, "Your leverage."

Karin was quiet for a moment and then said, "You said, you have a sister?"

"Yeah," Kichirou said, looking at her, "What about her?"

"Tell me her name, and I'll tell you if he's my brother," Karin said and Kichirou said sighing, "Fine, Fine, her name is Kuchiki Kumiko."

"Eh? Kumiko-chan is your sister!"

"Eh? You know her?" Kichirou said looking at her surprised and she said, "He is my brother. But why do you need me for leverage?"

"I need everyone to play a game for me," Kichirou said, "It's an experiment."

"So what's the reward?" Karin asked and Kichirou chuckled, saying, "Right to the point I see. That's alright, my sister is like that. How would you like to become a shinigami?"

"So Kumiko did a prank like this when she was little?" Hisagi asked and Orihime nodded.

"Yes she did," Orihime said.

"But I don't think she's doing it this time," Ichigo said, "Naiyami was destroyed by Kurotsuchi when she was little so I can't see how she would be able to do it now."

"True," Rukia said, sighing.

"ummm."

"Eh?" Hisagi looked down at Orihime who looked very flushed.

"Um with Kumiko the game went... well she put everyone in pairs and umm... had everyone kiss," Orihime said shyly and earn a shocked looked from Hisagi as Rukia and Ichigo sweat dropped saying, "Oh yeah."

"I forgot about that..."

"You forgot!"

"Rukia! Ichigo!"

"Renji! Byakuya-Nii-sama!," Rukia said looking down to see four familiar shinigami standing bellow.

"Yoruichi-dono! Hinamori-san!" Hisagi said surprised, "How did you get here?"

"What the he-?" Yoruichi started and then said, "No way."

Just as she said that, the vines grabbed all four of them around the waist. They were then zoomed up with Byakuya and Yoruichi paired together and Renji and Hinamori paired up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Renji said, squirming, "This doesn't make any sense! Kumiko doesn't have Naiyami anymore!"

"Huh?" Hinamori stammered, "What is going on?"

"Good. Everyone is here. Now everyone listen closely. We are going to play four games. This is the first. This first game is going to make you do something so unbelievable, something so awful that you might never forgive me," a voice said. This time it was male.

"Yeah, yeah we know," Renji said.

"We have to kiss each other," Rukia said sighing.

"At the same time," Yoruichi said flatly.

"For seven seconds," Ichigo finished.

"Does no one ever think up their own ideas anymore?" Byakuya said impassively.

"Give me a break, Kumiko's the thinker. Be lucky that the next ones are different!" the male voice said agitated.

"Oi!" Ichigo shouted, "How do you know Kumiko!"

"Not for you to know," the voice said, irritating Ichigo.

"Now, there is one other thing, " Kichirou said, still hiding up in the shadows.

"What?"

"You have to close your eyes," the male voice said.

"Fine whatever," Renji said rolling his eyes.

"On my count," Kichirou said, "One two three!"

They did so and camera flashes went off. As they pulled apart, they felt the pressure around their waists disappear. Some yelped as they fell but all landed safely. Minus…

"Oi," Ichigo said irritated pushing Rukia off him and he said, "Where did the tree thing go!"

"Like Kumiko's trial, everything disappeared," Byakuya said as Yoruichi said, "Aizen could be behind this, trying to throw us off."

"That might be the case," Hisagi said, "It would make sense. The only problem is we don't know what he wants."

"We need to find Kumiko quickly." Byakuya said. He turned to Yoruichi and said, "You need to stay here."

Yoruichi made a face but made no other protest. She gave a rather rigid nod and said, "So, what if the kid comes back?"

"We shall split into two groups," Byakuya said, "Hisagi, Renji, and I shall go search for Kumiko. The rest of you deal with this irritation."

"Right," Ichigo said, "If it's anything like Kumiko's trial, someone will be calling."

"Everyone! The ladders back!"

Everyone looked around to see that the ladder had indeed returned. Ichigo sighed and said, "What a waste of time. Well, I'll be heading up to see if anyone's called already."

Ichigo flashed stepped away and Hisagi said, "Well, this is rather annoying. Why would Aizen want a distraction? He's already superior at hiding."

"Mostly like is to throw us into confusion," Byakuya said and Hinamori then said, "Why would he want her to begin with? It doesn't make sense, he would have killed her already if he wanted revenge."

Kumiko finished changing into more comfortable sleeping clothes. Her hair was bounded, but low so she could sleep without challenge. Not like she was going to get much sleep with-

"Kumiko-chan are you almost done? Aizen wants to see yah when you're done!" Gin's voice called through the bathroom door. Kumiko sighed, went over to the door, and opened it saying, "Yeah, I'm done."

Gin then said, jerking his head, "This way."

They walked along the hall and Kumiko asked, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No," Gin said, "He just said he wanted yah."

"I see," Kumiko said and there was a pause between the two. Gin was the first to break it.

"I won't be staying, Aizen-Taichou's given me something to do," Gin said slowly.

"Great, I guess that means I'm stuck with creepy?" Kumiko asked sighing with an air of annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry Kumiko-chan," Gin said giving her a pat on the shoulder. He then stopped in front of a door and said, "He's in there."

"Right," Kumiko said and he said, "See you soon, Kumiko-chan."

Kumiko nodded and opened the door as he disappeared. She noticed immediately that it was a bed room. Aizen was sitting in a chair beside the bed and he looked up at her with his usual smirk.

"I see you're ready for bed," Aizen said in his pleasant tone.

"Gin said you wanted to talk to me," Kumiko said going over sitting on the bed. It was rather large so she put a good amount of distance between him and her. Aizen responded, "Yes I did. I have a few questions for you."

"Fine," Kumiko said crawling over to the pillows and falling on it, "But I get to ask you a question for every question you ask."

Aizen chuckled and said, "Very well."

"So what are your questions?" Kumiko asked staring up at the ceiling.

"Well what a waste of a question," Aizen said chuckling, "What are things like between you and Yoruichi?"

"Hmmm," Kumiko said, "Good question. I have no idea, I guess pleasant enough."

"Guess?" Aizen said, scoffing slightly, "Guess is a terrible word to use."

"Sorry for not being all knowing," Kumiko said rolling her eyes.

"Your forgiven," Aizen said, "Now, how is Kisuke doing?"

"Fine," Kumiko said, raising her eyebrows, "Just as weird as ever."

"I see, well that's good," Aizen said.

"So, how is Las Noches doing after my little visit?" Kumiko said sarcastically, propping herself up on one arm. Staring him down.

"Quite well, it has been rebuilt to an even better extent," Aizen said, staring at her with a soft look. He then abruptly looked away and asked, "So, what kind of food do you like?"

"Umm spicy," Kumiko said, "Why?

"Because we are going out tomorrow night," Aizen said.

Kumiko sat up and lean towards him and said haughtily, "You actually trust me to not run off?"

Aizen looked up at her smiling and said, "Yes I do actually. Because I will be holding your wrist the entire evening."

"Well that's not really trusting me now is it?" Kumiko rebutted.

"In a sense," Aizen said vaguely, "Now I get to ask two questions."

Kumiko blinked and he asked, "Why did you take this mission Kumiko? Surely an exquisite noble woman such as yourself would have other things to be preoccupied with."

"Because you betrayed Soul Society," Kumiko said, "You're underling tried to kill me."

"Hmmm," Aizen said, "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Pretty sure," Kumiko said, flatly.

"Hmmm," Aizen said, "How is Hisagi-san? You two seem very close."

"Well yeah, we are, as I am with many people. Why?" Kumiko said surprised.

"Ahhh, I see," Aizen said smirking. He then snorted and Kumiko said, "What?"

Aizen got up and leaned over her. He then continued in an amused tone, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice how close you suddenly got. You did seem to be distant before."

Kumiko stared at him and then scrambled back, snapping at him, "Go away, I'm done answering your questions."

"Nope, I still have one more to ask," Aizen said chuckling, "Have you ever found it odd, why you could change ages so easily?"

Kumiko blinked and said, "No that had to do with the demented creep's experimentation."

"Hmmm," Aizen said frowning, "It seems you still don't remember; something that will have to be rectified. But later, now it is time to sleep."

Before Kumiko could say anything, he disappeared.

Tairei9: So here is the fated question now. Is Aizen bluffing, or does her really know something that Kumiko doesn't remember? Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. There that is out of the way, now it is time for the story line. S.C. doesn't mean Santa Claus it mean Scene Change. I only put it because the dashes no longer work on this site.

Ichigo: You seem cranky about such said fact.

Tairei9: Kinda, cause it makes it harder to read so I have to go back to fix it…oh well…

Chapter 14

"So," Kichirou said, as he sat down in a chair across from where Karin and Rin were. There was a little tray of sand in front of him with a rather long thin stick in it. But before she could ask about it, he spoke again picking up the stick, "On to the next game! Let's see, I'll have to borrow a bit of land to cut off for a bit-."

"Kichirou-sama?" Rin asked politely.

"Yes Rin?" he asked drawing something in the sand before looking up at her. He noticed her concerned look and said, "What's wrong?"

"It's about Kumiko-sama," she asked softly, "Do you think he'll-?"

"Who, Aizen? Don't be so concerned about that at the moment. I need you to go find a stretch of forest for me. You know, one that is WAY out from town. But not too far, I need to be able to draw them to me," Kichirou said casually, going back to his drawing.

"Hai," Rin said leaving the room. Karin watched as the door shut and they were in silence for a time. She then looked at him asking, "What are you planning? Where is Kumiko-chan?"

"My sister," Kichirou said swirling the stick round and round, "Is at the moment, on a little mission at the moment. I am testing your brother and my father in their skills in order to accomplish a goal."

"What goal?" Karin asked. Kichirou was quiet for a moment and then answered lowly but not meanly, "To get something lost..."

Karin stared at him and he said standing up, "Alright Karin-chan. Ready for the first step to you becoming a shinigami?"

"Y-Yeah," Karin said looking at him with some distain.

"Good, there are two ways known to shinigami to become one. One is to die and go to soul society to train. The other is to do what your brother did and become a Vizard. But since I don't want to do either, I will use the way I was taught at my home. Your father was a shinigami correct?" Kichirou said, taking the stick and tapping it twice against the sand tray.

"Yeah," Karin said slowly, "If your home is not in Soul Society, then where is it? Not where the hollows live-!"

"Nope, not there," Kichirou said, "Since your father was one, part of you is already shinigami, but also human. Since you are part human, it is common for that to create a separate seal over your shinigami powers. What this technique does is unleash that seal, without killing you from your human body. Understand?"

"Kinda," Karin said frowning.

"Now, here is where you need to listen," Kichirou said seriously, "The way this works is that you are able to access your shinigami powers but only for a period of time. You'll have a chain that surrounds your torso that is white. As time goes on, it will turn to red. If it turns completely red, it will shatter. And you will never be able to return to your body _ever_. You will be 'dead'."

"So, like in this world I'll be dead?" Karin said stricken, "How long can I stay out of my body?"

"Three hours," Kichirou said, "Do you still want to do this?"

ELSE WHERE

"_Okaa-chan!"_

_Kumiko looked up to see two little boys running towards her at top speed. She smiled and said, "Bya-kun, Ichi-kun, what are you up to?"_

"_We were skipping stones down by the creek-," the spikey black haired boy said eagerly._

"_And we thought we heard someone call us," the smoother haired child (Bya-kun) said, his voice being a little deeper than the other. _

"_I see, I see," Kumiko mussed, "Where is your Otou-san?"_

"_He's coming," Bya-kun said, looking back. Kumiko looked up and…_

"Kumiko-chan, wakie time!"

Kumiko groaned as she heard Gins voice and lights suddenly shine into the room. Rubbing her eyes she saw Gin standing by the window.

"Aizen-sama asked me to come wake you before he came in. I would get up if I were you."

Kumiko blinked and then said flatly, "No thank you, I'm tired. Going back to sleep."

"Demo-!" Gin said nervously.

"Kumiko-chan."

Kumiko stiffened at the voice but didn't move.

"Kumiko-chan it is time to get up," Aizen said walking over to the bed. Kumiko glared up at him and said, "No."

Aizen chuckled and said, "I've let you sleep long enough. It's time to go out to eat."

"Eh? It's not night yet."

"True, however the plan does not start at dinner," Aizen said, "Come on, it is time to go. There are clothes on the chair for you."

Kumiko got up as she heard the two leave the room. She stretched out, closing her eyes. She looked over at the window thinking.

"_Why did that dream seem real?_"

**S.C.**

Byakuya was standing on top of a building with his eyes closed. The wind was blowing and his scarf blowing in the breeze. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a golden glow over the town.

"Kuchiki-Taichou!"

"Renji," Byakuya said calmly, not opening his eyes, "Hisagi. Did you find anything?"

"No," Hisagi said glumly, "We haven't."

"But," Renji said, "We were wondering."

"About what?"

"Kumiko's dog friend Hogosha?" Renji said, "Why don't we use him to find her?"

"Because," Byakuya said sighing, "Kumiko is the only one that knows how to call him. Besides, half hollow or not, I would rather not draw attention."

"I see," Renji said, looking glum. But he did not have long to look glum for a burst of reiatsu flooded them, causing Byakuya to open his eyes.

"Come!" Byakuya said as they flashed stepped away.

**S.C.**

"Kumiko-chan! Are you ready?" Gin called through the bathroom door. Kumiko brushed her long hair looking into the mirror. Her hair was obviously down; however it was more silky and beautiful. She wore a silky kimono with no sleeves. The yukata was also sleeveless and the blue showed from underneath. She looked quite impassive.

"Kumiko-cha-!"Gin started but was cut off when Kumiko opened the door. Gin sighed in relief and said, "Good you're ready."

"Yeah," Kumiko said, flatly, "Let's go."

Kumiko walked down the hall with Gin walking behind her. He said, "Aizen-sama is on the balcony."

"Mhm," Kumiko said walking into the living room over to the balcony where sure enough Aizen was.

"I see your ready," Aizen said.

"Yeah," Kumiko said frowning at him, "I find it creepy that you have clothes like these in my size. Also, you must want me to freeze."

Aizen smirked and in a flash was standing over her, his haori over her shoulders, and his hand running through locks of her hair. Kumiko found herself frozen...but surprisingly...not from fear. She was looking more in wonder at his eyes. There was something oddly familiar about them. With the way they looked at her. She was so curious that she almost didn't realize him coming closer to her. Even then, she still couldn't move; his reiatsu was that strong.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Kumiko said, forcing herself to sound annoyed. He gentle tilted her chin up, his face not even an inch away from hers. Her heart was thumping with anxiety, not sure of what he was going to do. He then said softly, "How badly do you want to know?"

"Know-Know what?" Kumiko asked keeping her annoyed facade.

"Know the truth," Aizen said smirking down at her, "What did you think I meant?"

"Th-that's none of your business," Kumiko said finally turning her head glaring at him. He chuckled and stood up straight saying, "Come with me to the roof."

"Why should I do that?" Kumiko retorted.

"For Dinner of course," Aizen said.

**S.C.**

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo, Rukia, and Hinamori stood there facing Byakuya, Renji, and Hisagi. Ichigo blinked and said, "We got a phone call that to meet them here! What are you doing here?"

"We felt Kumiko's reiatsu spike here," Byakuya said coolly.

"Nani?" Rukia said clearly alarmed, "We didn't feel it."

"That's because we made sure only they felt the reiatsu."

Everyone looked up to see someone cloaked standing by a blonde haired teen girl. Ichigo then grabbed Zangetsu shouting, "Who are you?"

"I am Ran," Ran said with eerie calmness, "This is Kichirou-sama. Welcome to our games."

"Oi, why does he not show himself?" Renji said holding.

"That is none of your business," Ran said smiling, "Now, for our next game, we are playing tag."

"And in case you don't want to, we have the motivation to make you play," Ran said before people could protest, "If you don't, you sister drowns in sand. Now you don't want that do you?"

Ichigo growled but made no movement to attack.

"Now," Ran said smiling, "We will sort you into two groups. One group will come after me, the other after Kichirou-sama."

Renji scoffed and suddenly reeled back as he, Hisagi, Rukia, and Hinamori were swept back away from her attack.

"TAG YOUR IT!" Ran shouted and they ran after her shouting, "You won't escape!"

"Oi-!" Ichigo started angrily but was cut off when Kichirou appearing in front of him. He slashed out and Ichigo barely dodged it. Byakuya then said, "Chire, Sebonzakura."

Kichirou dodged it with not so much ease as he would have liked. He jumped and attacked Byakuya, sending him back a few feet with brute force. Sebonzakura came crashing down towards him and Kichirou jumped away just in the nick of time once again. He jumped in the tree's shouting, "Your it Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"You're not getting away!" Ichigo snarled flash stepping after him.

**S.C.**

"Kumiko-chan," Aizen said as Kumiko ate her dinner, "How much of your power do you understand?"

Kumiko looked up at him and swallowed. She then said, "What do you mean?"

"What are you?" Aizen said looking at her, "A healer? Kido specialist? Brute strength?"

"Ummm," Kumiko said staring at him funny, "I've been taught a lot of things..."

"But what is your strength?"

Kumiko stared at him with a blank look. Aizen sighed and said softly, running his fingers through her hair, "You still have much to learn."

Kumiko smacked his hand away saying, "Stop being creepy."

"I don't think you in a position to complain," Aizen said, smirking.

"And why not?"

"Because, you came here for a reason," Aizen said.

"Yes, because you forced me-."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Kumiko almost snapped.

"Simple," Aizen said, "You WANT to know what you're forgetting. This is why you haven't even attempted to run away, though I'm not holding onto you."

"What's the point in running if you'll just grab me?" Kumiko shortly, even though she had to admit he was making a point. She did want to know was she was claimed to be forgetting. She took another bite of her food as Aizen watched her eat. He then said, "It is such a shame. So much power, so much beauty, and resentment taints it…"

**S.C.**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared, aim at the cloaked figure. At the same time, Byakuya aimed Sebonzakura towards the same target. There was a loud explosion and Ichigo asked, "Did we get him?"

Before Byakuya could answer, Renji, Hisagi, Rukia, and Hinamori appeared. Ichigo then said, "Rukia! Did you get her?"

"No, she disappeared," Rukia said, seriously. The dust cleared to reveal Karin lying on the ground. Ichigo dashed over, swooping her up. Everyone followed, worried about her health. Byakuya examined her and said, "She seems to be alright."

"Kuchiki Taichou! There is a note!"

Hinamori read the note aloud as everyone listened.

"_Players of my game, I bid you well done, you have fought well. But for now, our game must be put on hold. Aizen Sousuke is on the move, planning something in an apartment complex in Shirra's square. You will find what you seek there. But be wary, Aizen is not to be underestimated. Do not think this is our last encounter. Sincerely, Lord Kichirou._"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya who said, "Take your sister to safety and meet me in Shirra's square."

"Right!"

**S.C.**

Kumiko was lying in bed, her head filled with many thoughts. She felt tired, for more reasons than one. Ever since she arrived here, she felt the weight of everything bear down on her. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was convinced that at the moment it didn't matter. What mattered was that Aizen was up to something and it had to do with something about her. She sighed and looked over at the chair where the clothes from earlier that evening laid. She noticed Aizen's haori sitting there. She wasn't quite sure what made her do it, but she grabbed it and pulled it to her nose. She inhaled and smelled pine and tea…for some reason, the smell calmed her enough to sooth her to sleep.

Elsewhere in the apartment, Aizen said softly, "It will be complete soon, do not worry. She will come to us…"

"…"

Tairei9: FINALLY! I finished! WHOOT! Alright everyone please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. Well...idk what else to say. I hope you all enjoy this story...

Chapter 15

Kumiko stared out the window, with her shinigami uniform on. Her hair was up once more and she was in deep contemplation about what Aizen said to her last night.

"What is...my power," Kumiko said, frowning.

"_You still seem lost young one_."

"I am lost," Kumiko said plainly, "I've always been lost."

Behind her a dark figure formed and a flash of bright lights flashed through her vision; there appeared the glowing white wolf. He was sitting with the most patient aura surrounding him, looking at her.

"_This is true_," he stated calmly, "_You have always been lost young one. You've tried to use your power, but fear it. You saw the disastrous results of shikai and didn't seek to understand it. This is why it is impossible to achieve what Sotaichou asked of you."_

"Bankai," Kumiko looked down, "I know, I failed."

"_I will say this again_," the wolf said gently. His voice sounded no disappointment, "_You have great skill, but it doesn't mean anything until you've learned what it truly means to fight. Until then, you will be more lost that Zaraki Kenpachi."_

"He has great power-."

"_He has great power in brute strength alone_," the wolf interrupted, "_This strength can come over some, but not those with true power._"

"I can use shikai," Kumiko said, "I obtained that."

"_But you don't use it, because you do not understand_," the wolf said walking over to her until he was by your side, "_This is because you do not understand yourself_."

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Kumiko said grimacing, "You sound like Aizen."

"_Aizen power may be corrupted, but I will tell you now that Aizen understand what true power is. This is why he is so difficult to defeat. Since he is corrupt however, this does not make it impossible_." The wolf said, "_He has years to understand himself almost entirely, but since his power is corrupt, it leaves an opening for defeat_."

"Does this have to do with what Aizen claims I don't remember," Kumiko said before finding herself flatted to the ground. She looked at the wolf who was now staring her in the face.

"_Kumiko_," wolf said, sternly but calmly, "_You know very well that Aizen is not assuming. I wish you would stop pushing your past so far down that you would dare to lie to me, who is an extension of you!"_

Kumiko looked at him with wide eyes, biting her lip. She then said, "But I don't remember...there has to be a reason I don't remember!"

"_I know_." The wolf said, "_But using that as an excuse won't get you anywhere_."

He then disappeared into her and she laid there for another moment. She got up and walked out of the room. She went out into the living room where Aizen was sitting. He looked up at her smiling.

"Have a good talk?"

"...In a sense," Kumiko said softly. She looked out the window saying almost angrily, "Why is it that I can't understand him even though I don't want to know? Why can't I just move forward! What so important about the past that's going to change me so drastically-!"

"It's because your past is a part of you," Aizen said standing up, "And everything that has happened in your past make what you are today crucial. As you told your father, you have been trained all your life to fight, to be better than others. But because you can't come to forgive Yoruichi for her horrid treatment, you reject anything and everything that occurred in the past. Therefore, denying yourself live on."

"DON'T," Aizen said as Kumiko opened her mouth in protest, "Tell me that you have forgiven that woman. It is true that you've tried to appear to forgive her for what she did for your father's sake. But you haven't truly forgiven her. The fact that you are angry at your father today proves it."

"How so?"

"You are angry that your father chose her over you. You believe that he chose her over you even though she abused you terrible. You believe that he is pushing that fact aside and therefore leaving you without a care in the world. But has it EVER crossed your mind that he may have chose to do that because he believes that YOU can take care of yourself. That YOU can make the elders see now that you can be the heiress they so desperately need."

Aizen gently tilted her tear stained cheek, "That he believes he doesn't need to hold your hand anymore because you can do it successfully."

Kumiko was quiet and he said, "I know it's hard to forget the past, especially your own. But you must or it will destroy you."

Aizen wiped her cheek and he said walking away, "Your father will be coming for you. I will let you go for now, because you must do something before I can help your regain what you've lost. You know now what you have to do."

Aizen opened the door and Kumiko shouted, "Wait!"

Aizen stopped and she asked firmly, "What do you get out of helping me?"

Aizen looked back with a smile saying, "I personally gain nothing out of this. If I get anything, I get a stronger enemy."

With that, Aizen left.

**S.C.**

"Here we are," Ichigo said, seriously, "this is the building."

Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo stood in Shirra's Square in shinigami form. Byakuya stared up at it saying, "I do not feel Aizen's reiatsu. However, I can feel Kumiko's. But it's strange."

"What's wrong?"

Byakuya looked at them and said frowning, "She's on her way out of the building."

"What?" Renji said shocked and Rukia shouted, "Kumiko!"

Kumiko, who had just walked out of the main entrance in her gigai, looked up. Everyone made a flash stepped over to her and Rukia hugged her saying, "Are you okay? What did he do?" She would have asked more if Kumiko hadn't stopped her and said, "Let's get away from here first. I don't want to be surrounded by people."

"Good idea, let's go to Urahara's shop," Renji said and everyone flash stepped away. Byakuya was about to when Kumiko grabbed him and said, "Take me else where I need to talk to you and Yoruichi alone. It's urgent."

Byakuya stared at her and then held onto her saying, "Very well."

Kichirou watched from the top of the building saying, "Good, this will make things easier."

"Kichirou-sama?"

"Yes Ran?" Kichirou asked mellow. She bite her lip and said, "Are you sure we should let Aizen Sousuke do this?"

"Yes," Kichirou said, "I am, he's one of the few who knows how to unleash the seal. While I'm not a fan of using him, he the only one I can have do it."

"My kido is not skilled enough," Kichirou said calmly, "I don't have that kind of power."

"Do you think Karin will be alright?" Ran changed the subject, understanding that Kichirou probably didn't wish to discuss the other matter further.

"I believe so," Kichirou said, "The Kurosaki family is very talented. She'll be alright."

**S.C.**

"What did you want to talk to us about?"

Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Kumiko sat in the park. There were no children in it, which was a surprise and the surrounding area was quiet. Kumiko sighed and said, "I owe you two an apology. I should have just told you in the beginning that I was angry about this whole elder situation. I should've just asked what your reasons were behind it, instead of letting an old grudge get the better of me."

Yoruichi stared at her and said weakly, "We should have just told you what we were hoping you would do. We didn't think that you'd get so angry."

"I know," Kumiko said, "But I'm not a person that likes to deal with past events. I like to bury them deep so they disappear. Unfortunately, that's cause me a lot of problems. Both in personal life and in work. I lied to you in a way about my shikai being unstable. It's not, I can use it. However, I can't understand its power; therefore its full potential is out of my reach. Sotaichou for years and years has been trying to get me to become strong enough to fight Aizen, because he knew he was coming after me. He was trying to get me to understand my power...but we couldn't. Because I wasn't willing to deal with the past."

"Well that explains why you don't use it," Byakuya said, "And I see how that's affected us. But what I don't understand is if you now forgiven the past are why you seem to still be troubled."

"...it's rather complicated," Kumiko said.

"We've got time to listen," Yoruichi said.

"...very well," Kumiko said, "Years ago, I came down to the real world to look for Mary and Lily. The two girls I had became friends with in the park. This park to be exact. I went to go look into the records for them, to make sure they were okay."

"And what happened?" Yoruichi questioned.

"They didn't exist," Kumiko said, "There were no records at all of them or their families."

"Maybe they didn't live here to start with," Yoruichi said.

"No, they did," Kumiko said, "Or at least that's what the memory tells me."

"Maybe you made a mistake."

"That's the conclusion I came to," Kumiko said, "but then a year later I came down to the real world on a mission. Out of curiosity, I went to the soup kitchen I used to get food from when I was about 30 years of age. It was in the same area. There was nothing but an old house. I looked into when they might have torn the soup kitchen down...but..."

"Let me guess, there was never a soup kitchen," Byakuya said and Kumiko nodded.

"That's right," Kumiko said, "I was concerned initially but I figured there was a reason for it and made myself forget about it."

"Why?"

"Because it was bring up certain memories that I didn't want to think about anymore," Kumiko said, "But as you can see, that's messed things up."

"Indeed," Byakuya said quietly, "But it's understandable why you wouldn't want to."

"Understandable but not excusable," Kumiko said standing up.

"So what's brought this revelation about?" Yoruichi teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"A certain zanpakutou knocked me to the floor," Kumiko said calmly, like it was no big deal, "Tired of dealing with a pain in the butt wielder I guess."

Byakuya and Yoruichi stared at her blankly and Kumiko said, "Come on out, so I'm not being stared at funny."

In a flash, her zanpakutou spirit appeared with his usual stance. He nodded his head and looked at Kumiko saying, "_It's about time young one_."

"I know," Kumiko said. Yoruichi looked deep in thought as Byakuya said, "Does he often come out in materialized form?"

"Only when I need him," Kumiko said, "Right now, he can probably explain better what's occuring."

"No," Yoruichi said finally, "I think I might have an idea."

Kumiko and Byakuya looked at her questioningly. She explained, "Kisuke is the one that found you by the river, I had been away."

"I remember that," Kumiko said, "I remember someone brought me down to the real world, left me by a river. A hollow came to eat me, but Urahara saved me."

"Now you see, I find that strange that you would recall that, you were only an infant," Yoruichi frowned, "Besides, I find it strange that Urahara wouldn't tell me that."

"He didn't?"

"No," Yoruichi said frowning, "He wouldn't. He just told me it's a secret."

"How strange," Byakuya said frowning.

"What's also strange is that he used to take you out from time to time. It wasn't for training, because I would always be there for that. He said something about taking you to a secret place. I just figured he was spoiling you with treats, you'd always come back with sticky cheeks."

Kumiko stared blankly and Yoruichi said, "Let me guess you don't remember any of this?"

"Not at all." Kumiko said frowning.

"It sounds like we need to go talk to Urahara," Byakuya said seriously.

"Indeed." Yoruichi turned to look at the wolf again but he was gone.

"Eh? Where did he go?"

"Oh, he probably thought he wasn't needed so he disappeared," Kumiko said calmly, "Let's get back?"

"What about Aizen? What happened there?" Byakuya asked firmly.

"Nothing harmful," Kumiko said, "Honestly, he was actually...it was weird, he didn't hurt me at all. In fact he gave me the same speech my zanpakutou did. And then he left."

"Any ideas what he wants?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to deal with the problem at hand first," Kumiko said, "He said he won't come back until I deal with the problem at hand."

"Very well," Byakuya said, "Let's go back to Urahara's"

Tairei9: Wow...that went surprisingly fast. Well please I beg of you review!

Renji: Please, she's driving us all crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. ...again I don't know what to say, except that I'm on a roll.

Chapter 16

"I see," Ichigo said, "So that's what's been going on."

Kumiko was silent. Everyone sat around the table with a serious look on their faces. There was only one person not there. Urahara Kisuke.

"He went to Soul Society," Rukia said forlorn, "I don't know when he's coming back."

"Damn it Kisuke," Yoruichi said, angrily, "What is going on?"

"Calm down," Byakuya said, "He'll come back. He has to."

"But how is this going to benefit Aizen?" Hisagi said, seriously, "I mean, what could Aizen possible get out of this?"

"I hate to be the one to say this...but unless Urahara comes back, the only way to find that out would be to let him regain her memories," Renji said darkly.

There was a silence and Yoruichi said, "I hate to agree...but I do."

"I know," Byakuya said sighing. Hinamori piped up angrily, "What if it's a trap? What if he really doesn't know anything and is just trying to get Kumiko vulnerable!"

"Hinamori!" Renji said firmly, "We're just discussing, no one's doing anything yet."

Kumiko didn't saying anything to the conversation, but seemed in thought. She got up and said, "I'm going to get air. It's been a long day..."

"Very well," Byakuya said. Kumiko walked outside and stared at the sky. It was clear and the stars shined oddly bright for being inside town. The full moon was rising into the sky slowly. Kumiko then said to herself, "This is the last one, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is."

Kumiko looked over and saw Urahara Kisuke cloaked. As he moved forward she saw someone else's shadow but chose not to address the stranger yet. She looked at Urahara seriously and said, "So, you knew..."

"Gomen Nasai," Urahara said quietly, "But I felt this was something best learned on your own. I figured it might have been the only way for you to really forgive Yoruichi-san."

"Probably," Kumiko said with a sigh, "So what now?"

"Are you at peace with yourself?"

Kumiko thought that was a queer question to ask but said, "Surprisingly yes, I am. Why?"

"Because," Urahara said as the shadow in the alley moved, "It's finally time to fix everything."

Kumiko watched the shadows as not one, nor did two but three people exit the alley. Urahara held out a black cloak saying softly, "Get yourself ready."

"What could be that mans ulterior motive?" Byakuya asked frowning, "I'd rather not put Kumiko through any more pain than she's been through."

"I have a theory on Aizen's ulterior motive."

"KISUKE!" Yoruichi jumped up, fuming. Urahara held up his hand saying, "I promise I'm about to explain everything. But I just had to go make a plea with a certain someone in the Royal Guard."

"Royal guard?" Hinamori said wide eyed.

"Yes, I believe I should start with how I found Kumiko to begin with," Urahara said seriously, "You see there was a state of emergency in the Royal family and they had to quickly hide the Queen herself. However halfway to the hide out, she was in labor. They need to quickly stop and this is where they stopped, knowing I could be trusted."

"However, when she gave birth, the baby was still born. She was devastated," Urahara said, "We brought her out for some air a day later, she was not well. Suddenly, the guards noticed someone dashing by. Thinking he was an enemy, they injured him. He dropped what he was holding and fled. Inside the bundle was...

"_Twins!" the Queen gasped as the one of the guards handed her one. Urahara held the other who was kicking gently. The blanket fell revealing her foot which had a red ribbon tied to it. Kisuke then said, "She's the first born."_

_The Queen looked at her as Kisuke lowered his arms to show the new born. Staring at her, she smiled. The little one kicked her legs babbling distinctly. The one she held in her arms shrieked, beginning to cry. She rocked him saying, "You must be hungry."_

"_My lady," the head guard said, "I know you are feeling __vulnerable but-."_

"_God has obviously gifted me a treasure," she said quietly, "Nothing will replace my son, ever. However, these children have no parents as far as we can tell. Until proven otherwise, I will care for them."_

"So what happened?" Yoruichi said frowning, "Why did Kumiko end up here with us?"

"The King," Urahara said, "Saw the red sash tied to the girl's leg. That was done by noble women to tell which was first born. He told his wife that she could keep the boy for now, but the girl was someone's heiress. They couldn't keep her. So I offered to take her in until the day came she would find her home. The King told me to tell no one of this in order to protect them both. However the Queen was insisted the two were to know of each other. So I would meet them by a river and they would play."

"Why?"

Urahara almost shivered from the icy tone in Byakuya's tone.

"Why was I not told of this?" Byakuya said glaring at him.

"Because when Kumiko got older, I explain the situation to her," Urahara said, "I explained she could, if she wanted to, take the boy away."

"But," Urahara said, "Kumiko saw how happy he was with them. She told me he would stay with his new mother and father. She then said something that opened my eyes to which family they were from."

"What did she say?" Hinamori asked.

"My okaa-chan wouldn't like it if I took him away."

"What?" Rukia said.

"I asked her who her mother was and she said Hisana-sama was. When I asked how she knew that and she told me it was a secret," Urahara said.

"Alright," Yoruichi said staring in shock at how much she didn't know, "So she did know, but then what happened afterwards Kisuke? We know a lot of her memories are fake."

"Yes, I'm getting to that," Urahara said, "Yoruichi-san was getting ridiculous with the training, taking it too far. I couldn't watch Kumiko suffer anymore."

"_Kumiko-chan," Urahara said picking the girl up from the bed, "Come sweetie, we have to go."_

"_Where are we goin'?" Kumiko asked rubbing her eyes._

"_You're, you're going away for awhile," Urahara's voice quivered slightly. He hugged her tightly and said, "I love you, don't forget that."_

"_I love you too." Kumiko murmured and Urahara flash stepped to the location and held her up saying, "I, Urahara Kisuke, find it too dangerous for the Noble Heiress to stay here on earth or in Seireitei. Please take her until you feel fit to return her to her family."_

_Kumiko stared around confused. She looked back at Urahara confused._

_Suddenly Guards appeared as a gate opened up. One walked down the steps and said, "She is received, you have done well Urahara."_

_He took the girl saying, "Do not worry, Young Heiress. You are safe now."_

"_Kisuke-san! Aren't you coming?" Kumiko shouted confused as the Guard walked back to the gate._

"_No Kumiko. I'm not," Urahara said, "I can't. You need to be safe...Goodbye."_

"That was the last time I saw Kumiko for a long time," Urahara said, "The next time I saw her was to replace her memories under the Kings order. To protect them and herself. Then I was forced to leave her."

"So, you have no idea what happened up there?" Rukia asked.

"No," Urahara said, "I don't."

Yoruichi shifted uncomfortably and then asked, "Then I have a question. The ability to change ages with Naiyami...was that something that occurred because she was there?"

"Huh? You mean that wasn't something she always could do?" Ichigo asked confused.

"No, it wasn't," Urahara said sighing, "Yes. You see time moves very differently there. The King was given a gift to use in the work he must perform. A gift to move through times in other dimensions when necessary. That's what he and the Royal Guard has the task of doing. To help maintain order. However, something happened when Kumiko was force through to earths dimension again...she reverted back to a child when she was actually... around the age she is now. I don't know exactly what happened but I know that they told Sotaichou about the incident when Kumiko became part of Gotei 13."

"So how does Aizen tie into all this?" Renji asked, frowning.

"He discovered that whatever seal that was placed on Kumiko was actually holding back a great deal amount of her power, not just her memories. He also found out about her past somehow. However, Aizen thought her brother was the older one. So when Aizen proved this to Kumiko, she thought she was the youngest."

"But she's not," Byakuya said shortly, "and I find it amazing that I was never once told ANY OF THIS."

"Gomen Nasai, Kuchiki-sama," Urahara said grimacing, "But the only reason you weren't told was for Kumiko's sake. The Queen's been deathly afraid for Kumiko's safety, so afraid she's fallen ill several times. You have to understand it was not to deceive you in anyway. Once Kumiko remembered, the Queen herself wanted to come down and explain everything."

"But?"

"With Aizen trying to undo the seal, we've had to take emergency actions," Urahara said, "We at first didn't want him to but we ran...into a problem."

"And what was that?"

"...The only other man who knew how to undo the seal fully is dead." Urahara said bowing his head, "The King himself doesn't even know how to undo it. And he can't do anything to help him find out either."

"Why not!" Hinamori said in protest.  
"Because he must abide by his own laws. So we are now forced to piece together the knowledge with the few people who have it."

"Why can't you just NOT unseal it?" Rukia said angrily.

"Because of the disease her mother had," Urahara said, "Kumiko was conceived during a time where Hisana-sama was recovering from a reiatsu absorbing illness. So it was never a terrible thing, however, the seal is making it grow and fester. It will start eating her reiatsu if we don't take care of it. Undoing the seal will let it surface to be destroyed."

"You can't mean- KUMIKO!" Hinamori dashed outside with everyone at her heels. But sure enough, Kumiko was gone.

**S.C.**

Kumiko stood by the three hooded figures in a clearing. In such clear was a long stretch of brick where ivy stretched over. In the center was a stone table in the shape of a long oval, long enough to fit a person upon it. On the outside of the brick was snow, almost sparkling from the light. The moonlight was shining down, giving the place a mystical feel to it. At first they were the only ones witnessing this peaceful scene. However there was a rush if air signifying the arrival of others.

"Ah you're here already," Aizen said smiling. He stared at Kumiko and she felt his reiatsu washing over them slowly. Kumiko frowned as the three hooded figures surrounded her. Aizen actually smirked but before he could say anything, a three people appeared between then. One was hooded and the other two were female. The females were two different appearances, one was a blonde blue eyed slender girl and the other was a brunette green eyed curvaceous beauty. The hooded figure said lowly, "Aizen, behave. Or else our deal is off."

The hooded figure then said, "Are you ready Kumiko?"

"Hai..." Kumiko said. The hooded figure then inclined his head saying, "Good. Mari and Ran will take you to get ready. We will all prepare our own parts. Right Yamamoto Sotaichou, Kyoraku Taichou, Ukitake Taichou?"

The three standing by Kumiko discarded their hoods, revealing the three captains. The two girls came forward, taking Kumiko gently by the hands and led her away. While they did so, Sotaichou said, "Very well. But I insist that one of mine accompany her."

"As well as one of mine," Aizen said calmly, "I don't want anyone going back on their deal."

"Very well, but no one is to go fifty feet of the pool," the hooded man said, calmly.

"Very well," Yamamoto said, "Ukitake, go."

"Hai," Ukitake said, following behind the girls.

"Kaname," Aizen said shortly and Tousen nodded. Kumiko followed the girls as the two men followed behind her. They walked a fair distance before coming into another clearing. Kumiko saw the two girls standing by a pool of water. Staring at the marvelous pool, she noticed it felt like it was radiating some sort of power. She looked back to ask Ukitake but noticed that neither he nor Tousen was there. She looked back at the girls who explained, "The pool is a special one, it cleanses you of negative energy and reiatsu. It's necessary that you cleanse yourself before the unsealing."

"I see," Kumiko said slowly as Ran said, "we will leave you to wash and leave extra clothes."

"Alright," Kumiko murmured as they left.

A few moments later Kumiko came back out freshly washed and dressed. She frowned at the sash saying, "This sash seems quite long…"

"Come," Ran said gently leading her back to the clearing. Somewhere along the way, Ukitake and Tousen joined them. Kumiko looked at Ukitake who nodded in silence, as if to tell her he was fine.

"Ah your back."

Kumiko looked up and saw Aizen standing at the altar. The three captains stood in a triangle around the altar with zanpakutou in hand. Aizen walked towards her saying, "I hope it wasn't too cold."

Kumiko's look tightened some and he said, "Don't be frightened."

He reached his hand only to be stopped by the cloaked figure.

"She can walk and talk on her own, there is no need to be touching her," He said coldly, "Kumiko, go lay down on the altar. I'll begin the ritual in a moment."

Kumiko nodded and walked over, laying down on the altar that had been strewn with different herbs and flower (ritual related). The man removed his cloak to reveal Kichirou. He waved his hand over her face and began to murmur something. Kumiko felt her body become warm and light like she was laying in sand with the warm sun beating down on her. Kichirou smiled and said gently, "This will prepare your body for the overwhelming power that'll have to run through you. Just allow yourself to be consumed by it. Don't fight it."

Kumiko smiled weakly at him and allowed the feeling to sync with her. Kichirou nodded at the captains, who stabbed their swords into the ground. Kichirou disappeared leaving Kumiko alone at the altar. Reiatsu shot up into the air and raced towards the altar at the same time. Kumiko felt it flow into her and she almost panicked at the intensity. However someone held her hand, giving her a sense a peace. She looked up to see who it was and much to her surprise, it was Aizen.

She couldn't understand why it didn't bother her that he was there. But there was actually something...familiar with his touch. Breathing deep, she felt weaker and weaker to fight against anything.

"Kaname, Gin, start the chant to finish." Aizen called calmly.

"Hai!"

Kumiko felt the intense begin to peak as something golden blocked her and Aizen. She winced as suddenly, all feeling left her. Soon she found her and Aizen cocooned into the golden light. Kumiko looked at him strangely as he said quietly, "There is something that I have to do to break the seal, it requires you to trust me."

Kumiko looked at him blankly looking into his brown eyes. She then said quietly, "I do."

Aizen leaned down and Kumiko closed her eyes.

He kissed her.

It was sweet and ...surprisingly innocent.

Suddenly everything came crashing back.

Aizen stood up as the golden lights came down as well as the reiatsu. She opened her eyes and looked at him wide eyed in understanding. Everything was peaceful and she sat up looking at him in surprise. Ukitake stood up staring at the two wondering what everyone else was thinking.

"Well," Aizen said calmly, "Did it work, Kumiko-chan?"

She stared at him longer and said:

"Sousuke."

"Hey don't I get a hello too?"

Kumiko looked towards the forest edge where Kichirou approached. Kumiko went to go stand but almost falling over. Kichirou went and caught her before Aizen could even move. Kumiko felt him holding her up as she looked at his cloak. She looked up at him and said playfully, "You really can't just mind your own business, can you?"

Kichirou stared at her and grinned saying, "Now that wouldn't be very fun now, would it?"

"Kumiko."

Kumiko looked towards Ukitake and the other captains. He then said pointing upwards, "It's time."

Kumiko looked up to see a portal appearing where the same three captains were standing on the other side. Kumiko looked at Kichirou sadly and he said smiling, "Go, I'll be here waiting for you."

"Hai," Kumiko murmured. He then whispered, "Good luck."

Kumiko stood up with Kichirou holding her up. She allowed the pull that she was beginning to sense take her. Just as darkness consumed her, she heard something that made her heart tug.

"_Kumiko!_" Byakuya's voice hollered.

But she couldn't, it was too late for any second guessing. For the love of her friend's safety, Yoruichi and her baby, and especially her father, she had to go and fix everything. For everyones sakes she has to.

Go back to the past.

Tairei9: FINALLY! I made it to here, now the fun begins. Please review I worked really hard on this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents.

Kon: OI! YOU!

Tairei9: Eh? What?

Kon: Why haven't you used me yet! I've been sitting here waiting for an appearance and I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE!

Tairei9: Will you quit yelling! There's enough yelling going on without you. Did you not look at the upcoming scripts?

Kon: Huh?

Tairei9: Whatever, enjoy the story people, I have to go cure my aching ears.

Chapter 17.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Yamamoto winced as Ichigo snarled at him. He, Ukitake, and Kyoraku were surrounded by many angry people. Rukia said angrily, "Ukitake-Taichou! Why would you do-?"

"Enough!"

Yamamoto looked at them saying, "It quite obvious the urgency in releasing the seal before Kumiko died but that was not the only reason we did it."

"Then why else!" Hinamori said angrily, tears running down her face, "What other reason was there to allow Aizen even ten feet of her!"

"Kumiko knew him."

There was a silence; that stupefied kind. They all looked at Yamamoto with shock as he continued, "Kumiko lived in the Royal Palace during a time where they actually had pulled into our dimension over a hundred years ago. We sent a group to go talk to them and among them was Aizen."

"Apparently while he was there, he met Kumiko. From what I heard, she took quite a liking to him. And him her."

"You have to understand," Ukitake said before anyone could speak, "Aizen was very much different, in fact we have a suspicion that was before something in him changed."

"Changed?" Hisagi said frowning.

"Yeah," Ukitake said, "We're not quite sure but from what we've been told by the Royal guard something happened from a little after that time to the treacherous day in Soul Society that made him change. So we were charge to fix it."

"How does this include Kumiko?" Rukia asked.

"Thanks to Kumiko having her memories sealed, she's grew up knowing that Aizen was evil," Kyouraku said, as if it was completely obvious, "Quite the contrary to when she knew him in the Royal Palace. So when her memories were freed, she would know both."

"How does that help?"

"It helps because it gives us someone who can show restraint," Yamamoto said, "when we send them to the past where Aizen had not turned."

**S.C.**

Kumiko stirred to feel something wet and warm on her forehead. Opening her eyes, everything was a dimly brown hue. Finally her vision began to focus and she saw that a certain someone was leaning over her.

"Unohana-Taichou?" Kumiko said quietly. She smiled and said, "Well it seems you do know me. No worries about confusion then."

"Huh?" Kumiko said confused as Unohana wrung out a towel, "Oh that's right…the past…"

"Indeed," Unohana said, smiling down at her, "Now rest. We can discuss things later. The portal can take its toll."

"I-," Kumiko started but Unohana shushed her saying, "Sleep now, you will need it."

Kumiko, her body not protesting to this request, closed her eyes to sleep. Unohana smiled but then looked troubled after Kumiko had actually fallen asleep. Softly she said, "She seems like such a young pretty noble girl, why would they send someone like this?"

"Probably because she belongs to a strong family."

"Yamamoto-Sotaichou," Unohana said looking back at him.

"I know she may not look it, but I have been reassured that with help from us, she will be exactly what we need," Yamamoto said, "Report to me when she awakens again."

"Hai," Unohana said as the elderly captain commander left the room.

**S.C.**

"So that's the situation," Yamamoto said calmly.

All twelve captains minus one stood in the room with their lieutenant's behind. Hirako Shinji, captain of the fifth division, said, "So, we're getting a new fourth seat, so how good is she?"

"Good enough to be a lieutenant," Yamamoto said, "She's been away for quite some time on missions so she may not exactly be the most talkative person."

"So why yah putting her in my squad?" Shinji said flatly.

"Shinji!" Shihouin Takeshi, captain of the second division said, "Don't be rude."

"Enough," Yamamoto said, "Everyone is dismissed. I have urgent matters to attend to."

People began to depart slowly murmuring. Yamamoto then called out, "Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kuchiki. Can you stay a moment?"

The three captains paused as everyone departed. Kuchiki Ginrei looked back at his lieutenant saying, "Go on, I'll be along in a while."

He nodded and left, the doors shutting behind him. Ginrei looked at him and said, "What is it you three know that you couldn't say in front of everyone else."

"I would like to tell you something about this girl before she gets here," Yamamoto said, "As you're probably well aware, a portal opened the other day."

"That is correct."

"That portal was from our dimension over a hundred years from now," Yamamoto said, "Something happened between there and now that shouldn't have. We've been give orders by HIM to stop it. In order for this to happen we needed someone from this dimension and from that future time."

Ginrei sighed saying, "You know you've been around too long when things like this no longer surprise you. So, who is this girl?"

"She is a future Kuchiki Heiress," Ukitake said quietly.

Ginrei looked surprised and said, "Heiress? There hasn't been a female Heir in many hundreds of years. I can see why you turned to me; I certainly can't let this child be on her own."

"Excuse me, we are here."

The door opened a bit and Unohana walked in with Kumiko. Kumiko looked impassively at them all and then said bowing, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, I hope you are well," Ukitake said cheerfully.

"I am, much thanks to Unohana-Taichou," Kumiko said, walking a little closer but kept her distance.

"Your name is Kumiko, correct?"

"Hai."

"So you are the help sent from the future," Yamamoto said as he, Ginrei, Ukitake, and Kyouraku looked at her. Ginrei was taking in her appearance: long black hair, dark slate blue eyes, pale skin. Ginrei definitely say many Kuchiki traits, the only one he didn't not recall was her pettiness. Kumiko nodded and said, "I am."

"Interesting," Yamamoto said, "Now, we have quite a serious dilemma."

"No kidding," is what Kumiko wanted to say. But she knew she couldn't tell them exactly about her true mission here. So she said, "What is it?"

"We have been having a mysterious hollow coming around. This hollow has many subordinates and they've been taking shinigami zanpaktou's. We cannot find the source of these hollows, where the underlings' hollows go, or what happens to the zanpakutou's," Ukitake said.

"Hollow…are you sure that the leader is hollow?" Kumiko asked frowning.

"Oh?" Kyouraku said, "And why wouldn't it be?"

"Because it's not uncommon for-," Kumiko started to say before Ginrei said loudly, "Enough."

Kumiko blinked and he was in front of her, pressing his hand on her forehead. Kumiko felt such an overwhelming reiatsu that she almost recoiled. Ginrei then said, "Do not speak too frivolously about experiences; you need to be cautious when you discuss them."

"Hai…," Kumiko said wide eyed. Ginrei let go of her and the intense reiatsu disappeared. Ginrei then said, "Hm, she seems a little too obedient to be a Kuchiki."

"Enough," Yamamoto said, "Ginrei is right; you must keep a still tongue here. For now, we will leave this meeting, there are things that need attending to and she still needs time to adjust. You will be staying with Kuchiki Ginrei. He will assist you in getting prepared for this time."

**S.C.**

"Hello Kumiko-chan!" Hirako said, bowing with a grin on his, "What a pleasure to have such a beauty put in our squad!"

"Arigato," Kumiko said emotionless. He stood up straight and said, "Come I'll show you around!"

Kumiko had been left by Ginrei here after a few more instructions. He said he would come to get her at the end of her day. So Kumiko followed her new Taichou around as he was telling her all this information that she already knew about what the fifth division was known for. At least he would make comments like yadda yadda yadda which told her that he thought it was dull.

"But off of the boring stuff!" Hirako said, "Yamamato- Taichou you were very widely trained."

"In a sense," Kumiko said, "Some areas are better than others."

"Yeah? Get bored easily?"

"No, I think people get rather annoyed with me," Kumiko said jokingly, "I'm more of a fighter than a talker."

"That's fine, that's fine, I say some girls talk way more than they should. Train a lot?"

"I think a correct question would be when don't I train," Kumiko said smartly.

Hirako stopped looking back at her and mused, "When don't yah train?"

Kumiko smirked and said, "You'll just have to find out won't you, Hirako-Taichou?"

"Aha, I like you! You've got spunk," Hirako said laughing. He grinned cheekily and said, "C'mon! I've got someone that'll wanna meet you."

He then stopped banging on a door, saying, "Oi, Sousuke! Come out here we have our new fourth seat!"

Kumiko blinked, taking a minute to realize who he was. The door opened and there was the famous traitor of her time: Aizen Sousuke.

"Good morning Hirako-Taichou," Aizen said with a polite smile on his face. He then looked at Kumiko and said with interest in his voice, "Would this be the new fourth seat?"

"Yeah!" Hirako grabbed Kumiko around the shoulders and said, "This is Kumiko-chan! She was assigned to fill our fourth seat this morning! She's my new buddie."

"Pleased to meet you-," Kumiko started before Hirako said loudly, "Come Sousuke! I'm going to tour Kumiko-chan around. It'll do you good to get out of that stuffy office."

"While I'm sure I wouldn't very much mind going, I have work to finish," Aizen said briefly looking at his Taichou before looking back at her with the almost exact same intense look he used to give her in the future. The only difference was is that there was no evil in his presence at all. Much like the sweet times she had meet him before… Kumiko couldn't help but lock eyes with him and inhale discreetly in reiatsu and smell.

The smell of tea.

"Really?" Kumiko thought plainly, "Even in the past he drinks that much tea?"

"Excuse me!"

Kumiko looked back to see a shinigami run up to Hirako and said, "The captains are needed in a meeting in 1st division!"

"Eh, Seriously? Twice in one day?" Hirako said in a borderline whiny way. He then rubbed the back of his head with a scowl on his face, "Guess it can't be helped."

He paused for a moment and then suddenly pushed Kumiko into Aizen saying, "Here, have her help you with that damned paper work until I get back!"

"Hirako-Taichou!" Aizen said exasperated but the long haired captain had disappeared. Kumiko looked up at Aizen, shocked at the difference of the way he was holding her compared to the future. She could not sense a speck of evil in him what so ever.

"I'm sorry about him," Aizen said looking down at him, "When he doesn't get his way, he can throw a tiny temper tantrum."

"I see," Kumiko said surprised. He smiled weakly and she smiled the same. She couldn't help it there was something… something good about him that she couldn't place. Finally she stood up without his support saying, "So, what are you working on?"

"Just some papers that need filling out," Aizen said, "There really isn't that much left."

"Oh?" Kumiko said as he allowed her into the office. She noticed that the pile was very small and wondered why in the world it needed to be done now. Aizen seemed to guess what she was thinking and said, "I don't like going on walks with the captain so often, it's quite shameful watching him flirt everywhere he goes."

Kumiko smiled understandingly and Aizen looked at her for a moment. He then called out, "Mirako! Finish these papers for me. I'll be going out."

"Hai Aizen Fuku-Taichou!" a voice called from the other room. Kumiko looked at him queerly and he explained it would be a lot simpler for me to give you the tour rather than Taichou."

Kumiko gave an awkward smile and followed him out of the room.

He toured he around, explaining certain things while asking her a few questions. They soon arrived at a wide lawn with a pond, trees, and green grass.

It looked much like a training ground.

Kumiko stared at him.

"I've been assigned to train you," Aizen said calmly, "I hope that is alright with you."

"Hai," Kumiko said, grabbing her zanpakutou's hilt. Aizen chuckled and said, pulling out his sword, "You're a quick to get to work, aren't you?"

"Of course," Kumiko said, pulling her zanpakutou out and dashed at him. He quickly blocked her attack and she continued to attack him. He was quiet and on the defense for a while and then said, "I see…"

Kumiko blinked and he suddenly came on the offensive. She went to deflect but that didn't stop him for long. He slashed upwards, the force knocking her zanpakutou out of her hands. Kumiko threw out her hand saying, "Hado 4: Byakurai!"

Aizen flash stepped to dodge her kido as she made a dash for her sword. However, his speed... startled her. He had recovered quickly and went on the offensive. She grabbed her sword and stabbed, twisting her sword as she did so. He swung but she disappeared. She flash stepped around him slicing out, striking him several times. Aizen observed, attempting to block her. Kumiko then dove in slashing out at him while he turned to strike her. Both snapped back away from each other, bruised and scraped. Kumiko stared at him a brief moment and then in a heartbeat started back. He immediately went on the defensive, or so she thought. Then he pulled a move, she had never seen before. Kumiko soon found herself on her back, pinned to the ground.

"You're merciless," Aizen said panting. Kumiko stared at him and said, "You're defensive..."

"Former eleventh division member?" he asked.

"You could say that," Kumiko said smirking.

"Well please don't try finishing this sparing session as a challenge to the death," Aizen said getting up. Kumiko then said slyly, "Well, who else would spar with me if I did that?"

"True," Aizen said, smiling. Kumiko's face then went serious as she got up. She couldn't help it...he seemed so different...what in the world could have made him change? There was no way he could be tricking her now, she hadn't seen his zanpakutou release. So him controlling her senses was out of the question, so was he genuinely from the start-?

"Are you alright, Kumiko-san?"

Kumiko looked up into his concerned face and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

**S.C.**

"So how was your first day?" Ginrei asked as he led her along the mansion walk way. Kumiko looked up at him and said, "It's was busy, filled with paper work and training."

"Hm, no problems I will assume?"

"None what so ever, Kuchiki-Taichou," Kumiko said walking, unaware that he had stopped. He stared at her and said, "There is no need for you to call me that at home, Ginrei-sama will be fine."

Kumiko looked back at him mildly and then said, "Gomen nasai."

"No need to apologize," Ginrei said, "It will take time to adjust."

"Right," Kumiko said staring out at the garden. Ginrei stared strangly at her and said, "Your rather obedient than most people your age."

"You'll find in the future that disobedience is not very tolerated in many areas," Kumiko said calmly. She stared up at the plum tree that she often caught her father looking at.

"Hm, if you are asked you are a relative of the Kuchiki Family. No need to tell specifics," Ginrei said catching up to her with a few long strides, "And I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Hm? Who?" Kumiko said curious. Ginrei stopped walking and then said, "You'll see in a moment."

Kumiko stared blankly and suddenly saw two people in academy uniform.

"Come and get it!"

"Get back here were-cat!"

Kumiko almost gapped as she witnessed the scene before her.

"Byakuya! Come here a moment, I have someone for you to meet." Ginrei said and the boy stopped. He looked towards them and hurried over. Ginrei then said, "Kumiko, this is my grandson, Byakuya. Byakuya, this is fourth seat Kuchiki Kumiko of Fifth squad."

Byakuya then said bowing slightly and smiling, "Pleased to meet you!"

Kumiko almost didn't find her voice when she said smiling and bowing, "Please to meet you, Byakuya-san."

"Hey Byakuya! Who's the chick?"

"Be quiet! Stop being so rude to people why don't you!" Byakuya snapped back at the girl. Kumiko stared at him and thought.

"And he complains Ichigo is bad."

Tairei9: Hope you enjoyed, pleaaaaseee review!


	18. Chapter 18

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter 18

"Kumiko will be staying here, I would like you to treat her with the utmost respect and like you would family," Ginrei said, "She has been on missions for a very long time so she may not be familiar with many things we do."

"Hai," Byakuya said. Ginrei nodded and said, "I leave you three to get acquainted. I will send for you when dinner is ready."

"Hai, Ginrei-sama," Kumiko said politely. He nodded and left.

"So, this is a fourth seat?" Yoruichi said walking around her. Kumiko narrowed her eyes at the tone of her voice. It sounded quite snobbish. Yoruichi smile was more smirk like and she said, "Nani? She only looks our age."

"Hey Yoruichi, be nice!" Byakuya said, irritated, "Besides, are you suggesting that people around our age can't be shinigami?"

"No! Just don't think she looks much like a fourth seat," Yoruichi said sticking her tongue out at him. Byakuya snapped saying, "Will you cut that out!"

"So," Yoruichi said ignoring Byakuya's comment, "Can you flash step?"

"Hm," Kumiko said in a wondering tone and then looked at her with a purposely annoying smile, "Perhaps, I'm sure you would love to know."

Yoruichi twitched and shouted, "What kind of answer is that?"

Byakuya sniggered and said, "Come on Yoruichi, leave her be."

"Wha-?" Yoruichi said turning around on him but Kumiko said, staring at a string she was now holding, "Eh? So this is what she took? Doesn't seem that important..."

Yoruichi spun around and saw what she was holding. She then said, "Hey! Give that back! How did you get that?"

"Hey, hey, it's not like it's yours," Kumiko said politely. She handed it back to Byakuya saying, "There, I believe that's yours."

Byakuya blinked and said impressed, "Oh, yeah, arigato."

Kumiko merely nodded looking around the garden. Byakuya asked, "So you can flash step. That was impressive one since the werecat couldn't see you."

"Hey!" Yoruichi said sticking her tongue out at him. Yoruichi took in Kumiko's appearance. Long raven black hair, grey-blue eyes, and pale skin. There was something about Kumiko that ticked Yoruichi didn't like. Well, actually, quite a few things. The major one being that she was so annoying!

Byakuya, however, seemed to like her.

This for Yoruichi was a bad thing.

"Have you ever been to the Kuchiki manor before?" Byakuya asked walking over to her.

"No, I've seen it but not familiar with it," Kumiko said, examining a tree, "However I've heard the views a great."

Kumiko frowned and thought, "This tree was a lot larger in the future...I wonder..."

"What are you, a tree hugger?"

Kumiko didn't bother to look at Yoruichi as she said, "Do I look like I'm hugging the tree?"

"You might as well be with that look on your face," Yoruichi said and Kumiko stared at her for a few moments. Kumiko had never thought about what Yoruichi would have been like at this age but now she knew: She was obnoxious and kinda stuck up.

"_Remember she's been raised in the noble Shihoin family at birth, unlike you she hasn't been taught the things she valued in the future_." Her zanpakutou said softly, "_Be tolerant, getting in over your head won't help._"

"_I know that_," Kumiko thought back, "_I just feel...weird hearing her talk to me like this._"

"Hey, don't space out, I'm talking to you!" Yoruichi started but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder saying, "Hey, that's enough, time to go home, Yorui-chan!"

Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Kumiko all looked at the new person. She had long dark toned green hair with light purple bangs. Her skin was pale, paler than Kumiko's. Her lilac eyes stared playfully down at Yoruichi. She wore a captains Kimono and one large bronze earring. Byakuya hurried forward and bowed his head briefly but respectfully, "Shihoin-Taichou."

"Takeshi-dono," mumbled Yoruichi dully.

Kumiko walked forward as Takeshi said, "Ah, so you must be the new fourth seat I've been hearing all about."

"Pleased to meet you," Kumiko said bowing but Takeshi grabbed her by the shoulder forcing her up and said grinning, "Forget the formalities! You can call me Takeshi! So your name?"

"Kuchiki Kumiko," Kumiko said stunned. She really shouldn't have been, after all she seemed to be Yoruichi's relative. But still, she had just met this woman and she-

"So how's Aizen Fuku-Taichou treating you? He can be quite the pain in the rear," Takeshi said, glaring off beyond the wall, as if she could glare at him all the way from where they stood. Kumiko said, "He treats me just fine."

"Just fine? Hmph he should be treating you more than just fine. Go figures he'd shut out another beautiful woman such as yourself. Goodness he such an –!"

"Woman? She can't be any older than us, Takeshi-dono! Why should he give her the time of day?"

"Now, now Yorui-chan, don't be so mean," Takeshi patting Yoruichi hard on the head. Kumiko blinked and was surprised at this woman's speed. She was faster than Yoruichi was in the future. That was also to not to be surprising. After all, she was part of the Shihoin clan.

"By the way," Takeshi said suddenly, "How old are you?"

Byakuya and Yoruichi stared at Kumiko as she thought for a few moments.

"190...ish," Kumiko said thoughtful, "I don't usually get asked that questions."

If Kumiko had been paying attention, she would have probably noticed Byakuya's and Yoruichi's stunned look. Takeshi laughed and said, "Yeah she's young, but not as young as you two! Hahahaha!"

Kumiko looked up at them baffled and looked at Byakuya asking, "Wait, how old are you?"

"132," Byakuya said still looking at her surprised. Takeshi finally stopped laughing and said, "Ah, looks are deceiving. Well Yoruichi and I must be going. You'll be sure to see me soon, Kumi-chan!"

Takeshi winked at her and Yoruichi stuck her tongue out at Kumiko before disappearing. Kumiko stared after them and said, "Lively bunch, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," Byakuya said shaking his head in the direction they left. Kumiko smiled and said, "So what were you and Yoruichi doing earlier?"

"Hmmm?" Byakuya asked looking back at her. He then said scoffing, "Oh, that. She likes to play tag."

"I see," Kumiko said innocently. Byakuya looked at her nervously and Kumiko was confused.

"What?"

"You're not going to suddenly want to play, are you?" He said looking at her worried, "Because I'm not going to be able to catch you."

Kumiko then stared at him blankly and then grinned. Byakuya reeled a little bit and Kumiko said perkily, "Nope! It wouldn't be fun if you couldn't catch me."

"Byakuya-sama! Kumiko-sama! Dinner is ready, please come and get ready," a servant said bowing. Byakuya nodded and said, "I see. Well time to go get ready for dinner!"

Byakuya flash stepped away with the male servant leaving Kumiko baffled. Why did he go the opposite way of the dining room?

"Kumiko-sama, will you please come with me?"

Kumiko whipped her head around and saw a slightly younger and shorter Mai, her Nanny/ attendant in the future. She walked forward and said, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Ginrei-sama's Head female attendant, Mai. I've been assigned to be your attendant for the time you will be here."

"Hai," Kumiko said a little stunned at the introduction, "Pleased to meet you."

Mai smiled warmly and said, "Come, we must get you washed up and dressed for dinner."

"Eh?" Kumiko said baffled and Mai said gently leading her away to her room, "We wash and dress in clean clothes for dinner. Come, or we'll be late."

Kumiko found herself being pulled into the bathing house where Mai left her. Kumiko wasn't familiar with this rule, probably because she rarely ate meals at home. And when she did, she was always eating outside. Kumiko washed herself with haste and dressed in the clean white yukata provided. She then came into her room where she was assisted by to other servants in brushing out her hair and putting on the kimono. Kumiko felt like she was being swept off her feet and barely had time to say a word of protest. She felt weird getting dressed with help. Mai seem to recognize this and she said while combing through her long hair, "It is customary for servants to assist a noble in getting in special kimonos."

"I-I see," Kumiko said as she felt the servant tied the obi in the back tight. They stepped back and said, "There! Now, come dinner has not yet started!"

Mai gently lead Kumiko down the hall and said, "Now, you will be dining with Ginrei-sama, Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama's mother Kimiko, and Byakuya-sama's father Soujun-sama."

Kumiko looked curiously at Mai at one of the names.

"It's so funny how your name is so similar to Kimiko-sama's," Mai said, smiling, "Now remember, do not speak until spoken to."

"Hai," Kumiko said and Ginrei walked around the corner. He looked at Mai and said, "You may go, I will escort her."

"Hai, Ginrei-sama."

Mai disappeared and Ginrei said, "I'm sorry if our formalities were more intrusive than you are used to."

"No, it's quite alright," Kumiko said, "It wasn't all that intrusive."

"Good," Ginrei said, "It took me ages to get rid of them and I'm the head of the clan!"

Kumiko giggled and Ginrei said, "Come with me."

"Hai," Kumiko said after calming herself.

"So I heard you've meet this family member," Soujun asked Byakuya as they sat waiting for the head of squad six. Byakuya, who was dressed in green and blue attire, stared up at his father and said, "Hai, she's the fourth seat of fifth squad."

"So I heard," Soujun said with a smile, "What is she like?"

"Well," Byakuya said thinking, "She's definitely polite, calm, she's strange about things, and Yoruichi hates her guts."

"My, my, Bya-kun," Kimiko said, who was sitting on the other side of Byakuya, "That's not very nice…"

"Well it's true," Byakuya said sighing, "Yoruichi was biting her head off when she hadn't really done anything."

Kimiko looked surprised and then smiled down at her son before looking at Soujun. Soujun chuckled and said, "Girls will be girls."

Byakuya stared blankly at his father while is mother giggled into her long sleeve. Byakuya looked at her asking, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing you've done. Just your father's interpretation of how we females minds work," Kimiko said kindly.

"Am I wrong?" Soujun asked, raising his eye brow, causing Kimiko to giggle more. Byakuya shook his head and said, "If you're going to flirt, do it elsewhere…"

The door opened and they all looked towards the door. Ginrei came in first with Kumiko following behind. Byakuya was stunned at the change. Her long hair was falling down in slight waves and the Kimono was a deep red. The swirls on her kimono were dark but thin. Kumiko sat down in the indicated seat and Ginrei did so as well.

The meal was quiet at first and then Ginrei asked, "How are you feeling, Kimiko?"

"Oh I'm feeling much better," Kimiko said smiling warmly. She then looked over at Kumiko and said, "I have a tendency to feel unwell."

"I see," Kumiko said as Soujun asked, "So Kumiko-san, how long have you been away on missions?"

"To be totally honest, I've lost count," Kumiko said innocently, "I've been gone for so long, it's hard to remember."

Soujun looked satisfied with the answer and Ginrei was secretly glad she answered that well. Yes, she would be just fine.

"Kumiko-san, I've heard you made fourth seat of fifth squad," Kimiko said sincerely, "Congratulations."

"Arigato," Kumiko said smiling. Kumiko took her appearance in. Loose dark waves of hair flowed down to her waist and her brown eyes seemed entrancing; she was rather beautiful. It almost made Kumiko feel very…plain. She only ever felt this way around one other person. And that person had been dead for all of Kumiko's life.

"So Kumiko-san, I've heard from Byakuya that you met Yoruichi and Takeshi-dono," Kimiko said happily.

"Hai, I did Kimiko-sama," Kumiko said politely. Kimiko immediately waved her off and said, "No formalities needed! Now what did you think of them?"

"I'm sorry," Soujun said apologetically, "My wife loves to ask people many questions."

"Soujun-kun," Kimiko said, "Don't interrupt, we're talking!"

"Well," Kumiko said lightly, "They are both very lively, I have to say. Especially Shihoin Taichou. But I'm afraid I don't know them well enough to answer anymore."

Kimiko laughed softly and said, "Good answer, but Takeshi-san might have a cow if she heard you call her that."

Soujun chuckled and he explained as Kumiko stared, "It would be best if you called her by whatever she tells you to."

"I-I see," Kumiko said and Soujun said, "I find it amazing that your already a fourth seat and only Byakuya's age!"

Byakuya said smiling awkwardly, "Otou-sama, you're never going to believe how old Kumiko actually is."

"Hmmm," Soujun said, looking over at Kumiko analyzing her, "Let's see…"

"Soujun-kun!"

"It's fine, Kimiko-san," Kumiko said laughing briefly, "Go ahead and guess. I've never had people ask me this question before today."

"Hmmm…130?" Soujun asked and Kumiko shook her head giggling, "135, 140, 155?"

"Nope," Byakuya said, "She-."

"She's 190," Kimiko said sincerely. Byakuya looked shocked and said louder, "How did you know that?"

"Relax Byakuya," Soujun said smiling strangely, "Your mother's a cheater."

"I am not Kuchiki Soujun," Kimiko giving him a knowing look.

"Ahem," Ginrei said and everyone went quiet, "We should finish eating before our food gets cold."

The rest of dinner went without a hitch and Mai escorted Kumiko to her room. Looking around, she noticed that the room was actually rather nice. Mai looked at her and asked, "Are you ready to retire?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," Kumiko said. She honestly wasn't all that tired, but the bed looked rather comfortable. Mai smiled and helped her out of the kimono. She then bowed saying, "I will take my leave, just call me if you need me."

"I will," Kumiko said and Mai left Kumiko to herself. Kumiko then laid back on the bed and said, "Well, it's really more comfortable than it looks!"

Kumiko sighed contently, feeling relieve that everything went without a hitch today. She closed her eyes breathing in the fresh scented sheets.

Only to feel something move underneath her.

Kumiko jumped a mile away, grabbing her zanpakutou. She had to use all he will power not to scream from the shock. The sheets moved and…

"Mmmm… so comfy," a familiar lion plushie said contently. Kon looked sleepily up at Kumiko who was staring at him in complete shock. Suddenly Kon was flying through the air saying, "Kumiko-onee-san!"

"_Kon!_" Kumiko hissed, grabbin Kon and shushing him, "_They'll hear you!_"

"Oh, gomen nasai," Kon said, "But I've missed you soo much Kumi-onee-san!"

Kumiko set him down on the bed and put her zanpakutou back saying, "How did you get here! Do you realize where we are?"

"Oh Yeah! Well you see I was listening to the shop owner and he told us everything. So Ichigo and everyone all went to rush to find you! I followed secretly and saw you starting to be pulled into the portal. So I quickly went, grabbed your sash and was pulled in! Every since then I've been following you around waiting to tell you! But then you went to dinner so I just stayed in here…and dozed off. But you! How dare you hide everything from everyone! They were soo worried! I WAS SOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Kumiko sat down where Kon was sitting feeling sorry for the little mod soul. She patted him on the head and said, "Gomen nasai. I've worried you all unnecessarily."

Kon calmed down after awhile and Kumiko explained what she was doing in the past.

"I see," Kon said looking serious, "So that traitor wasn't always a creep. And to top it all off he was your friend too!"

"Yeah," Kumiko said calmly.

"Hmm, it's actually not surprising after thinking about it," Kon said, "It might explain why he let you live after taking the hyogouku."

Kon suddenly went stiff and then started grinning.

"What?" Kumiko asked and Kon teased, "Aww no wonder you came back. You're in love with him!"

"What?" Kumiko said looking at him in disbelief, "No, I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are!" Kon said, pointing his arm at her and then crossed his arms, "Don't you remember? Right before the seal broke?"

Kumiko stared at him blankly and then remembered. She clasped her hands over her mouth, turning red. Kon laughed and said, "See! See, you so love him!"

"I-I- Not like that!" Kumiko said indignantly. Kon then went quiet and Kumiko asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"People are coming by," Kon said quietly.

"We should probably get some sleep," Kumiko said quietly, "Otherwise people will come in thinking I'm awake."

"Right!" Kon said pouncing into one of the upper pillows. Kumiko went under then blankets after turning the lights off. They were quiet for a while. Kumiko stared at the ceiling and said quietly, "I didn't love him like that…it's just that…"

"Hm?" Kon asked sleepily, "What?"

"He was my brother's and I's best friend…" Kumiko murmured. Kon looked down at her and said, "I see…get's some sleep Kumi-onee-chan."

Tairei9: Well, Done! She's met the family. And are you happy Kon?

Kon: Yeah, Yeah, put me in it more and I'll be even happier.

Tairei9: Whiny little plushie.

Kon: So all you readers out there! Review my lovely debut.

Tairei9: Sigh…please review the chapter as well….

Kon: But especially my debut!


	19. Chapter 19

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter 19

"Is everything alright?" Aizen asked looking over at her. They were sitting at a table in the office doing paper work. She had already been there for a few weeks and it was uneventful. She had settled down into the division. The papers stacks weren't nearly as large as some Kumiko saw in eleventh division, but it was enough to keep Aizen and Kumiko busy. Kumiko looked up at him and said, "Yeah, everything is fine. Why?"

"You seem to be spacing out," Aizen said concerned then added cheerfully, "I'd hate for you to fall flat on your back in the first minute of training."

"Aha, Aha, very funny," Kumiko said, and then added slyly, "If you taught me that trick of yours, our fights would go on longer."

"Nice try," Aizen said smiling at her, "But no."

Kumiko stuck her tongue out at him. She pushed back her long black hair and they enjoyed the relatively quiet room.

That was until someone stormed into the room.

"Aizen! So this is where you've been keeping her, you creeper," Takeshi said slamming her hand down on the table. Takeshi then smiled, ruffling Kumiko's hair, "Hey, kiddo, long time no see!"

Aizen sighed irritated and said, "What do you want Shihoin Taichou?"

"I wanna know if you're treating my new best friend like gold," Takeshi huffed. She looked at Kumiko, winked and said, "Seems like she's okay. However," Takeshi grabbed Kumiko's arm, "She's a little pale. You should be getting out in the sun more. Aizen, go train her!"

"We have to finish paper work," Aizen said and Takeshi pulled Kumiko's arm towards him saying, "Look at this Aizen, she'll become a vampire at this rate!"

Aizen stared at Kumiko's hand and gently took Kumiko's wrist away from Takeshi's grip. He then leaned down kissing her hand lightly saying, "And what a sweet vampire she'll be."

Takeshi gapped and then smacked him saying, "You creeper! That's it; I'm taking her training before you damage her permanently."

Takeshi flash stepped taking Kumiko to a clearing. Kumiko stared around and said, "Where-?"

"We're at my secret training ground," Takeshi said looking back at her with a grin, "Needed to get you away from that office and Mr. Four Eyes."

Kumiko smiled weakly and Takeshi scoffed saying, "Sweet vampire...how insulting is that! You don't call a young woman sweet! A young beautiful one at that!"

Kumiko looked at Takeshi and said, "Really Takeshi, I'm not all that-."

"Bull!" Takeshi said stalking over to Kumiko. She grabbed Kumiko's shoulder and continued, "You may be kinda on the skinny side, but trust me, I'll kick that out of you. You are a beautiful woman who deserves the respect of one! Not being treated like a child. And trust me, that's exactly what he's doing! That's what he does."

"Takeshi," Kumiko said as Takeshi looked down at her. Kumiko then grimaced, thinking about it. He was rather nice to her, but she was had taken it for granted that they were just becoming friends. She had expected it due to the time she recalled spending with him in the palace. But Takeshi made a valid point about his behavior. And not only that, she had been a child (compared to him anyway) in the palace. All of his actions could be interpreted like Takeshi said.

Takeshi looked at her and then said, "Aw, don't take it too hard. That's just how he is. Now I have one thing you need to do. Something that will make you and I feel better."

"Eh? Nani?" Kumiko asked.

"You," Takeshi broke out into full grin, "have to come up with an embarrassing nickname for Aizen Fuku-Taichou!"

Kumiko stared at her and then said thoughtfully, "Well...if I had to pick one...Cha-kun."

Takeshi stared at her and then broke out laughing.  
"PERFECT!" Takeshi said, grinning, "Now, for now on, I'm going to be training with you. Every day, you must do as I say. I promise, no one will have the NERVE to call you sweet vampire ever again!"

Kumiko looked at her friend and smiled.

**S.C.**

"So how is training with Kumiko-san goin'?" Hirako-Taichou asked. Aizen sighed and said, "She is improving, but we have a long way to go at this pace."

"You sound irritated by it."

"I am slightly. I don't like training with women."

"Ah but you like her."

"Hardly relevant," Aizen said shortly, "She's hiding something. I know she is and I don't like things being in the dark."

"So," Hirako said, "Put them in the light. Use that clever little brain to have her tell you. In the mean while, keep training with her. She'll open up eventually. Now, I have to be going. Meetings, meetings, meetings. That's all we captains ever do."

Hirako went to leave but looked back at Aizen, who had finished filing away the papers.

"Beside if you so irritated by her, why did you finish her paper work?"

"I never said I was irritated by her. And besides, Shihoin Taichou kidnapped her. Kumiko-san could hardly say no."

"I got it, I got it," Hirako said rolling his eyes, "You like her, A LOT. Exactly why you're getting so irritated by the slowness in progress. See yah!"

Hirako left, walking down the hall. Kumiko came out of the shadows. She was really going to have to be careful. She expected Aizen would figure something was up. Sighing, she walked back into the office.

"Back from training with Shihoin-Taichou?" Aizen asked as Kumiko walked in. The desk was clear of papers and Kumiko stared at it for a moment. She then said, "Gomen nasai."

"Iie," Aizen said standing above her, "It's alright. Once the Second Squad Captain sets her mind to something, she does it no matter what. Now I hope you're not too tired for another training session."

"Not at all," Kumiko said but stopped him from moving, "But I have to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"...Sweet vampire?" Kumiko asked staring up at him daringly. Aizen smiled genuine and said, "Gomen. I did not mean to compare you to a blood sucking creature."

"Mhm," Kumiko said and turned on her heel and said, "Sure you didn't. Come on, I wanna learn that trick."

"I'm not teaching you," Aizen said, following out the training grounds.

"Mhm," Kumiko said a little irritated, drawing her zanpakutou and pointing at him. He sighed and said, "You're persistent."

"Well no DUH!" Kumiko said lunging. He pulled out his zanpakutou, blocking her blows. In between her blows he asked, "Why do you seem so agitated?"

"I'm not, we're fighting!" Kumiko said. Aizen didn't buy it but let it slide. They continued on like this forever. Kumiko felt him hit her arm rather hard, causing a cut, partially hidden by her sleeve. Aizen stopped but she snapped, "Your open!"

Suddenly, she slid, slicing down at his legs. But like usual, he pulled that sneaky move. She founded herself pinned to the ground and he said, "We're done for the day."

He got up, sheathing his zanpakutou. Kumiko sighed and examined her wound. He then walked over taking her hand saying, "Here, let me see that."

Kumiko begrudgingly let him examine it and he said, "Sit, I'll heal it."

"I can heal myself," Kumiko protested but he made her sit and hand already begun healing. Her arm felt warm and the pain dulled. Kumiko stared away, looking at the sun lit fields. It was a beautiful day out but Kumiko didn't find it all that appealing. If she had been looking in Aizen's direction, she would have noticed the growing concern his face was showing.

"Kumiko-san."

"Mhm?" Kumiko said, still not looking at him.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Aizen asked and Kumiko looked around at him.

"Wha-nn-," Kumiko started to say but he said, "I could feel your frustration. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Do you really want to know?" Kumiko asked coolly.

"Yes."

"It bugs me," Kumiko said, "that people judge by my size my age, therefore treating me like a child."

"Do I do that?"

Kumiko didn't answer.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry if it seems that way. I can assure you it's not my intention. I usually do not train females, I find it unnerving. I'm sure Shihoin Taichou told you I'm not very good with people."

Kumiko smiled wryly and said, "She might have mentioned it a _few_ times..."

Aizen helped her up and said, "You are a strong vivacious young woman, Kumiko. It's just a shame that you haven't come to terms with allowing yourself to reach your fullest potential..."

Kumiko stared at him blankly and he said, "Let's go inside."

"Hai..."

**S.C.**

"Ah, Kumi-onee-san!" Kon said coming out from his hiding place on the bed. Kumiko shut her door and laid down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling saying, "Kon."

"Nani?" Kon asked, "Did that future jerk do something bad to you?"

"No," Kumiko said, "Actually, he did something good..."

Kon froze and Kumiko said flatly, "Get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what I meant."

"Oh? Then what did he do?" Kon asked.

"...I might have just found my answer," Kumiko said softly. Kon looked baffled.

"Answer about what?"

"Nothing. I'm taking a nap."

"That's no fair, Kumi-onee-san!"

Tairei9: Review please. Oh yeah, Cha means tea according to my friend. So :)


	20. Chapter 20

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter 20

Kumiko sat up in a tree, staring up at the sky. The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds floating slowing across. A many few months had passed since she arrived. She and Kon settled in with not too much trouble. Right now, Kumiko was relaxing with Kon in the nice weather. The tree's blossoms hid them well. Kon was sitting on the branch above her, swinging his little legs back and forth. He was also looking up at the sky saying, "It's really nice out today, right Kumiko-onee-chan?"

Kumiko merely nodded saying, "Mmm..."

"Eh? What's wrong? You seem in deep thought," Kon asked.

"I find it strange," Kumiko said, "that I was sent back to stop what happens in the future. There are suspicious event happening, but I haven't been called by the taichou's since I got here."

"How strange..." Kon said thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a while and Kon then said suddenly, "Oh yeah, why are you relaxing? I thought it was paperwork season."

"It is, but Sousuke and I finished it," Kumiko said sighing, "Really, I have no idea what to do about him..."

"What do you mean?" Kon asked.

"...Nothing," Kumiko said softly, "Forget I said anything."

"No!" Kon hopped down and stood on her knees, "Tell me what's up?"

"I just need to keep my head straight," Kumiko said shaking her head slightly, "It's just so hard to sort through everything…"

"Eh? You mean your memories?" Kon asked and Kumiko nodded.

"I have them all back, it's just…everything's muddled up," Kumiko said shaking her head, "I should be angry with all he's done, but I can't get that image of him out of my head."

"What image?"

Kumiko didn't answer but Kon didn't need her to. Her face said it all.

"Kumiko-san!"

Kumiko looked down to see Aizen standing down there waiting for her. She then said, "I'll be down in a minute, Aizen Fuku-Taichou."

He nodded and waited for her to jump down from the tree. She did so, looking up at him asking, "What is it?"

"We have been given leave for the rest of today," Aizen said calmly.

"I see," Kumiko said staring at him mildly, "But what about training?"

"No more for today, Shihoin-Taichou already trained you for quite some time earlier this morning," Aizen said and Kumiko tensed up briefly. She then said, "You knew?"

"Of course. I've noticed you've been coming in every day with that radiant look in your eyes. The one you get usually after training."

Kumiko stared at him and he continued, "Come along."

"Eh? I thought we were given leave?" Kumiko said confused.

"We have, I merely wanted to show you something," Aizen said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Kumiko said following him. From the shadows of the walkway, Takeshi peeped out behind the banister with a suspicious look on her face.

"What's he up to?" Takeshi said narrowing her eyes. She was about to leave when she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"What'cha doing?"

"Aahhhh!" Takeshi elbowed him in the face saying, "What are you doing, Shinji!"

"Geeezzz, was it necessary to elbow me?" Shinji said staring at her offended.

"Yeah it was, you pervert!" Takeshi said, her hands on her hips, "What were you doing trying to sneak up on me like that?"

"I should be askin' you what you are trying to do," Shinji said, "Your stalking my lieutnenant."

"It's because your lieutenant just asked out my best friend!" Takeshi said making a face sending Shinji into shock waves.

"Wh-What?" Shinji said in total shock, "Sousuke asked Kumiko-chan on a date?"

"Yeah! But knowing that sneaky creeper, he probably confused her into it," Takeshi spat, clenching her fists, "That sneaky…"

"Umm, Takeshi…"

"What?" She said not moving from her pose.

"They're gone," Shinji said pointing into the yard. Takeshi stared into the empty yard and shouted, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, BAKA! YOU MADE ME LOSE THEM!"

**S.C.**

"Wow," Kumiko said looking in awe, "It's amazing!"

Kumiko found herself staring at a wondrous waterfall that fell smoothly into a serene pool. The trees around were in full bloom, petals falling in with the leaves. The sun shone down, completing the scene. Aizen watched Kumiko take in the surroundings with a smile on his face. He then said, "I see that you like it. My family used to come here a long time ago."

"Your family?" Kumiko asked.

"Hai," Aizen said coming up behind her, "My family."

"Hmmm," Kumiko said sitting down, "Where did you grow up?"

"In Seireitei," Aizen said softly, "My family is one of the Middle Ranking Noble Families."

"Really?"

"Yes," Aizen said staring into the water. Kumiko stared at the water too, in a trance. It was so calming. She couldn't help but just totally relax. She didn't even realize that Aizen's eyes at turned to her. He took in her appearance as he asked, "What about your family Kumiko-san?"

"Eh? Oh," Kumiko said shortly, "That, well I've literally…"

Kumiko went silent and Aizen pressed her again, "What?"

"I've been moved around constantly," Kumiko said, "My mother died when I was too young enough to remember her. My father I never saw too much due to training and missions."

"I would imagine you're a more distant relative to the Kuchiki family," Aizen asked.

"More or less," Kumiko said leaning back.

"Your not a very descriptive person are you?"

"…I am, I'm just not allowed to be right now." Kumiko said softly. Aizen looked down and said bent down near her, "Kumiko-san…"

"CHA-KUN! GET AWAY!"

Aizen dodged Takeshi's foot and Kumiko jolted up out of her trance. Takeshi stomped her way over to Aizen as he said half annoyed, "What was that about, Shihoin-Taichou? And what may I ask did you call me?"

"Don't try to make light of this situation! And it's none of your business what I called you since you can't seem to understand a simple word like that!"

"Takeshi calm down, he didn't do anything," Kumiko said trying to calm her friend down.

"You! You need to stop putting yourself in vulnerable situations like this!" Takeshi said smacking her upside the head. Kumiko then snapped back, holding the top of her head, "I wasn't being vulnerable Takeshi! I was talking to him!"

"I don't care if he was flattering you on your amazing looks, you can't let your guard down!"

"It wasn't down! And don't think your subtly praises are going to change my attitude towards you!"

"I'm not expecting it to; I'm trying to make you see he's not worthy!"

"Worthy? What in the heck are you talking about, Takeshi!

"My goodness this is why I said you so vunerable!"

"My, my, your quite loud," Aizen said irritated fully now. But he didn't get to continue due to the sudden intense reiatsu immerging. All three froze and drew their zanpakutou's.

"Where is it," Takeshi said, "Be on your guard!"

Kumiko was silent and then shouted, "Bellow!"

All three jumped just in time to dodge the hollow coming out of the ground. Takeshi and Aizen appeared on top of the waterfalls cliff. Kumiko however did not.

"Where is she?" Takeshi said frowning. It was soon made obvious when the hollow cried in pain. Kumiko flash stepped to the ground only to spring herself at it again.

"You teme of a Shinigami!" The Hollow shouted. Aizen went to dash forward but Takeshi stopped him.

"Shihoin-Taichou!" Aizen started but Takeshi said, "No let her defeat it."

"But the Hollow isn't your regular hollow! Don't you sense-!" Aizen shouted but then heard the hollows shriek its last sound. Aizen looked down to see Kumiko sheath her sword as the hollow began to disappear. Then much to Kumiko's surprise, a form of a female human took place.

"What?" Kumiko said frowning.

"This has been a reoccurring phenomenon in these strange hollows," Takeshi said coming up behind her, "We are not quite sure what has been happening, but it's caused this effect."

"I see," Kumiko said as Takeshi picked the woman and disappeared. Aizen flash stepped down and asked, "Are you alright, Kumiko?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kumiko said surprised, "Don't worry. But…."

Kumiko looked around at the damaged area saying softly, "The area got messed up, Gomen Nasai."

"Iie," Aizen said, "It's nothing that could be helped…"

"Well then, shall we go back?" Kumiko started but then Aizen caught her wrist. Kumiko looked up at him and he said, "There is something I wish to say without Shihoin-Taichou around."

"Oh?" Kumiko said, "What?"

"I would like to be closer to you," Aizen said softly, leaning in slightly, "If I have your permission."

Kumiko stared at him blankly, "If that's what you want…I'll warn you now…"

Kumiko kissed him soundly but briefly before pulling away from him, "It's not going to be easy."

Kumiko left, her cheeks pink as a rose.

Leave Aizen touching his lips, his cheeks red as a tomato. He stared after her with a serious look saying, "I see…"

Tairei9: Leaving it there. REVIEW! PLEASE! T.T

Shinji: Hey you! I got a bone to pick with you 'stares at Tairei9 begging on the floor.'

Shinji: What's up with her?


	21. Chapter 21

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter 21

He was waiting, waiting for her to finally come for their mission. Aizen watched Kumiko walk down the stairs with a gathering of shinigami. She was stiff but seemed to be quite talkative. Aizen frowned leaning against the wall. She had not been around him for long this past week. He wondered if she was rethinking what she had done. But then again, Hirako-Taichou had been having her do many things this week. That man's orders never ceased. Soon the group was within ear shot as Kumiko was speaking.

"Really, I have to go, I have work to complete," Kumiko explained, her face gentle but Aizen could tell she was exasperated. They looked disappointed but they said their goodbyes. Kumiko walked over to him and Aizen said, "Admirers?"

"Just people who want to know what happened the other day," Kumiko murmured stopping in front of him. He nodded and said, "We should head out. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kumiko said, adjusting her cloak, "I am."

"Good," Aizen said, "Follow me."

Kumiko followed him with ease with flash steps as they traveled out of Seireitei. Kumiko then asked, "Exactly what are we looking for?"

"One of those hollows like the one that you fought a while ago," Aizen said, "There have been reports and we have been sent to investigate."

"Hai," Kumiko said and he suddenly stopped. Kumiko stopped behind him and looked around. They were on a dirt road somewhere on the outskirts of Rukongai. Kumiko then said, "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Aizen said turning around and walking towards her. Kumiko looked up and suddenly found him towering over her. She stared at him confused and asked, "What is it?"

"Even since last week, I feel almost as if you've been avoiding me," Aizen said softly. Kumiko stared at him weirdly and said, "I can assure you I have not, I've been very busy."

"Oh really," he said leaning down, making Kumiko's cheeks turn pink. Kumiko then said slowly, "Yeah, wh-why wouldn't I be?"

"Because," Aizen said softly, his warm breath enrapturing her face. However he didn't get to finish his sentence when something rushed past their faces and stabbed into the ground. They pulled away from one another to see a certain captain waving in the distance.

"Hello!" Takeshi said grinning with her eyes closed, "I was so happy to see you that I had to get your attention!"

"You evil woman," Shinji said, burdened down by several packs on his back. Takeshi kept waving and smiling, but sent a kick his way. She walked away as he doubled over shouting cheerfully, "Cha-kun! Could you be a dear and pick up my knife? I'd asked Kumiko but there is no handle on the blade."

"She's a rather sadistic woman at time, wouldn't you agree?" Aizen murmured and Kumiko said, "Yeah..."

"Shihoin-Taichou, may I asked what you're doing here?" Aizen asked as soon as Takeshi and Shinji caught up with them. Shinji collapsed and Kumiko stared down at him with pity.

"Well, I decided that this mission was too difficult for two people to handle alone and decided to drag old Shinji along with me," Takeshi said perkily and Shinji shouted looking up, "Who you callin' old?"

Takeshi leaned on Aizen slightly while walking past him saying, "I hope that's not ruining any plans, Aizen Fuku-Taichou..."

Kumiko narrowed her eyes suddenly at the action. She stayed silent watching the two. Aizen gazed emotionless at her and held out her knife saying, "I believe this is yours."

Takeshi grabbed it and said, "Thank you. Come on Kumiko! Let's go look ahead!"

Aizen watched Kumiko get dragged away by Takeshi. Shinji stood up groaning saying, "That woman dragged me along just so she didn't have to do paperwork!"

Aizen looked mildly at his captain and said, "Taichou, I don't think that's the only reason she came out here."

"Probably not, everyone knows she likes the kid."

"Kumiko is not a kid."

"No, but she looks like one."

"Takeshi, why are you really here?"

Takeshi let go of Kumiko's wrist and said pouting, "Awww, don't be so serious! No one should have to spend that much time with Cha-kun alone!"

"Takeshi I'm serious."

"I am too!"

Kumiko sighed irritated and said, "There is no need for more than two people on an investigation mission. Go back and do your paperwork Takeshi."

"But-," Takeshi whined but Kumiko said, "Enough, this is not the time to be fooling around."

Kumiko went to walk away but Takeshi said, "What have you been hiding from me?"

Kumiko looked over at Takeshi, who had a cold look on her face. Staring at her strange, Kumiko said, "What are you talking about?"

"Kumiko," Takeshi walked over to her and said before walking ahead, "Stay away from Aizen if you know what's best for you."

"Once again, not the time to be discussing this." Kumiko said snappishly. But then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and Aizen's voice say, "That's enough Shihoin-Taichou. We will be heading to the inn."

Kumiko allowed herself to be led away by him as Takeshi stood there. Once they were a good distance away, Kumiko muttered, "What the heck is up with her?"

Aizen did not answer but lead her away saying, "Ah look. There's the Inn."

Kumiko looked up to see a rather nice looking manor. The surrounding area had sakura tree's with petals that were drifting slowly to the ground. The bushes grew in different shapes and sizes around the inn giving it a peaceful feel to it. Aizen led Kumiko to the doors where a woman stood there waiting to greet them.

"My name is Suika Keira," she said bowing, her long brown hair falling forward. Kumiko bowed her head and Aizen copied her.

"We are the shinigami that are to be staying here," Aizen said, "Two of our companions will arrive later."

"I see," Keira said, "Follow me; I will take you to your room."

"Room?" Kumiko thought, frowning. Aizen took Kumiko by her hand and led her to the rather nicely sized bedroom. There were two rolled up futons in the corner and some nice embroidery on the banners. Keira then asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Aizen said pulling Kumiko towards him by her waist. Kumiko's cheeks turned pink. Keira looked at the mildly before leaving saying, "We shall bring lunch in a while. Excuse me."

"Arigato," Aizen said smiling. Kumiko's cheeks darkened even more as Aizen leaned down as the door closed. Kumiko felt her cheeks go hot. Aizen pushed her bangs out of her eyes, revealing her blue eyes. She then said, "Sousuke, what are you doing?"

"Relax," Aizen murmured, stealing a kiss from her lips. He then leaned down saying into her ear, "I'm doing nothing that will bring consequence to both of us."

Kumiko stared at him, his serious brown eyes locked with hers.

"AIZEN!"

The door breaks open and Takeshi storms in saying, "What are you doing?"

Aizen looked at her mildly surprised and said, "Ah, Takeshi. You caught up with us."

Aizen walked away leaving Kumiko standing there, looking away from Kumiko saying, "Simply making sure Kumiko is feeling well. She did have to traveling the longer way around."

"Ah true," Takeshi said, "You should be nicer to her Aizen. A lady deserves to be treated with respect!"

Aizen easily dodged Takeshi's punch and said, "Shall we go check out the area Shihoin Taichou?"

In a blink of an eye they disappeared. Kumiko stared blankly after them and then felt kinda insulted. Flash stepping was...she was a better than Yoruichi, so it was like nothing for her. So what in the hell were they talking about. There was something they knew and Kumiko didn't like it. Sighing, Kumiko decided to go find them.

She did but stayed a good distance away. She hid herself and reiatsu listening in.

"Like hell I'm letting you two be alone! She's a beautiful young woman that deserves to be treated as such!" Takeshi said irritated.

"Is this really about Kumiko?" Aizen said, "Or is this about what happened many years ago?"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Takeshi said angrily, "You use people Aizen and there is something about this girl that only Sotaichou seems to know about. He needs her and breaking her heart is not going to help!"

"Her heart won't be broken, she's stronger than that," Aizen said sighing irritated, "You just like her and hate that she likes me. That's why you're so angry right now. Unless you're jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Takeshi said.

"Jealous that she's kissing your ex-fiance."

"Th-That was a long LONG time ago Aizen!" Takeshi said her cheeks kinda red.

"So then do us a favor and don't get in our way," Aizen said.

Kumiko watched them leave in stunned silence and then disappeared. She appeared back in the room deeply thinking. Sighing Kumiko said, "Really what's with them causing all this drama? It's unlike them."

Kumiko decided she would go take a nap. She drifted off into sleep.

"_Kumiko..."_

_Kumiko looked around to find herself dressed in a white Yukata. She looked up to see a man hovering above her. He took her hand and found she could nothing to stop herself from being pulled to him. His eyes were red and his hair black. Kumiko felt terror freeze her as he gently slide his hand down her back to her side. Terror as she could do nothing to stop him. But she could help but think she had seen him somewhere before._

"_Who are u?" Kumiko slurred as he whispered, "I? I am your dark, your dreams, your Phantom..."_

"_Don't try to resist," he said sweetly, his scent enrapturing her, "You won't want to leave."_

_He leaned down whispering against her neck, "Trust me..."_

"KUMIKO!"

Kumiko jolted awake to see Takeshi looking down at her and she said, "What happened? You seemed pale..."

"I-I just had a nasty day dream," Kumiko said and notice Takeshi was rather close to her. She looked up at her and said, "What are you doing here? I though you went with Aizen Fuku-Taichou...?"

"No, Shinji and he left,"Takeshi said calmly but then said perkily, "Come on lets go check out the inn!"

Kumiko let her but could help but think:

"Who was he?"

Tairei9: WHOOT! IT IS DONE! The chapter I mean.

Kon: HEY I WANT AN APP-!

Tairei9: Shut up. 'stuff sock in his mouth.' Review people!


	22. Chapter 22

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. Guess what, I have totally forgot what I was going to put in this beginning comment so let's move on : )

Chapter 22

Kumiko stared up from her seat at the table, taking in the beautiful scenery. Takeshi swallowed her food and asked, "What's wrong?"

"How long have you known?"

Takeshi stared at her and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Takeshi; I know the Shihoin Clan keeps all tabs on portals. I know that the Shihoin Clan monitors and analyzes anything and everything that comes through that portal. How long have you known?"

Takeshi sighed and said, "The last few weeks the results finally came in. Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything. I know there is a serious problem at hand, especially if the Head Captain is involved."

Kumiko was quiet for a moment and Takeshi looked at her almost sadly and said, "Kumiko, what is it you came back to do? Does it have to do with Aizen?"

"I can't answer that and you know it," Kumiko said impatiently, "Whether it has to do with your former fiancé or not."

Takeshi gapped a little and Kumiko answered before putting more food in her mouth, "I was trained for this Takeshi, listening in on conversations is nothing for me."

Takeshi sighed and said, "It was an arranged marriage when we were younger. I did everything in my power to have us break up, he did everything to keep it together just to challenge me. I can assure you there were no real feelings between us."

"So why ask if it has to do with Sousuke?" Kumiko asked and Takeshi sighed, almost irritated.

"Just because he has been a four eyed creep in the past doesn't mean I don't care what happens to him," Takeshi mumbled, looking almost embarrassed. Kumiko stared at her and then said softly, "Don't worry; Sousuke is not going to be hurt..."

Takeshi looked at Kumiko intensely as the younger girl ate. Kumiko didn't seem like she was going to say anymore on the matter but Takeshi was still bothered by something.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Why do you think?"

"Aizen doesn't date, Kumiko. He never has, he always has some ulterior motive," Takeshi started but then was interrupted with Shinji's loud voice, "Hey! You started eating without us!"

"That's because you two were late!" Takeshi said. Shinji sat down next to her and shoved her saying, "Move, I want some of that fish-!"

"No! Ask nicely you pig!"

Kumiko was staring down at her plate as Aizen sat down next to her saying, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kumiko muttered, before putting food in her mouth "Just not a good nap..."

"I see," Aizen said softly as the two across the table fought over food. He then asked quietly, "Would you like to go take a walk with me?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Kumiko asked concerned and Aizen shook his head.

"I'm not fond of eating with this two in the same room."

"Sounds like you've done this before," Kumiko said almost amused and Aizen sighed, "Do you want to walk or not?"

"Yes, I'll come," Kumiko said setting down her chopsticks and stood up. Kumiko walked away to the peaceful gardens with Aizen. All to happy to leave Takeshi and Shinji to bicker over the food. The tranquil surroundings put Kumiko's mind at ease. The flower petals floated down when the wind blew. Some landing in their hair and Aizen said calmly, "It would be much nicer if the petals weren't constantly falling on us."

"So you think," Kumiko said smiling gently as she nimbly caught a full blossom that was falling down towards her. Aizen took in the image of her, hair laced with flower petals. It was quite a pretty sight. Her kimono was black tied with a purple sash. He couldn't help but say, "However, I must say it suits you well..."

"Huh?" Kumiko looked up and him and he said, "Nothing, come, before Shihoin-Taichou catches up with us."

"Right," Kumiko said, "Sousuke?"

"Nani?"

"How come you never mentioned knowing Takeshi when you were younger?"

Aizen sighed and said, "I'm not found of talking about it, it was quite the nuisance."

"Nuisance?"

"Yes," Aizen said softly, "My family organized the marriage between us. We had been friends as children but after the engagement she took it upon herself to undo it."

"Did you love her?"

"Not in that sense," Aizen said, staring out at a pond they were walking by, "But my mother loved her. She had never been able to have a daughter and Takeshi was as close as she ever got. So I did everything I could to make it work."

"I see," Kumiko said softly.

"Now only to be fair, what was this dream about?"

Kumiko stared blankly at him and he responded, "You are not the only one who can eavesdrop."

Kumiko sighed and explained her short dream to him. He seemed in deep thought by the time she was finished. In covering the awkward silence that was now pursuing, she said, "But a dream is just a dream, right?"

"Perhaps," Aizen said, "Or your mind is trying to tell you something."

"Huh?" Kumiko stared at him in confusion and Aizen said, "Often our dreams are trying to solve our problems subconsciously."

"I see," Kumiko said, quietly. Aizen stooped down saying softly, "Please don't worry though, I'm sure it was nothing serious."

Kumiko opened her mouth to say something but only for him to kiss her gently. He then pulled away saying, "Don't worry, Kumiko..."

Kumiko was a little dazed as they continued walking. The heat started to rise, making Kumiko feel a little out of sorts. She was never really fond of the heat; she was more of a neutral weather person. Aizen noticed this and said, "Would you like to go back to the room?"

"If you wouldn't mind..."

"Not at all," Aizen said and he flash stepped her back, much to her protest. She gave him a little irritated look and he said simply, "Faster."

"Right, when are we going out to investigate?"

"Later this evening, that's when the events seem to be occurring," Aizen said leading her into the room. He then said, "I'll be just a little ways down if you need me."

"Thanks but I should be fine," Kumiko said before shutting the door. She then walked over to the bed and sat down. She felt the inviting comfort of the bed beneath her and laid down on the pillows. Closing her eyes, Kumiko let herself drift off. She was pondering about what Takeshi and Aizen had told her. She was expecting the Shihoin clan to know sooner or later, but with her protection with the Kuchiki family she was safe. But the connection with Aizen was unexpected.

"You're not the only one who can eavesdrop."

Kumiko jerked up, tensing as she remembered his early comment. She wasn't too concerned with him telling, but she was concerned about him sticking his nose where he didn't belong. The Aizen she knew had a tendency to do that. Kumiko walked over to the door and slide it open, the golden afternoon glow blinding her briefly. She rubbed her eyes only to feel someone sliding their hand around her wrist. Looking up, a voice filled her ears whispering, "Are you alright, my dear?"

She looked up in dread again to see the phantom that had haunted her dreams earlier today. She stared at him confused attempting to back away. Except when she went to turn around, her room was no longer there. She was standing in the middle of darkness. She felt him pull her to him saying gently, "Do not run, it is useless..."

He tilted her face up towards his and whispered, "Do not fear me; you know you don't wish to..."

He gently traced her jaw line and down the side of her neck to her shoulder with a single finger. She felt the cool trace, sending her into shivers. The scent around him smelled of spices, and despite his red irises he was staring at her mellow. Shivering, she felt him whisper in her ear, "Come with me, come back with me..."

"Kumiko!"

Kumiko jolted up in the bed to here Aizen call for her again, "Kumiko, are you awake?"

"Now I am," Kumiko said, shaking her head causing her long hair to toss around a bit. She told him to come in and he let the late afternoon light in. He stared at her concerned and asked, "Are you alright? I called for you a couple of times and you never answered."

"I was just going to doze but I guess I fell asleep," Kumiko explained and Aizen stared at her quietly for a while. After a brief period of silence, he walked over to her and said, "Did you have another dream again? You look quite shaken..."

"Yeah, but a dream is just a dream," Kumiko said, "What is it you needed?"

"I came to tell you we should be heading out," Aizen said calmly. Kumiko nodded and said, "Let me get changed."

He turned and left the room. Kumiko hastily changed, rather spooked that she had fallen asleep without knowing it. She clicked her zanpakutou to her waste and opened the door to see him waiting patiently. She came out and he said, "Let's go quickly, there is somewhere I want to check out before it gets too late."

"Hai!" Kumiko said and they disappeared.

**S.C.**

"Seriously," Shinji said rubbing his swollen cheek, "Why do you have to hit so hard?"

"Because you need a reminder of how to behave," Takeshi said shortly drinking her tea. Shinji rolled his eyes and said, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Kumiko and Aizen," Takeshi said shortly, "I want to know what's going on between them."

"Eh? Why do you wanna know about those two?" Shinji asked narrowing his eyes. Takeshi said, "None of your business now tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing that I've noticed. If Kumiko or Sousuke haven't told you anything, you should buzz off."

She kicked him and said shortly as he grimaced, "I don't need you telling me what to do."

"And they have no need to tell you if anything is going on. You're not their mother, so don't act like you've got all rights to know what's going on. If anything is going on," Shinji said drinking his tea only to get kicked once more.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being annoying!" Takeshi said, clearly irritated, "Now shush and drink your tea."

Tairei9: Wow this took...much long than necessary. Review please.

Kon: 'dejected in the corner' Not being used again...

Gin: 'sitting in same corner' neither am I...

Tairei9: Geez you two light up, your both coming again later.


	23. Chapter 23

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. Well I have nothing to say yet so enjoy the chapter readers.

Chapter 23

Kumiko flash stepped into a clearing by herself. She and Aizen had split up awhile back to get more ground covered. The moon was rising in the sky indicating that the day was gone for some time. The landscape was now pale blue and grey instead of pale gold. Kumiko pushed back her hair and said softly, "The moon's full tonight..."

She stared at it, her eyes filled with melancholy. Sighing, she went to continue onward. The wind blew however, making her stop dead in her tracks. She spun around, unsheathing her sword as she did so. The tip of the blade was at the edge of the person's throat. Much to her dread, it was her dream phantom.

"Hello again," he said calmly, "It took some time in finding you."

"Who are you?" Kumiko demanded, "There's no way I'm sleeping now, so clearly you're real."

"Clearly," Phantom said smiling gently, "I believe you know who I am, Kumiko."

Kumiko pressed the blade against his neck, narrowing her eyes.

"You better start answering my questions," Kumiko growled, but he laughed lightly and said, "You wouldn't hurt me. I have too many answers for you."

"Then answer them!" Kumiko said coldly.

"I am your Phantom," he said quietly, "And there is no way for you to physically hurt me."

Kumiko snapped, she swung out but he disappeared as soon as her blade hit him. She was on guard, the winding blowing around her. However something strange happened. She felt her body convulse, pain shooting throughout her body. She swung out again, only for him to grab her blade. She pulled back and the fight began.

Kumiko slashed, flash stepping around and continued striking at him. However, he seemed to be blocking all her attacks with one hand. She finally swung out, slashing him in the middle. But he completely disappeared. Kumiko remained on guard, staring with narrowed eyes. Then in the distance she heard a hollows cry. She flash stepped away immediately.

"Someone help me!" a servant yelled, as she ran from a large winged Hollow. He sneered down at her and said, "No one can save you!"

The servant ran, but stumbled as she felt something rush past her. Kumiko slashed out, cutting the hollows talons. It screeched, whipping the long wing out at her. Much to Kumiko's surprise, a deep wound was carved into her side. Kumiko however flash stepped behind sliced at its head. She missed the first time but succeeded the next. It screeched and faded away. Kumiko hit the ground feet first and grimaced.

"Kumiko!"

Kumiko looked back to see Aizen appear near her and bend down.

"A hollow, but not like the one we saw the other day," Kumiko said, "Or at least I don't think so..."

"You're hurt," Aizen said and Kumiko began to try to heal herself. Aizen however, moved her hand and began to do it himself saying, "You're lucky it didn't strike you any deeper."

"Are you alright?" Kumiko asked the servant girl. She nodded mutely even thought she was trembling. Kumiko sighed and said, "We need to get out of here. I need to tell you something important."

"Give me a minute," Aizen said, almost irritated, "Healing takes time."

"Aizen! Kumiko-chan!"

Kumiko saw Hirako-Taichou appear and Aizen said, "Hirako-Taichou, this woman was a victim of a suspicious hollow attack."

"I see," Shinji said, "I'll take her back, you finish here. Takeshi is off taking care of other business."

"Hai," Aizen said.

Shinji left with the terrified woman which left Kumiko with Aizen.

"What was it you need to talk about?" Aizen said after a short while. Kumiko was then able to launch into her explanation of her 'Phantom'. Aizen was quiet for a while and said after she finished, "Interesting."

Kumiko was about to question him more on his comment. However, she was swept up into his arms. She yelped and said, "What-?"

"I haven't finished healing you completely," Aizen said calmly, "And I would rather finish somewhere safer."

Kumiko blushed as he flash stepped towards the Inn. She didn't say anything at first and then said flatly while turning her face away, "I have flash stepped in worse states before."

"I don't care," Aizen said, "I need you in tip top shape."

Kumiko sighed, almost irritated. Aizen then asked, "Were you in eleventh squad?"

"What's it to you?" Kumiko said.

"So that's a yes," muttered Aizen, "Why am I not surprised?"

Kumiko remained quiet. There was nothing but quiet as they went on their way back. The night itself was quiet, no owls, no crickets, nothing. Aizen was secretly hoping that they wouldn't run into the 'phantom'. However...

"Hello Aizen Fuku Taichou." Phantom said smiling, "Please leave Kumiko to me."

"Pardon?" Aizen said narrowing, "Who are you to make such claims?"

"Her Phantom," he said smirking. He snapped his fingers and a dozen of the hollows looking exactly the same as the one before. Kumiko looked alarmed and Aizen said, "I have a feeling you've seen that hollow before?"

"Yes, it was like the one that appeared after he left," Kumiko said and the Phantom said to the hollows, "Get him."

Aizen and Kumiko split as the hollows attacked. Kumiko went immediately on the offence and immediately took down three hollows at once. They disappeared and Kumiko launching herself to the left to avoid another hollows attack. Aizen shouted, "Hadō 32: Ōkasen!"

A bright large flash of yellow light shot out destroying several hollows. He saw Kumiko dash out at the Phantom and Aizen yelled, "Kumiko, don't!"

But he was too late. Kumiko's wounds burst open and The Phantom caught her. Aizen went to go at him, but he was soon overwhelmed by hollows. Kumiko glared at him as he said, "Now my dear, relax...I'll make your death _**short and painless**_."

Kumiko eyes widen slightly as a black form appeared. It was a tall hawk like hollow demon. Its eyes were flaming red and the ebony wings reminded her of jagged blades. Kumiko attempted to slash out again but only choked on the overwhelming reiatsu. The Phantom/hollow laughed cruelly and the Phantom nuzzled her cheek. The hollow then said, "_**Struggling is useless. Now stay still and I'll make it painless.**_"

Kumiko suddenly stopped and then smirked. She then shouted, smacking the Phantom, "Seal!"

The Phantom recoiled as he was consumed by the white light. It yelled and the large hollow roared, "Hollows attack!"

However they were all overwhelmed by a red flame destroying them. The hollow jumped back roaring and opened its mouthing shooting off green energy balls in Kumiko's direction. Aizen quickly grabbed her but was struck square in the back, making him grimace. They fell through the trees and the hollow shouted, "You will not escape!"

"Supin, Raitingu-jishaku!"

The hollow barely had time to react as two circular disks rapidly ripping through the large body. They spun around back, connecting the lighting shaped blade. Takeshi was the wielder and the hollow roared its last. It began to disappear and a familiar woman took its place. The Phantom disappeared and she began to drop. However Shinji caught her and the two captains went bellow. After some searching, they saw Aizen healing Kumiko within a barrier. The two looked over at the woman and Takeshi said, "Hey! That's the woman from the Inn. Keira!"

"Yep, as suspected!" Shinji said proudly, "Good job you two! Nice job pretending to be a couple! You guys even had me convinced! Now I'm off to go get this young woman examined."

Takeshi looked at them baffled and said, "Wha- WHAT DID HE MEAN PRETENDING!"

"Well you see, the last hollow I fought, we felt as if someone was watching us. Judging by the atmosphere, it was intoxicating. So we kinda went with the flow," Kumiko said, "We informed Hirako-Taichou of it and we matched the profile with other incidents. This particular hollow had two parts. One part was the central power point while the other-."

Kumiko winced as he continued healing her. Aizen continued, "While the other was the lure, the intoxication. It's how it captured its prey with little or no fight. So we made the hollow think we were three steps behind rather than being three steps ahead."

"So wait a minute!" Takeshi said, agitated, "You two were never really together."

"No," Aizen said.

"Everything was just for show?"

"Yes," Aizen said.

"So your kisses didn't really mean anything."

"No."

"So why wasn't I informed?"

"Because Hirako-Taichou loved watching you squirm."

"SHINJI! I'MA GONNA KILL YOU!" Takeshi hollered disappearing.

"Did Hirako-Taichou really say that?" Kumiko asked and Aizen simply responded, "No. While I'm pretty sure that was his intent, his reasoning was that the fewer who knew the better."

Kumiko smiled and said, "You just love causing trouble, don't you?"

"I do not," Aizen said stubbornly and Kumiko grinned cheekily. Aizen then said, "By the way, Kumiko. Just because I said the kisses didn't mean anything, I meant nothing ill-."

"Sousuke," Kumiko said her grin still ever present, "Stop worrying, I know you loathe missions like this. But honestly, don't worry, nothing's changed."

Aizen finished healing her after some more time and the barrier disappeared. They walked in silence and Aizen said flatly, "Nothing's changed…"

"Hmm?" Kumiko said and Aizen responded, "Kumiko, why is it you don't tell me anything about your past?"

Kumiko looked surprised and then sighed. Aizen was about to snap at her for her withholding when she said, "It's because I'm here to accomplish a mission and I'm not disclose my past unless revealed by the superior of the orders."

He was shocked; he honestly thought she wouldn't answer. Kumiko then said softly, "Sousuke, if I were to tell anyone about my past, you would be the first to know. But I can't, so please stop prying."

She looked up at him and saw his shoulder jerk slightly. Kumiko sighed and said, "Here let me heal that for you."

"Iie, I will be fine. We need to get back to Seireitei-." Aizen started but she had already started healing. He felt his shoulder go warm and he felt his cheeks flush up. Kumiko didn't look at him for a while and finished in a short period of time. They walked in the moon light out of the forest and Aizen said, "Kumiko…arigato."

Kumiko looked up, her mouth slightly open. He was staring down at her with a genuine smile, something that never ceased to amaze her. Considering the Aizen Sousuke she had grown up in Seireitei was a traitor.

"But clearly that's not him now," Kumiko said smiling with relief and she jested, "Only fair if I returned the favor."

Tairei9: Wooooooo, that took awhile.

Shinji: GET AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!

Tairei9: 'Watches Takeshi attack Shinji." Really you two, cut it out.

Shinji: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOW HER ZANPAKUTOU RELEASE SO EARLY!

Tairei9: I was receiving demands for it. Not my fault you teased her instead of kissing her.

Shinji: IT IS YOUR FAULT!

Tairei9: Ahahahaha, alright my readers, please review! Btw Supin, Raitingu-jishaku translates to Spin, Lighting-magnet. Or at least that's what I tried my best with the dictionary.


	24. Chapter 24

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Kon: Geez, why do I have to wait so long 'reads script'

Gin: Hey, at least your wait isn't so long.

Tairei9: Geez both of you are such pains. Alright on with the chapter!

Chapter 24

"So you'll be going away?"

Aizen looked up from his paper work and nodded. It had been over almost a year since she came through the portal. The leaves on the tree were no longer and snow lay thick on the ground. Many were bundled up and hurrying around. Kumiko put his tea down, careful not to put it in his way. He then continued, "Yes, I'm not quite sure what we are doing. It's very hush-hush."

"I understand," Kumiko said softly and he took a sip of his tea. He looked up at her and said, "Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?"

Kumiko looked at him curiously and asked, "Not really, I don't pay much mind to it. Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I never thought of you to keep it that long."

"It was more or less to keep the family happy," Kumiko muttered, "I never really cared much about what my appearance is. Just as long as I'm healthy and relatively clean."

Aizen nodded and said, "I was merely curious. Many noble women have a signature look, and I could never quite figure you out."

Kumiko grinned and said, "No one can. It's part of my charm."

Aizen rolled his eyes and she asked, "Do you know when you will be leaving?"

"I will not be here tomorrow."

"I see," Kumiko said, "So I will be out of a training partner for a while."

"You have Shihoin-Taichou," Aizen pointed out.

"Yeah, she wants to do something that's different from physical training," Kumiko said, worried, "Won't tell me what of course."

"She never does," Aizen said gently, "But, she seems to adore you. So I highly doubt you need to worry."

"Still," Kumiko said her voice very unsure. Aizen chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I will be back to save you."

"You better," Kumiko said before leaving. Hirako came out of the file room and said, "Eh? Where did Kumi-chan go?"

"She left to go take care of paperwork Taichou."

"Aww, and here I wanted to say good bye before we left!" Hirako said making a face. He then hurried out of the room saying, "Kumi-chan! Wait, wait!"

Aizen sighed and said, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder were his head is at."

**S.C.**

"Kimiko-sama wants to see you," Mai said watching Kumiko lay on the bed. Kumiko looked up at her and said, "Kimiko-sama?"

"Yes," Mai said, "She's waiting in her quarters."

"I see," Kumiko said getting up. She slipped on her haori and said, "Alright, lead the way!"

Mai smiled warmly and allowed Kumiko out of her room. She shut the door and led Kumiko down the halls. The halls were chilly so dressing warm was essential. The walk took some time, apparently all the women slept in one wing of the house. The married ladies of the house had the choice of staying with their husbands. Kimiko was one of the few who had a room; however it was mainly to entertain guests. As they continued, laughter could be heard. Mai finally opened a door and said, "Kumiko-sama is here, my lady."

Kumiko walked in and saw Kimiko sitting with Takeshi and an elderly woman Kumiko was not familiar with. Kumiko bowed saying, "Kimiko-sama."

"No, no, there is no need to bow," Kimiko said getting up from her cushion to receive her guest. Mai left and Kimiko said, "Please sit down, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Kumiko sat down, staring around the room. There was a fire going, casting a rather pleasant golden glow. There were many comfortable cushions in the room to lie back on. The pictures all along the wall were rather beautiful; simple, but beautiful. Kimiko settled back down into her seat and she said, "I hope you were not sleeping."

"Iie, Kimiko-sama, I was not," Kumiko said honestly and Takeshi said, "See, I told you. She doesn't go to sleep for a long while after."

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Kimiko said and Kumiko nodded slowly, "Well we are having a party for Byakuya's birthday. As I heard from Takeshi, she's been training you physically as a noble warrior."

"And doing splendidly might I add," Takeshi said winking. Kumiko waited, knowing full well that was not all.

"While you are a blessedly wonderful well mannered and obediently girl," Kimiko said, "I have a feeling you are not well familiar with womanly noble duties."

"Womanly noble duties?" Kumiko asked cautiously. The unnamed woman softly cleared her throat, catching Kumiko's attention.

"The womanly duties of a noble is to be a graciously hostess, be able to behave appropriately in party settings, and to be able to be suited for marriage," the woman said, her voice slightly gravely. Kumiko nodded and said, "I see. So that's what you meant by something other than physical training."

"Indeed," Takeshi said, "I can help you some, and I'll be with you every step of the way-."

"But I'm here to teach you well," Kimiko said, "As well as Chiasa-sama."

"We wouldn't want a repeat of Takeshi's first party," Chiasa huffed, "She scared every suitor away with her little stunt."

"It was an accident, I didn't mean for the snake to get loose!"

Kumiko tried not to smile and really wanted to ask what happened. But Kimiko had other ideas.

"You don't have to do this," Kimiko said gently, "I would like you to, but it's up to you."

"…I'm all for it," Kumiko said and Chiasa clapped her hands saying, "Good! Now we will begin tomorrow! Be sure to get plenty of rest Kumiko-sama."

"I will," Kumiko said, bowing slightly to the elderly woman. Kumiko had a suspicion she was an elder, but she would put her distain for them aside. Takeshi then stood up saying, "Wonderful! I'll escort Kumiko back to her room."

Kumiko didn't get much of a say. Kimiko watched Takeshi drag the young woman out of the room. She smiled weakly and sipped her tea. Chiasa said softly, "Did you see it?"

"Yes I did," Kimiko said softly, "She's definitely that child."

"Really, Ginrei-sama should have told us she was from the future," Chiasa said, almost angrily, "It could put her and you in danger!"

"And yet I understand why he didn't say anything," Kimiko said, calmly looking into her cup. Chiasa immediately looked curious and asked, "You saw something?"

"Yes," Kimiko said, "Nothing that is too revealing of course."

"Well that is obvious," Chiasa said, "But what did you see?"

"She has a very important task here. I don't know what it is, but I know it's important," Kimiko said, "And I know we shouldn't be distracting her too much from it."

"I see," Chiasa said quietly. Kimiko tossed back her long wavy locks and smiled gently, "She's a very beautiful young woman…such a shame she grew up the way she did…"

"Kimiko-sama," Chiasa started but Kimiko stood up. She then said respectfully, "I should head back to my husband. It is getting rather late."

"Goodnight, Kimiko-sama," Chiasa said respectfully. Kimiko left and Chiasa sighed. After staring at the flames for a few moments, she called for a servant to put the fire out.

**S.C.**

"Kumiko."

Kumiko was sitting on a ledge viewing the twilight hour. She was fingering her long black hair. Next to her was her zanpakutou. He was walking around her and asked, "Kumiko, what is bothering you?"

"Why did I keep it long," muttered Kumiko, frowning, "It's not like me to actually listen to them."

"Probably because it seemed harmless," the wolf said calmly, "As you said before appearance has never been much of a concern. Fighting with them over such a useless issue just seemed pointless."

"True," Kumiko said, "But still, every noble has its trademark…So why tell me how to wear my hair?"

"Times changed, elders probably liked to have more control over the families." The wolf said staring into her eyes. She looked back at him and then asked, "Do you think I should?"

"Hm?"

"Cut it."

"I think you should show you independence," wolf said getting up, "Instead of being whatever people tell you to be."

Kumiko was quiet and then said, "I'll be back."

"I know you will."

Kumiko's eyes opened to see her bed room ceiling. Kon was slightly snoring in the pillows behind her. Getting up, she rubbed her eyes. The morning had just begun, shown by the small light coming in from outside. She stretched and got up. Kumiko had barely walked over to the mirror when the door opened with Takeshi storming in.

"YAY your awake!" Takeshi said smiling big. Two servants came walking in with a bag. Takeshi smiled and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Kumiko said figuring her long locks. Takeshi looked at her curiously and said, "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking," Kumiko said.

"Mm, kay," Takeshi said, "Come on today we work on your appearance. So go bath in whatever fragrance you love the most. Go, go, go!"

Kumiko was rushed off in a whirl wind of chaos in 'preparing' her in getting ready. She was once again unnerved by the attention got from people. Takeshi made it more tolerable with jokes and stories of former parties. Kimiko eventually came and joined them and she managed to calm the young woman's nerves down. Kimiko was pulled away for her duties as Takeshi combed through Kumiko's hair. She was quiet as she felt her hair being pulled and tugged at. Takeshi made a face and said, "Now…what to do with this long…black…mop?"

Kumiko snorted and said grinning, "Actually you get to chop it."

Takeshi gapped and said, "Chop it? How short?"

"Chest length," Kumiko said, "And I'll tell you exactly how to cut it."

Takeshi broke out in a grin and said, "Whoot! Finally, someone will let me cut their hair! Yoruichi would never let me do it. Fussy little brat."

Kumiko refrain from smiling and Takeshi said, "Alright, hair, prepare to meet your match!"

**S.C.**

"I see you are finally ready," Kimiko said as Kumiko came out. Kimiko was working on a flower arrangement in the corner of her room. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock. If it had been for her blue eyes, Kimiko wouldn't have recognized her. Her once long black hair fell down over an inch passed her shoulder. It was in layers instead of a direct cut. It was straight but nice and sleek, very much unlike her former hip length messy hair. Her cheeks were flushed pink, whether from washing or from laughing she wasn't sure. As Kumiko came closer, Kimiko could smell a mixture of spices. The haori and her yukata were white. Takeshi appeared behind her and laughed saying, "HA! I told you! She would be totally flabbergasted!"

"Alright, enough Takeshi, we need to begin instruction for tonight's party."

"Chiasa-sama," Kumiko bowed slightly and Chiasa nodded back. She then said, "Alright, for tonight's party there are some need-to-know basics."

Kumiko went and sat down. Takeshi laid out on the pillows as Chiasa said, "First, you will be escorted by Kimiko-sama. The reason for this is because your father is not here to escort you, nor do you have a fiancé or husband. It is improper for a lady to greet men by herself. It's to ensure a girls integrity remain intact."

"Alright," Kumiko said unsure, "But isn't she-?"

"My husband will be with Byakuya most of the night, so you and I will be able to mingle with guests," Kimiko said smiling warmly. Kumiko stared at her for a moment. Takeshi broke the silence saying, "And you won't let her come with me because-?"

"You will immediately throw everything out the window in one split moment," Chiasa said, "I doubt you want her to have your reputation."

"No of course not who would want that," Takeshi said sarcastically. Kimiko frowned and said, "Takeshi, please don't be like that…"

"Getting back onto the subject," Takeshi said loudly, "Kumiko, it is usually customary for your father to be the first you ever dance with but once again considering your situation-."

"It quite impossible," Chiasa said, "You are becoming closer to marrying age. It is highly unusual for a girl your age to not be engaged or married."

"Look I appreciate that really I do, but I still have another year before I worry about that," Kumiko said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Chiasa asked.

"One thing I promised my father is I would wait another two years before even considered suitors. I have one year gone but I still have another."

Chiasa was quiet and was about to protest. However Kimiko cut her off.

"Then wait we shall. It would be dishonorable and disrespectful to not honor your father," Kimiko said, almost pride showing in her gentle tone. Kumiko looked into the woman's brown eyes, seeing the tenderness and understanding in them. Smiling softly, Kumiko turned back to listen to Chiasa.

"Very well, it certainly would be dishonorable to ignore your father's wishes."

"So, now that we have reviewed the rules, let us go get her ready! This woman needs to pick her style or she's gonna get eaten alive tonight," Takeshi said shooting up. Kimiko giggled and Chiasa rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Takeshi. I don't understand why you like dressing other people up." The elderly woman clapped her hands and continued, "Mai! Help Kumiko finish getting ready please!"

"I shall go along also," Kimiko said, "But it is merely to make sure Takeshi goes to get ready also."

"Aww, don't be like that Kimiko-chan," Takeshi said pouting. Kimiko ushered the two from the room, not noticing Kumiko go slightly pale. She really wasn't fond of this all day 'pampering.' But, she wanted to glimpse into the world her father grew up in.

Needless to say this was more than a glimpse.

"So Kumiko! What colors do you want to wear?" Takeshi said as they entered a room with many changing screens. Up against the walls were four large mirrors with empty tables. Kumiko looked at them queerly and Takeshi said, "What colors represent you the best?"

"…Red and orange," Kumiko said softly. Both Takeshi and Kimiko stared at her shocked. Kumiko gave them and look saying, "What? You wanted the colors that represented me right. Well that's the colors of Twilight."

"Interesting," Takeshi said, staring intrigued at her friend. Kimiko smiled and said, "I'm sorry, you didn't strike me of that bold of a person."

"No offense taken," Kumiko said as Mai walked in with some other servants. Takeshi then said, "Kumiko you will go with Mai. She is going to help you with your kimono, makeup, you get the picture. Mai, her colors are orange and red. Twilight colors. I'd help more, but I have a feeling Kimiko isn't gonna let me do that."

"Don't fret, I will help her," Mai said, taking Kumiko by the arm to one of the changing screens. She told Kumiko to sit on the cushioned chair behind it. She then asked quietly, her voice barely heard over the other noise, "Do you have preference to what style of Kimono?"

"Not really, I'd rather the sleeves not be tight though," Kumiko said after some though. Mai beamed and said, "I will return momentarily. You may take off your haori if you desire."

"She is a rather pretty child," Kimiko said softly as her servant helped her into her prepared Kimono. She was holding her dark hair forward as the servant maneuvered the material around her body. The servant smiled and said, "Kumiko-sama you mean? Yes, she is rather beautiful. It is a shame that she isn't allowed suitors yet. Most girls her age are married…"

"Her father has a loving wish that his daughter enter marriage fully prepared and she is carrying it out. There is nothing wrong with that," Kimiko said, almost snappish. The servant looked startled, but then said apologetically, "I meant no disrespect Kimiko-sama."

"No, no, I know you didn't," Kimiko said, sighing, "I merely…"

"I know, Milady, I know…"

Takeshi listening, feeling the servant tie her obi in an elegant knot. Her kimono was simply purple, nothing special. However the obi was green with a leaf design. Her sleeves were tight and the kimono showed off her tall figure. Hair was pushed forward and the servant said, "Come Takeshi-dono, we should fix your hair."

"Mhm."

"Takeshi, you can't be done already!"

"It doesn't take long to get me dressed," Takeshi said, walking out, "It's not exactly my thing."

Kimiko peeked out and said, "Really Takeshi, you have the figure everyone wants, you should show some pride for what you have."

"Pride can be a sin yah know," Takeshi said playfully, sticking her tongue out.

"Yet you don't have any qualms about showing it at work," Kumiko chimed in.

"Hush up you!" Takeshi said, her tone not changing. She sat in front of the vanity, allowing the servant to brush her long hair. Eventually Kimiko came out, in a powder blue kimono designed with snowflakes. Her obi was white and the train a few inches long. Her long wavy hair was still down as she was sat in front of the mirror. The servant immediately set to work on Kimiko's long hair as well.

"Geez, Kumiko, for someone that doesn't like to dress up you sure are taking a long time," teased Takeshi.

"Unlike you, Takeshi-dono, Kumiko-sama has the patience to get dressed properly." Mai said slowly wrapping a cloth around her yukata to help define her waist. Kumiko smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ears. The dark yukata was sleeveless and Kumiko was grateful that the house was kept warm. Finally Mai was done and help Kumiko finish getting ready.

"It's about time!" Takeshi said Kumiko came out. Takeshi caught a look in the mirror and was disappointed to see a Haori covering her up.

"Aww come on Mai, I wanna actually see what she looks like!" Takeshi protested. Her hair was up in an elegant high ponytail with a diamond shape gold accessory at the top. Kimiko's hair was braided with silver strands, adding completion to her look.

"You will see, later tonight," Mai said, sitting Kumiko down, "Patience is key, my dear, patience is key."

**S.C.**

"I wonder where Okaa-san is," Byakuya said looking around the crowd of people. Soujun smiled and said, "Don't worry, she's coming. She's merely escorting Kumiko-san tonight."

"Oh, so she will be here too?" Byakuya said almost hopefully. His father nodded and said, "Yes she will be here too."

Byakuya seemed pleased, mainly because now he wouldn't have to put up with Yoruichi by himself. Suddenly there was some murmuring in the crowd.

"Who is she? I've never seen her before."

"Whoever she is, she is rather beautiful."

"Beautiful is an understatement."

Byakuya could finally see who they were talking about as his mother pulled through the crowd. When he saw Kumiko, his jaw dropped a bit.

Her hair was down, shorter but sleeker. In her hair was a clip with red tresses flowing from it. Her Kimono was dark red, her sleeves long and wide. There was slits in the shoulders, allowing skin to be shown. However this style of kimono was to actually let the body breathe, not so much to show skin. Kumiko liked it, comfort was key for her and she was glad Mai understood that. The kimono was very form fitting until the skirt, which flowed away from her. The design had dark golden flecks going along the sleeves. The kimono was tied off with a deep orange obi. Her blue eyes stood out greatly, soft and gentle. As Kumiko approached him, she bowed and said, "Happy Birthday Byakuya-san."

Byakuya stared a moment and then bowed his head slightly saying, "Arigato Kumiko-chan."

Kimiko went forward kissing her son's cheek saying, "Happy Birthday, Bya-kun."

Byakuya smiled back at her and then went forward to talk to Kumiko.

"You look different," Byakuya stated, almost lamely. That's not really what he had wanted to say. But considering the fact everyone was speaking his mind, he felt it wasn't necessary to repeat. Kumiko smiled modestly at him and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"That is what was meant by it," Byakuya said. Kimiko walked back to them after greeting her husband saying, "Where is Yoruichi?"

"She's being a pain again," Byakuya said rolling his eyes, "She refused to come down for some reason or another."

Kimiko sighed and said, "Really, today of all days. The dancing is going to start soon."

Soujun was quiet and then said smiling, "How about Byakuya dance with Kumiko?"

"Soujun!" Kimiko protested, obviously not happy with this. But he continued, "What? She's family! No one will think much of it. It's not a dance of lovers, hanata."

Kimiko looked a little less perturbed but looked at Kumiko for confirmation. Kumiko smiled and said, "I have no problem with that."

Kimiko nodded and Byakuya extending his arm with a grin. A mocking one, but a grin all the same. Kumiko took it allowing him to take her to the dance floor. The steady music was playing as Byakuya lead her through the dance. When Kumiko came closer to him, she whispered, "I didn't know you could dance."

"Something I've had to learn," Byakuya said simply. The dance was done using one hand, something common with dancing with singles. Kumiko hadn't ever been to parties like this before and her father never seemed like the dancing type. Then again, this world was not something they shared in the future. It was something that kept pushing them away from each other. She didn't know why…but it disappointed her. She was disappointed that when she would go back, the bond between them would disappear. Not like the carefree one they had now.

The dance finished and people clapped. Kimiko immediately came back to her side and said, "Wonderfully done."

"No kidding, I had no idea you could be so graceful."

"Takeshi," Kimiko said smiling as Takeshi approached the two. Takeshi beamed and said, "Too bad Cha-kun isn't here. He would have never believed his eyes."

Kumiko made a movement but then smiled weakly and said, "So what now?"

"It is time to go sit and eat," Kimiko said smiling softly, "Come this way."

"Be prepared to mingle," Takeshi said following them. Kumiko was lead to the table where an older woman sat with a younger sandy haired woman.

"Really that isn't necessary Rei," the older woman said politely. The woman had straight shoulder length hair and green eyes. Her face was older but still pretty in Kumiko's opinion. The woman glanced at them and said beaming, "Kimiko-san, how wonderful to see you again. I see you brought Takeshi and a friend with you."

"Mei-dono, this is Kumiko. She's a member of our family," Kimiko said gently pushing Kumiko forward. Kumiko bowed and said, "Pleasure to meet you Mei-dono."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Kumiko-sama," the woman said, "Please come sit. Dinner will be brought soon."

"I'll be back soon; I have to go get Yorui-chan. She's being stubborn again," Takeshi said turning on her heel and leaving. Mei sighed as Kumiko sat next to her. She then looked at Kumiko asking, "So, Kumiko-sama, how are you enjoying the party so far? I would be correct to assume it's your first one?"

"Yes it is, and it's quite wonderful so far," Kumiko replied honestly. It was nice, especially considering it wasn't as noisy as the clubs and parties Matsumoto had dragged her too. Kumiko felt a tug at her heart in thinking of the friends that were no longer there. Especially one particular one.

"It's a little intimidating though," Kumiko said with a smile, "I can't say I know many people here."

"Yes, it definitely is intimidating," Mei said understandingly, "Mine was too. It will get easier though. So what is it you do during the day? I've been to the Kuchiki house many a times before and I must admit I've never seen you."

"I am a shinigami," Kumiko answered, calmly. Mei looked surprised for a brief moment. Rei stared at her almost eagerly. Before Rei could say anything, Mei then said warmly, "Really what division?"

"The Fifth," Kumiko said modestly. Mei looked curious now and asked, "What rank are you?"

Kumiko wouldn't lie; she was surprised at all the questions about her being a shinigami. But the woman seemed merely curious so Kumiko continued, "I am the fourth seat."

"Really?" Rei asked eagerly and then said apologetically to the woman, "I'm sorry, Okaa-chan. I didn't mean to cut you off."

"No, no, I'm sorry my dear. I got so side tracked; I forgot to introduce you two. Kumiko, this is my daughter Rei."

"Pleased to meet you, Kumiko-sama," Rei said smiling. Her hair was short, just below her chin. Her eyes were brown; Kumiko thought they were curiously familiar. But she put it out of her mind. Kumiko smiled and said, "Likewise, Rei-sama."

"So how are you feeling Kimiko-san?" Mei said, "I heard you had another sick spell last week."

"Oh that was nothing serious," Kimiko said waving her hand, "I'm feeling wonderful now."

Mei looked concerned and looked like she was about to say something. However a loud noise could be heard. Kumiko looked over her shoulder to see Takeshi hauling Yoruichi over to Byakuya. Yoruichi was bickering with her all the way and Takeshi forced her to sit down and be quiet. Takeshi then walked back over and sat down beside Rei and Kimiko.

"So sorry about that," Takeshi said smiling as if nothing had happened, "So what have I missed?"

The night went off without a hitch and Kumiko left with making two new friends by the end. Kumiko bowed and Rei grabbed her hands saying, "Please come by and visit us when you are not busy."

"Yes please do," Mei said beaming fondly. Kumiko smiled saying, "Yes I will. Goodnight."

"Good night."

Kumiko watched the two of them walk away. Kumiko smiled and Takeshi said, "Tired?"

"Yeah," Kumiko said. The snow was drifting down and Kumiko clutched her shawl. Takeshi smiled and said, "C'mon, I'll walk you back."

Kumiko and Takeshi walked along the path way. Kumiko smiled and said, "It's nice, the parties. I'm not much of a party person but, it was nice."

"Yeah, I like the Kuchiki ones the best," Takeshi said, "They usually command a lot of respect, so there is not a lot of drama."

"Say Takeshi, what happened your first party?" Kumiko asked curiously. Takeshi rolled her eyes and said, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask about that. Oh they had animal entertainment and I wanted to take a closer look with a boy. And no it wasn't Aizen, he was away with his family. Anyway, the boy wanted a closer look at the snake and so we went closer to it. I accidentally pulled the lock on the cage and it became undone."

Takeshi thought for a moment and said, "I never heard a boy scream that high before."

Kumiko grinned and then Takeshi finished lamely, "But of course he made this big fuss, made me look bad, and now everyone thinks I'm a dishonorable disgrace."

Kumiko rolled her eyes and said, "Good grief that's all? Man you know if they saw what me and Yachiru did in the future growing up they'd have a conniption!

"I take it she was a friend of yours?"

Kumiko froze and then Takeshi said, "It's alright, I won't tell anyone you know. I take you were never much for the noble life."

"It was a life that was never good to me," Kumiko whispered, almost coldly, "Not like it is now… I bet if they knew I was a half blooded rat as the elders so lovingly called me…"

"Mei wouldn't care," Takeshi said seriously, "In fact she would understand you more than anyone. Her mother was from rukongai. And you're not a rat."

"Is it different now?" Kumiko asked.

"What the prejudice?" Takeshi said, "Most noble family doesn't care if the man/woman has proven themselves. However, the four noble families are not so nice sometimes."

"Don't worry, Kimiko and Soujun aren't like that. Byakuya doesn't care and Ginrei will approve if you prove yourself. Which you've done countless times. So anyone else can stuff it up their-."

"Takeshi," Kumiko interrupted, "I get it. There is something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I know where Sousuke and Hirako-Taichou went," Kumiko started, "I know because they're going to a place where they will find out my past. So when they come back…"

Takeshi sighed irritated and said, "He's gonna know… crap. I guess there was no telling old captain Yamamoto not to?"

"No, there wasn't. It has to happen," Kumiko said, "I just…don't know what he'll say when he gets back."

"Well I can't help much considering I don't know all that much," Takeshi said frowning, "But don't worry. I highly doubt he'll be upset, Sousuke knows that you need to stay quiet about some things."

"It's not that," Kumiko said honestly, "He'll realize a couple of things while he's there. I'm warning you, the friendship might change into something more….well…"

"Oh," Takeshi said suddenly, "I see. Ohhh man and then you'll have to go back… Wow that is one complicated mess."

"You're telling me," Kumiko said sighing.

"Ahh and here I thought I would have you to myself a bit longer," Takeshi pouted.

"Well you do, I have another year still," Kumiko said, "I'm…just giving you a heads up that he might find out you know and will come at you."

Takeshi said, "Well if that's the case then there is something I should probably tell you too."

"Hm?" Kumiko looked at her curiously, "What is it?"

"Mei is Aizen's mother."

Tairei9: Wooowww that chapter is like really really really long! It took forever! . I hope you all enjoy and review for me!


	25. Chapter 25

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Kon: Hey! I have a bone to pick with you!

Tairei9: Huh? What oh come on! Give me a break!

Ichigo: Hey! When are we coming back?

Renji: Yeah!

Byakuya: Silence, your all being too noisy.

Ichigo: The only reason you're not complaining is because you still have scenes in the recent chapters!

Tairei9: Enough! Or this beginning will be longer than the actual chapter itself. On with chapter 25!

Chapter 25

The dark eerie floors of Hueco Mundo shifted as the wind blew the sand about. The pillars stood tall and the shadows on shadows flickered about. The lonely moon was nowhere to be seen in the dark sky above. In the ruins standing in the middle of the desert was a group of shadowed over five hollows with one arrancar in the middle. She was sitting in a very throne like chair with her legs crossed. She wasn't unattractive, but had quite a terrifying aura surrounding her very presence. This aura seemed to command the respect of the hollows around because they were all bowing their heads before her. Her blue eyes pierced them like ice as she said in her smooth voice, "So she defeated Phantom?"

"Well not exactly," one hollow said his voice very deep. His eyes were gold and he was the shape of a centaur, "The other interfered, killing the remainder of Phantom."

"But she sensed him immediately," the arrancar woman said softly, "And was able to kill the senses."

"Yes, she did," the centaur said. The woman seemed impressed and said, "Interesting, no woman's ever been able to do that before. In fact…I don't anyone has been able to that before."

"Why the sudden interest in this on girl. She's just one shinigami!" This hollow held a woman's voice and she was in the shape of something with a long tail that supported the upper body. The lion shaped hollow next to her looked back nervously and said, "Not here in her presence, you dolt!"

"Enough!" The arrancar woman's voice commanded the respect but was still alluring and intoxicating. She smiled with her full lips and said in a sing song tone, "Lira, it's time for you to play. Test her for me?"

The other, who had been silence this whole time, said, "Certainly my lady."

**S.C.**

"A new third seat?" Kumiko said looking up at the informant in front of her. She was sitting at the desk with a calligraphy brush in hand. It had been quite some time since Aizen and Shinji left. She had been helping tremendously run the division while they were gone. The informant nodded and said, "Yes, with the other one dead, they hurried to find a replacement."

"..I'm surprised they could find someone that fast…" Kumiko muttered as the informant put the folded piece of paper on her desk. Goodness knows in the future they still hadn't replaced the three captains that had deflected. She took it and opened it reading it. She mouthed the name softly and asked the informant, "When is he arriving?"

"Within the hour," the informant said, "Sotaichou also wishes me to tell you that you and the new third seat will be in charge of the division until Hirako-taichou returns."

"I understand," Kumiko said tucking her hair behind her ear. The informant bowed and left the room. Kumiko sighed and looked out the window. The snow was coming down heavy. She pulled her haori closed and shivered. There was something wrong with this weather. She knew it was winter, but it was never this bad. Getting preoccupied in her thoughts, Kumiko didn't hear someone come in.

"Excuse me…?"

Kumiko turned back towards the office and did almost a double take.

"My name is Ichimaru Gin," a silvery haired almost boy said, smiling. Kumiko almost gapped but held her façade. She stood up and bowed saying, "Welcome to squad, Ichimaru-san."

Ichimaru took in her appearance. She was taller than him even if she wasn't as tall as other people. She wore a regular shinigami black kimono underneath the red haori. He could tell that she had a womanly figure with the way she had the sash winded around her hips/waist. What got him staring were the strong blue eyes she had. He nodded and said, "You must be Kuchiki-san. Everyone's told me about you?"

"I am," Kumiko said, "I would take more time for pleasantries but we have some business to attend to. Our captain and vice-captain have been away for some time so we've been left to take care of the division."

"So I was told," Gin said as he followed her down the hallway. He kept some distance from her as they walked. As they walked down the hallway, they passed a group of Shinigami talking leisurely. Gin smile disappeared and opened his blue eyes to glare. He seemed to be deeply recollecting something. However he was snapped back to reality when Kumiko snapped, "Oi! What are you lollygagging for? We've had three hollow attacks, one killing off our third seat. Get back to work!"

Gin watch the group tense up and bow. One man looked up at her with a sly look (one that implied something that Gin didn't like), "Yes Kuchiki-sama! Our apologies, we were merely discussing possibly training with you this afternoon!"

"Well obviously that's not happening. Get back to work!" Kumiko snapped and they left. Gin looked at her, slightly impressed as his smile came back to his face. Kumiko jerked her head saying, "Come on, Shihoin-Taichou is waiting for us."

"Hai," Gin said walking now alongside with her, "By the way, who were those men before?"

"Oh there people from our squad," Kumiko said, "Unfortunately, they're not very good examples of them."

"I see," Gin said softly. Kumiko slide open a door and said, "Shihoin-Taichou."

"Kumiko," Takeshi said nodding. When she saw Gin and said with a curious look, "Eh? Who's the kid?"

"He would be our new third seat," Kumiko said frowning.

"My name is Ichimaru Gin," Gin said, his smile still intact. Despite this Gin was rather irritated with this woman captain. He honestly expected more respect from a captain. Kumiko then walked over to the map and said, "So have we got a pinned point on where he attacks?"

"Not one directly," Takeshi sighed, "It's definitely within this forest region. However when we send troops in…"

"None come out alive or conscious," Kumiko said frowning. Kumiko sighed and said, "So what's the course of action?"

"Right now, we have people patrolling the outer edges of the forest," Takeshi said, "I was actually gonna ask you two if you would take a look down there. My men haven't been able to find anything."

"What do you think Ichimaru Gin," Takeshi said looking down at the boy who looked in deep thought. Gin finally said after some time, "We probably should look around, it shouldn't hurt."

"How can you even see the map-?" Takeshi said waving her hand in front of his face and Kumiko said coolly, "Not now Takeshi."

"Aww, Kumiko! Why are you so grouchy today?" Takeshi said pouting as Kumiko said, "Work is work, and we've already lost people to these attacks."

"Kuchiki-san!"

Kumiko looked back and saw one of the division members standing there. Kumiko turned around fully and said, "What is it?"

"You have someone who wishes to speak with you," he said and Kumiko sighed slightly. She looked at Gin and said, "Meet me out front. This shouldn't take long."

"Hai," Gin said watching Kumiko leave the room. His smile was gone briefly as he watched with curiosity. Takeshi waved her hand in front of him saying, "Really kid, how do you walk around with your eyes closed?"

"Mei-sama, Rei-san," Kumiko said walking in. Rei was standing by her mother, who was sitting in a chair. Mei looked up and said solemnly, "I know you must be terribly busy. It's just that we heard there was a loss in the fifth division…"

"It wasn't Sousuke, Mei-sama," Kumiko said in her firm tone, "It was our third seat."

"Oh…," Mei said, she and her daughter looking slightly relieved. Rei didn't question how Kumiko knew, since neither told them of Aizen's relation. She figured Takeshi must have said something. But there was something else Rei wanted to ask Kumiko.

"Do you know how he is doing?" Rei asked hopefully and Kumiko shook her head.

"I don't know any details, I just know that he's alright," Kumiko said her voice softened a bit, "Now please, I would get back home before the storm get worse. I still have work to complete."

"Please, will you stop by later?" Rei asked hopefully and Kumiko said as she left, "I will see if I can."

Kumiko hurried down the hall, leaving the two Aizens to themselves. Rei looked down at her mother and said, "I wondered why he never introduced us to her before. He certainly talks about her enough."

"Oh, Rei, don't you know your brother in law at all?" Mei said almost playfully, "When he really fancies someone he takes his time. The last thing he wants to do is scare her away with rushing in. Besides he isn't ready, not yet..."

**S.C.**

"It is absolutely frigid," Kumiko almost hissed rubbing her arms, "This doesn't feel right. Then again I was never particularly fond of freezing my-."

Gin watched her in almost amusement as they walked along the forest line. While he found her rant on how she hated the cold humorous, he couldn't help agree. There was something very off about the weather. It was near the end of winter, or at least it should have been by now so why was the weather still this horrendous. Kumiko walked along, quietly staring around the forest. She suddenly stopped short and threw out her arm. Gin stopped and asked, "What's wrong Kuchiki-san?"

"There's suppose to be patrolling officers here," Kumiko said. Gin could barely hear her over the wind. "We should have run into someone by now."

Gin pulled out his sword and so did she. Both were very wary in looking about. Their nerves were set on edge as they tried to sense anyone's presence. At first, neither could sense anything. Gin blinked and he heard Kumiko shout, "ABOVE US!"

Gin immediately swung about jumping far back as to dodge the attack that came crashing down into the snow. Kumiko jumped up on a tree branch in order to get a look at the attacker better. Gin soon joined her in staring at the beast. The wolf hollow stared at her with orange red eyes. It was stood over seven feet tall down on all fours. The fur was grey and coarse. The hollow's mask reached down to the canine's neck; white armor protected its sides and legs. Gin said, "It's rather good at hiding its reaitsu, right Kuchiki?"

Kumiko didn't answer. In fact she was staring at the hollow with a dark challenging look. It was like watching two alpha dogs stare each other down. It was almost like they were communicating. Whatever they were saying however wasn't good. Gin looked actually nervous and said, "Kuchiki?"

"Gin," Kumiko said, her voice almost ragged, "Attack now!"

Gin flew at it, Kumiko diving down bellow. Gin was smacked away by the hollows tail but Kumiko managed to slice a nasty cut deep into its legs. The wolf howled, vibrating the ground. It then attacked both of them viciously. Despite its size it was fast, very fast. Between the weather and the wolf attacking, both shinigami were pushed back to a rather large clearing. Kumiko stepped back and heard a distinct crack. Kumiko looked down and said, "We must be on ice, be careful!"

"I could say that to you," Gin said eyeing the nasty looking wound on her arm. Kumiko shook her head and said, "I'm fine… Here it comes!"

The wolf pounced on the snow covered ice and roared loud. Icy cold wind blew the snow blinding both of their vision. Snow ripped away from beneath her feet and almost sent her sailing to the ground. However she caught herself and shouted, "Are you alright!"

"Kuchiki look at the ice!"

Kumiko looked down, but couldn't see anything at first. However, the wind died down leaving the ice exposed. She paled as she saw what was trapped in it. Or who was trapped in it. There was shinigami frozen staring up at her. A tremor went through her body as she flash back to a memory. A memory that hadn't haunted her dreams in many years. Tearing her eyes away from the ice, she looked to see the wolf standing there.

"Well, well, looks like I caught myself some dinner," the hollows voice was definitely young and feminine. She approached slowly but Kumiko stood her ground. Gin walked slowly towards Kumiko, his zanpakutou still out stretched. The wolf laughed and said, "Your quite the dominate one aren't you, woman?"

Kumiko said loudly, "If you want to think that, go ahead."

"Aww don't be that way," the wolf said in a false soothing voice, "I was enjoying our little fight for dominance. It's been a while since someone's challenged me like you have. This is why I actually brought you to my lake alive, instead of freezing you to death."

"I'm touched," Kumiko said coldly. Kumiko moved her hand behind her back and grabbed Gin's sleeve. She pinned it against her back and he felt confused for a minute. Then it clicked. The wolf laughed and said, "What is he, you're young? Well, don't worry; I won't hurt him as much as I'll hurt you!"

The wolf lunged, making Kumiko and Gin split up. Kumiko slide back but stopped short when the ice behind her broke. The wolf laughed and said, "I wouldn't fall in unless you want to be like you friends underneath!"

The wolf spat large sharp ice shards at her and Kumiko slashed them back with her zanpakutou. The wolf hollow laughed, clearly liking the fact she was 'playing' with Kumiko. Kumiko then flash stepped sideways as if to escape. The wolf snarled saying gleefully, "you won't escape me!"

"Bakudo # 62: Hyapporankan!"

The hollow roared as she felt herself being pinned to the ice by many rods shooting through her. Kumiko pivoted, dashing back at the hollows head. She slash deep into the mask, before standing up. The hollow looked at her and said, "Well well…she'll find interest in you…"  
The hollow began to disappear and the reform. A child then dropped, with Kumiko catching her. Gin jumped down and said approvingly, "Interesting way in communication."

"Had to tell you to pin her somehow," Kumiko said. The weather lessened gradually to the point of the sun coming out through the clouds. Kumiko smiled softly before getting serious and shouted, "Back to the shore!"

They flashbacked to the shore as the ice rapid crack and fell into the lake. Kumiko stared out sadly at the lake where the dead bodies of many were. After mourning for them, she forced her attention back to the girl. She looked very young, even younger than gin. Her hair was brown and came down almost to her waist. Her bangs covered her closed eyes and her skin was tan. Gin looked at her saying, "Her reaitsu is strong…very strong."

"Yes," Kumiko said as people began to appear.

"Kumiko!"

"Takeshi," Kumiko said, "Gin will fill you in, if that is alright with you. I need to take this girl to fourth division."

"Go on ahead," Gin said nodding respectfully. Kumiko disappeared leaving the shinigami. As she flash stepped away, the girl stirred. Kumiko looked down briefly to see the girls eyes open. They were light brown, but what Kumiko saw was the firm calculating stare. Kumiko then asked, "What is your name?"

"…Lira…what's yours…?"

"…Kumiko," Kumiko said. Lira stared at her and then asked, "You…saved me?"

"Depends on what you mean," Kumiko said softly. Lira made a face as if trying to remember. She then said, "They turned me into a hollow… But you change me back…"

Kumiko was intrigued that the girl knew what a hollow was but left that alone temporarily.

"Yes, will the help of another," Kumiko said, "You should rest now."

Lira frowned; clearly she didn't like being told what to do. But exhaustion claimed the little girl and she closed her eyes.

Kumiko handed her off to the fourth division members but hardly left the girl's side. She didn't know why she stayed but she did. Unohana Taichou glanced at her, sensing something was…different about Kumiko. When Lira was fast asleep, Kumiko was called away by Ukitake for a briefing. Giving the girl one last glance, she left the room. Kumiko would soon come to find out that Lira had something that no one else but Kumiko could relate to.

**S.C.**

"How is your arm?" Mei asked pouring a cup of tea. It was several weeks after the incident before Kumiko could go visit Mei and Rei. There had been so much to do between checking up on Lyra, paperwork, and division work. Kumiko looked down at her arm and said, "It's alright, a bit stiff. But nothing time won't fix."

"Will there be a scar?" Rei asked staring in concern. Kumiko merely shrugged saying, "Probably a small one, it wasn't anything too serious."

Kumiko sipped her tea before asking, "So…I have a curious question."

"Ask away," Rei said, obviously still thinking about Kumiko's injury. Kumiko didn't pursue the concern and asked, "Sousuke said some time ago that you couldn't have a daughter-."

"That is correct," Mei said kindly, even though Kumiko could see some sadness in the woman's eyes, "I was blessed with two wonderful boys. However I became barren after my second son was born. Rei is my youngest son Hiro's wife."

"I see," Kumiko said, "I heard you knew Takeshi when she was younger. Was she as…well…"

"Hyper, go lucky as she is now?" Mei said smiling fondly, "More so. She could never sit still. I knew her since she was a baby. Her mother died when she was only an infant. So I took her in, I had hoped that she would marry Sousuke and be a part of the family…but she was too strong willed and independent. Sousuke and her…they just weren't meant to be."

"So, what about your family?" Mei asked briskly, "What is your mother like."

Kumiko tensed up slightly and said, "She died before she could even get to see me."

Rei and Mei both tensed up obviously upset over asking this question. Mei said quietly, "I'm very sorry… what about your father?"

Kumiko looked away saying, "He and I don't get to see each other very often as of late…"

Mei stared at the young woman across from her, the emptiness in Kumiko's eyes unmistakable. It was quite clear she missed her father. Mei was very glad when Rei said, "So how is your stay with the Kuchiki family?"

"Very pleasant," Kumiko said, a small smile appearing on her lips, "I must say they have been very gracious to me."

"I know Kimiko-sama is very fond of you," Mei said before sipping her tea, "She quite respects you. Especially in keeping your fathers request."

"Oh?" Kumiko said and Mei said, "Oh yes, you see, Kimiko-sama came from a family that sent her off to marry as soon as she could. While Soujun loved Kimiko and vice versa, her family was very…abrupt about sending her off. The relationship between Kimiko and her father was like cattle and owner. So needless to say, when she heard of you intent fathers wish, she was…"

"..I understand," Kumiko said softly. They sat in silence for a while and there was loud footsteps coming down the hall. The door slide open to reveal a man that looked like a slightly younger Sousuke Aizen. However, he didn't have glasses and his eyes were green. He wore no shinigami uniform but instead was clad in navy blue. He had a grin on his face as he said, "So this is where you were keeping my beautiful wife, Okaa-sama."

"Hiro," Mei said smiling weakly as he leaned down to kiss his wife. He looked up to see Kumiko sitting there and he asked, "Now who could this lovely lady be?"

"Kuchiki Kumiko," Mei said, "She's our guest."

"So this is the lovely lady my brother never shuts up about," Hiro said extending his hand, taking Kumiko's and kissing it. He then said playfully, "Now I can see why."

"Hiro," Rei said patting his shoulder, "Stop teasing, it isn't nice."

"But I'm being truthful," Hiro protested, a pout coming on his face. Kumiko bit her lip, trying not to smile. Hiro sat down next to his wife and said, "So I've heard that you are friends with Takeshi."

"Yes," Kumiko said, very much amused.

"Do you know that she and my brother used to be engaged?" Hiro questioned, holding his wife's hand. Kumiko nodded and said, "Yes, Sousuke did tell me about it."

"Did you tell you all the pranks they used to do to each other while engaged?" Hiro asked slyly as Rei and Mei muffled their laughter. Kumiko grinned coyly and said, "No, no he didn't."

"Well," Hiro said, grinning even more, "That's answers going to change soon."

Tairei9: Hahahaha, my friend is gonna kill me for leaving another small cliffhanger. But anyway, I thought it was a good place to leave off. Review please!


	26. Chapter 26

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter **26.**

"TAKESHI!"

Takeshi looked up from her large pile of paper work to hear someone storming down the hallway. There were a number of protesting voices but none could drown out the obnoxiously loud female screech. The door banged open to reveal a rather harassed Yoruichi. Takeshi smiled and said, "Oh hello, Yorui-chan! What seems to be the matter?"

"That woman!" Yoruichi hissed, "That airheaded blue eyed woman!"

Takeshi sighed irritated and said, "I sincerely hope you are not talking about Kumiko."

"Well I am!"

"Why you hate her is totally beyond me," Takeshi exhaled looking over the paper she was now currently working on. Yoruichi glared as if Takeshi had grown a second head and hissed, "I don't need the competition!"

"Competition? Yoruichi, they're family!"

"So they claim, but I've never once seen her _doting_ father or _loving_ mother once!"

Takeshi narrowed her eyes and said, "Excuse me young lady, think of what you're saying before you do! Don't start acting all high and mighty like you know everything! Now go home and play or something…"

Yoruichi ran from the room, muttering darkly. Takeshi sighed and looked over her paper work once again. Really, that child needed to calm down. But knowing Yoruichi, she would be awfully stubborn until something goes bad. Takeshi placed the form on the desk and groaned, "Geez, couldn't she just leave me be for one day. I swear, I would probably actually finish this stuff if it wasn't for her."

**S.C.**

"Kumiko Onee-chan," Lira started, "Why are you running the division if your only a fourth seat?"

Kumiko and Lira were sitting in the hospital room. It was lunch time and Kumiko had her mouth full of food. Swallowing, Kumiko said, "Our captain and lieutenant are away on a mission. Ichimaru-san and I are in charge till they get back."

"Oh," the child said before filling her mouth with food. As she munched, Kumiko finally asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm," Lira said her mouth filled with food.

"Do you remember anything prior to being a hollow?" Kumiko asked quietly.

"Nuthin much," Lira said casually, "I was really young. I remember some things but there fuzzy…"

"I see," Kumiko said and Lira went on, "I don't remember much about being a hollow, just…a woman sitting in the dark…."

Lira shuttered and Kumiko didn't press her for an answer. Instead Kumiko said, "Do you know how much longer you need to stay here?"

"Not long," Lira said, "Just so they can finish tests."

Kumiko nodded and they continued chatting over lunch a while longer. After Kumiko finished, she said goodbye and left the room. Walking through the Fourth Division, Kumiko thought about what would happen when Aizen would return. Was this really the mission that she thought it was? If so, what would his reaction be when he came back? Kumiko shook her head, trying to banish these ever so persistent thoughts. Her mind wandered back to the conversation with the head captain, Ukitake, and Ginrei.

"_So you've now seen what you are dealing with," Yamamoto said from his desk, "And fought them off quite successfully. We haven't been able to beat many of them without many casualties."_

"_Yeah," Kumiko said frowning, "I've dealt with crazy stuff before, but I have to say it baffles me as to what exactly they are."_

"_We are working on that," Ukitake said, "Unohana is examining Lira. We've had people before but most of them perished before anything could be discovered."_

"_I see," Kumiko said grimacing. Ginrei noticed this reaction but chose not to say anything. Yamamoto continued._

"_After you analyses of fighting them and reading past information, what is your conclusion?"'_

"_Something is controlling them," Kumiko stated, "While there is no relation with these people, the motives behind it are the same. Phantom liked toying with women before finally consuming them. Lira kept tokens of dead shinigami in the ice, like something on display in a window. So clearly whoever the leader is, she or he clearly has no interest in just killing us all."_

"_We have considered the possibility of a leader," Yamamoto said, "However in all my years of fighting not once have hollows shown to follow so obediently under any leader."_

_Kumiko almost snorted; Winter War, Aizen in Hueco Mundo, and the Arrancars. If they had a leader frightening or conniving enough they would be crazy obedient. But that was something she had to not tell, it would reveal too much. Instead, she pushed back her hair waiting for Yamamoto to continue. He did so, his voice not cold, "Regardless, your services have been most helpful. I hope that this mystery will take light soon."_

Kumiko walked through the street in deep thought. What kind of leader would be so powerful to utterly control hollows like that? Why were these hollows not the same as others? It was all quite confusing. Lira, who didn't remember much, even seemed terrified by someone. Frustration growing in her gut, she wished something would give her a hint. Hopefully Unohana's analyses would reveal something; waiting always set Ichigo and her on edge.

Kumiko stopped dead in her tracks, staring out off the walkway she had gone up on. The scene extended to the large walls of Seireitei. It was rather peaceful, despite the bustling in the streets. It had been so long since she had seen Ichigo, she hadn't thought about him in a long time either. The last she saw of them was when she left without a word. Guilt swarm her gut and she sighed. It couldn't be helped; so much was happening that it couldn't be ignored. How long had it been though since she and Yachiru ran about the divisions playing pranks? When was it that she last broke up a fight between Yumichika and Matsumoto. It felt almost a different lifetime. She rested her arms on the railing staring out. Standing in silence, Kumiko became so lost in thought that she didn't feel someone come up behind her and poke her.

"Wakey, wakey dear."

"Takeshi," Kumiko said, looking up at her friend. Takeshi smiled down and said, "Figured I would come check how you were doing. Yoruichi came complaining this morning."

"Again?" Kumiko sighed, irritated now, "I swear, I have no patience in dealing with her right now. So whatever she's complaining about she can stuff it up her-."

"Hey, I pretty much told her the same thing," Takeshi said patting Kumiko's head, "Take it easy tiger, it's just me."

"I know, I know," Kumiko said, "I just feel off today…"

"Homesick?" Takeshi asked softly.

"Kinda," Kumiko said, "More so like I'm betraying everyone… I mean here I am in a time of relative peace almost forgetting everyone! It's like I'm moving on while everyone else is still stuck!"

"Relative peace?" Takeshi said baffled, "What the heck was your life like Kumiko?"

That question made Kumiko's eyes sting. She whipped her head around in hopes Takeshi wouldn't see her reaction. She tightened her grip on her sleeves, recalling the situation Kumiko had long left. And it wasn't just Aizen she was thinking about either. Takeshi saw her reaction however, and gasped silently. The stabbing pain she saw, it wasn't like Kumiko to have a reaction like that. She always thought it was weird Kumiko seemed so unacquainted with the noble's way of living. She had never really asked at why that was. Takeshi put her hand on Kumiko's shoulder saying, "Hey-."

"I'm fine," Kumiko said suddenly. Her voice had no negative sounds, but Takeshi had a feeling it was forced. Kumiko straightened and said, "I have to get back to Gin, he's probably overwhelmed with the office work."

"Alright," Takeshi said, frowning. Kumiko nodded, smiling softly. When Takeshi didn't smile back, she said teasingly, "Relax, I'm fine! Much better than you were when you and Sousuke glued yourselves together!"

Takeshi gapped and then said, "How- HIRO!"

Takeshi disappeared and Kumiko rolled her eyes grinning for a moment. She then headed off again, without anyone stopping her again. Kumiko's smile disappeared as she got closer to the fifth division however. She had slowed down and was still lost in thought. However she was pulled out of thought when she approached a large group making a lot of noise. Kumiko looked confused for a moment and then shrugged it off. She hurried into the offices and saw Gin sitting at the table drinking tea. He looked up and said happily, "Oh good your back! There hasn't been much more paper work to do so I made tea. Want some?"

"Sure," Kumiko said smiling. She sat down and poured herself some. She and Gin then set off to finish the remainder of the paper work. Kumiko then asked, "Do you know what the commotion is outside? Or is it just those idiots sparing again?"

"No," Gin said slowly, "Apparently, the captain and the vice-captain are back."

Kumiko almost spat out her tea, but swallowed quickly. She coughed a little and then said, "They're back?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go out to see them yet. Everyone's flocking them," Gin made a face and then resumed his smile saying, "At least we won't have to keep doing their paper work anymore."

Kumiko laughed lightly and Gin asked, "How well do you know the vice captain and captain?"

Kumiko smiled weakly and said, "I know them.. I guess well haha-."

Gin looked as if he was going to ask her to elaborate. But then the doors burst open and his question was soon answered. Shinji burst in and said, "Kumiko-chan! Are you in here!"

He froze and then stared at her. He then said grinning, slinging his arm around her shoulders, "About time you cut that mop of hair off!"

"Mop of hair?" Gin asked confused. Shinji looked at him and said, "Huh? Who's the kid?"

"This is our new third seat, Ichimaru Gin. Gin, this would be Hirako Shinji, our captain."

"Oh," Shinji made a face and whispered to Kumiko, "Gone only a few months and your replacing people?"

"I didn't, our third seat was killed," Kumiko said exasperated, "Gin has been more than qualified, Hirako-Taichou-!"

"And in reference to your question, Ichimaru-san, Kumiko-san hair used to be very long."

Kumiko's head turned and saw Aizen standing in the door way. He was smiling and he walked in saying, "Taichou, please behave yourself. It's very immature to fling yourself on someone."

"Aww don't be so stiff, Sousuke. You've missed Kumiko-chan more than me!" Shinji whined, but let go of Kumiko. Gin looked at her and said, "Long hair doesn't suit you."

"Eh," Shinji said, waving his hand in front of Gin's face, "How can you tell with your eyes shut?"

"Taichou," Aizen said exasperated. Kumiko gathered her papers together and said, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. I need to deliver papers."

Kumiko left quickly before Aizen could say anything. However she hadn't been gone long before they heard a female voice cry out, "Oh I'm so sorry Kumiko-chan!"

Aizen and Hirako looked out into the hallway to see Rei bent over trying to help pick up fallen papers. Kumiko said, "No, it's fine Rei-chan. I have it."

"Are you sure," Rei asked concerned but Kumiko waved her off . Kumiko dashed off and Rei sighed. She turned and saw Aizen. Rei flung herself around his neck and said, "Sousuke-kun, your home! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Rei-chan," Sousuke said gently, "Not that I protest to your concern, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kumiko-chan," Rei said, releasing him, "Usually I come to see if she's available for lunch, but lately she's been so busy."

"And how did you meet her, may I ask?"

"Oh at Byakuya-sama's party. Mother and I met her there," Rei said thoughtful and then scolded, "You should have introduced us sooner, Sousuke, Mother absolutely adores her."

"I'm sure she does," Sousuke said kindly and Shinji interjected, "Hey Rei-chan! How are you and that Husband of yours?"

"Oh we are wonderful thank you for asking," Rei said and the two became lost in their talk.

"Quite the talkative fellow isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Aizen said turning to Gin. Gin was putting paper work on the shelves and said, "Kumiko's been really busy, yah know? Especially ever since the Lira fight, she's been working late into the nights."

"Really," Aizen said, frowning slightly, "May I inquire what has occurred since our departure?"

**S.C.**

"Ginrei-sama."

Ginrei did not look up from his tea as Kimiko stood at the door way. Ginrei did hear her for he spoke a moment later, "What is it, Kimiko?"

"I came with a concern," Kimiko said coming in and sitting by him, "about Kumiko-chan."

"What is it?"

"Lately she's been have restless sleep," Kimiko said softly, "Mai's seen it, she's been tossing and turning, whimpering at times. Last night she awoke a bit and begged not to hurt her. When Mai asked who she was talking about, all she could make out was a name…"

"What was the name?" Ginrei asked sharply.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Kimiko said softly. Ginrei was silent and Kimiko pushed on her voice firmer, "I know she's not from here Ginrei-sama, I'm not that much of a fool-."

"I did not think you were a fool," Ginrei interrupted, "I just felt it best not to say anything."

"Ginrei-sama," Kimiko said, "She is that-."

"I know," Ginrei said shortly, "But she doesn't. So not another word about it."

"But-!"

"Enough!" Ginrei said loudly, silencing Kimiko, "That is my last word on the matter."

Kimiko bowed her head slightly and went to leave. She stopped at the door way and asked, "What about Kumiko-chan's fuss at night? It's not healthy for her to be having such horrid sleep."

"Comfort her as you wish."

Kimiko left then, leaving Ginrei to his thoughts.

Elsewhere, Kumiko sat talking with Kon.

"So he's back," Kon said, "and you haven't talk to him yet?"

"No," Kumiko said looking at the wall, "I haven't."

Kon watched Kumiko's face. She was paler than usual and she looked tired. Kon knew why this was and he walked over to her putting his paw on her hand. He then said, "Kumiko… you can talk about them with me you know…your dreams…"

"They are no different than when I was little," Kumiko said, harshly. Kon knew she didn't mean it to sound mean. He knew it was because of these nightly torments. He hugged her arm tightly and she looked down at him. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. The two stayed like that for a while. Both jumped when there was a knock at her door. Kon ran and hid as Kumiko said, "Come-Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Kimiko. She came in and shut the door. Kumiko stared at the woman as Kimiko approached her. She sat on the bed and asked, "How are you feeling? Mei said you haven't visited lately."

"I've been busy," Kumiko said quietly, "It's been very busy at the Division."

"I know, the captain and vice captain came back today."

Kumiko looked away and asked, "Did Soujun-sama tell you?"

"No, I… saw it."

Kumiko didn't look back but asked, "You were there?"

"No," Kimiko said, "No, I saw it. In my dreams."

Kumiko looked back now, fully confused. Before Kumiko could ask, Kimiko elaborated.

"My family has a special ability that is passed down," Kimiko said, softly, "It's called Dreamer. We have the ability to see things into the future or sometimes memories of people's pasts."

Kimiko stared into Kumiko's eyes firmly, "Into our own memories."

Kimiko took Kumiko's hand and asked, "Have you ever had dreams that seem so real that you doubt that they are actually dreams? Dreams that recall an event so exact, you're reliving it? Well, that's probably something you inherited from me."

"Yes I know you're from the future," Kimiko said, "And unlike most people meet I can't see your past. This tells me that you are a possible future heir of the Kuchiki Clan."

Kumiko didn't say anything.

"I can't see your past or future because it's not allowed," Kimiko said, "It's not possible for two Dreamers to use their abilities on one another. However I'm no fool when I see when someone is dreaming and when someone is seeing. Which brings me to my next question, what is it that's been plaguing your dreams?"

Kumiko didn't say anything but looked at Kimiko with an impassive face. Kimiko sighed and said, "Is it proof you need? If so… Kon would you please come out here?"

Kumiko froze. A moment later Kon came out and said, "Hey! I thought you said you couldn't see Kumiko's life!"

"Kon-!"

"No it's alright," Kimiko said kindly, "I didn't see hers, I saw yours. And don't worry, I will not tell anyone about you."

Kon was silent as he watched Kumiko speak.

"I can't tell you what exactly," Kumiko said softly, "But I will tell you it's horrible…"

Kumiko gripped Kimiko's hand and said, "I believe what you say, it's explains a bit about something when I was being brought up with my brother… everyone told me I would grow up to be a very special person. My mother… said it was a special gift…and so she named me in dedication to someone who had it last…"

Kimiko was surprised that Kumiko would state so much to her. But she smiled softly and said, "  
Now, now. No need to say anymore. Mai will be bringing you a drink that should help you get some sleep."

Kimiko brushed hair out of Kumiko's face and kissed her forehead. She then said softly, "Goodnight."

Kumiko was left alone after Mai brought her drink. Kon watched Kumiko hesitantly let herself fall asleep. He then curled up in the pillows, hoping that she wouldn't have another nightmare. Kon's wishes did and didn't come true, for her dreams did not start of pleasant. Cold dark rooms with cruel maniac laughter began to fill her mind. But as quickly as it started, it changed into something very nostalgic. She dreamed of a woman sitting by a pond under a tree smiling weakly.

"Come here, Kumiko!"

"Okaa-san…"

Kumiko felt herself walk towards her and sit down by her. Hisana hugged her gently and said, "I love you, my little one, as well as your brother. I only wish I could be there to embrace you both like this. I am always watching. You are my special little girl."

Kumiko looked up into the woman's violet eyes and Hisana smiled knowingly, "Yes, you are very special. You have a very special gift, a gift no one has had in a long while. That is why I named you Kumiko, in dedication of the person who had it last…"

Kumiko closed her eyes breathing in the sweet smells that came off her. She then heard as she laid there, "Take care of you and your brother, Kumiko."

**S.C.**

"Kumiko."

Kumiko looked up and saw Aizen walking down towards them. Mei, Rei, and her were sitting have tea. Kumiko was dressed in a simple orange kimono and looked more relaxed than she had. Mei smiled and said, "Sousuke! You're back early."

"Hai," Sousuke said smiling softly. He approached and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I merely came to see how my mother was doing. Much to my surprise I saw you with Kumiko-san."

"Kumiko has been a wonderful frequent visitor," Mei said fondly, "She's kept us company while you were away."

"I see," Sousuke said studying Kumiko, "Might I borrow her for a few moments?"

"Ask her not me," Mei said chuckling. Kumiko looked up at him and said, "Sure."

"We'll be right back," Aizen said as Kumiko stood up. They walked away into the garden. It wasn't as elaborate as the Kuchiki garden but it was very wondrous sight. Kumiko was looking up at the bellflowers smiling, almost shyly, when Aizen said, "I know about you being from the future."

"I figured," Kumiko said with a sigh. Aizen looked down at her and she looked up at him. He then said with a smile, "Well I see why you were so vague about your past, but what happened after I left-?"

Kumiko raised her hand to his lips silencing him. She smiled gently and said, "In time I will be able to reveal more and more. But I can't tell you everything…"

She pulled away and Aizen nodded. She then grinned and said wandering ahead swaying slightly, "Beside I would be much more concerned about people finding out about the time you and Takeshi fell on top of eachother into the lake."

Aizen froze and Kumiko looked back with a smile.

"Hiro?"

"Yes," Kumiko said smiling wickedly now, "And he said that you two landed in a very awkward position…"

"Kumiko," Aizen started warningly, but his eyes filled with amusement.

"Yes?" Kumiko teased.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but you should know me better by nooww!" Kumiko had to take of running for he went chasing after her. Fortunately her size allowed her to go faster which allowed her to stay out of reach. Unfortunately, he knew the garden better than her so he ended up cornering her at a dead end. He hovered above, hands above on either side of her. She grinned up at him and said, "Yes?"

"You will NOT," Aizen said, "Tell ANYONE about that or anything else my brother has told you. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Kumiko saluted him. Kumiko burst out giggling and Aizen chuckled. They were like that for a time, trying to calm down. After they regain control of their laughter, Aizen indicated back towards the house smiling. As they began to walk back, Kumiko felt him brush up against and she finally admitted it. She fell for Aizen Sousuke.

Tairei9: DONE! Yes that's right, Kumiko's mother dream was the same one I started to reveal in Mysterious shinigami (chapter 23 if your wondering) There was a plan behind it! lolz

Kon: Finally got some screen time! 'flying around room in cape.'

Tairei9: … where did you get that cape from…. : / Review people!


	27. Chapter 27

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I do not own Selena Gomez's song A Year Without Rain. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter **27**

"Fuku-taichou?"

Aizen looked up to see Kumiko standing with books in her hands. He smiled softly and outstretched his arm saying, "Arigato, I've been looking for that."

He took it and began to examine the contents. The outside sunshine was creeping in through the window. Spring had come and almost left as May approached. The gardens were in full bloom, colors bright as ever. Kumiko looked out the window for a while, taking in the sight. Her attention was brought back to the room when Aizen said, "Kumiko? Is something wrong?"

"Mhh?" Kumiko looked at him, who looked concerned. He had looked up from his book and Kumiko said, "It's nothing really… just thinking."

"About what?" Aizen asked curiously. Standing up he walked towards her and she said softly, "It's been two years since I came here…"

"Yes it has," Aizen said quietly, "Are you homesick?"

"Ahhh, I guess in a way," Kumiko said, "I guess more so missing people than missing home…"

"I see," Aizen said looking at her with a searching expression. His brown eyes were staring at her distant blue ones. Kumiko didn't notice this so the next question became a little bit of surprise.

"Is there anyone in particular that you miss?"

"There are some people I miss," Kumiko said, leaning back on the desk, "But it will all be worth it in the end."

"Oh?" Aizen said curiously, "Will there be anyone you miss here?"

Kumiko smiled playfully and said, "Some that aren't in my future I will."

Aizen was about to ask if he was one of those people. However, a certain someone interrupted them.

"KUMIKO-CHAN!"

Shinji burst in happy as a clam. Kumiko turned slightly as he threw his arm around her shoulders. Aizen inwardly sighed at the interruption and backed away towards the cabinets. He opened them and began the shuffle through them. Shinji took no notice of him and said, "So I just heard something from Kuchiki-Taichou about you!"

"Me?" Kumiko said baffled.

"Yes you!" Shinji said grinning like an idiot, "I heard that it was a certain someone's birthday in a few days!"

Aizen paused for a moment as Gin appeared saying, "Really? Your birthday is so soon?"

"Yes," Kumiko said exasperated, "But honestly it's not that big of a deal."

"Kuchiki Taichou thinks otherwise," Shinji said ruffling Kumiko's hair before walking casually to his office door in the corner. He looked at Gin, who was standing by his door with a stack filled with record books. He frowned and then said, "How did you- Ah nevermind."

Shinji left and immediately Gin said, "Well happy early birthday!"

"Thanks," Kumiko said with a sigh. Gin walked towards the hallway door saying, "I will be out delivering records. See yah!"

He also disappeared from sight. Kumiko started picking up the remainder papers from the spare tables. There was silence reigning in the room for a few minutes. When Kumiko had gathered the last of the papers, she felt Aizen whisper near her, "You never said anything about your birthday. Why?"

"Because it… technically isn't my birthday," Kumiko said honestly, "It's the only date I have to call my birthday."

"Oh? Why is that?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Because my date of actual birth is unknown," Kumiko said quietly, "The day I call my birthday is when I was saved."

"… I see," Aizen said softly, "If it makes you feel better, no one knows the exact date of our birth. You just have to believe the date that someone you trust tells you."

Kumiko looked back at him with a small smile. He smiled back and said, "Now, I think you've worked enough for today. Go. I'm sure Shihoin-Taichou is looking for you."

"What are you up to?" Kumiko then asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Aizen said shooing her away, "I just don't want Shihoin-Taichou charging in here."

"Alright," Kumiko said frowning and left. Once her footsteps had died away, Aizen then said cooly, "I would imagine that wasn't all Kuchiki-Taichou said, now was it Taichou?"

The door slide back open revealing Shinji with a more serious look on his face. He leaned against the door way and said, "Yeah, he wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Aizen said softly, "I understand."

"Go on, Go on," Shinji waved him off before retreating back into his office, "I know how you are when it comes to Kumiko-chan."

**S.C.**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"Geez Takeshi," Kumiko said rubbing her ear, "Sorry I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" Takeshi said, "It's your birthday and I'm your friend! I'm suppose to sit here and make it enjoyable! Not only that wouldn't this birthday be marking two year-?"

"I know," Kumiko said shortly, "I know…"

Takeshi looked down at her friend from the high branch she was lounging in. Kumiko was lying on a lower branch staring up through the tree's branches. Takeshi sighed and then said grinning, "Okay what kind of trouble shall I help you cause?"

"Huh?" Kumiko asked baffled.

"Your friend used to let you pick whatever prank you wanted to play on people," Takeshi said, "Every year on your birthday. So what do you want to do and I will make it happen."

Kumiko was thoughtful for a minute and then gave a cheeky grin.

"Alright, listen closely; it's probably really childish but…"

**S.C.**

Aizen was walking along doing his rounds. The only thing lighting his way was the full moon in the sky. He was deep in thought about what he had discussed with Kuchiki Ginrei earlier. Sighing, he stared up at the moon briefly before continuing on his way.

Suddenly there was a high pitched noise that made him grimace. Grasping his zanpakutou hilt, he looked around half expecting some time of hollow to emerge. But no, the noise turned to some sort of …music?

"Nani?" Aizen muttered baffled. It was music, but nothing like he ever heard before. It was rather… energetic I guess he could say. Loud as well, he ruefully noted. Suddenly he felt something whisk by him and he saw someone dressed all over in black flip up to the wall. He then heard in the mix with the loud music, "All units on duty! Discover what is causing this racket and get have them cease immediately!"

Aizen sighed irritated and jumped up. He landed on the wall and saw the woman click what was some kind of remote. Suddenly the music changed to something slower but still just as loud. The woman gestured tauntingly and flipped up towards the top of a building. Aizen sighed saying, "Really? Just what I needed…"

Aizen lunged and the game of tag begun.

**S.C.**

"You called for me, Sotaichou?"

"Hai," Yamamoto said softly. They were in a dim lighted room. Ginrei stood in the opposing corner and Yamamoto was standing by the desk. In the chair behind the desk was a cloaked figure. Kumiko frowned, unable to feel his reiatsu. Yamamoto then said, "There are some things they need to discuss with you. Once you all are finished come see me."

Yamamoto left without another word and without waiting for an answer. He shut the door leaving Kumiko alone with them. Confused she looked towards Ginrei. Staring down with his grey eyes, he said, "There is clan business we must attend to. Your birthday where you are eligible for marrying is coming soon."

"Yes," Kumiko said slowly, "It is… but I don't see how I can even suitor."

"Oh? Why not?" Ginrei asked.

"My Otou-san," Kumiko said softly and then shook her head saying, "Anyway, I can't be married off anyways! This isn't my time!"

"That will all be explained."

Kumiko froze. No, it couldn't have been. That voice, which was a voice she had not heard in a long time. The source of this voice was the cloaked figure sitting in the chair. If Ginrei noticed her shocked reaction he didn't show it. Instead he said, "I will leave you both to discuss it. I'm sure you will discuss it with me later."

Ginrei left without a word, shutting the door behind him. Kumiko stared as the figure stood up. She then said, "How? How did you-?"

"Silence."

Kumiko immediately silenced as the man walked over to her, removing his hood. He stared down at her and continued, "We need to talk, Kumiko."

Kumiko stared up into her father's face, not quite believing that he was standing in front of her. She reached out but then stopped in mid action. Remembering the circumstances surrounding her departure, she said, "How did you get here? The gateway's not supposed to open till I go home-!"

"I said silence," Byakuya said indifferently, "This is only a temporary thing and I do not have long to talk."

Kumiko didn't say anything so Byakuya continued.

"You may not be returning to your time period any time soon," Byakuya said, "The Time Gate opening is tricky and unpredictable. Leaving without even discussing it with me was unwise."

"I didn't have a choice, I didn't remember the agreement that was made," Kumiko said almost hollowly, "Once I remembered, I had to go back…"

There was a silence and judging by her father's outward demeanor, he wasn't happy. Kumiko stared into the corner of the room. She couldn't blame him, at every turn it seemed like something was separating her from him. What was she supposed to do though; she had an agreement with the Royal family. An agreement that was made before she even entered his life. It wasn't like she wanted to leave without tell him. It just the way things had to be…

"The likeliness of you returning to your time soon is dim," Byakuya said, "It would be foolish to put your life on hold waiting forever for something that won't happen anytime soon."

Byakuya embraced her tightly saying, "Don't stop living your life just because you're away from us. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, one that has been faithful to her promise. Now I give you my blessing. To marry whomever you deem worthy of having you as their bride."

"But everyone- Yachiru…," Kumiko started.

"Kusajishi-san sent this with me," Byakuya said releasing her and pulling a scroll from the cloak. He gave it to her and watched her take it. Soaking in her appearance, he said softly, "I tried sheltering you from the complications of the noble world. I wasn't sure how well you would be able to handle it after all you had been through. Not once did I ever think to share this world with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kumiko said softly, "The elders…weren't so welcoming. I imagine when I get back I will still have to put up with them. But at least now I know how to deal with them…speaking of which what did you mean 'The likeliness of you returning to your time soon is dim'?"

"You have a choice," Byakuya said almost immediately, "You may stay here, continue your mission. Or you can return home with me. In not telling me of the agreement, the Royal Family's agreement with you is null. However, I am leaving the choice to you."

Kumiko was quiet staring at her father. While his face was overall impassive, she could tell that he just wanted to take her home. But she knew he wouldn't, he respected her too much to do that. She then said softly, "I'm staying."

Byakuya was quiet for a minute. Kumiko walked over, standing on tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him and said, "I know I will be back. I don't know when, but I will be. I love you."

"I love you too," Byakuya said quietly. He kissed the top of her head, grasping her shoulders tightly. While they said the goodbye, something golden appeared in a large portal shape. Kumiko's heart fell as he walked towards it saying, "Take care of yourself. Make good choices."

And then he was gone.

Kumiko sighed and took the time to read Yachiru's letter.

_Kumiko-chan,_

_I know why you've gone to the past. I know that there is a chance that I will not be seeing you anytime soon. Or when I see you, years will have past for you. I can't wait to see you when you come back, as well as Ken-chan. He wants you to come back stronger. But what I want is something different. I want you to still be my little sissy. I want to move forward, even if I'm not there to help. There is a reason I moved to the tenth division. And it wasn't because I was with Shiro-chan. I never was. I just wanted you to be in the eleventh division and it was the only way I could get you there. Shiro-chan agreed to help me only so he could get someone to help Matsu-chan do her work. I was going to go back and we all be a family, but then Aizen took you… But I will be here, eagerly awaiting your return. Please come back, and I wouldn't say no to a little one either. I think Ken-chan misses have us little. _

_Yachiru._

Kumiko rolled it up, very quiet. Staring at the wall where the portal had been one last time, she left the room. Ginrei was waiting outside for her and they were silent for a moment. Ginrei was the first to break the silence.

"Yamamato- Sotaichou is waiting for us."

Kumiko nodded tersely and walked away with him towards her new life.

**S.C.**

"You should have seen his face! It was great! He looked like a wet cat!" Takeshi said laughing. Kumiko smiled weakly and said, "It certainly looked like you were having fun."

"Hey I thought you would have been laughing your head off," Takeshi said pouting, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just," Kumiko started, "My father came to see me. Like came back from the future to see me."

Takeshi gapped and said, "How!"

"Royal family owed him a favor I guess," Kumiko said softly.

"Wow," Takeshi said, "So like, let me ask. Who is you dad?"

Kumiko smiled weakly and said his name softly.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME THAT YOU'RE RELATED TO THAT-!"

"SHHH! Stop being so loud," Kumiko said almost irritated. She then sighed and said, "Yes, he is my father so just keep it to yourself!"

Takeshi looked at Kumiko strangely, almost like she had just told her the worse news in the world. Kumiko couldn't help but notice this and wondered what was going through her mind. Takeshi finally said quietly, "I see…"

Takeshi then perked up saying, "So! I heard Aizen wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, he told me to meet him on the top of the roof of the Fifth division office. He said he had a surprise."

"Hey," Takeshi said grinning, "I have a meeting tonight. Here."

She tossed the remote and said, "If he gets to frisky. And you'll get to see people run all over the place."

Kumiko chuckled and said, "Too bad you'll be in your meeting."

"Ahh well, let's get started with our training."

**S.C.**

"Kumiko-chan?" Aizen asked.

Kumiko was lying while he was sitting up on the roof. It was night and fireworks were exploding in the sky. It had been his birthday gift to her. Needless to say, she was in awe over it. They had spent hours up on the roof watching, eating some candies and snacks. She looked at him and said, "Nani?"

"Do you miss anything at home?" Aizen asked.

"I miss my friends…but I will see them again one way or another." Kumiko said calmly.

"One way or another?" Aizen asked curiously.

"They're not sure if the gate is going to open back up to let me home anytime soon," Kumiko said watching the fireworks explode. She did not frown but was actually smiling. "Besides it might be a good thing if I don't go home."

"Oh?" Aizen asked immediately, "Why?"

Kumiko paused, not quite sure how much she should tell him. Honestly, she wasn't sure what her family and friend's reaction would be if she was in love with Aizen Sousuke. But hopefully her mission would be a success and that wouldn't be an issue. So instead of saying the long reason, she settled on the minor tiny reason, "Because I might give them a heart attack with my appearance. I haven't had short hair since... I was really little."

Aizen chuckled and said, "I see."

Kumiko stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. He sounded a little disappointed.

"Hey Sousuke."

"Nani?" Aizen said looking back at her.

"…do you like cookies?"

Aizen chuckled and said, "Yes I do."

"YES!" Kumiko thought, grinning like an idiot. He chuckled and said, "I take it that is a good thing."

"Yes," Kumiko said smiling. She sat up stretching. As she shifted back and forth, she felt the concealed remote turn on.

Click.

Music could be heard and Aizen groaned saying, "Seriously? Tonight of all nights?"

_Ooooooooouuhh  
Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby-_

"Ah just leave it," Kumiko said, "It's not doing anyone harm."

"Yes but-," Aizen but was stopped by Kumiko putting her finger to his lips.

"Shh," Kumiko said, smiling. She then went over lying against his legs. Aizen stared at her wide eyed. He then relaxed, with a peaceful smile on his face.

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

"Kumiko-chan."

"Mmhh?" Kumiko said looking up at him.

He lifted her up and then said holding the remote in his hand, "I think we should keep this to ourselves."

"Huh- Hey! Give that back!" Kumiko made a snatch for it but ended up falling into him. He clicked the button and the song came to an abrupt stop. She blushed as she felt his arm go around her waist, his reiatsu consuming her. However, it was not in an overwhelming way. She looked up at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Even though, your message couldn't have made things any clearer." Aizen said cheerfully.

"C-Couldn't made what clearer?" Kumiko said with a cross stubborn look that Aizen found all too adorable.

He kissed her.

She was in shock at first but the responded to his simple kiss. However, he pulled her in deeper with it. She tasted the sweet peppermint she had offered him earlier and felt almost dizzy from the amount of love she felt from it. She was utterly warm because she had been enveloped in his arms. He pulled away smiling.

"That," Aizen said simply.

Kumik stared at him and then nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Aizen said holding her in his arms.

"Mhm," Kumiko said go up to nip at his neck. However he jerked his head away slightly.

"No fair," Kumiko pouted and he said, "I love you."

Kumiko blinked and then said contently, "I love you."

"Mmm," Aizen said, smiling, "And I take it you couldn't just simple say that instead of making me chase after this 'mysterious' music of yours?"

"Mmmm, nope." Kumiko said snuggling into him. Aizen scoffed and said, "Foolish girl… I'm sure Shihoin-Taichou will not be pleased with you using her for your own devices."

"Hehe, she already knew. As she put it, it's about time that man stopped being so love-phobic."

Aizen rolled his eyes, but said no more on the matter. Instead they sat together, hands entwined.

"Ha!" Byakuya said grinning, "I win!"

"What?" Yoruichi said gapping down from a higher building walkway. Takeshi, Shinji, Gin Byakuya, and Yoruichi stood around as the fireworks continuously went off. They watched the two couples bellow and she said, "Damn I didn't think he would say it first!"

"Nah," Byakuya said, "I saw it coming for a while now."

"I'm with Yoruichi, I'm surprised he went in for it," Shinji said and Takeshi said, "Iie, he would. I've never seen him so comfortable with another woman."

"True," Shinji said. Takeshi then looked over at Yoruichi, who looked bummed. A flash of pain crossed Takeshi's face as she watched her young cousin. Reaching over, she patted Yoruichi on the head. Yoruichi looked up giving her a look of annoyance.

"What?"

"Nothing, deary," Takeshi said with almost a motherly smile. Yoruichi's face filled with surprise as she hadn't seen a look like that in a while. Yoruichi looked away and saw that the couple was still sitting there. Scoffing lightly, she got up and said, "Come on, let's go! I wanna go eat!"

Takeshi smiled weakly and said, "Alright, come on. Let's leave the love birds to themselves."

Kumiko looked up at Aizen and smiled. Staring off into the sky she thought, "I will be back Yachiru. And when I get back, things will be better…"

Tairei9: So yeah, not much action. I just need some things to develop the action will be continuing. Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Renji: I'll take two…

Tairei9: 'Looks to see group of shinigami lieutenants playing poker.' Why?"

Renji: Because we have no other roles in the story right now. So we decided to sit and wait.

Tairei9: In other words you're bored.

Renji: I won't say that, every time I do you put me to work. Doing something with the weird intro's you have.

Tairei9: Fine be emo about it. On with the story!

Chapter **28**

"So she's matured quite well?"

The arrancar woman was sitting on her throne, tapping her fingers on the arm rest. Her cold eyes were staring down at the four remaining hollows. The Deep voiced woman hollow flicked her tail annoyingly. The lion was lying about patiently and there was a large shadowy hollow that almost look like it was swimming in the shifting sand. The centaur was the one to answer her question.

"Yes," he said, "She is. However…"

"However…?"

"That one woman might hinder our work," Centaur said frowning, "She's has strong powers. She may wreck everything we've been working on."

"No," the arrancar woman said smiling, "Don't worry, I have a plan for that. She won't be able to stop the plan we've set in motion."

The arrancar woman smile grew wider and wicked. The centaur took her appearance in. Her skin was smooth. Her hair was silky with a piece of a mask weaved on the side of her head. The white clothes were tight, showing off her curves. The centaur straightened as she said loudly, "Yuro! It's your turn."

"Hai," the lion said stretching out. He then lunged into blackness and the opening disappeared with him. The woman smiled stretching out in her chair. The woman hollow watched her as the Centaur turned and walked down towards the swimming hollow. The arrancar then said moving her hand in a circle making a sand mirror appear, "This should be interesting."

**S.C.**

"So I take it, Unohana-Taichou was successful in retrieving information?"

The Captains and Vice Captains were all in the First Divisions meeting hall, minus the forth division. Ginrei looked towards Yamamoto, who began talking, "Yes, she did. She discovered a red crystal seed in Lira's body. "

"Crystal seed?" Ukitake asked frowning.

"Yes," Yamamoto said, "This seed seems to come from a very powerful arrancar. This seed seems to act as a controller/manipulator for the supposed arrancar. It is quite unnerving that an arrancar possesses such an advanced ability. From here on out, The Second, Fifth, and Twelfth Division will be in charge of dealing with gathering information. Everyone else will prepare their squads for any upcoming battles. Lira will be relinquished to someone's care. Everyone dismissed!"

The captains slowly began to walk out of the meeting. The vice captains followed their respective captains out of the hall and soon Yamamoto was soon alone. At least he was until Kumiko flipped down from her hiding place. Kumiko straightened as Yamamoto said, "So there was a single leader. It seems you were right."

"That doesn't matter, all that matter is that we know whatever that leader is up to," Kumiko said briskly. Yamamoto looked back at her to find that she had an impassive look on her face. Kumiko walked towards him as he said, "What made you think of this though? What exactly-?"

"Trust me, Sotaichou," Kumiko said calmly, "It's better if you didn't know. Just know that whatever is the source of that seed is will be very strong."

"I see," Yamamoto said, "Will this become a problem soon?"

"Depends on how the arrancar distributes its seed," Kumiko said, "We just have to gather more information before making any more assumptions."

"Very well," Yamamoto said, "I trust that she will be safe with you?"

"Hai," Kumiko said, "Trust me I have an idea where she will stay."

"Good, you are dismissed," Yamamoto said and Kumiko began to walk away. But before she was able to leave he called her name. Surprised Kumiko looked back at the old captain. He stared at her with his black eyes saying, "Congratulations on your engagement."

Kumiko gave a small smile.

"Arigato."

Kumiko took off towards the Kuchiki estate. There were many things on her mind at the moment. If this is what made Aizen Sousuke the traitor she witnessed, then she was alarmed. She needed to find out what this arrancar was and fast. This wasn't like any arrancar she knew. If they had controlling powers, they always had restrictions. But this… was unlike anything she ever witnessed. Stopping near the Kuchiki house she entered the home towards her room. Only to find she had a guest waiting with Mai.

"Kumiko-chan!"

"Rei-chan!" Kumiko said smiling serenely. Rei hugged Kumiko and then said, "So I'm surprised that I haven't seen you much at the house lately. Especially with your engagement party around the corner."

"Gomen, I've been busy," Kumiko said, "So how are the preparations going with that?"

"They are going along swimmingly," Rei said clapping her hands together, "Mother is so happy, she's been waiting forever for you and Sousuke to get together from the moment she met you!"

Kumiko smiled weakly at her friend's exaggeration. However, Kumiko's smile vanished when Rei said, "I heard Kimiko-sama isn't well."

"No," Kumiko said, her voice now impassive. In her gut, she felt her stomach sink. Kimiko had fallen quite ill over the past few days and no one could figure out why. However she would not let the woman in front of her see her worry. Kumiko continued her voice forcibly steady, "The doctor was going to come and examine her. I was actually going to go see her shortly."

"Ahh, I see," Rei said, her face sad, "My dear, she has been getting sick a lot over the past few months."

"Yes," Kumiko exhaled, "Hopefully she will get better soon."

"So have you seen Sousuke-kun lately?" Rei asked as Kumiko walked over to the mirror. Kumiko glanced at her friend's reflection and said, "Briefly this morning. Unfortunately, we've both been busy so as you can imagine…"

"You haven't been able to spend much time together," Rei said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Kumiko said, "Hopefully that will change soon…"

"I hope so too for your sake," Rei said softly. She hugged Kumiko tightly before saying, "Well I will leave you to your plans. See you at the party tonight!"

"Yes," Kumiko called as Mai escorted Rei out. As the door slide closed, Kumiko immediately went over to the pillows saying, "Kon! Are you here?"

"Mmhh?" Kon said, awaking from his sleep. He sat up, his head appearing from the pillows. Kumiko looked down at him saying, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kon said rubbing his eyes.

"Will you be good here for another few hours?" Kumiko asked quietly.

"Mhm," Kon said giving her the thumbs up. Kumiko patted him on the head saying, "Good, I will probably be out for a good remainder of the day. See you later!"

Kumiko left Kon, who merely curled up in the pillows. After a few minutes he had fallen back asleep. Kumiko continued down the hallway, meeting up with Mai along the way. Mai didn't need to ask where she was heading. She just followed behind her until they reached Kimiko's quarters. Chiasa, who was standing outside, looked at Kumiko saying, "Ah, you have returned. Kimiko-sama and Lira-san were wondering where you were."

Kumiko nodded slightly and said, "Is she still awake?"

"Yes, the child is still there too."

Kumiko entered in the room, seeing not only Kimiko and Lira were in the room but Byakuya as well. He looked over and smiled at her. Kumiko smiled back before turning her attention to Kimiko.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better," Kimiko said smiling weakly. Kumiko would have frowned for she didn't look fine. Her skin was pale and she looked like she hadn't slept well in a long while. But Kumiko knew better than to argue and smiled back with good grace. Lira pounced over to Kumiko, hugging her around the waist. Kumiko stroked her hair saying playfully, "I see someone missed me."

"I did," Lira said, in a matter-of-fact tone. Kimiko laughed weakly and said, "She and Byakuya have been keeping me company."

"Well that's good," Kumiko said as Lira released her, going back to Kimiko's side. Kumiko sat down at the end of the bed saying, "Have you taken any medicine?"

"Not yet, it's being brought to me," Kimiko said, sitting up a little straighter. Lira looked up at Kumiko as she asked, "Do they know what's wrong?"

"Oh just the same old thing," Kimiko sighed, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Kumiko saw out of the corner of her eyes Byakuya clenched his fist. Looking back at Kimiko, Kimiko continued, "So I heard your engagement party is tomorrow night."

"Hai," Kumiko said, smiling softly. Kimiko smiled warmly and said, "I wish you luck, I don't know whether I'll be able to attend with my health…"

"It's alright," Kumiko said reassuringly, "It's much more important you rest up and get well."

Kimiko looked at the woman, her eyes filled with warmth. There was a knock outside the room and Mai said, "Kumiko-sama, Aizen-Fuku-Taichou is waiting for you."

"Hai, tell him I will be there momentarily," Kumiko said over her shoulder. Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked back towards Kimiko saying, "Are you sure-?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry," Kimiko said waving her hand. Kimiko was giving her a knowing look and said, "Go see him. I know you haven't been able to spend time with him."

Kumiko bowed and said, "Excuse me then."

Kumiko stood up and left the room. Shutting the door, she began walking down the hallway alone. Mai must have gone ahead to tell Aizen she'd be there soon. After walking down the hall for some time, she heard a heated conversation. Outside the source of the noise, Mai was looking nervously. Mai noticed Kumiko and said, "Wait, Kumiko-sama. You might want to wait-!"

But Kumiko wanted to know who was arguing in her rooms and why. Opening the door, Kumiko said, "Who is in here-?"

Kumiko saw Aizen standing a distance away from a tall woman with long ornamented dark hair. The woman would have been pretty if she didn't have such a nasty look on her face. Looking towards Kumiko, she sneered saying, "So this is the little skank!"

"Excuse me," Kumiko said coldly, "Just remember, whose room you're in! Get out before I call the guards."

The woman would have argued but the aura that began to come off of Kumiko frightened her. Gulping she looked towards Aizen. He glared and said, "I believe I told you already to go."

Storming out of the room, she slammed the door. Kumiko looked towards Aizen frowning.

"Who was that?"

"A stalker," Aizen growled, "She's from one of the lower noble families."

"How did she get in my room?" Kumiko said rigidly. Her aura had died down a little bit and walked over to him. He looked down at her.

"I don't know," Aizen said, "When Mai told me to wait in here, she was here."

When Kumiko didn't move, he took her hand. Pulling her close to him, he said, "What?"

"I just had some woman be able to get into my room to harass my fiancée and call me a skank," Kumiko said flatly, "And I'm supposed to be happy?"

"Yes," Aizen said gently, "Because you are not a skank, the woman is gone, and your fiancée loves you immensely."

He leaned down, kissing her lightly and she smirked saying, "You are a smooth talker, you know that?"

Aizen chuckled and they walked outside to the garden. Mai followed them at a distance, smiling in relief. The couples walked along hand in hand. The day went on as the two walked and talked. Aizen stared at the tree leaves, commenting, "The trees seem awfully still today. I wonder why that is?"

"It's just one of those days I guess."

Aizen's face immediately turned to look at his fiancé. In shock, he saw her face looked pale. He then said, "You…. You look pale, Kumi-chan."

"I'm fine," Kumiko said, looking straight ahead. She did look pale and sweaty like. Her eyes kept coming in and out of focus. Aizen face went from shock to great concern. He leaned in and went to grab Kumiko as she passed out. Mai hurried forward saying, "Kumiko-sama!"

"Hurry and get a medic," Aizen said, "I will get her inside."

Mai went sprinting off in the other direction as Aizen took Kumiko back to her room. Laying her on the bed, he felt her forehead. She was feverish, definitely. Her eyes were now closed and she was breathing heavily. Aizen was worried. She seemed perfectly fine before, but why-?

Mai came back in with the medic, who immediately began to examine her. After some time passed, the doctor looked at Aizen with a sigh.

"She is suffering from some sort of flu," he said, "I will have to run more tests to be sure. She needs to rest; I believe it might have been brought on by physical exhaustion. But as I said, I will run more tests to be sure."

"I see," Aizen said, as the medic said, "Make sure she rests, she should be better by tomorrow."

Outside the room, Chiasa was standing looking stricken. She then hurried along the hall, towards Kimiko's room. Knocking on the door, Kimiko's voice rang out telling her to enter. Chiasa did so, finding Kimiko alone with Soujun. Walking over to her, Chiasa said, "We have quite a problem."

"What?"

"Kumiko-sama has fallen ill," Chiasa said which made Kimiko sit up in a panic.

"What?" Kimiko said, her look was of horror. She suddenly bent over coughing violently. Soujun grabbed her and said, "I thought it wasn't supposed to get this bad."

"It wasn't supposed to," Chiasa said, "But for whatever the reason, Kumiko's body wasn't able to last out."

"What do we do?" Soujun asked worried.

"Just trying to get them both better," Chiasa said, "Hopefully this is not the Law demanding to be kept."

The maid came in with the medicine and Soujun embraced his wife. The maid put the medicine down saying, "Remember, Kimiko-sama. The doctor said to drink only one cup in the morning and one at night."

"Arigato," Kimiko said smiling weakly. The maid bowed and Chiasa said, "I will let you rest now. Be sure to take your medicine."

Chiasa left and Soujun groaned. He buried his face into her hair and said, "Nothing seems to be on our side…"

"I imagine you would be referring to what the doctor said?" Kimiko said resting against him.

"You heard him, all that medicine will do is keep it relatively painless," Soujun said weakly, "And now this… this will just speed it up."

"I know," Kimiko said rubbing his cheek, "But we always knew my health would fail me soon…"

"I was just praying later than sooner," Soujun said with gritted teeth. Kimiko looked towards the door, with sad eyes.

"I hope Kumiko gets better soon," Kimiko said, "We've known for years that my health wouldn't last me. But if Kumiko dies because of the law instead of me…"

Kimiko sobs began to come forth and Soujun hugged her tightly. He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. He just sat there, comforting his wife. Elsewhere, Lira and Byakuya were stand outside of Kumiko's room talking with Aizen.

"You don't think she has what Kimiko-sama has, do you?" Lira said worried.

"Iie," Byakuya said, "Okaa-san has had an illness for many years. It's not contagious."

"He's right," Aizen said gently. He patted Lira's head and said, "Kumiko should get better after some rest."

"I hope so," Lira said. She looked like she was about to make a mad dash past Aizen no matter what he said. Rocking back and forth, she was firmly staring at the door. Chuckled, Aizen said, "Don't worry you should be able to see her tomorrow. Excuse me."

Aizen left and Lira looked up at Byakuya. She was quite shorter than him in comparison, less than half his size. Making a face, she said, "I hate this…"

"Don't worry," Byakuya said reassuringly. He watched Lira stare at the door, much like a rather lost puppy. Rubbing the top of her head, he said, "Let's go get something to eat. It won't do us any good to sit and do nothing."

"Okay…," Lira said. She gave the door on last look and walked away with Byakuya. Grinning, Byakuya tapped her shoulder before taking off saying, "Tag! You're it!"

"Hey!" Lira said before taking off, "Get back here!"

**S.C.**

"WHAT! THAT SNOBBY BRAT IS BOTHERING YOU AGAIN!"

Aizen quietly drank some of his tea before answer the very angry Takeshi.

"Yes, she is. She actually had the nerve to sneak in to Kumiko's bedroom."

The two were sitting in Takeshi's office. The sun was setting, the light slowly fading from the room. Takeshi hair was in its usual low loose ponytail and her captain's haori discarded on her chair. Crossing her arms, she growled saying, "That crazed woman; I have half the mind to go arrest her! And Kumiko isn't feeling well either! So the doctor isn't quite sure what is wrong?"

"No," Aizen said frowning, "But he said he doesn't think it's serious."

"Hmm, I already don't like this," Takeshi said gritting her teeth, "We have young women disappearing, all of which that had been visited by doctors."

"Oh?" Aizen said.

"Yeah," Takeshi said, frowning, "They keep disappearing, and I haven't been able to pin point any precise location where to even look. Right now I'm going through any more common interests in these women."

"You think it's one of these mysterious hollows?"

"I believe so," Takeshi said, "But I have no proof just my gut feeling."

"I see," Aizen said clearly in deep thought.

"But damn that pisses me off," Takeshi said agitated, "It's one thing for me to stalk you, that's normal. But this woman just pisses me off!"

"Then I will imagine you to be running out of this room in a moment," Aizen said finishing his tea.

"What do you mean Cha-kun?" Takeshi demanded.

"When Kumiko found the woman in my room, the woman had the death wish to call Kumiko a skank," Aizen said with a cold edge. He had been right, Takeshi disappeared in a flash. Sighing, Aizen muttered, "Why does she call me that?"

**S.C.**

"That woman!" the noble woman that had been harassing Aizen earlier hissed. She was storming down the street, not really paying attention to where she was going. Her black hair moved back and forth as she walked, "She just waltzes into his life after I've been there for years!"

Thinking about Kumiko more made her walk faster and stomp down the road. She didn't even notice that the sky had turn to night. In fact, if she had been more aware, she would have noticed she was being followed. So she could have at least stood a chance when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed, as she was pinned to the ground. Unfortunately for her, the nearest person could not get to her in time. By the time the people got there, she was gone.

The Lion, Yuro, returned to the throne place, dragging the woman with him. The woman sitting on the throne looked pleased and said, "I'm surprised you're back in one piece."

"That's because she has fallen ill," Yuro said, thoroughly irritated, "That Law, or whatever it is, is moving fast forward!"

"What!" The arrancar woman stood up, clearly angry. She moved her hand the sand, showing her Kumiko. Kumiko was resting, breathing deeply. A dark look crossed her face and she flicked her wrist. The scene changed to Kimiko lying in her bed. She looked thoroughly ill, much worse than she had been earlier in the day. Soujun was there holding her hand. The arrancar woman stared and then smirked.

"No worries, this won't set anything back," the woman said, dismissing the sand. She walked down from her throne to where Yuro had throne the barely conscious woman forward. The arrancar woman snapped her fingers; the noble seemed to suddenly stand straight. She wasn't fully conscious. The arrancar circled the woman, saying, "She's got a strong aura, she will make a good soldier."

Yuro looked pleased, but a little put out. The deep voiced hollow woman noticed this and said snidely, "You look depressed Yuro? Sad you can't add her to your collection?"

"Damatte," Yuro snorted, "I have no interest in a whiny girl like her."

"Be quiet you two," The arrancar woman said, removing the ornaments from the noble's hair.

"You are no longer to wear such frivolous fancy clothes as such," the arrancar woman said firmly, "You are now my servant, as you will remain till the end of your days."

Dropping the ornaments into the sand, they were buried by the shifting sand. Twirling the noble's black hair in her fingers, she sized up the woman. She took off clothes until she was in her yukata. Each time she dropped the fancy clothes until she traced her hand along the cheek and neck. Her skin was like ice now, cold. _Just right for the transformation_ thought the arrancar woman. Pushing the noble's dark hair over her shoulder, the arrancar leaned in. Keeping the noble still the arrancar whispered, "You name will be Loly, and you will obey me."

**S.C.**

"Who are you?"

Rukia's voice rang out in the area. Kumiko found herself surrounded by flames. However, Kumiko couldn't smell smoke. All she could smell, was a warm spice. There was laughter, a woman's laughter. Kumiko looked for a way out but she couldn't see any.

Kumiko awoke; the light coming into the room was dim. Moving, she immediately felt the cool air. Judging by the sounds that was coming from outside, it was raining. Sitting up, she rubbed her head saying, "What happened…?"

"You fell ill!"

Kumiko looked to her left and saw Kon hop into view. He looked up and said, "You passed out yesterday and had a fever. Everyone was really worried."

"I see," Kumiko said rubbing her head, "I honestly don't know why…"

"No one really does," Kon said comfortingly patting her hand, "But don't worry. You're clearly better now."

Kumiko looked down at him tiredly. However, a knock at the door made Kon jump and hide.

"Kumiko-sama, are you awake?"

"Hai…" Kumiko said looking towards the door. She noticed that Mai sounded rather upset. The door opened to see a very somber Mai. However, at seeing that Kumiko was up, she seemed a little relieved. But then the relief left as soon as it came. Kumiko leaned over, only to feel woozy. Mai hurried forward and said, "Don't get up! You still need to rest."

"Why are you so upset? What happened, Mai?" Kumiko demanded. Mai looked at her with a sober face.

"Kimiko-sama passed away last night…"

Tairei9: Review….


	29. Chapter 29

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter **29**

"How is she?"

Ginrei looked up at his son, who was staring down at his cup. Soujun didn't look up at him as Ginrei said, "She hasn't been home much, and when she has she's sleeping."

"So you're not sure?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?

Soujun looked out towards the gardens, not answering his father's question. It was clear in Soujun's aura that the question upset him. Ginrei didn't pursue it anymore, but neither did he speak. He merely drank his tea, allowing the silence to reign. It wasn't an unpleasant day out, the weather was nice. However the Kuchiki House was quieter than usual. Even the servants constant bustling didn't seem as loud as it usually did. Soujun noticed out of the corner of his eye Lira wandering around the garden.

"How long will Lira being staying with us?"

"Until further notice," Ginrei said, "Kumiko is in charge of her care at the moment."

"I see," Soujun said. He suddenly stood up and inclined his head saying, "Excuse me."

"Mmh," Ginrei said before sipping more of his tea. Soujun walked down towards Lira to find her looking into the pond. Lira felt his presence coming her way and sighed lightly. She then said not even bothering to look up, "She's not coming back till late tonight."

"Hmm?" Soujun said a little baffled at first but realized who she meant, "Ah you mean Kumiko-san."

"Yeah," Lira said, "I've had people asking me that question all day."

"I'm sorry," Soujun said, "It just that we are worried about her. She hasn't spoken to anyone but you."

"That's because she deals with things by herself, "Lira said, almost proudly, "She can pull herself back on her feet so don't worry."

"Pull herself back on her feet huh?" Soujun said sitting down next to her, "I wonder about that…"

"Eh?" Lira said looking up at him. He was staring into the sky for a few moments before clarifying himself.

"I would imagine that's a very isolating."

"Sometimes that's the only way to deal with things," Lira said, "Constantly burdening people with your problems just makes things worse."

"I would suppose that about some little things," Soujun said, "But not everything."

Lira stared queerly at Soujun. Even sitting the man was taller than her. Something about him looking at the sky like that felt… nostalgic. It felt good but at the same time felt upsetting. Shaking her head she said, "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

"What about you?"

Lira was quiet, kicking her feet in the water.

"I'll be fine too…"

Soujun stared down at her distant serious eyes and couldn't help but smile weakly. He ruffled her hair and said, "Very well…"

**S.C.**

"Put me down!"

Luckily for him, no one was around. Aizen Sousuke flash stepped into his family's garden holding Kumiko. She pounded on him saying, "Let go! We don't have time for this, Sousuke!"

"Actually we do," Aizen said not unkindly, "Hirako-Taichou has given us the week off."

"But the hollow-!"

"Is being handled by Takeshi," Aizen said, "I'm sure she has everything under control. You and I need to talk."

"About what?" Kumiko said as he finally released her from his grasp.

"You know what about," Aizen said softly.

"What's there to talk about," Kumiko exhaled, crossing her arms and looking away.

"You," Aizen said, "You haven't been home except to sleep, you've been working nonstop since the funeral, and the fact you are avoiding talking to me for some reason is unnerving."

"I'm not avoiding you," Kumiko said quietly. She was up close with him now, "I've just been preoccupied."

"And I wish you would tell me what it is," Aizen said exhaling. He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. Kumiko leaned into him, closing her eyes. She then murmured, "Whatever this thing is, this hollow leader… it has enormous amounts of power. I don't know exactly what this thing is; I just know that in giving its power it will eventually create something near unstoppable."

Aizen was quiet for a moment and said, "Is this why you came back? To stop that from happening?"

"Yes," Kumiko said and he tightened his hold on her. Kumiko looked up with a queer look but before she could say anything he leaned in kissing her lightly on the lips. She then smiled weakly, touching his cheek with her hand sincerely saying, "Don't worry I won't be disappearing on you anytime soon."

"Of course not," Aizen said, turning his head slightly so he could kiss the palm of her hand. Suddenly he swooped her up saying, "You and I have to week off to relax."

"Sousuke! Put me down!"

"Iie."

**S.C.**

"Shinjiiiiiii! I'm bored!"

Shinji grimaced as he heard Takeshi whine from the other room. He was sitting at his desk working on paper work. Letting out a rather large sigh, he continued back on his work. He then said loudly, "I can't help you, I'm busy with paperwork!"

"Eh? Why haven't you finished it you lazy-?" Takeshi walked into the room with all the plans of scolding him. That was, until, Takeshi saw the large amount of piles covering his desk. Gapping, she said with a really amused look, "What is all this? It's can't all be yours!"

"Nope," Shinji grunted, "Some of it is Aizen's and some is Kumiko's."

"It got that bad huh?" Takeshi said sighing.

"Yes," Shinji grumbled, "She nearly beat the crap out of everyone in training; she was pouring over the books relentlessly-."

"I get the picture," Takeshi said waving her hand, "So now you're stuck doing the paperwork?"

"Its fine, considering that Kumi-chan had to do ours for so long," mumbled Shinji. Takeshi looked down at him as he asked her, "So how is the missing noble women case going?"

"Not good," Takeshi said sighing, "In fact that is why I came here. I needed to talk to Aizen."

"Aizen? Why?" Shinji asked.

"His crazed stalker disappeared," Takeshi said, "She apparently disappeared somewhere along the way to her home."

"She's connected to this?"  
"She's been visited by the same doctor all the other women have been in contact with," Takeshi said frowning, "I was going on my way to find this doctor and I'd figured I would warn Aizen to keep an eye on Kumiko."

"I'm sure you don't need to tell him," grumbled Shinji but Takeshi had no time to respond.

"TAKESHI!"

"Not now Yoruichi!" Takeshi said exasperated. But Yoruichi burst into the office anyone, quite grumpy looking.

"Takeshi I have no one to play with," Yoruichi said her voice rising. Takeshi groaned and then said, throwing her hands up in the air saying, "I don't know what to tell you Yoruichi! You've scared off every noble I brought to spend time with you!"

"That's because they all don't like to play the games I do!" Yoruichi said and Takeshi groaned, rather irritated now. Suddenly she yelled before flash stepping away, "Shinji will help you, now leave me be!"

"H-Hey! Don't force me to take care of her!" Shinji stammered but then groaned as he saw Yoruichi was tapping her foot impatiently. Getting up he said, "C'mon I'll get you someone to play with."

Takeshi hurried off, looking in the direction of Rukongai. She frowned, wondering if the information she found out about the doctor was true. Well she was about to find out soon, so she better be on her guard. But first, she would have to be in disguise.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The man walked out into the main part of the shop, cleaning his glasses. He looked at the blurry figure bending over the table with the products on it. Putting on his glasses and adjusting them, he said, "Hello, how may I be of assistance?"

"Well, hello, sir!"

His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw the woman before him.

She had long flowing hair with her bangs a different color. It was loose, while her elegantly simple kimono was form fitting. She had pouty lips and porcelain skin. Batting her eyes and said, "I'm looking for a man."

His cheeks flushed deep red as he stammered, "A-A man?"

"Yes," Takeshi said innocently, "A doctor to be more precise."

"Oh you're looking for Doctor Yuro?" he sounded disappointed.

"Yes," Takeshi said, her smile turning into a frown, "My mother hasn't been feeling well as of late. I heard he is very good at curing people."

"Yes," the man mumbled, "That what people say… well here, let me give you directions…"

The man left into the back and Takeshi wondered, "He sure doesn't seem like he wants to be talking about Yuro. Wonder why?"

"Here you are."

Takeshi straightened up with a small smile as he came back. He handed Takeshi the paper and said lamely, "Follow them to the letter and you will find him. Be careful though there is a lot of fighting at this hour."

"Alright," Takeshi said waving to him as she left. She flash stepped as she took in the information on the paper in. Sighing she said, "Well, time to meet Doctor Yuro!"

**S.C.**

"Oh Kumiko, you look beautiful!"

Kumiko smiled weakly as Rei beamed over her. Kumiko had come out in a deep orange yellow kimono with a vest. Her hair was loose, as usual, and she said, "Thank you. Although I must admit that I'm curious as to where you are taking me."

"It's a surprise! You will see!" Rei said eagerly. Taking Kumiko's hand, Rei led her through the now thick gardens. As they got closer to their destination, Rei covered Kumiko's eyes saying, "No peeking!"

"Rei what is it your hiding from me?"

"You'll see!"

Kumiko grumbled but did as her future sister-in-law asked. Rei led her to a clearing where there was Mei and Lira sitting on comfortable cushions. There was an assortment of foods neatly on a food stand. Under it all was a large blanket that blocked the grass. Rei then uncovered Kumiko's eyes saying, "Surprise!"

Kumiko looked a little surprised and said, "What is all this?"

"This is a traditional get together that the bride has with the groom's female end of the family," Mei said chuckling as Lira ran forward hugging Kumiko. Kumiko stroke Lira's hair saying playfully, "Someone missed me."

"No kidding," Lira said looking up and sticking her tongue out. Kumiko walked over to them and sat down. They ate, made pleasant small talk and laughed at some of Hiro's antics during the week. The food was enjoyable and so was the company. Out of all them, however, Kumiko was the quietest. Even Lira seemed to be a little unnerved by this. By the time a few hours had past, all were looking at her as she took the tea cup from Rei. Kumiko took a sip as Mei asked, "Kumiko…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kumiko said before taking another sip of tea.

"Kumi-chan," Rei said almost pleadingly, "You can always talk about it with-!"

"I said I'm fine!" Kumiko repeated. Mei shook her head and said, "I don't quite believe that. Kumiko…"

Mei reached for Kumiko's hand.

"It's not a crime to miss her."

Kumiko was quite and then stood up saying, "I'm taking a walk."

"Very well," Mei said kindly. Kumiko hurried off into the gardens. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going. It wasn't until she reached a willow tree did she lean back against the tree. She clutched her arms, her hair covering her face. She was alone for a while, tears managing to escape her eyes. Her guard had been down, which is why she didn't notice Aizen come towards her. She made a slight shocked noise as Aizen embraced her but didn't struggle to move away. Rubbing her back he soothed her saying, "It's alright, you're not alone, you don't have to deal with it alone..."

**S.C.**

"Gah!" Takeshi jumped as the ground beneath her turned into a crater. She landed on at cliff not too far away. She looked down at the Lion like hollow, who growled sadistically and said, "Well, well, you certainly got skill. You'll make a wonderful addition to my collection."

"Collection?" Takeshi said gripping her sword tightly.

"Yes," he growled and the spun around lunging at her, "COLLECTION OF WOMEN THAT IS!"

"Disgusting," Takeshi said venomously. She lunged out shouting, "Supin, Raitingu-jishaku!"

The kantana glowed as Takeshi spun around the disks erupted from the glow. One shot towards Yuro hitting him square in the chest. The other went towards a tree which immediately chopped it down. The arrancar hiding in the tree hopped out and said, "Well, you're still a pain in the rear Takeshi!"

"Eh! You're the creepy stalker!" Takeshi said pointing at Loly. Scoffing, Loly said, "My name is Loly now! Learn your place!"

If Loly had been paying attention she would have been able to block the attack. However she wasn't so the two disks returned to Takeshi, slashing Loly in the process. Loly screamed, grimaced. Takeshi stared at her coldly and said, "Me learn my place? Please, you can't even pay attention in battle!"

"I could say-say the same for you!"

Takeshi looked down to see a bloodied Yuro attempting to get up. Takeshi said, "Don't bother, your down for the count Yuro."

"Like-Like hell I am!" Yuro roared swaggering as he attempted to lunge.

"Actually she is right."

Yuro roared as more wounds opened up. Takeshi froze as she saw an arrancar woman with white hair. She was rather beautiful, but scary. Takeshi immediately went on her guard as Yuro began to disappear and a man took his place. The man groaned, unconscious. Loly looked wide eyed, almost fearful. Takeshi blinked and the woman was standing by Loly's side.

"Who are you!" Takeshi ordered.

"My name is Naomi," the woman said smirking, almost seductively, "and I am the Hollow Queen. Be sure to get it right when you tell Genryuusai."

Takeshi didn't even get to say anything before the woman disappeared in a black smoke with Loly. Takeshi swore but then hurried down to attend the man. There was only one thing on her mind.

Why did she call Sotaichou by his first name?

Tairei9: I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I've been busy with some stuff. But anyway, review please.


	30. Chapter 30

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter **30**

_Kumiko grimaced, feeling pain shot throughout her body. It was dark and cold, unable to see or move. However, she could hear things crystal clear. There was a woman, somewhere nearby, laughing cruelly. As strong as Kumiko was, she couldn't help but groan as the next wave of pain overtook her. The laughed finally quieted down and could feel a hand stroke her hair. _

"_It's alright," she cooed, a sound that made Kumiko uncomfortable rather than soothed, "The pain will soon be over… and the key will finally be MINE!"_

Kumiko jolted up, finding herself still in her room. Panting slightly, she shook her head murmured, "I wonder…"

"It seems you are having the Visions come forth."

Kumiko looked to her left and saw Chiasa standing in the door way. She bowed and said, "Pardon my intrusion, but I was informed you were tossing and turning."

"I'm fine," Kumiko said running her hand through her hair, pushing it back, "It's just there so real…"

"That's probably because they are," Chiasa said coming more into the room, "Since you are mature more into your power, it will become more frequent. What did you see?"

"I'm not quite sure," Kumiko said trying to think back, "it was rather confusing... I was laying in a dark cold, in a lot of pain. Someone was laughing and said that the pain would soon be over and the key would finally be hers…"

Chiasa pondered this for a moment and said softly, "That is strange…"

Unaware to both of them, Ginrei was not that far away. And he was far from happy. He knew **exactly** what Kumiko was talking about and felt greatly disturbed. So it was the key she wanted. Turning on his heel, he hurried to the archives in search for an answer. An answer he would soon come to find as something dreadful. Something worse that Kumiko herself had not even imagined.

"Well, we will have time to discuss it later," Chiasa said sighing, "For now, Takeshi is waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Ah, yes," Kumiko said with a small smile, "That's right."

The wedding was in a day. Takeshi had been determined to 'steal' her for the day. So Kumiko got dressed rather hurriedly and met up with Takeshi in the dining hall. She was still in her captains clothes, in contrast to Kumiko who wore a simple floor length kimono. Takeshi looked at her and grinned.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kumiko said and Takeshi said, "Come on let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Kumiko asked, only to get dragged off.

**S.C.**

"So her name is Naomi?"

"Yeah," Ukitake said, "And according to Takeshi, she seemed to make a point of stressing your first name…"

"I see," Yamamoto said gravely. He sighed and said, "That's a name I have not heard in a very long time…"

"So who-?"

"I once, very long ago knew a woman by the name of Yukitake Naomi. She belonged to one of the noble families of Seireitei. She was one of the favorites of the Royal family. However, during one of the parties, one of the King's sons disgraced her. Her anger nearly cost the Kings son his life. She was exiled from Seireitei for the attempted murder on the Kings Son."

"She's very lucky that's all that happened to her," Ukitake muttered, "The King is not usually forgiving."

"He might have felt empathy for her," Yamamoto said gravely, "She had been disgraced in the worst way possible, enough to make her the black sheep of the nobility realm. The son might as well have ended her life."

"So you think that this arrancar woman is her?"

"I know it is her. Naomi had sided with a rather violent hollow in order to get her revenge. It was only inevitable that she would turn into a hollow. However… I didn't think she would grow into something this powerful."

"So… do you think she is still looking for revenge?"

"Definitely," Yamamoto said darkly, "I will need to confirm a few things but if it is what I think it is, we are in major trouble."

"Should we tell Kuchiki?"

"Iie, not right now. I must confirm things before we make another move, that is how delicate this situation is," Yamamoto said firmly. Ukitake nodded and said, "But what do we do for now?"

"Lay low," Yamamoto said, "Keep it low key till I say so."

"Hai," Ukitake said seriously, "Excuse me."

Ukitake left walking briskly to his office. Why wouldn't he tell Kumiko about this new development? It wasn't as if she would just jump right in, she had been fairly cautious so far. Perhaps it was due to the loss of Kimiko and the wedding. But still, it was very unlike Sotaichou to keep things this quiet. Ukitake shook his head lightly, staring up at the nice weather. Hopefully it would keep this way until after the wedding.

**S.C.**

"Here we are! My humble abode!"

Humble was the farthest thing that came from Kumiko's mind. The Shihoin Manor was well hidden in the gardens surrounding it. However, it was definitely far from small. There was one building with several floors with many one floored building built into it. The house looked well kept on the outside. Shaking her head slightly, Kumiko said, "So what is this surprise?"

"You'll see!" Takeshi said grinning, "Now close your eyes!"

Kumiko did as she asked and allowed Takeshi to lead her to the room where Byakuya, Lira, and Soujun sat. There was a great assortment of food and drink for all. Takeshi uncovered her eyes and said, "Surprise! Consider it one last meal with the family before your off and hitched and I can't do squat about it!"

"Takeshi, be nice," Soujun said as Byakuya and Lira snickered.

"Ginrei couldn't come, the old stuff is working," Takeshi said rolling her eyes and she led Kumiko over to sit by Soujun. Kumiko sat down and gave him a weak smile. Soujun noticed this but did not comment. Instead he said, "Let us eat, this food smells delicious."

"Yeah, the maids were cooking up a storm," Takeshi said, waving it off, "I haven't seen them this busy in a while."

"Oh? How come?" Lira asked.

"Because I'm not usually around," Takeshi said, sitting by Lira and ruffling her hair, "I'm usually attending to some business in the squad. Now let's dig in!"

They all did so and were quite for a while. Then Takeshi began talking about when she and Yoruichi was younger they would escape into the gardens to go play fort.

"I remember Sousuke came over one day and we threw petals down at him to prevent him from climbing up the tree," Takeshi said nonchalantly, "Needless to say sakura petals aren't the most threatening thing in the world."

Kumiko almost spat out her drink. She couldn't help but think of her father. Kumiko would give just about anything to see Takeshi's face when she found out Byakuya's release. In thinking of him, she gave him a glance. He had definitely grown over the past few years. He had been in the sixth squad for a while now and he was beginning to resemble more the man she once knew rather than the boy she met years ago. Their bond of friendship had grown considerably, enough where he could read her better than anyone. Something she wished had been there in the future.

"Speaking of which where is Yoruichi today?" Soujun asked. Byakuya sighed irritated and said, "She's off and about, she said she wouldn't be back till later."

Kumiko noticed out of the corner of her eye that Lira looked somewhat relieved. Kumiko felt a little sorry for the girl. Kumiko knew she liked Byakuya a lot, but knew it couldn't be. The girl had grown to be as Takeshi said, "Kumiko's pup." Lira had joined fifth division a while back, her shinigami powers quite superb for a girl her age. Lira never spoke about her parents, only Kumiko knew of her parentage. And once she had discovered who, she knew exactly why Lira never spoke of her parentage.

"So Kumiko," Byakuya asked, "Will you be leaving for the honeymoon?"

"Iie," Kumiko said, "This is no time for us to be leaving. We must be nearby in case of an emergency."

"I see," Byakuya said, sipping his tea. He then said, "May I speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Yes," Kumiko said, getting up and following him out into the garden. He stared off into the lake and said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well," Kumiko said looking up at him. He looked down at her and she saw that he was troubled. She immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's about Yoruichi," Byakuya stated softly, "She's been acting distant as of late…"

"Oh?" Kumiko didn't like where this was going.

"Lately she has been refusing to see me," Byakuya stated softly, "I don't know what's wrong she won't tell me. She merely tells me she's busy."

Kumiko was quiet. She wasn't going to lie, she did notice that the lack of intimacy between the two. Usually, Yoruichi was all over him. Kissing, hugging, etc. But lately, Yoruichi wasn't around as much. As horrible as it sounded, Kumiko was rather happy that she wasn't. If there was a good side to her now, Kumiko never saw it. While she was more tolerable than she was when she was younger, she was still the spoiled noble. But she didn't want to upset him, or possibly change the future in this way. Kumiko looked up at him quietly and said, "I'm sorry Byakuya-sama. I don't know what you wish me to say."

"Wish?" Byakuya said incredulously, "Byakuya-sama? Kumiko, you know you never need these formalities with me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kumiko said, "I just-I just really don't know what to say."

Byakuya stared into her dark slate blue eyes. He frowned slightly and said, "Kumiko, don't lie. You know you can't lie to me."

Kumiko bit her lip and then said, "If you wish the honest truth, if she doesn't want to talk she won't. That's how she's always been. Perhaps my view is skewed because all I've ever seen is her behaving like a brat. But I'm afraid what you wish to do now is up to you."

Byakuya was quiet and Kumiko hung her head slightly. This felt so out of place it made her down right uncomfortable. Byakuya immediately noticed it and said, "Don't be upset, I knew that Yoruichi shut you out from day one. I just merely wished for your reassurance."

"Reassurance?" Kumiko questioned.

"Yes," Byakuya said, "I hope that even once you're married, our friendship will not falter. That if something goes terribly wrong, I can confide in you."

"You will always have my friendship," Kumiko said gently, "that will never change no matter what happens."

Byakuya smiled and looked relieved. The two made back to the group, both in good spirits.

Later that night, Kumiko had come back ready for bed. Lira was playing on the bed with Kon, both had gotten along well. Lira looked up at her and smiled. Kumiko smiled back and said, "So did you enjoy today?"

"Yes I did," Lira said as Kumiko came to sit on the bed. Lira lied down and allowed Kumiko to stroke her hair. After a few moments of silence, Lira said, "I heard the Shihoin elders when I went to the bathroom before. They were talking about Takeshi."

"Oh? And what were they saying?"

"That's she was a disgrace," Lira said, "They were saying they would have been better off if she had never been born, that way Yoruichi could be the heiress…"

Kumiko's jaw tightened. Oh she knew that story well. Kumiko was often frequently reminded by some particular elders how the clan would rather die off than have her has leader. Kumiko said, "It's a horrible thing that people cannot be grateful for the treasures sitting right in front of them…"

**S.C.**

"Will you quit pacing dammit! Geez, this is the last time that I will ever let Kumiko tell me to babysit you!"

Sousuke looked at Takeshi, his childhood friend. They were standing at the altar already, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Takeshi had come up to 'baby sit' him until the ceremony began. As she put it, there was no way she was going to let him run off. Sousuke rolled his eyes and said, "Well excuse me for not being able to stand still for long."

"Your excused," Takeshi said rolling her eyes. She was good natured though, and had even dressed properly for the occasion. Aizen was dressed in blue and white garb; even Takeshi couldn't help but admit he cleaned up well. Patting his head, she said, "Good boy, now stay still and you'll get your bride soon."

The music began to play and people stood up.

"Or now." Takeshi said before hurrying to her seat. Aizen looked down the aisle and saw her.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

Her hair was pinned back, showing the face that was usually hidden behind her bangs. It was up in a bun and the veil pinned into it. Her kimono had slits at the shoulders and was pale lavender. Her obi was white and the yukata red. Byakuya walked her down the aisle and handed her off to her husband to be. Kumiko smiled warmly at him and Aizen smile back. The two then turned to the priest who recited the ceremony. The sun was setting and when it finally set, Kumiko was married.

The crowd cheered, all congratulating them. Lira watched them disappear with a smile and then felt herself being pushed and nudged. Stumbling through the crowd, she tried searched for a face she knew. Suddenly, she felt someone hold her hand and she looked up to see Byakuya standing there. He gave her a small smile and said, "Come, the feast starts soon."

Lira nodded following him, with a little blush stained on her face.

The feast went off without a hitch. Kumiko and Aizen never left each other's side, both radiant. Takeshi smiled from her seat and said holding up her sake glass, "Cheers Shinji! It's a joyous celebration!"

Shinji, who had just taken a gulp of sake, said, "Hey, there's no need to yell!"

"So why are you yelling!"

"Cause your yelling at me!"

"Well I'm sorry," Takeshi said rolling her eyes. She then grinned and said, "Hey, wanna do something horrible great?"

"What?" Shinji said

"Let's give this love bird a wakeup call in the morning," Takeshi said pointing over at the newlyweds. Shinji grinned as well and said, "You're on!"

As the night grew to a close, Kumiko was pulled away to the house by her husband. Aizen smiled down warmly at her and said, "Finally some peace and quiet."

Kumiko laughed lightly and leaned in giving him a kiss.

Fireworks erupted in the sky that moment and did for the rest of the night.

**S.C.**

"WAKEY! WAKEY!"

Kumiko jolted up in bed, to find herself alone. The door opened to Takeshi and Shinji barging in. Kumiko sighed and brushed her yukata off saying, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Huuhhh? Where is Sousuke?" Shinji said slurring (guess who still kinda wasted).

"I'm not sure," Kumiko said, "Probably getting ready."

"WHAT? No fair!" Shinji left, hollering for Aizen. Takeshi then yelled at him, "Shut up man, he's probably not here!"

She then sat down by Kumiko and said, "Man, kiddo. I guess you don't understand the concept of _wedding night_…"

"Takeshi," Kumiko patted her head. "Go to bed."

"But I don't wanna," whined Takeshi.

"Come on, bed time," Kumiko cooed, pushing Takeshi up and Takeshi left the room rubbing her eyes. Kumiko then laid back sighing. She closed her eyes for a while before she heard the doors shut. Soon she felt someone kiss the top of her head lightly and said, "Good morning."

"Morning," Kumiko said as the two merely relax in each other presence.

Something that they would soon learn to cherish for the dark days ahead.

Tairei9: So yeah, really no adventure this chapter but that's because… well you will soon see. Please review my dear readers :3


	31. Chapter 31

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. On with the story!

Renji: I fold.

Ichigo: Me too.

Tairei9: 'sweat drops' you all are still playing?

Chapter **31**

Kumiko was walking along the hallways with Gin, talking about the new information that she had been told.

"So this leaders name is Naomi," Kumiko said softly.

"Do you recognize it?"

"No," Kumiko said sighing, "Honestly I've never heard it before."

"Oh," Gin said, sounding a little dull, "Well we best be on our guard until the arrancar shows up again."

"Yes," Kumiko said softly, "We should."

"Will you be heading home?" Gin asked, concerned, "You've been here since early this morning."

"Yes," Kumiko said wearily, "I am."

"You look pale…"

"I'm alright," Kumiko said with a smile, "Just tired."

Kumiko and Gin walked forward in silence until coming upon the noisy office. Gin said his farewells and Kumiko went in search for a certain someone. Kumiko knocked on the door and heard, "Enter."

Kumiko entered to see her husband over near the cabinet. He was putting stacks of paperwork in them. He looked back with a smile and said, "Ready to leave?"

"Yes," Kumiko said with a small smile. He came over, kissing the top of her head lightly. She turned on her heel and he said, "Come, let's go home."

Kumiko walked next to him until they were outside. They disappeared; flash stepping all the way to the Aizen estate. Aizen took his wife's hand, saying softly, "Are you alright? You look tired."

"I am," Kumiko said honestly, "I figured I go wash off and take a nap."

"Sounds like a plan," Aizen said, kissing the top of her head, "I need to go find Hiro; he had something he wanted to discuss. I will come get you afterwards"

"Alright," Kumiko said, as they walked to the door of their room. Kissing his cheek, she slipped inside the room. Aizen smiled before disappearing around the corner. After some time had passed, Kumiko came out of the bathroom to see Lira sitting on her bed. She looked visibly upset, her eyes glassy. Walking over to the bed, Kumiko said, "What's wrong?"

Lira didn't say anything at first but did say, "I'm being stupid…"

"Let me be the judge of that," Kumiko said, sitting by her. Lira looked down and mumbled, "I went over to the Kuchiki Estate today… and I was talking with Byakuya….and then Yoruichi showed up."

"What happened?"

"She got all upset," Lira said, "Saying I had no business being there and I told her she was interrupting. Yoruichi then told me to get lost, and I told her no…"

"What did she do then?"

Lira rubbed her neck saying softly, "She hit me, caught me off guard."

Kumiko insides froze and she immediately moved Lira's hair out of the way. There was a rather large bruise going from her neck to her jaw. Upon seeing it, Kumiko's temper flared, her face turning coldly impassive. It stung for more reasons than just one. Her stomach turned and it took every ounce of energy to keep her cool. Kumiko then asked, "What did she do then?"

"I don't know, I left," Lira said, some tears slipping down her cheeks, "I can't believe I let her catch me off guard like that…"

"Don't," Kumiko said tightly, "Don't blame yourself. Lira, you're strong but still a child. Yoruichi is an adult who should know damn better than to think she has the right to hit you!"

There was a knock at the door and the door opened to see Rei standing there.

"Byakuya-sama's here," Rei said, "He's looking for Lira."

"Stay here," Kumiko said and Lira said exasperated, "Ku-."

"Stay here!" Kumiko said her voice loud and almost sounding urgent. Lira nodded and Kumiko said forcing her voice to be calm, "Lay down, I will return in a moment."

Kumiko walked down the hallway briskly and found Byakuya standing in the room. He looked towards Kumiko and said, "Where is Lira?"

"I'm not letting her talk to you," Kumiko said shortly, "You and I need to talk."

"Kumiko, let me explain,"

"Then explain," Kumiko said, coldly.

Byakuya sighed. He looked out the window a moment and then said, "She didn't mean to hit her. Yoruichi just has been dealing with a lot."

Kumiko's throat felt like it was about to close as she felt tears threaten to burst forth. She couldn't believe how many times Urahara had tried to explain this to her as a child. At least Yoruichi then was just trying to train her the way she knew how, but this wasn't the Yoruichi she knew then. Kumiko narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't buy that for two seconds Kuchiki Byakuya and you know it. So don't tell that bull to me."

"Look just because Yoruichi doesn't like you does not make you an expert on her life!" Byakuya said exasperated, "She has to deal with the duties of squad two because its part of her and Takeshi's responsibilities, she has to mercilessly train people every day and keep in tip top shape if she doesn't want to be killed in her own family. She-."

"You think I didn't know that?" Kumiko snapped, all restraints she had been trying to keep broke in that moment, "I've been Takeshi's friend for how long and you didn't think that I don't see what goes on? You right it's horrible, your right it sucks! But **nothing gives her the right to hit a child**!"

Byakuya was silent. Kumiko turned on her heel; she couldn't look him in the face right now. She knew Yoruichi went through a lot, which is why she tried her very best to tolerate her obnoxious brat behavior. While dealing with Yoruichi now was flat out irritating, she knew Yoruichi wasn't like this in the future. But this was one thing she couldn't let slip by. Byakuya went to leave, not saying anything. Kumiko stared after him, too shaken up to say anything. She was hoping he would say something, a sudden dread of fear entering her. He was the one person she didn't want to lose, she just couldn't. All her life, she had tried pleasing him, doing anything she could.

But he left, without saying a word.

Kumiko stood alone for a while before someone else entered the room.

"You and I need to talk," Takeshi said quietly.

"You can't-."

"Believe me, I'm just as furious with Yoruichi as you are," Takeshi said with a growl but then calmed herself, "But you and I need to talk…"

Kumiko didn't even feel Takeshi grab and flash step away. Kumiko looked around and saw that they were in the training ground they would secretly train at. Sitting down, Kumiko said, "What did you want to talk about?

"Yoruichi's not your mother, is she?" Takeshi finally burst out.

Kumiko stared up at her startled and sighed. Takeshi was staring down at Kumiko with a pained look, almost afraid of the answer. She shook her head and Takeshi looked relieved but then said worried, "Is she-?"

"She isn't dead," Kumiko said shortly, "She married him long after my mother died."

Takeshi relief turned to impassive and said, "Kumiko, please show me your memories of her. I know this is a lot to ask and I swear on my soul I'll never ask it again. But please, I don't understand..."

Kumiko stared with impassive blue eyes.

"I need understand you," Takeshi said swallowing, "Just show me please."

Kumiko watched Takeshi sit down beside her. Kumiko then extended her hands and said, "If you can see them, it means you were meant to. If not, then I'm sorry."

Takeshi grabbed her hands saying, "I understand."

Takeshi abruptly saw blackness and then came to a scene where Yoruichi was standing on a cliff edge. She was older than the Yoruichi Takeshi knew, but no older than we know of her. Her long hair was in a ponytail and not too far away was a very young Kumiko, trying to get up. Yoruichi snapped, "Get up."

Kumiko tried but the bruise on her arms must have taken a toll for she just collapsed. Yoruichi then yelled, "Get up! If this was a battlefield you would be dead, now get up!"

Kumiko managed to get herself propped up on one knee, holding a silver sword in her hand. Kumiko definitely looked as if she just came out of a nasty fight with the injuries about the poor girl's body. Staring up at Yoruichi with empty eyes, Yoruichi gritted her teeth before replying saying, "If you want to be with your father than you better act like it. Noble families don't take weak children!"

"I'm not weak," Kumiko said, her young voice quivering.

"Then you better act like it!" Yoruichi snapped, "Now get up and hold that sword properly!"

Kumiko was finally able to stand up, holding the sword out towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi's face relaxed a little bit and said coldly, "Now do it again, and this time you better be able to hold it!"

The scene changed with Urahara watching Kumiko sit by the river side. Urahara looked sad as she walked over to Kumiko saying, "You were supposed to be at training. Why-?"

"I'm not going," Kumiko said hollowly. Urahara sighed and sat down by her. He stroked her hair and said, "Yoruichi's just trying to help…"

"I'm tired," Kumiko said sniffing, "I don't wanna get hit anymore…"

Urahara winced and Kumiko said stubbornly wiping her tears away, "Why does she hurt me so much? Doesn't she love me?"

"Of course she does," Urahara said immediately, "It's just that Yoruichi doesn't know how else to train you. It's how she was trained growing up…"

"Well she might as well not bother," Kumiko hiccupped, "She just calls me weak anyway, it's not like I get any better."

"Of course you are," Urahara said gently, "You've improved greatly! Yoruichi is just trying to bring out the best. You know she would never hurt you in anyway Naiyami can't heal, right?"

Urahara's voice almost sounded nervous as if she might say otherwise. Kumiko wiped her eyes and nodded. Standing up, Urahara said smiling, "Come on! I'll race you back!"

The scene changed to nighttime in a bed room, where Yoruichi was humming softly. Kumiko was curled up under the sheets as Yoruichi stroked her hair. Yoruichi looked calm and said, "Are you still hurt anywhere?"

Kumiko shook her head sleepily and Yoruichi nodded slowly. They were in silence for awhile and Yoruichi rubbed her back saying, "Get some rest. We need to wake up bright and early tomorrow."

The scene gently shifted to Kumiko in a dim lighted bathroom. Kumiko had a weak silver light surround her hand as she tried to heal herself. However, the silver light kept faltering and Kumiko's face was in pain. Finally it disappeared and Kumiko whimpered softly. Fixing her black kimono she covered the half healed bruises. Leaving the room, Kumiko made her way down to the training sight disheartened. Yoruichi was waiting impatiently and said, "Your late, get in your stance."

"I can't…" Kumiko started but she quickly had to jump up to dodge Yoruichi's attack. Kumiko skidded away from the billowing debris cloud only for Yoruichi to zoom out attacking again. Kumiko managed to keep dodging her. Yoruichi glared and said, "You need to attack not dodge!"

Yoruichi finally landed a blow and Kumiko went flying. Yoruichi, still looking dangerously pissed, looked also confused. Kumiko coughed violently and Yoruichi snapped, "Get up, what's wrong with you?"

"ENOUGH!"

Yoruichi looked around as Tessai appeared near Kumiko. Yoruichi glared at Urahara and said, "You're interrupting training!"

"There will be no more of that today!" Urahara said coldly, "Go cool off, I'm taking over from here."

Yoruichi disappeared as Tessai began to heal her. Urahara came over and looked to see bruises that weren't fresh.

"These are old!" Urahara said shocked and Tessai said, "She has low stamina, she must not have been able to heal herself…"

Urahara looked pained and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kumiko looked up at him impassively and said hollowly, "I didn't think it mattered…"

The scene changed to Kumiko sitting by the water near a beautiful manor that glowed in the beautiful soft sun light. Kumiko was a little older, and was sitting next to a boy the same age as her. He looked quite similar as well.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, "You look sad…"

"..Today would be her birthday," Kumiko said quietly, "Yoruichi's birthday…"

"Why are you still thinking about her?" Kichirou said clearly upset, "She treated you so terribly…"

"She was just trying to protect me…" Kumiko said quietly. She kicked her feet in the crystal water and Kichirou said, "Protecting someone doesn't mean you hurt them. It doesn't mean you put them in such strain that they almost die. Kumiko-."

Kumiko stood up, straightening out her powder blue kimono. It has a sheer midnight blue cloth surrounding the skirt. She said softly, "She was my mother…"

"No," Kichirou said firmly. "Hisana is our mother, Kumiko, she is not our mother. Yoruichi may have wanted you to believe she was going to be mom, but she's not!"

Kumiko blinked and then said, "Kichirou, if she hurt me then her family hurt her too. Is that really her fault?"

"It's not her fault that they hurt her," Kichirou said quietly, "But she shouldn't have been training you like that."

Takeshi blinked and saw herself sitting in a field filled with the afternoon glow. Wiping her eyes, Takeshi stood up and looked around saying shakily, "What happened-?"

"I've interrupted the memories."

Takeshi looked to see a young petite dark haired woman. She was dresses in an orange kimono. It had golden shooting stars upon it. Her short messy tresses fell loose around her face. She reminded Takeshi of someone.

"Your Kumiko's mother, aren't you?"

"Yes," Hisana said softly, "My name is Hisana."

"How can you-?" Takeshi said frowning and Hisana shook her head saying, "Don't trouble yourself over such things yet, for there is something you must see."

"What?"

"A memory," Hisana said, "A memory Kumiko has not yet remembered and once she has I'm afraid she will be greatly troubled."

"Why," Takeshi said hoarsely, "Why would Byakuya marry Yoruichi after all that-?"

"Byakuya has seen what Yoruichi's been through," Hisana said gently, "While it's true he doesn't not know the extent of what happened, he loves her inspite of all that happened. I think a great part of him felt that Kumiko needed a mother, and Kumiko never gave him a word of complaint. Instead she pushed them together."

"Why would she do that?"

Hisana stared at Takeshi kindly saying, "Kumiko wasn't the only one who needed closure."

Takeshi blinked and found herself back at a scene where Yoruichi and Urahara were fighting.

"You can't keep doing this Yoruichi! It's isn't right!"

"So you want me to give her back to her father?" Yoruichi said coldly, "And have her die?"

"Don't pull that on me," Urahara snapped, "This is the Kuchiki family, Yoruichi, not the Shihoin!"

"Don't act like you know everything-!"

"Neither can you!" Urahara snapped, "Kuchiki Byakuya won't let anything happen to Kumiko and you know it!"

"Please, he couldn't even protect his wife!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes (Takeshi had the sneaking suspicion she was drunk), "How do you think she came into existence, Kisuke! If Byakuya had stop that woman from going out recklessly searching, Mayuri wouldn't have been able to take Kumiko from Hisana's womb! She wouldn't have to deal with any of those stupid nightmares of those experiments done on her!"

"Watch what you say," Urahara said coldly, "Honestly, Yoruichi, I wonder if you ever give a damn about anything!"

"Of course I do!" snapped Yoruichi, "How dare you? I gave up everything to make sure I didn't see you executed! I left him, Kisuke, I left him to save you!"

"You left him before that even happened!" Urahara snapped, "You told him you didn't love him and that it was only ever arranged! Don't pin this on me!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes again before doing a full circle around the room shouting, "I loved him, and if you hadn't gone and been so reckless I would be married and I wouldn't ever have to worry about protecting the kid! I could have my own children right now and be happily with him. But no, he went got married to some common woman, and got her pregnant with some weak child who wouldn't be able to defeat a simple hollow!"

"She has!" Urahara snapped, "Plenty of hollows! And if everything you're just said is true I don't know how I can tell her that you possibly still care about her!"

"Then don't!" Yoruichi snapped, "Feel free to tell her I'm not her mother, I just love her father and is just doing it for that reason alone!"

Takeshi was dumbstruck as she watched Yoruichi sit back as Urahara left the room. Yoruichi groaned, rubbing her head with her palms. Takeshi heard sniffling by her and looked to see Kumiko crying into her knees in the shadows of the hallway. The scene faded away and the older Kumiko was gripping Takeshi's hands tightly. Kumiko was white but didn't show any other emotion. Takeshi swallowed saying, "I had no idea…"

"I guess," Kumiko stood up rigidly, "Neither did I."

"Kumiko," Takeshi started but Kumiko turned on her heel. She disappeared and Takeshi was silent. She then stood up and shouted at the sky angrily, "I hope you happy mother! You see what you're stupid training did to us! To her!"

Takeshi swung around the land behind her exploding in debris. She then also disappeared, letting the debris fall from above.

**S.C.**

"I see."

Kumiko sat next to Aizen, silently watching the sun go down. He had his arm around her and kissed the top of her head murmuring, "I'm sorry, that must have hurt to have seen again…"

"It did hurt at first," Kumiko said softly, "But… I just wish she would acknowledge and let go of the fact that she messed up."

"True," Aizen said quietly, "And what about you?"

"Me?" Kumiko said softly, "I've let go on what happened a long time ago. Things happen and we can't change them. All we can do is move on from them and try to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Kumiko looked up at Aizen, who was smiling down at her. He kissed her and said, "Come, it's late and the day has been long. You need your rest."

"Wait."

Aizen and Kumiko looked down the walkway and saw Byakuya and Yoruichi standing there. Byakuya stepped forward as the couple stood. He looked at Kumiko pleading and said, "Yo-."

"Don't." Yoruichi said softly, "You don't have to explain anything for me."

Yoruichi stepped forward and said firmly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit her. Honestly, I really never meant to hit her. I was angry and I took it out on her. I'm sorry."

Kumiko stared into Yoruichi's eyes with understanding and said with respect, "Be sure to tell her that in the morning. Goodnight Yoruichi."

Kumiko walked into the bedroom and Aizen gave the couple a meaningful look saying, "She has been through a lot in her life. You must understand that any anger you saw today was purely to protect Lira."

"I understand," Yoruichi said bowing, "Goodnight."

Aizen looked at Byakuya and Byakuya said, "Tell her to come by the Kuchiki estate tomorrow."

"I will," Aizen said, "Goodnight."

"Aww, how touching."

Naomi watched from her sandy black mirror with amusement. She was sitting in her throne and said, "Well I must say, she has grown. I say it's about time I met her in person."

Naomi stood up and walked down disappearing in a whirl of sand. She appeared in the Aizen's gardens and smiled coyly.

"Oh Kumiko, come out and play with me."

Kumiko jolted away as she heard a blast from outside. Aizen had jolted awake also and already was on his feet. The moment Kumiko smelled smoke; she jumped up and hurried outside. People were already putting out the flames that were beginning to erupt from the left side of the house. Mei, who was standing by Rei and Hiro, said, "What in the world happened?"

Kumiko then looked up sharply and disappeared. Aizen looked around just in time to see her disappear. Where was she going?

Kumiko appeared on top of a building far away where Naomi stood.

"So you must be Naomi," Kumiko said crossly.

"And you're Kumiko," Naomi said smiling, "Just as beautiful as I thought."

"None to your offense but you just woke me up from a very tiring day," Kumiko said irritably pulling out her sword.

"None taken," Naomi said, "I just couldn't wait any longer on meeting you. Surely you understand my excitement?"

"Well putting myself in your position, I guess I can," Kumiko said lowly, "But I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

"Oh believe me," Naomi said breathing in Kumiko's raising reiatsu, "I'm far from disappointed."

Tairei9: And the fight begins.


	32. Chapter 32

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. So on with the big battle!

Kon: which will only be two paragraphs long.

Tairei9: It will not.

Kon: It so will.

Tairei9: It will not!

Kon: Your fights never go on long.

Tairei9: Shut up! Stop being bitter you old stuffy!

Chapter **32****.**

Kumiko flipped up slashing out at Naomi. Naomi didn't even move but instead allowing the black brush by her, destroying the side of the building. Naomi stepped aside, away from the crumbling roof. She watched Kumiko land and said, "Your zanpakutou represents you well. That was your call, wasn't it?"

Kumiko stared at her and said, "You seem to know a lot."

"Very astute," Naomi said, "It seems you're not taking any chances."

"Against the Kings former favorite," Kumiko said, "No I'm not. I know what that entails."

"Ahh, so Yamamoto did tell you," Naomi said, smiling fondly, "I'm sorry to say though that I have no intentions of leaving your… territory."

"You asked for it," Kumiko said before disappearing. Naomi pulled out her kantana and blocked Kumiko's blow. Naomi grimaced as she felt herself get pushed back. Kumiko wasted no time in going in for another strike and slashed out at her torso. Naomi bent backwards and immediately swung around striking towards Kumiko's neck. Kumiko twisted her sword to block it and the two stood in lock. Kumiko felt Naomi press against her sword and Kumiko growled, "You're not taking me seriously."

"Well none to your offense; neither are you," Naomi said surprised. Kumiko pushed her back and snapped, "You came picking the fight, now you bring it."

"Very well," Naomi said and slashed out, the strength of her strike increasing dramatically. Kumiko flipped to avoid it and pivoted on her foot to swing out. Naomi went to block it but found Kumiko was no longer there. Naomi barely had time to block Kumiko's blow to her side. Naomi jumped back as Kumiko stood on the higher building. Naomi smiled coyly and said, "Funny, I knew you were fast but not that fast."

Kumiko didn't say anything but wasted no time in launching out at her. Naomi struggled a bit in attempting to keep up with her, the speed growing and growing. Naomi swung out and grazed Kumiko's arm but earned a cut to her shoulder. Naomi franticly went to sped up but swung out hitting air. Naoimi blinked and stepped back into Kumiko stabbing into her gut. Naomi gasped and jumped away. She looked at Kumiko and said, "Well played, using the advantage of shocking speed range definitely messes with the brain. It's not a wonder…"

Kumiko pointed her sword and would have gone to attack again if Naomi's reiatsu hadn't gone up dramatically. Kumiko grimaced, staring into Naomi's eyes as Naomi stood up. Kumiko narrowed her eyes and said, "That power…. The Yukitake clan?"

"Very good," Naomi said smiling, "I guess Yamamoto didn't tell you everything."

"Probably didn't see the point," Kumiko said.

"But you know better, don't you?" Naomi said extending her sword, "You see, I was very much like you. My mother fell in love with a shinigami too. He wasn't of noble status but very strong. I was born of that union. Both of my parents loved me very much, but I faced similar persecutions from elders. The King's family favored me though. He seems to like people like us, wouldn't you say Kumiko?"

"Don't put me on your level," Kumiko said, keeping her guard up, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Noble attitude, I like it," Naomi said with a cheeky smile, "I'm telling you this because I need your help."

"I don't help people who use their power for revenge," Kumiko said coldly, "Or anything of the sort."

"I had a feeling," Naomi said her smile disappearing and then a smirk took its place, "But that's fine…"

Naomi let go of her sword, which floated and began to glow.

"Nottori, Shushi," Naomi spoke and the sword began to glow. Kumiko jumped and Naomi shouted, "Too late!"

Kumiko felt her ankle get grabbed and forced back down. Kumiko grimaced, looking to see a golden kido chain around her ankle. Naomi's sword glow shot towards her. There was a loud crack and Kumiko felt herself getting sped up towards another building. Looking up, she saw Aizen looked down at her. He then said weakly, "Don't run off on me like that…"

Kumiko bit her lip and said, "Sorry.."

Before Naomi could even step towards them, she felt an overwhelming reiatsu that all three recognized. Kumiko grimaced as Aizen watched Sotaichou appear.

"Well, well," Naomi said, "Yamamoto Genryuusai, you've aged quite a bit since I saw you last."

"You haven't changed a bit," Yamamoto said coldly, "Except for your white hair."

"Comes with power I guess," Naomi said with a smile, "Well then, I'd rather not fight you. Not in this state."

Naomi hand was where Kumiko had stabbed her. She then began to disappear, saying, "Farewell."

Kumiko stood up and Aizen asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kumiko said exasperated. He healed whatever injuries she had and said, "You shouldn't have run off like that! She could have killed you!"

"She wouldn't have."

"Sotaichou," Aizen said and Kumiko looked up at him. She then said, "Why didn't you tell me she was from the Yukitake Clan?"

"Yukitake?" Aizen said shocked, "That's one of the four great clans!"

"Yes," Yamamoto said lowly, "The very same. Keep it quiet, I don't need people going after their clan."

"I understand," Kumiko said but suddenly felt Aizen lean on her. Kumiko looked over at him and then caught him just in time. Kumiko shook him saying, "Sousuke?"

"Get him to fourth squad immediately!"

**S.C.**

Kumiko was sitting outside in the hallway. She was wringing her hands and looked tired. Rei was leaning against Hiro and said, "Kumiko-chan, you should go rest."

"I'm fine," Kumiko said wringing her hands. Before Hiro could saying anything he heard, "Kumi-chan!"

"Gin," Kumiko said as Gin ran over to her. He looked worried and said, "Are you alright, I heard that 'Hollow Queen' or what not attacked you."

"I'm alright Gin," Kumiko said softly, "It's Sousuke I'm worried about."

"Don't be."

"Unohana-Taichou," Hiro said as everyone stood up. Unohana said, "Don't be worried, he will be up and well soon. Kumiko-san can I speak with you?"

"Yes," Kumiko said following Unohana into the room. Kumiko watched Unohana-Taichou cross the room and say, "We did find a red seed, similar to Lira's. We were able to remove it so there is no concern. We have also discovered that there is a catch to this enemy's power..."

"What catch?"

"It seems that a resistance forms once the seed is actually removed," Unohana said, "The seed latches on to a single idea, the idea that is present in the individual minds. However, once that seed is removed the mind has grown resistant to that power. So it's impossible for her to use the same thing twice."

"Thank God," Kumiko said relieved. She sat back in the chair and Unohana said quietly as she went over to a table, "Do you realize now what must happen?"

Kumiko looked at her queerly and Unohana turned around saying, "Your mission was to help us discover what this mysterious force was. Once you completed your mission, the portal will get ready to open up and return you to your time."

Kumiko blinked and said in disbelief, "It's beginning to open?"

"Yes," Unohana said kindly, "You've successfully changed what you were meant to."

Kumiko face looked wild for a moment but then calmed and asked, "So…I have to go back soon? But I didn't defeat her…"

"Ah but I don't think defeating her was your goal now was it?" Unohana said softly.

"_She's right_," Kumiko thought suddenly, "_No one knew about Naomi in the future, so no one could stop her from getting to Aizen. Now everyone knows…_"

"I can't believe it," Kumiko said softly, her heart slowly lifting, "Are you positive the portal wouldn't open for any other reason?"

"I'm positive," Unohana said, "The portal opens only if something needs to be done and will reopen once that mission is done."

Kumiko's heart lifted considerably. Then it had to have been changed, she had been sent to stop Aizen from turning on them. She froze at that and then sighed sadly. Unohana gave her a sympathetic look and said, "I would use these next few days for your goodbyes. Yamamoto will soon be spreading the word of the news."

"I see," Kumiko said standing up, "Anything else?"

"Yes actually," Unohana said, her eyes sparkling happily, "There is something I would like to discuss with you."

**S.C.**

"So is it hard to believe?"

Kumiko looked over at Takeshi, who was looking off into the distance. Kumiko smiled softly, "It is…it's been part of my life so long…"

"I can imagine," Takeshi said softly. She smiled and said, "So Cha-kun out of the fourth division yet?"

"Yes he is talking with Hirako-Taichou," Kumiko said with a sigh.

"Workaholic," Takeshi grumbled, "So I guess we will have to say our goodbyes…"

Kumiko froze. She then slumped her shoulders and said, "I guess so…"

"Hey don't be so down," Takeshi said smiling, "We had a good run. Besides, I'm sure your friend will make up for all the trouble I cause you."

Kumiko snorted as Takeshi rubbed her head saying, "Not so much of a kiddo anymore, are you?"

"No," Kumiko said, "Not really."

Takeshi smiled fondly and said, "Good. Now go find that husband of yours!"

"Wait."

Takeshi and Kumiko looked over her shoulder and saw Byakuya and Lira standing there. Lira raced forward and hugged Kumiko saying, "I will miss you…"

Kumiko looked over at Takeshi and she said with a sigh, "They know about it…"

Kumiko face softened and hugged Lira saying, "I will miss you too."

Lira released her and Byakuya walked forward. He gave her a brief hug and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"..Yes you will," Kumiko said quietly. He looked somewhat relieved and then said, "Take care of yourself Kumiko."

"Right back at you," Kumiko said before waving them off. She walked down the walkway and met up with Aizen at the stairs.

"Ready?" Aizen asked, caressing her cheek.

"To spend some time with you alone?" Kumiko said smiling, "Most definitely."

"I hear Lira is going to be with Unohana-Taichou."

"Yes," Byakuya said to Takeshi, "She is."

"You excited about that?" Takeshi asked Lira.

"Mhm," Lira said, "It will be nice to have her as a mom. I'll miss Kumi-onee-chan, but it will be nice to have someone."

Takeshi ruffled her hair and said, "Good. Then all is well."

**S.C.**

"It's time to go."

Kumiko looked up towards the portal that was beginning to spin around more rapidly. She gave the group all one last look and felt Kon squirm in the bag. Ukitake said smiling, "We are eternally grateful for your help."

"There are no thanks needed," Kumiko said with a soft smile, "It's my duty."

Kumiko then looked up and closed her eyes, allowing the portal to pull her. She was pulled into the portal and she felt herself black out for a while. She opened her eyes and felt a chill. She looked up to see the full moon in the night sky. She sat up and looked around to see no one. Slipping off the altar like stone, she saw that she was back where she had left before. Kon, getting out of the bag said, "Are we home?"

"Yes, Kon," Kumiko said softly, "We are home."

Tairei9: HA!

Kon: What!

Tairei9: Told you it would be longer than two paragraphs!

Kon: Oh shut up! I can't believe you ended the story.

ByaNeko-Chan: Tairei9 you seriously must have nothing better to do than to argue with him.

Kon: Who she?

Tairei9: Really close friend of mine.

ByaNeko-Chan: Friend that you wouldn't tell the end of Hollow Queen to.

Tairei9:…. Hehehehe I never said this was the end.

ByaNeko-Chan & Kon: WHAT?

Tairei9: Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. Alright there is something I need to clarify for you all. Usually when I talk about dates such as two years ago or three years ago, I'm talking real world years because it is SOOO confusing to keep switching back and forth between real world years and seireitei years (and honestly I haven't quite yet figure out how that works in bleach yet). So in this story 10 years in seireitei is like 1 year in the real world. This ISN'T how it works in the actual series itself (at least I don't think it does) just how it works in this story.

ByaNeko-Chan: Wow you were completely serious for once.

Tairei9: Quit picking on me!

Chapter **33**

"Why are we going to Urahara's shop?"

Kumiko was walking up along the sidewalk with Kon on her shoulder.

"Because," Kumiko said, "I want to see if it's still there. I don't know how much has changed."

"Can't you use your power?"

"I can only see when I'm dreaming," Kumiko said softly, "Not when I'm awake. Besides… I can't control it yet like Kimiko-sama could…"

Kon looked at her sadly as Kumiko's eyes saddened over. Shaking her head, Kumiko said, "Anyway, I hope that he will be able to fill me in."

Kumiko rounded the street corner and went into a park. Kumiko said to Kon, "We'll go through the park and-."

"And what my dear?"

Kumiko froze and looked around as she felt the terrifying spiritual pressure. She was staring at Aizen Sousuke… but not the one she was expecting. His hair was slicked back and was wearing Real World clothing. His eyes were gazing coolly at her and said with a smirk, "Well, I must say that you are surprisingly fast my dear. I almost didn't catch you in time."

"No," Kumiko said backing away. She stared at him in terror as she said, "That can't be."

Aizen walked towards her and said, "Come, we have to leave."

Kumiko suddenly went ridged. She grasped her head, feeling intense pain shooting throughout her body. Writhing, she sunk to the ground gasping. Aizen's face remained calm, but he did rush forward to grab her. Aizen made her keep still but she still gasped in pain. Kon, who had slide a few feet away, hurried off in hopes to find someone for help. It was only after a while that Kumiko stopped gasping in pain. She looked at him; her eyes completely glazed over and said softly, "Why?"

Aizen didn't respond to her question but picked her up bridal style and said, "Relax my dear; You'll be safe soon enough."

Kumiko then totally collapse in his arms, the pain finally causing her to black out.

**S.C.**

"Kumi-chan? Are you awake?"

Kumiko felt someone gently rubbing her shoulder. Opening her eyes slowly, Kumiko found herself looking up at Gin. She blinked before saying, "Gin…"

"Thank God you're alright," Gin said relieved, "I thought you were in a coma with the way you looked."

Kumiko stared at him and then went to jolt up. However dizziness met up with her fast and Gin grabbed her saying, "Take it easy! It was bad enough you forgot the portal was extremely taxing to begin with!"

"Gin," Kumiko said grabbing his haori, "Gin, what-why-?"

"I know, I know," Gin said firmly, "Let me explain. Just lay down."

Kumiko did as he asked and stared at him. Sighing, Gin continued on, "It's not that yah didn't change what you were meant to. You did, it's just that this was supposed to happen."

"Supposed…to happen?" Kumiko said, "What do you mean by that!"

"The seed has some sort of regeneration ability," Gin said quietly, "And part of the seed had broken inside of Aizen because he had interfered with the attack that day. We weren't supposed to pick up on it, we were just suppose to figure out what it was so we could stop it now."

Kumiko stared and Gin said, "I'm so sorry Kumi-chan. I can't begin to tell you how horrid I feel for you."

Kumiko didn't say anything but instead looked around the room she was in. It took her a few moments to realize that she was in the apartment Aizen took her to last time. She wasn't in a gigai, wearing a plain white yukata. Kumiko narrowed her eyes and said, "So this is how it was supposed to be? Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"Because your mission was to help us discover what Hollow Queen," Gin said quietly, "You did that, you succeeded! Kumi-chan don't beat yourself up over this! You did your part... "

Kumiko asked softly, "Do people actually remember the differences?"

"Only the select few the royal family showed," Gin said, "Which would be the captains, lieutenants and a few others."

"…Is he here?"

"No," Gin shook his head, "I wouldn't be talking to you right now if he was. He still loves you Kumiko, that has to count for something!"

Kumiko was quiet for a moment and said, "It doesn't matter. How much else is different?"

"Kumiko, this might be a shocker to yah…but you've been gone for an equivalent of five human years," Gin admitted. Kumiko stared in shock and said softly, "That kind of makes sense though. Think how long I was with you guys in the past, it's about the same…"

"Hmmm, that's true," Gin said thoughtfully, "I didn't think of that."

"So," Kumiko said, "What's happened in that time?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah! Your friend Ichigo and Rukia got hitched years back. He became captain of the ninth division I believe."

"At least Hisagi has a captain now to help him," Kumiko said softly. Gin nodded and said, "Yoruichi is right now helping the third squad reform a bit. Trying to make more stealth people I guess."

Gin seemed almost irritated by that and Kumiko grasped his arm. His smile became more genuine and said, "Yoruichi had her baby, Takara I think her name is."

Kumiko couldn't help but smile but Gin's smile actually faded, "Kumi-chan…everyone thinks you're dead."

"What?" Kumiko said panicked, "Why?"

"Well you didn't come back for the longest of times and usually when that happens with the portals…" Gin trailed off. Kumiko grasped his arm and said, "I'm so sorry. I actually suspected years would pass like this. I should have said something."

"Nah it's alright," Gin said, "The eleventh squad refuses to believe it. I believe Zaraki said, 'no damn portals gonna be the end of her, you watch. She'll come back ten times stronger!'."

"Sounds like Ken-chan," Kumiko said with a smirk, "What about my family?"

Gin smile vanished and so did Kumiko's smirk. Concern grew and said, "What? Gin tell me!"

"They believe you've been dead," Gin said sadly, "Your father lost hope that you were still alive. Right now, the noble families are disputing for power. They want more say in what shinigami do in fighting Aizen."

"You're oddly calm," Gin said, nervously.

"Honestly, I knew it was too good to be true," Kumiko said, then added darkly, "However, I can assure you I am far from okay."

"Kumiko," Gin started unsurely and Kumiko said impassively, "I need to talk to Sousuke."

"I don't know if he's back yet-," Gin said getting up but they heard a door shut. Kumiko took no hesitation in walking out to living room. Aizen looked up to see her impassive face. He smiled and said, "I had a feeling you were awake."

"_Well here goes nothing_." Kumiko thought. She stared at him not saying anything as he got up and walked over to her. Aizen noticed her silence and said, "What? No greeting for your husband?"

"Oh I would," Kumiko said coldly, "If he was here."

"Oh but I am," Aizen said, calmly circling her, "I am still here."

"Really?" Kumiko said crossly, "Because my husband never betrayed his loyalties."

"Perhaps you misunderstood where my loyalties lie," Aizen said his voice sounding dangerous now. Suddenly, as he went past in front of her, Kumiko saw that in his eyes the brown were beginning to glaze over. Biting her lip, she said cautiously, "Perhaps, but would you rather keep me in the dark as to why you're hurting everyone we know and care for?"

Kumiko felt him grab her shoulders and said into her ear, "Everything I do, everything I have done, was to protect you."

Kumiko went to turn around only to see blackness overcome her vision.

**S.C.**

"Takara, quit running around! I'm trying to fix your hair!"

A little girl that looked the age of five looked up at Yoruichi with her big yellow eyes, "But Kaa-chan…"

"No buts," Yoruichi said pulling the young girl back to her. Yoruichi continued to brush the girls black hair. Takara said, "Kaa-chan? When is Tou-san coming home?"

"Soon," Yoruichi said, "I have to go attend the captains meeting so you will play with Mai until your father and I come home."

"Okay," Takara said pouting. Yoruichi smiled weakly and say, "Hey."

"Hm?" The little girl looked up at her only to get tickled. Yoruichi kissed her daughters cheek and said, "Don't forget, when your father comes home today, be sure to pounce on him extra hard. He's been working very hard."

"Roger!" Takara said saluting with great exaggeration. Yoruichi laughed. She kissed her young ones cheek again and said, "I'll be back."

"Kay," Takara said going off with Mai who was standing by the door. Yoruichi stood up and went off towards the exit of the estate. Byakuya was standing there waiting for her. Yoruichi sighed and said, "Sorry, she was running about."

"Its fine," Byakuya said tersely, turning away from her, "Let's go."

Byakuya disappeared and Yoruichi followed with a sigh. They entered the meeting hall to see people murmuring. Rukia was standing behind Ukitake, her hair to her chin now. Ichigo stood near Hisagi and Yoruichi took her place near Izuru. Byakuya stood near Renji and Yamamoto said, "Good, now that everyone is here. What are the reports?"

"There have been no signs of any hollow activity today," Nemu said as he son stood silently behind her, "Here or the real world."

"None what so ever?" Ukitake said frowning, "That's strange."

"I wonder what's up," Yoruichi said frowning, "That's never been the case."

"Silence," Yamamoto said, sternly, "Whatever the case may be, keep on your guard! I need every one in tip top-."

"Excuse me!"

The doors opened to reveal on of Yamamoto's messengers. He was crouched over and said, "Yamamoto Sotaichou, Zaraki Taichou, and Ukitake Taichou have been requested to come to Sokyoku Hill," he said, "its matter of great urgency!"

"Everyone else stay here," Yamamoto said, "Do not leave this hall unless the worst happens."

"Ah well this sucks," Zaraki as the two other captains followed him out. When the doors had shut, talk immediately started.

"Wonder what's so urgent?" Yoruichi asked.

"Wonder who is it calling for them?" Ichigo said, frowning, "Central 46?"

"It would be highly unusual for that," SoiFon said frowning.

"Not unheard of though," Hitsugaya said.

Byakuya was still as stone. He neither spoke nor seemed interested in being there. Unohana looked saddened by this but didn't say anything. While the others talked loudly on what could be occurring, Isane asked very quietly, "Why is it he never talks about her…"

"A parent never truly gets over the loss of their child," Unohana said softly, "I just worry for the young child they have now."

Isane stared at her captain as she sighed. Time passed before Yamamoto burst back in saying, "Unohana-Taichou, go to the fourth division immediately! Zaraki will be waiting there. Yachiru, go with her!"

The two left hastily and Rukia asked her clearly upset captain, "What happened?"

"Aizen," Ukitake said darkly, "That's who was there."

"What did he want?" Hitsugaya said irritated.

"He want to give us a deal," Ukitake said, "Said he wanted us to stop anymore claims on the Outer Lands."

"Outer Lands?" Soifon said, "What could he want out there?"

"We're not sure," Yamamoto said.

"Did you make the deal?" Kyoraku asked, adjusting his hat.

"No," Ukitake said closing his eyes, "Zaraki went ballistic on him and well…needless to say you know the rest."

"Damn Zaraki," Yoruichi said, "Always jumping in before thinking."

"Everyone is dismissed," Yamamoto said gruffly, "Keep on your toes."

Everyone left minus three of the captains. Kyoraku said, "It doesn't seem like Zaraki to get hurt."

"That's because he was prompted by something Aizen said," Ukitake muttered, "He said, if we were smart, we would listen to his demands. Otherwise he would watch us squirm and die like he did his wife."

**S.C.**

Kumiko awoke to a golden glow surrounding her. Kumiko sat up a bit and said, "Why that- I'll kill him for knocking me out like that."

"Please don't move around too much, we're almost done."

Kumiko looked up to see Orihime sitting by her with a smile. Her hair was to her shoulders and bangs swept to the side. Orihime said kindly, "I'm so glad you're alright, Kumiko-chan."

"I can't be that hurt?" Kumiko said rubbing her head.

"No, but this is the most effective way of removing seeds. I think that's enough Inoue-san, The tests came back clean."

"Kisuke," Kumiko said as Urahara entered the room. Kumiko looked around and saw she was back in the apartment room. The glow disappeared and the spirits went back to Orihime. Kumiko looked at Kisuke who asked her, "How long has it been since you came through the portal?"

"Not that long," Kumiko murmured.

"There are some things I need to tell you, with not long to say much," Urahara said, urgently, "And I'm afraid I don't have long to say them. As you see, time has passed and everyone thinks you're dead. Your family as erased you from living memory, and your probably ready to kill everyone from withholding what was to happen."

"You better start telling me things I don't already know," Kumiko said grabbing him, "I didn't go all the way to the past just to come back and to watch you all kill my husband!"

"There has been a dispute as to the outer lands," Urahara said, "He's been trying to get Seireitei's forces out of there."

Kumiko seemed to go pale at this new piece of information but urged him onward, "You said my family has erased me from living memory."

"Yes," Urahara said bitterly, "They don't speak of you anymore; Byakuya has convinced himself you died in the portal. No pictures, no nothing."

"I see," Kumiko said. There seemed to be a cold chill that went throughout the room. Kumiko let go of Urahara's arm and walked alway from the bed. She seemed conflicted with something. Orihime looked at her sadly but Kumiko said, "Don't tell anyone I'm alive."

"But-!"

"DON'T!" Kumiko snapped, "I need to do things my way. I can't have shinigami affiliations anymore, it's gotten to be too much of a hassle listening to orders."

Urahara nodded sadly and Kumiko said weakly, "Do as my family has, forget me."

"You can't seriously ask that of me," Kisuke said angrily and Kumiko said, "Yes you must! Both of you! Please it will be easier in the long run."

Kisuke gritted his teeth but nodded tersely. He got up saying, "There is a gigai for your use in the corner. I would hurry and leave before Aizen gets back. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Kumiko said. Orihime ran over and hugged Kumiko. She said with a whisper, "Don't forget us! Even if we can't think that you're alive, don't forget us!"

With that, Orihime left.

With that, Kumiko was on her own.

Tairei9: Oh yeah the story ain't over yet. If my story was done in arcs the next one would be the Royal Family Arc. Just to know, give you an idea of what's to come.

ByaNeko-Chan: You and your damn cliffhangers.

Tairei9: Awww you know you secretly love them. :3 Review.


	34. Chapter 34

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter 34

Kumiko walked in her gigai off the bus. She hurried through the crowd of people onwards. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a petticoat that went to her knees. Hurrying down the street, she entered a gate that lead to an abandoned lot where remains of a building stood. Looking at it sadly, she stared around with a heavy heart. So much had changed since then. Staring up at the sky, Kumiko smiled at the blue. She could remember the rain that fell that day. Sighing she held out her hands and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow and a gate opened. She went to put the pill in her mouth when the portal suddenly shut abruptly. Staring at where the portal was, Kumiko heard behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

"I was trying to," Kumiko said crossly, before turning towards Aizen. She almost stumbled back for he was a lot closer than she thought. He stared at her and said quietly, "Why are you going back?"

Kumiko stared into the eyes of the man that was inwardly struggling to take control. His outer facade was the exact opposite. It was eerily calm, and showed no signs of distress. Kumiko knew better though, she knew him too well. Staring up with gentle eyes, she said calmly, "Everyone believes me to be dead. You have no idea how horrible my family must be suffering."

"No idea?" Aizen step closer, his voice wavering, "I have plenty idea. I thought I had lost you! I thought you had been taken away..."

"Taken away?" Kumiko questioned as he turned his back towards her. She reached out touching his shoulder, asking, "What do you mean taken away?"

He sighed, but made no further comment. Closing her eyes, she turned away from him. She said, "I can't let you do this, what you're doing is wrong."

"I knew you would say that...If only you knew..."

"Be cryptically if you want, but I won't stand here trying to decipher you."

She exited her gigai as the portal opened back up again. She stared back at him, who still had his back turned to her. Sighing she said, "I loved the man I married. I just wish he was still here."

She disappeared into the portal and it closed. The wind began to pick up, rustling the trees. He began to walk away and said, "As I said: If anything, I gain a stronger enemy."

**S.C.**

"Byakuya-sama, Kurosaki-san is waiting in the other room."

"Tell him I will be there in a moment," Byakuya said to the elder. The old man nodded and walked away. Byakuya turned back to Yoruichi and Takara. She looked up at him with pleading eyes pouting, "Can't I come with you? I want to see Ichigo!"

"Not today," Byakuya murmured, kissing her forehead. Yoruichi smiled at him and said to Takara, "Don't worry; you'll see Ichigo another time."

Takara continued to pout as Byakuya stood up. He walked out of the room. Going down the hallway, he entered the room where Ichigo was sitting. Rukia was there with Orihime, who looked upset.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said greeting him.

"Rukia," Byakuya said, "It's been awhile that you've visited here."

"Work's been very tedious," Ichigo said, nodded his head in greeting. Byakuya looked from his sister to Ichigo and said, "I would assume something serious has occurred."

"Yes," Ichigo said, pulling out something from his captain's haori, "this is why."

Kon jumped from Ichigo's grasp and said, "Teme! Why did you hide me in that stuffy place! We need to help Kumiko-san!"

Byakuya stared down at the stuffy with a shocked look. He shook his head before saying, his impassive face once more, "Where did you find him?"

"He found us," Orihime said, "He said Aizen found Kumiko-chan and him. He went to get help. He's wasn't lying, the portal area showed signs of being opened recently."

Byakuya let out a breath before saying, "But you didn't see her?"

"We didn't," Ichigo said, "But..."

Orihime didn't say anything. Rukia pleaded, "Oh Orihime please, you have to tell us!"

"I can't, I swore I wouldn't," Orihime said shaking her head.

"Why? Why won't she come home?" Rukia demanded but Orihime said, "I don't know, please, Rukia-san don't-!"

"Inoue Orihime."

Orihime gulped as she looked up at Byakuya. Staring coldly, down at her, he demanded, "Tell me what happened."

Orihime bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry, Kumiko-chan. I just can't... Urahara-san and I found her at the apartment; you know the one Aizen took her last time. She was out cold on the bed. We healed her and made sure that there wasn't any seed."

"Was there?"

"No," Orihime said, "There wasn't. Urahara told her what was occurring, even though it seems she had already been told. She was so angry, so hurt. She told us to forget her; that she must do something without being ordered around with shinigami duties."

"You didn't let her go, did you?" Ichigo said raising his voice.

"I'm so sorry," Orihime said shaking her head, "Urahara left, and he told me afterwards that there would be no changing her mind."

"Didn't you tell her we had a plan! We have a plan to get Aizen back!" Rukia cried out but Byakuya said coldly, "Keep your voice down! Takara is still awake!"

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, "I did hear something she said, after I had left the room. Something about Amaterasu."

Byakuya made a movement and Ichigo noticed. However, he turned his attention back to Orihime and said, "Enough, we've heard enough. Orihime, thank you for tell us. I know why you wouldn't, but please know that you did the right thing. Byakuya, I need to talk to you alone."

"Fine," Byakuya said, "Come with me."

Ichigo followed him into another room farther away and Byakuya shut the door asking, "Why is she so upset?"

"Because Orihime hate going back on promises," Ichigo said, lowly.

"I see," Byakuya said. Ichigo watched him quietly for a moment and then asked, "Well what are you going to do now?"

"Pardon?"

"What are you going to do now Kumiko is alive?"

"If Kumiko is alive-."

"Damn it, Byakuya! Don't start that if nonsense again!" Ichigo said angrily, "She is alive! What more proof do you need!"

"For her to be standing right here in front of me!" Byakuya snapped, "I cannot start this constant hunt that keeps occurring and come back empty handed!"

"Orihime SAW her this time! It's completely different," Ichigo snapped right back, "Look I get that it's hard, and I know we haven't agreed on everything. Especially Takara not knowing she has a sister. But we have to find her! It's bad enough we all thought she was dead; it's gonna be worse if she finds out you erased her from this clans memory and don't even bother to go look for her!"

"Don't you dare insinuate that I don't care about her!" Byakuya was fuming, "She is my Hisana's ONLY daughter! Our eldest child! You have no idea what it's like to lose a child!"

"You right, I don't," Ichigo snapped, "But I know better than anyone what it's like to lose her!"

Ichigo then left in an angry fit. Byakuya stared after him. He then turned on his heel and walked through various rooms. He hesitated before opening one of the doors. He stared around the room to see that all of Kumiko's things were in them. He walked in, staring around the room. He inhaled to smell that scent she had loved so much. Even after so many years, he could still smell it in the air. The room was dark, only the moonlight shining through the curtains. He let out a shaky sigh. It certainly was never his intent to eradicate her memory. There was never a day he didn't think about her. Her beautiful smile, her firm yet sweet nature, it had been like losing Hisana all over again.

And that wasn't a feeling he could bear having.

**S.C.**

"So we are heading out to the Outer Lands?"

"Yeah!" Zaraki said as he flash stepped away with Yachiru, "I wanna see what Aizen is hiding out here! That teme-!"

"Do you believe him?"

"Eh?"

"Do you believe Aizen when he says he watched Kumiko die?" Yachiru questioned.

"No and don't you believe him either!" Zaraki snapped, "There is no way that witch could make him do that! Kumiko would have kicked his-."

"I get it, I get it," Yachiru said, with a weak smile. Her face changed to wonder and she said, "I hope Miko-chan comes back soon..."

"She will, don't worry. She won't have anyone to spar with if she doesn't come back!"

Yachiru grinned as they grew closer to the gates that were once in the distance. The forest slowly thinned out and they finally stopped in front of the open gates. Yachiru looked around the people hurrying about the streets. Walking in, Yachiru said, "So this is Amaterasu City..."

"Yeah," Zaraki said uninterested, "Come on, there is something we need to find."

"Oh? What?"

"Some old building, it's supposed to have great secret in it or something like that," Zaraki muttered. Yachiru frowned and then heard someone saying, "Are you looking for the temple?"

"Hm?" Yachiru turned around and saw a girl looking at them.

"Amaterasu Temple is the most important thing in our city," the girl said, "Someone else came here looking for the temple soon. She was really pretty: Long black hair, blue eyes-."

"Which way is this temple?" Yachiru asked and the girl pointed toward a large pyramid like building. Yachiru patted the girl and she ran after Zaraki.

"Ken-chan!"

"I know, I heard! Come on!" Zaraki said, flash stepping into the temple. They stopped at the temple, taking in the view. The marble stone walls were covered in vines and red and gold flowers. The large pillars stretched up in supporting the pyramid ceiling. The many pillars surrounded the wall deeper in the temple. Yachiru went to open the door but found it wouldn't even budge. Zaraki indicated for her to move and struck out at the door. The door glowed a violent orange and burst open. Yachiru rushed into room's entrance with the eleventh squad captain and saw a sight that made them both horrified. Kumiko was being held down on the temple altar by a dark aura by Tousen.

"LET HER GO!"

Tousen jumped as Zaraki lunged at him. Kumiko coughed and sat up as Zaraki stood in front of her. Yachiru had flash stepped to her side and began helping her get up. Kumiko was wearing a rather large cloak. Yachiru noticed out of the corner of her eye that there was blood on the altar. Tousen was glaring and said, "Zaraki Kenpachi, get out of the way. You are interfering."

"Sorry, I don't appreciate Aizen ordering his lackey to off my lieutenant," Zaraki said pointed his sword at him, "Now get down here and fight, you coward!"

"Aizen has not ordered any such thing," Tousen said as the aura around him began to turn black, "Naomi-sama, on the other hand, has. She is a nuisance."

"Well sorry, I really would rather you not touch her!"

Tousen dodged again as a tall woman struck out. She seemed to have come out of nowhere. Twirling about, she threw lightning toward him. She successful hit him with the continuous lighting and shouted over her shoulder, "Hurry up and get her out of here! I'll catch up later, just go!"

Zaraki turned on his heel and grabbed both Yachiru and Kumiko fleeing the temple. He didn't stop until they were in a random inn on the complete other side of the city. He released Yachiru and Kumiko finally and Kumiko stumbled back onto the bed. In sitting down, the cloak formed in such a way that her more rounded belly was more visible.

"Nani?" Zaraki said narrowing his eyes. Yachiru hurried over and examined her stomach. As she placed her hand on the stomach, she felt a kick. Staring at Kumiko confused, she said, "How-?"

"Oi, start explaining," Zaraki said frowning. Kumiko let out a shaky sigh and said, "I came back in the portal and saw... well you know. So I was told that I was told before I left by the royal family to return to Amaterasu Temple. As the Kings Favorite, it is the temple in which was given to me to protect. However...in coming back to the temple I found out I was pregnant."

"How come they came so soon?" Yachiru said and Kumiko stared over at her sadly.

"The Royal family has been in charge of time for many ages," Kumiko said, "After they found out I was pregnant, they sealed me in the temple..."

"What? Why?" Yachiru said angrily.

"They needed me to give birth immediately," Kumiko said quietly, "It was too much of a hazard for them to have me pregnant; it gives Aizen too much leverage. I had no way of defending myself. So I was sealed again in a time pocket, where nine months would pass faster."

"I can get that, I guess," Zaraki said lamely, "Pregnant women can't fight, too risky to the kid. So how did Tousen get in there?"

"I don't know," Kumiko said honestly, "He just appeared today in a swirl of darkness. He broke the time pocket and well...you saw the rest."

"Who was that woman?" Yachiru asked and Kumiko said, "An old friend... don't worry about her, she'll catch up later..."

"Well, get some rest," Zaraki said crossing his arms, "I'll be outside if you need me. We'll head back to Seireitei in the morning."

Zaraki left, pondering this new piece of information.

Kumiko moved up the bed, curling up. Yachiru noticed an injury on her left leg and said, "I'll bandage that."

Kumiko didn't protest as Yachiru tended to her leg. After some silence, Yachiru asked, "How far along do you reckon you are?"

"Now? Well I had been about two months pregnant going into the temple," Kumiko said, thoughtfully, "So I guess about five months."

"I see," Yachiru said, tying off the bandage. She smiled at Kumiko and said hugging Kumiko tightly, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Kumiko said softly, hugging her friend back.

Kon: HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER PREGNANT?

Tairei9:...I thought it was obvious.

Kon: What do you mean obvious?

Taire9: Fatigued, moodiness-.

Kon: That doesn't mean she's pregnant!

Tairei9: Well she is pregnant, so there!

ByaNeko-Chan: These two are too much. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Chapter 35

"You're Majesty!"

The darkened hall echoed the voice, alerting the man that stood up on a raised platform. The soldier bowed down as the man looked towards him. His light green eyes stared down at him and said, "What is it, General Lao?"

"The Kuchiki Heiress," General Lao said urgently, "Someone's broken the Time Pocket!"

"When?" the man asked sharply.

"Only hours ago, some dark force seemed to penetrate it," Lao replied, "Luckily shinigami had been in the area and rescued her. But the process was only half completed."  
"Of course," he hissed, "Damn it, Yukitake..."

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind," the man said, "who sent in the information?"

"Leader of Mizu Temple," Lao said.

"Good, send one back. Tell her to be extremely careful and to finish the process by all cost! I need her to send a message to Leader of Amaterasu temple. Tell her that she must have the baby wear the ruby at all times."

"I understand your Majesty," Lao said, before disappearing in a flash. The man sighed and looked towards the shadows. He then said, "Kichirou."

"Otou-sama," Kichirou said, coming out of the shadows and bowing. The man watched Kichirou bow and said, "I need you to go down to Seireitei and protect your sister. The other leaders will soon gather together there. You know what will happen if Naomi discovers the truth."

"I understand," Kichirou said bowing, "I will be off soon."

"Go say goodbye to your mother, she is distressed."

Kichirou nodded before hurrying off down a dark hall. At the end of the hall was a large archway with light illuminating from it. He then stopped looking into the room to see a woman standing near a vanity. She had long very dark hair and tanned skin. She was staring into the mirror with a deadpanned face, brushing her hair. Upon seeing Kichirou, she stood up, dropping the brush. She hurried over to greet him. Kissing his cheek, she said, "Kichirou, what is it?"

"I must go down to Seireitei," he said gently, "Kumiko-chan needs me."

Her face paled and Kichirou grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling. Kichirou immediately said, "Don't worry, I will return. Please rest, you've been quite sick as of late."

"Kichirou, you must be careful," she said allowing Kichirou to take her to the bed. Her face was thin and she looked as if she hadn't slept. Clearly she hadn't been well in quite some time. She sat down and he said, "I will. I promise."

He kissed her cheek and said, "I'm off."

**S.C.**

Byakuya was staring out at the night sky in the manor. It was peaceful, yet cold. He didn't mind it though, staring out at the sky. The snow on the ground was glistening in the gardens, making quite an appealing scene. The nightly noises were soft, adding to the pleasing atmosphere. Even as he heard footsteps approaching him, it didn't detract from it.

"Byakuya... gomen."

Byakuya was quiet as Ichigo looked at him with a down look. Ichigo was deterred by his lack of answer.

"I was out of line the other day," Ichigo said, "I never meant to make it sound like you didn't care. I was just... annoyed."

"I know," Byakuya said calmly, "With every right to be. A lot of things have happened that shouldn't have..."

Ichigo waited and Byakuya continued.

"Yoruichi is telling Takara that she will be the Shihoin Heiress."

"What?" Ichigo said shocked.

"I had a meeting with the elders. I told them of Kumiko's survival," Byakuya said calmly, "I told them that Takara was not my first born, but Yoruichi's first born."

Flashback

"_Byakuya-sama, you can't seriously-!" an old man with a bushy mustache started angrily. _

"_Enough, Ryuu-sama! Kumiko is and has always been our heiress and it's about time you accepted that!" Chiasa snapped at him while some elders near her agreed. Ryuu sneered and said, "She's a half blooded rat!"_

"_That 'half blooded rat'," Chiasa seemed disgusted just repeating it, "Was loved by Byakuya-sama's parents dearly DESPITE who ever her mother was!"_

"_I second that," Ginrei said in a gravely tone, "And that is my great granddaughter you are talking about so I would shut it!"_

_Ginrei coughed heartily for a few moments and Ryuu said, "While I respect you Ginrei-sama, you've been too soft towards her. If you had never let Byakuya-sama marry Hisana-!"_

"_Don't you insult Hisana-sama! She has done nothing to drag this family's name into the mud," growled Chiasa, "If anything she brought honor to this family! She gave life to our heiress! Kumiko, who respected Byakuya-sama's wishes in waiting for marriage, been an exceptional shinigami, and even married into a good family! What more could you possibly want?"_

"_She failed in making sure Aizen Sousuke was safe from the seed. She didn't stop him from being a threat!"_

"_Enough!" Byakuya shouted, silencing the room, "Kumiko is the heiress to this clan. Kumiko completed what Sotaichou wanted her to do. Now if you still have a problem, I suggest you go talk to him. You get no say in my decision and if I ever hear another complaint, I will let Kumiko deal with you. I will warn you now; she will not be kind to you if you're insulting."_

"Wow," Ichigo said, "So that's taken care of?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, exhaling, "Now all that's left is for her to come home."

Ichigo nodded and said his goodbyes. Ichigo turned the corner and Byakuya said softly, "You did not need to talk to him, Rukia."

Rukia opened the door and slide it shut saying, "I didn't, he was brooding about it all night. He's really worried about her. She hasn't come back yet."

"Aren't you worried," Byakuya asked, his tone remaining the same.

"No," Rukia said, gently, "I know Kumiko; she has a reason for everything she does. She'll come back to us, she always does."

**S.C.**

"We need to take her back to Seireitei!"

The woman winced as Yachiru angrily protested. The woman was slender and her hair was up in a bun. Her shawl was green and blue and the clothes underneath black. She wasn't upset with Yachiru's statement, in fact she seemed fairly understanding. The woman looked gently at Yachiru and said, "We need to get her back in the time pocket, she needs to give birth. It's too dangerous. If Naomi attacks her now, there will be no stopping her from hurting Kumiko."

"I can protect her!" Yachiru said stomping her foot. Leaning down, the woman said putting her hand on Yachiru's shoulder, "Do you really want to risk the baby's life for pride? I know you're strong, but if Naomi comes after her, its over."

"Yachiru."

Yachiru looked over at Kumiko, who was standing near the entrance of Amaterasu Temple. She looked at Yachiru and extended her hand saying, "We need to do this, Yachiru. Stay in the temple with me, I'm sure Takeshi won't protest to more company."

"Of course not," Takeshi said with a wicked grin, "So, what do you say Yachiru?"

Yachiru looked back down at Kenpachi, who looked up at her and nodded. He got up saying, "Make sure she's safe, Yachiru. I don't want my sparring partner dead."

"I will."

Zaraki began to walk away and Takeshi said, "Let's go inside. Quickly."

Yachiru walked in, following Kumiko back to the altar. Helping Kumiko onto it, Kumiko laid back. Yachiru stepped away and suddenly a red-violet aura began to surround her. Shock overcame her and Takeshi's voice said, "Yachiru."

Yachiru looked around and saw Takeshi staring at her from across the room. Walking over, Takeshi said with a serious look upon her face, "You know that Aizen has told shinigami to stay out of the Outer Lands, correct?"

"Yeah," Yachiru said, frowning, "Why?"

"Well," Takeshi said, "We need to arrange a meeting with the captain. Give him this message. It's is of absolute importance. While Naomi's strength increases over Aizen, there is still some truth to his words."

Takeshi pulled a scroll out of her shawl. She pressed it into Yachiru's hands and Yachiru looked at it. Staring back up at Takeshi she nodded firmly. Takeshi smiled, only for a whimper to come from Kumiko. Takeshi said seriously, her form going tense, "This process will go quickly now, make sure no one comes near."

"I understand." Yachiru said, hand on her hilt. She didn't look back, even as Kumiko's small elicits of pain escaped her. Yachiru felt a breeze blow as she stood there. It's felt like forever and then Yachiru saw him.

"Don't move!"

Yachiru's blade was at Aizen's neck. He didn't move, in fact her just stood there. He looked towards Kumiko and said, "So this is why she ran off."

Takeshi, who was standing near Kumiko, looked over at Aizen nervously. She stared into his brown eyes, seeing the blankness. Oh how she hated that; she couldn't tell who was dominating who in the fight Aizen versus Naomi. Biting her lip, Takeshi forced herself to look back at Kumiko, who was almost ready. Takeshi said, "One more push, Kumiko. Just one more push."

"I have no intention of hurting her."

"Then why did Tousen come here trying to kill her?" Yachiru said coldly, keeping her solid stance.

"It was not my order," Aizen said quietly. Kumiko heard it and looked directly at him. Those eyes, that soft look reminded her so much of him. She was half tempted to tell Yachiru to let him be, but she couldn't risk Naomi taking over.

"Regardless," Yachiru said firmly, "You should know I can't let you near."

Aizen flinched at that but did not protest. Instead, he said, "So Time Pocket... how clever. That would definitely ensure the safe deliver. I would assume that was your idea Takeshi?"

Takeshi didn't answer for there was a sudden increase of Kumiko's reiatsu mingled with another. Aizen watched as Takeshi wiped off the baby that had yet to make any noise. The baby had white reiatsu flowing about him and Aizen immediately frowned. Yachiru sudden felt herself slammed into the floor by Takeshi and he said with a serious look, "Aid her."

Yachiru looked at Takeshi confused, but found herself holding the young boy.

"Takeshi-?"

"Just hold him!" Takeshi said harshly. Yachiru looked shocked and looked down at the boy. He finally let out a cry and Yachiru sighed with contentment. She was surprised as to how big he was for a new born. He looked more like a few weeks old. His swirling white reiatsu slowly died down. He was so precious; Yachiru felt her heart swell with joy at site of the little boy. Yachiru began to clean him off some more as another very loud baby cry filled the room. Yachiru looked towards Takeshi who was holding another baby, quickly taking care of him. He was wailing and crying, moving around and around. The aura around Kumiko disappeared and Yachiru suddenly stood. She walked over to Kumiko, who was sitting up. Kumiko saw the child in her arms and immediately reached out her arms. Yachiru handed Kumiko the little boy and watch Kumiko cuddle the little boy.

Kumiko was almost tearful, not out of sadness; but in joy of seeing the little boy safely in her arms. He kicked and opened his eyes to shock her with the same slate blue eyes. Kumiko then stroked his soft fine black hair. She then looked up at Takeshi, who was finishing off cleaning the other. Takeshi was smiling gently down at the child and said, "Twin boys, who would have thought?"

Kumiko then suddenly looked at where Aizen had once stood. She looked around only to feel him leaning against her from behind. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you..."

Kumiko turned but he was already gone. She stared into space a while longer and turned her attention back to the little boy calmly sitting in her arms. Yachiru stared in awe as Takeshi sat near Kumiko, helping her getting hold of both of them in her arms. The other finally settled down, finally opening his eyes to reveal that they were brown.

"Why are they so big?"

"The way the Time Pocket helped give birth was to make sure they were developed well. They are still newborns," Takeshi said gently. Kumiko bounced the two of them gently as they cooed. Yachiru then said frowning, "But how will we get them safely to Seireitei? They're so little still..."

"I have a plan for that," Takeshi said, "But shush, give Kumiko some time to rest. You'll need to head off soon."

**S.C.**

"So she gave birth to twins," Naomi said, smiling serenely as the sand mirror dissipated, "Strong twin boys, she's more interesting than I imagined."

"Well that's more leverage for us, isn't it?" Loly said cruelly. Naomi frowned and said coldly, "I have no interest in using children as leverage."

"You're using her husband as leverage," Loly said crossing her arms. Naomi shook her head, "He was a mistake. He was never to suppose to have the seed. I'm just using him to buy me more time. But what is this disdain I feel coming from you? This wouldn't happen to do with Aizen Sousuke, would it?"

"He left and went to see her," Loly said angrily, "I don't know what he sees in her!"

"Yes, I saw that," Naomi said abruptly, "He's so stubborn...I must say it's kind of amusing."

Loly scoffed and said, "It's disgusting, she's so not worth it!"

"Quite the contrary, he feels she's very worth it," Naomi said waving her away, "Go now, there is someone I need to speak to."

Loly turned on her heel and left. Once she was out of sight, someone came out of the shadows and bowed saying, "Hollow Queen."

"Muramasa," Naomi said, "that was your name correct?"

"It is," he said, standing up straight.

"Good," Naomi said, "There is something I would like you to do for me."

ByaNeko-Chan: Soooooo much change!

Tairei9: Stories usually involve it.

Byakuya: Who is she?

Tairei9: Close friend of mine.

Renji: Why is she called ByaNeko-Chan?

Tairei9: muahahahhahaa 'evil grin.' Kuchiki Taichou I have a picture to show you. Review!

ByaNeko-Chan: Don't show him that!


	36. Chapter 36

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

ByaNeko-Chan: Tairei9!

Tairei9: Mm?

Byakuya: 'Icy Glare.'

Tairei9: Are you still mad about that picture thing?

Byakuya: 'Glare intensifies.'

ByaNeko-Chan: 'hides'

Tairei9: If looks could kill...

Renji: You'd be dead by now.

Chapter 36

Hushing the two babies, Kumiko stayed silent as Kichirou was looking as the shinigami ran passed. Yachiru had been sent ahead to get permission to enter. Kichirou was wearing his cloak, the hood hiding his face well. There were so many guards running about, much more than Kumiko remembered. She also didn't remember there being a curfew on the districts closest to Seireitei either. No one except shinigami could be seen. Once she held the little ones to her tighter, she asked in a hushed tone, "I don't remember there being this many guards, why-?"

"Since Hollow Queen is slowly gaining control, Seireitei felt the need to up security," Kichirou said, still staring down the alley, "Come on! We have to move quickly."

They hurried along towards the walls of Seireitei. Kumiko saw that not only Jidanbou stood by the gate, but he was communicating with other shinigami. Kichirou stopped her and glanced in trying to see who it was. After seeing a flash of pink hair, he said, "Alright Yachiru is ahead. When they open the gates, we'll slip through quickly. Keep the little ones quiet."

"I don't understand the secrecy, why can't Yachiru tell them I'm alive?"

"I promise Yachiru and I will explain later, just follow me," Kichirou said, quietly. He then saw Jidanbou open the gate and he said, "Now."

Kumiko concentrated in that one flash stepped, which landed them somewhere in the shadows of an alley. One of the twins began to fuss and Kumiko immediately shushed him. Kichirou saw Yachiru come through and she immediately ran over to them.

"Come, the tunnel entrance is this way!"

The three hurried towards the tunnel entrance that was concealed in a corner. Yachiru made sure to grab the lamp that was tossed among boxes. Kichirou helped Kumiko down into the tunnel carefully and Yachiru followed. Turning the lamp on, the passage way was illuminated and Yachiru said, "Follow me."

Kumiko followed and finally asked, "Why all this secrecy? I understand Naomi is a threat, but I don't understand why hiding me from everyone is going to help us any. We tried that at the temple but that didn't work."

"Well, it's a lot of things," Yachiru said, "Ken-chan hasn't been able to talk to Old man yet. We've also have problems with shinigami getting attacked by groups of people in Rukongai. We think Hollow Queen is stirring up trouble out there somehow. It's gotten so bad that we have to up the security. Not only that, I'm not sure how Bya-kun will react to you suddenly appearing with twins in your arms."

"True," Kumiko said quietly. They walked in silence for a while until Yachiru said, "I'll go ahead. Ken-chan told Mai-Mai that you would be returning tonight. He couldn't tell anyone else because everyone seemed to be out today."

Yachiru handed Kichirou the light and hurried off down the tunnel. Kumiko waited for the footsteps to have died away. She then looked at her younger brother nervously.

"Kichirou," Kumiko asked nervously, "What will you do?"

"I will stay hidden," Kichirou said calmly, "I will always be near you so don't worry."

"You don't want to see Otou-san?" Kumiko asked, hesitatively.

"It's not that I don't want to see him," Kichirou said, "I mean, he's our father. I just think it's best if I don't."

"So why haven't you done anything to see him these past few years?" Kumiko asked and Kichirou said with a sigh, "I couldn't leave; I had other responsibilities to take care of. Okaa-sama didn't do so well after you disappeared and Otou-sama just felt it was better to lie low. Believe me, it wasn't intentional."

"And... Yoruichi?"

"I don't like her," Kichirou said flatly, "I can't like her. I know she went through hell younger and I can't relate to it. I'm sorry, but I can't like her. But ...her ignorance was corrected and she was punished for what she did. So I'm fine."

Kumiko didn't really buy his last statement. She wasn't sure what the King told him, which made her nervous to say the wrong thing. She stopped and said, "Kichirou, you have to promise me not to start up with her."

"Kumiko-," Kichirou said exasperated.

"Promise me!" Kumiko said louder, and the youngest of the twins began to fuse again. Kumiko soothed him. Kichirou watched her quietly for a while. Then slowly walking ahead he said, "I promise I will behave to the best of my ability."

Kumiko stared at him for a moment and then followed him saying, "Kichirou...thank you."

"Don't thank me," Kichirou said, "And if you ever feel uneasy for whatever reason, don't be afraid to call for me. Don't cover up for me if I somehow slip up in staying hidden. It's my responsibility to follow through with my decision, so don't get involved or worried. Okay?"

"...Alright," Kumiko said as they turned into an underground circular room. It was well lit from the ceiling, it almost glowing. There was shuffling and talking above, both hurried and anxious. There was some simple furniture and Kumiko noticed there was a door to the entrance they had just walked through. Kichirou put down the light on a table and said, "Above is your room. I will be here bellow. Go on, you look dead on your feet."

Kumiko walked over to him and kissed his cheek. She then walked towards the stairs and walked up them to the open trap door. Kumiko looked to see Mai and Yachiru moving some things around. Upon seeing Kumiko, however, Mai put down the basket she was hold and hurried over to Kumiko. Throwing her arms around her, she said, "Oh Kumiko-sama! You're safe..."

Feeling one of the babies shift, Mai pulled back and said, suddenly, "I'm so sorry, Kumiko-sama. That was terrible rude of me..."

"Mai, stop," Kumiko said as Yachiru came over and shut the trap door, "You know these formalities aren't needed."

"But-As future heiress of the clan-!"

"Enough," Kumiko said softly, "It's alright, Mai."

Kumiko smiled at the woman who acted as her doting nanny and friend. Feeling the twins begin to move about, Kumiko went to sit down in one of the chairs. Mai followed and gasped as Kumiko revealed the twins faces. The youngest finally let out a cry while the other stared innocently around. Yachiru came over as Kumiko calmed the boy. Smiling, Yachiru said, "Have you sent word to Bya-kun yet?"

"I did, but Kuchiki-sama is working late in his study tonight. I don't know...," Mai said, burying her face into her hands. Yachiru and Kumiko exchanged looks. Yachiru said, "I'll go get him."

Yachiru rushed off and Kumiko said, "Mai..."

"I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be the first seeing them," Mai gasped, "Kuchiki-sama should have-!"

"Look I know that family is supposed to see them first," Kumiko said, "Especially Otou-san. But at this point, that doesn't matter."

Kumiko looked around her room and immediately noticed the disarray. Things were in baskets and the room even had the feel it had been shut up for a while. Looking down at Mai, Kumiko said, "He really did shut down, didn't he?"

"Nani?"

"Nothing," Kumiko walked over to the bed and found that Mai had it prepared. She put the twins down; unfolding the bundle they were so well wrapped up in. Her blue eyed baby looked up at her and reached out his arms cooing, in hopes of being picked back up. The other yawned after moving around and closed his brown eyes. Mai stared for a moment before hurry about, straightening up the room. Kumiko picked up the baby boy and said, "You silly, have you been sleeping this entire time?"

The boy nuzzled into her shoulder and Kumiko sighed, knowing he needed to be fed. Adjusting herself in such a way as to be modest towards any onlookers, she began to feed the young boy. Mai finally finished fixing the room and bowed saying, "I will go fetch a bed for the babies."

"Alright," Kumiko said as Mai left the room. Kumiko sighed softly, relaxing a bit. When her son began to move about instead of feeding, Kumiko fixed herself saying, "I find it amazing that you never cry little one. You gave me quite a fright when you were born."

The little boy just looked up at his mother with big eyes innocently. He didn't make anymore noise and didn't protest when Kumiko went to burp him. It took her awhile before he finally let it out. He latched onto her hair with his little fingers, making the small noises babies do. Kumiko sighed, trying to unlatch the boy from her hair. By the time she had successfully done so, he could hear someone run down the hallway. The door immediately slid open and she saw Kuchiki Byakuya standing there. She stared at him, who stared back at her. He walked into the room, silent as ever. The shocked look on his face, however, couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Kumiko then said softly, "I told you that you would see me again."

He swallowed and said, "Indeed you did..."

He suddenly was sitting by her in a flash, leaned in embracing her, and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away and suddenly heard the baby coo. He stared down at him, shock creeping back into his eyes. Kumiko then said quietly, "Meet Byakko, your heir."

Kumiko gently gave him Byakko; watching him for a few moments. Byakuya cradled the boy as the boy stared up at him with the same colored eyes. Letting a small smile grace his lips, he rocked the boy gently. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Kumiko pick up the second child carefully.

"When Mai sent the message, I almost didn't believe it," Byakuya said softly as he watched her rock her son, "I couldn't believe you had arrived, with twin infants no less... and yet here you are."

"I know it's a shock," Kumiko said, "And I promise I will explain everything soon..."

"There will be time for such talk later," Byakuya said softly, "Not now."

Byakuya's eyes fell on the other boy and asked, "His name?"

"Ichihiko," Kumiko said sincerely. Byakuya looked at her and said, "Odd..."

"What's so odd about it?" Kumiko said frowning.

"No, I find it odd that one starts with Bya and the other Ichi," Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "You named them after that Kurosaki and myself?"

"More of a dedication that naming them after," Kumiko said honestly, "I felt it fitting."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Kumiko gave a cheeky grin, "After all you two are so alike. If it weren't for genetics and appearances, I would say you two were brothers."

"Absolutely ridiculous, we are nothing alike-!"

"Oh don't you tell me that. After all, who was the one chasing after Yoruichi, yelling at her to give his hair tie back?" Kumiko teased.

Byakuya said nothing more to that, and Kumiko grinned victoriously. Instead, the door slid open once more and Mai came in with a rather decent sized bassinet for the twins. Putting the two little ones in it, Byakuya said, "Mai, go back to your room. Takara will be confused if she wakes up and finds you gone."

Mai bowed and left the room. Kumiko felt a twinge in her gut as she saw Mai go. It made sense that Mai would be Takara's nanny now. After all, she had been considered dead to everyone, so Mai would be assigned to someone else. But to Kumiko... it still felt wrong. Mai had always been there attending to her. But Kumiko kept this disappointment masked as Byakuya turned to her and said, "Rest now. People will be informed tomorrow that you're safe."

"Alright," Kumiko said as he kissed the top of her head. He then left quietly, leaving Kumiko in silence. Slowly, Kumiko readied herself for bed and finally buried herself beneath the covers. Kumiko didn't fall asleep however, for she was somewhat reluctant to fall asleep. She had not had good nights for the past week. Amaterasu City was being evacuated by order of the King, she had been traveling while not yet being recovered, and she was still trying to let her brain catch up with everything. On top of it she was dealing with...not so pleasant dreams. It felt like a world wind was throwing her about and she didn't like it. But she didn't have a choice; things were now in motion that could not be undone. Kumiko was deep in thought when she felt someone gently run a hand through her hair. She sat up immediately to see Aizen sitting very near her. Staring up into his eyes and said, "Byakko and Ichihiko... their names are very fitting."

"So-," Kumiko was cut off by Aizen pressing a finger to her lips. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and said, "Shush, you need rest. Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't been sleeping well."

Kumiko looked into his eyes to seem mostly calmness. However, she could still see the battle that was going on deep within him. Grasping the sheets, she looked down at the bed covers. Desperately she wanted to ask, to plead as to why he was doing this, to try and understand what idea drove him into the seeds power. But she needed more her husband than for Naomi to come to the surface. She finally relented into laying down, allowing him to gently stroke her hair. She finally dozed off into sleep and Aizen leaned in, kissing her cheek.

He then disappeared, the hard look in his eyes dispelling any calmness.

**S.C.**

"I see, so Amaterasu City is being evacuated?"

"Yes," Kumiko said firmly, "It is."

Kumiko stood in the Head Captains office, where Byakuya, Soifon, and Ichigo stood. Kumiko was dressed in her usually shinigami kimono, the reddish purple obi tied tightly around her waist. Her zanpakuto hung from her side, the black metal shining in the sun light being poured in. She stood there, impassively staring at the Head Captain.

"I have reviewed the report from the Leader of the Mizu Temple and will comply with her request," Yamamoto said, "We will not go any further into the Outer Lands. However, at this time, I cannot have a meeting with the leaders. I have already sent out this message."

"Sotaichou!" Soifon protested and Head Captain said, "My decision is final. I would rather not give any opportunity to help this Hollow Queen in anyway."

"I understand," Soifon sighed and disappeared. Yamamoto said, "Now about your duties, many in the Eleventh Division have demanded your return as Vice Captain."

Kumiko remained silent.

"I am granting you leave for two weeks," Yamamoto said, "Then I will be placing you in the sixth division temporarily as their fourth seat. You will be trained for a while before I consider sending you on any more missions. You will be evaluated at the end of next month, as law dictates all shinigami must go through after a period of absence."

"I understand," Kumiko said quietly. She was...more than disappointed in hearing this piece of information. She had very much wanted to return to eleventh division. But Yachiru was Vice Captain, and the eleventh division was where Yachiru belonged. There was no other place that Yachiru would ever want to be. Yamamoto then said, "That is all for now. You are dismissed."

Kumiko bowed and left the room. She walked out the door and said, "Come out, I need to talk to you."

As she walked down the hallway, a white wolf appeared and said, "What is it, Kumiko?"

"Come with me," Kumiko said flash stepping all the way to the Sakura Grove. She stopped by the water side and said, "I have a question."

"Ask it," the wolf said calmly, sitting near her.

"When Sousuke comes close, do you feel anything from his zanpakuto?" Kumiko asked quietly, "Anything unusual?"

"Yes, I do," he said quietly, "I feel the battle that is going on within him."

"What is it like?" Kumiko asked staring out into the lake.

"I feel the pain and confusion of Kyoka Suigetsu," he replied gravely, "Pain as he fights the battle against the seed but confusion as to why he is fighting it. He hasn't realized that what he is doing but he knows that something is amiss. The seed is preventing him from seeing what is truly going on."

"He's lasted so long," Kumiko said, "I thought by now she would have completely won."

"While this has been true for all the others, you forget that Kyoka Suigetsu's power is to deceive, much like this seeds power is. Because of this, he may have more resistance to it."

"I see," Kumiko seemed relieved and said, "You can return now if you'd like."

Instead, he sniffed and growled a bit. Kumiko sighed as she felt a breeze pick up and said, "What do you want, Sousuke?"

"Now is that any way to treat your husband?" Aizen said smoothly, the cool look in his eyes constant. He looked at the wolf and said, "So this is what your zanpakuto looks like in materialized form? I've honestly never got a good look at it before. Then again I've never seen your release before either."

"And I have no intention of using it needlessly," Kumiko said, turning to face him. His smirk never ceasing, Aizen walked forward saying, "Regardless, I'm still hurt at your cold remark. How do you plan on apologizing?"

Kumiko stared coldly and said, "I've said nothing cold, I was asking a question."

"In a cold manner of tone," Aizen was close now, his breath on her face, "Very well. If you don't insist on apologizing...I will merely have to compensate."

Kumiko didn't have time to react as Aizen crushed his lips against hers, his reiatsu consuming the area around her. The wolf disappeared as Aizen was grabbing the hilt. Kumiko struggled but his reiatsu kept her still. She felt a stabbing pain shoot from her lower abdomen upwards; she wasn't quite ready to be fighting like this. The kiss was demanding and heated, but Kumiko found little pleasure in it. There wasn't any love in it, nothing that made a kiss a romantic gesture. Suddenly the kiss was broken and Aizen had Kichirou's blade at his throat. Kumiko backed away as Kichirou said coldly, "Get lost, or you'll have all of Seireitei down your throat."

Aizen blinked and said, "Very well, but don't think this is over."

Aizen disappeared and Kichirou sheathed his sword. He looked over at Kumiko, his black hair down and gently moving in the breeze. Sighing, he said, "You can't disappear on me like that, I can't flash step as fast as you."

"I'm sorry," Kumiko said, somewhat angry at herself that she was caught off guard like that. She shook her head and said, "Let's go, before people get worried."

**S.C.**

Kumiko was sitting on the bed where the twins were lying down. Byakko was staring around the room, quiet as could be. Ichihiko was sleeping, making some restless noises. Rubbing his stomach, Kumiko hushed him. Byakko watched his mother take her hand away and babbled quietly. Kumiko leaned over kissing his forehead saying, "It's time to sleep, little one."

Instead he grabbed her hair, as if to feel it. Sighing, Kumiko detangled him from her hair and picked him up. She rocked him gently, rubbing his back. Slowly, his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. She laid him back down on the bed and she heard Byakuya's voice.

"He is a rather quiet child, even when making noise."

"He is indeed," Kumiko said, making sure they were wrapped well in the blankets. She looked over at him and he said, "You have visitors."

"Oh?" Kumiko said, "Let me put them in their bed first, I'll be there in a moment."

"Surely you won't protest me seeing them first?"

"Rukia-onee-chan!" Kumiko rushed over, hugging Rukia tightly. Rukia hugged back with equal force and said, "I'm glad you're back safely."

Byakuya left saying, "We'll be in the dining room."

"Alright," Kumiko said, as he left. Rukia then saw the twins sleeping on the bed and walked over. A serene smile came to her face and said, "So these are the twins. They look healthy and strong."

"They are," Kumiko said, stroking each of her baby's head.

"Everyone needs to stop going away," Rukia teased, "Every time someone disappears, something new happens."

Kumiko laughed weakly and said, "Your right. Come, let's put them to bed."

Kumiko picked Ichihiko up while Rukia picked Byakko up. They put them in the bassinet and made sure they were sound asleep before leaving. The servant, Yuki, bowed before entering the room. Kumiko walked down the hall way and entered the Dining hall to see many people sitting around the table. Renji spotted her and said, "Finally, it took you long enough!"

"Well sorry," Kumiko said making a face, "I wasn't aware until moments ago that everyone was coming."

"Kumi-chan!" Hinamori came and hugged Kumiko tightly as Matsumoto followed behind. As Hinamori released her, Matsumoto said, ruffling her hair, "Well, well. Haven't you grown up? Quite the young woman now."

"Hey," Kumiko said brushing her hand away. By this time, people had gathered around her giving her hugs and talking away. Kumiko felt grateful for seeing her friends again, but…things felt quite different. She had to refrain from looking around to see people she once knew. Rei, Hiro, Mei, Takeshi, Shinji, Gin, and so many others were missing. She almost felt out of place.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko saw him then. That bright colored haired shinigami stood in the back of the crowd, staring down with a calm look. Ichigo stood there with a patience she saw only occasionally from him. She grinned and at the sudden urge pounce in for a hug. He returned it and said, "Welcome back."

"Good to be back."

"Come on, the food's getting cold," Ikkaku said in mocking irritation. Yumichika shook his head and said, "An unbeautiful interruption."

"Since when do I care?"

The meal passed in a whirlwind, and Kumiko finally excused herself for some air. She walked out into the gardens and breathed in. She leaned against the tree she climbed so often when she was young. She smiled up at it and she suddenly heard out of the silence.

"Still ever the tree hugger!"

"Do I look like I'm hugging the tree?" Kumiko asked mockingly as she looked at Yoruichi. Yoruichi gave her a grin and said, "You might as well be with that look."

Yoruichi walked over and said, "Good to see you alive and kicking."

"I wonder about that," Kumiko said staring up at the sky, "I'm sure it makes things easier with the elders…"

"But not easy with Aizen." Yoruichi replied dryly.

Kumiko didn't respond to that. She didn't like how Yoruichi had said it. Yoruichi watched the humor die from Kumiko's face and she said, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it doesn't make it easier for you to come back with him-."

"I know," Kumiko interrupted, "I know... What happened with Mei, Rei, and Hiro?"

"They are still alive," Yoruichi said crossing her arms, "Mei hasn't been well though. Ever since she heard of your death and then her eldest son's possession, she's been ill. We've offered them to come stay with us, where it's safe."

"Mei won't leave," Kumiko said, "She's as stubborn as Sousuke, believe me she won't leave."

"Kumiko, about-."

"Don't worry about it," Kumiko said firmly, "I'm not concerned with any past behavior that was based solely off of ignorance."

Yoruichi looked impassively at Kumiko for a moment as Kumiko walked towards a pond. She then said with a weak sigh, "I'll never understand you, kid."

"You don't need to," Kumiko said, looking back at her, "So I take it Takara is with Otou-san?"

"Yes," Yoruichi said smiling.

"Not angry that no one told her she had a sister?"

"Hah!" Yoruichi said a grin returning to her face, "Of course not, she's practically bouncing off the ceiling with excitement. Hyper little kid."

Kumiko smiled weakly and then looked back at the depths of the pond. Yoruichi said, "So...what now?"

"Now?" Kumiko said, "In regards to that seed, I have some research to be doing. Where is Ginrei-sama?"

Yoruichi flinched and said, "In his room... he not well. Like death bed not well."

Kumiko stared at her and said coolly, "Is it contagious?"

"No, he's just reached the end of his life. He's had a bunch of old injuries he's been dealing with over his life," Yoruichi said with a sigh, "Why?"

"I need to speak with him," Kumiko said, "And... I need to show him something."

"Luckily for you he just summoned us."

"Otou-san," Kumiko said looking at her father's impassive face. He said, "Get the twins. Rukia will help you. Everyone else has been sent away."

Kumiko hurried with Rukia to her room. Luckily the twins were just waking up, and Kumiko said to Yuki, "Your done here for now."

"Hai." Yuki bowed and left promptly. Kumiko picked up Byakko as Rukia took Ichihiko. They left the room, hurrying down the halls to Ginrei's room. Ichigo was waiting outside. When Kumiko got there, she saw Ginrei in his bed looking paler than usual. Kumiko walked in the room and bowed.

"Ginrei-sama," Kumiko said and he said, "Up, formalities are not needed right now."

Kumiko straightened up as well as Rukia. Byakuya was sitting on the other side of the bed with Yoruichi and Takara, all looking concerned. Kumiko went opposite of them as did Rukia. Ginrei looked at the boys and said, "The eldest?"

"Byakko," Kumiko said, indicating towards the baby in her arms. Byakko stared at him with his blue eyes curiously. Ginrei stared at him and said, "Strong, quiet boy. I can tell he takes much after his father. And the youngest?"

"Ichihiko," Kumiko said as Rukia moved closer. Ichihiko stared at the man too, just as curious as his brother. Then he began babbling softly. Ginrei said, quietly "I take it the talkative one. He's just as strong as his brother...They'll make two great men one day. A day I will unfortunately will not see."

"Don't talk like that, Ojiisan!" Takara said, pouting, "You'll live forever!"

"Takara," Yoruichi said, in almost a shushing manner.

"No Takara," Ginrei said, "People do not live forever, not in a physical sense. However, people will always stay with you in your heart, just as I will."

Takara sniffed and Ginrei patted her head. He leaned over, kissing her forehead. He said, "Be good for your mother, young one."

Takara nodded tearfully and buried her head into Yoruichi's shoulder. Yoruichi nodded in respect to Ginrei and left the room. Ginrei then looked at Rukia and Ichigo saying, "Take the twins, I must speak to Kumiko and Byakuya."

"Hai, Ginrei-sama," Rukia bowed her head and so did Ichigo. Ichigo took Byakko from Kumiko's arms and Kumiko watched them leave. Kumiko then looked back at Ginrei, who said, "I'm glad you made it back. I was almost worried you were truly gone."

"You know me," Kumiko said softly, "I always come back."

"Indeed you do," Ginrei said gravely, "I know there are questions that you wish me to answer. However, everything everyone has already told you is all I know. In fact, I believe the only one with the answer in removing the seed from Aizen is you."

"Me?" Kumiko said baffled.

"Yes," Ginrei said, "When the seed enters someone's body, it attaches to the single idea that the person is overcome with at the time. It uses and twists the idea into something unrecognizable. I believe Unohana-Taichou told you the same thing."

"To some degree, yes," Kumiko said frowning. Ginrei watched her eyes as realization entered them. He grasped her hand and said, "You will get him back, I know you will. And when you do, I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Kumiko stared at Ginrei with a sense of sadness and he said, "Kimiko-sama had asked me to give you something before she died. She said it would take time; but when I gave it to you, she hoped you would give you a chance for some closure..."

"Closure?" Byakuya said with a frown. Kumiko watched him take out a slender box and she opened it. She suddenly shut it and said in a forced calmness, "How could she-?"

"Kimiko-sama saw it in one of her visions near the end of her life," Ginrei said, weakly, "Kimiko-sama had an ability that was passed down in her family called Dreamer. She was able to peer into memories that had come to pass or would soon come to pass. As your father put it, Byakuya, your mother was a cheater. However, as your probably coming to the conclusion, it was a gift that was passed on to you. Although, your shinigami powers will keep that ability from reaching its peak."

Kumiko knew this already and kept her silence. Byakuya, who did not seem aware of this information, said, "How come she never spoke of it?"

"Secrecy," Ginrei said, "She didn't want anyone abusing it."

Kumiko was silent and Ginrei said, "I'm sorry that I didn't put a stop to the elders sooner. You had a right to a happy life; especially after all you have been through."

Kumiko opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head. He grasped her hand and said, "Go, I wish to speak with your father."

Kumiko didn't know what to say. How do you say goodbye in a situation like this? Leaning over, she kissed the top of his head and left the room with a bitter farewell. She hurried away from the room, going towards the chapel. She entered it and sunk down in front of the altar of pictures. Her mother in the front and Kimiko was there as well, their pictures smiling. Kumiko opened the box again, taking out the silver chain in the form of entwining vines and a diamond blossom pendant. She put it around her neck and felt the reiatsu slowly melding with hers.

"You had a piece of her, didn't you?"

Unohana heard her words and said, "Yes, I did. When Yachiru and yourself where playing that prank in the twelfth division, I assume that hollow attacked you. When he did, he must have broken off a piece of Naiyami's petals. I've kept it, regenerating it with the help of Ginrei-sama."

Kumiko didn't respond as Unohana left her alone. Kumiko stared down at the necklace, hearing distinctly:

"_Welcome back..._"

Tairei9: Byakko means White Tiger for those who want to know and Ichihiko... I really don't know the meaning; I couldn't find it (ultrasadfaces).

ByaNeko-Chan: 'grabs scissors.' I will be back.

Ichigo: Where is she going with those?

Tairei9: Hmm, I'm not sure. ByaNeko-Chan! Where are you going?

ByaNeko-Chan: To kill the curl!

Ichigo: Huh?

Tairei9: Oh great, she wants to go cut off that strand that dangles down in front of Aizen's face. ByaNeko-Chan! Don't do that, he might not like it!

ByaNeko-Chan: I don't care! Hurry up and tell them to review!

Tairei9: ...well you might as well have just said it.


	37. Chapter 37

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

ByaNeko-Chan: Tairei9!

Tairei9: What?

ByaNeko-Chan: Yachiru took the scissors from me! She said she needed them for something!

Tairei9: I'm sorry. I would help you but I don't want to die.

Yumichika: YACHIRU!

Tairei9: O.o I think it's best to start the story now.

Chapter 37

Kumiko walked towards the office of the sixth division. Her hair was loose from any binding. Her shinigami outfit was the same except for a few minor changes. Her obi was dark red. She wore gloves similar to her father's on her hands and had an impassive stare. She was holding a few log books in her hands. A month had almost passed since she had come to work in the sixth division. It wasn't as lively as the eleventh division but she wasn't entirely unhappy either.

She knocked on the door of her father's office and she heard him say, "Come in."

Kumiko came in and said, "Here are the logs you requested."

He took them and began to rustle through them. It was tedious work most of the time; even Byakuya had to admit it got boring. He let out a sigh and said a work of thanks. She went to leave until he stopped her saying, "Wait."

Kumiko turned towards him and he said, getting up, "Follow me."

Kumiko waited for him to cross the room and followed him out of the office and into the large clearing outside the six division offices. Renji was sitting under a tree and saluted as they approached. Kumiko watched her father cross the fields and turned around. He then said, unsheathing his zanpakuto, "Let me test your strength. I find it somewhat annoying that I never seem to get you to train with me."

Kumiko sighed, drawing her zanpakuto said, "I don't train with my shikai if that's what you're wondering."

"And why is that? Don't tell me you still have no control-."

"That's not the reason," Kumiko said impatiently, "I feel that he's better suited for real battle, not a mock fight."

"I don't care, as part of your reevaluation, you will need to use it," Byakuya said coolly, "Renji, I would move unless you want to be sliced to bits."

"Aw, come on," Renji said, "You're not the only person who wants to see that kid's zanpakuto."

Kumiko gritted her teeth and said, "I won't do it. Sorry, but I just won't."

"Fine, don't blame me if y-," Byakuya started but Kumiko wasted no time. Byakuya had barely blinked when her blade was already coming close to his throat. He dodged but Kumiko quickly slashed out, scratching his cheek. She kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. He managed to recover but she soon was behind him smashing her hilt into his back. Grimacing, he swung out and made contact with her blade. She flash stepped and appeared behind him, slashing out.

Renji watched the fight with somewhat wide eyes. He said in a low tone, "She-She really wasted no time..."

"She never does."

"Ichigo," Renji said as Ichigo came to sit down beside him. Ichigo watch the fight with Renji and said, "She's improved, I still remember when she wouldn't even fight him."

"Yeah, but she still won't use her shikai," Renji said stretching his arms, "But I think this time it's more of a personal choice."

"Probably," Ichigo said, "But then again, she usually hide her cards close to her chest in showing people what she can do."

Renji and Ichigo looked surprised as Kumiko and Byakuya suddenly stopped; their blades at the other's throat. Byakuya stared and said, "Definitely a far cry from the child that hid around in trees."

Both backed down, Kumiko sheathing her zanpakuto. Byakuya looked over at Renji and said, "If you want to train, get down here."

"Hai!"

Kumiko traded places with Renji and said to Ichigo, "Aren't you busy at the office?"

"No," Ichigo said, "Hisagi-san and I finish stuff up pretty quickly."

"I see that," Kumiko said and then teased, "I forget sometimes that you're just as studious as you are a fighter."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Kumiko said, "Ichigo, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Is there a plan in dealing with Aizen?"

Ichigo sighed and said, "We've been trying to capture him, in forcibly removing the seed. But he's so strong…and then with Naomi controlling him makes it more difficult."

"I see," Kumiko said, "Just curious."

"Kumiko," Ichigo said, "We will get him back."

Kumiko nodded slowly, watching Renji and Byakuya fight bellow. Kumiko then noticed something strange. She watched Sebonzakura move and could tell there was something wrong. It almost seemed like it was resisting. Ichigo noticed her expression change and asked, "What's wrong?"

"..Nothing," Kumiko said leaning back, "I must have been seeing things."

Ichigo watched her for a few more moments, but didn't say anything else. Kumiko continued to watch as more people came to observe Renji's and Byakuya's fight. When Kumiko watched her father's bankai, she saw it more clearly. It was resisting him. Kumiko stood up and thought, "Why is it resisting?"

"_Kumiko_…"

Kumiko then flash stepped away towards the Sakura grove and stopped by the water. The white wolf appeared and stared at her saying, "There is something wrong, however, I cannot place it."

"Oh?" Kumiko said, "Is it the same thing that's happening to Sebonzakura?"

"Yes," he said frowning, "Somewhat…"

Kumiko noticed that he was perturbed. But Kumiko said, "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

The wolf seemed satisfied of this answer and disappeared. Kumiko stood there for a moment, watching the water lilies floating. The sun was setting causing the lake to turn all sorts of golden colors. It was truly beautiful, and utterly calming. She didn't even move when she heard, "So there's somethin' strange going on…"

"It seems that way," Kumiko said as Gin came into view. She looked back at him and saw that he still had his cheerful demeanor. However, she could tell there was something bothering him. Gin walked towards her and said, "I see you've been moved to the sixth division. How do you like it there?"

Kumiko shrugged and said, "Its work..."

"But you don't enjoy it?"

"I'm needed there, whether or not I truly belong there is another story," Kumiko said quietly. The wind blew her hair gently, her eyes with a gentle look. Gin said, "So where do you think you belong then?"

Kumiko flashed a grin and said, "What do you think?"

Gin smirked and said his eyes still closed, "You eleventh division people are impossible, yah know?"

"Hm. So what's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Gin said waving nervously. Kumiko narrowed her eyes but made no more attempts to make him tell her. She then whispered, "Gin, if I have a plan, will you promise to go through with it no matter what?"

"Of course, but why?" Gin asked but Kumiko shook her head, "Just keep that promise and everything will be fine."

Gin looked unsure and Kumiko said, quietly, "Everything will be fine..."

**S.C.**

Byakko cooed while his brother slept peacefully next to him. Kumiko was cradling them both in her arms shushed him saying, "Come now, it's time to sleep."

Byakko fussed a little bit more but after some soothing words and a rhythmic rocking motion, he too was fast asleep. Getting up, Kumiko placed them in the crib and kissed both of them. She let out soft whispers that she loved them dearly. Stand up straight, Kumiko said to Yuki, "Watch over them for me. I won't be back to much later."

"Hai, Kumiko-sama," Yuki said bowing. Kumiko hurried off to the Sakura grove, however, went around to a very large open shore. Kumiko then unsheathed her blade and stared down at it for a while. She couldn't feel him, she couldn't hear him; in fact she had felt something change in him earlier in the evening. She narrowed her eyes as she felt a strong steady wind begin to blow behind her. Turning around she saw a man standing there with white hair and piercing gold eyes. He was wearing dark red hakama's that were ripped up at the bottom. Covering him, he had a black cloak wrapped around with the shape of a wolf's head as some sort of a hat. He narrowed his eyes at her and said coolly and deeply, "Kumiko."

"So, this is what your human form looks like," Kumiko said somewhat intrigued, "Interesting."

"I did not come here for casual talk," he said firmly, "As you probably already know, I am no longer under your control."

"I did," Kumiko said frowning, "What has caused this?"

"There is no need for you to know," he said, revealing his sword, "All you need to know is that I've been freed to pursue my own desires."

"And what desires are those?" Kumiko said, steadying her stance.

"The desire to force you off your knees," he said lowly, "All of my time with you, I've been forced to see you be submitted to that one man's torture. Even as time passed, I watched you do nothing but be submissive to that living memory...being _tamed_..."

Kumiko stared intensely at him and growled, "Tamed? He did not tame me."

"Then why do these nightly torments still occur," he said, "Why do they still make you shake with fright?"

Kumiko didn't answer and he growled, "Enough talk; if you want me to believe you do not fear, prove it."

Kumiko defended herself quickly as he attacked her. She grimaced, feeling the strength in each blow he sent her way. She managed to keep blocking, which only seemed to infuriate him more. Kumiko didn't quite understand what separated him from her but she knew she had to fight him regardless. In fact, it was quite convenient she knew her zanpakuto as well as she did. Aizen and Gin watched from quite a distance away. Aizen crossed his arms and said coolly, "So this is what he looks like in human form. He's quite strong."

"Of course, he's Kumi-chan's zanpakuto," Gin said, "In fact... I'm a little bit worried..."

"Why would you be worried?" Aizen asked calmly, "She's strong."

"Yes," Gin said, calmly, "But what do you think he's mad about?"

"If he's anything like Kumiko, he's quite the one for control and fearless," Aizen said, "Having that taken away is completely unacceptable."

"So, then what did Kumiko do that's got him in a tiff?"

"Possible Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Aizen said, "She still suffers from the memories of him, after all."

"I can understand why," Gin said, rubbing the back of his head, "You know, to be tortured like that when she was only little, and to really get no closure on the matter...it kinda sucks."

"I would assume so," Aizen said and Gin interrupted saying loudly, "I wonder how she's going to prove her statement true?"

Aizen looked back at him with somewhat narrowed eyes. He then said, "Gin, what are you-?"

Sudden a barrier appeared around Kumiko's battle area and Aizen looked at it. He then said coolly, "and just what do you think you are doing, Hirako-Taichou?"

Shinji appeared somewhere above them, saying coldly, "Making sure you can't interfere in her fight."

"And why would I do that?" Aizen asked as Shinji jumped down. He then said, "Yah still don't get it? To prove that she's not afraid is to allow him to do what everyone was trying to stop."

Aizen's eyes widened as he went to dash forward but was stopped by Gin slashing out at him. Aizen dodged, distancing himself away from the two opponents. Aizen wasn't calm, he was angry beyond belief. His reiatsu went up and he glared at Gin saying, "Why?"

"Because," Gin said calmly, "I made a promise that I have to keep."

"Promise to whom," Aizen said glaring at them.

"Kumi-chan of course."

Kumiko had looked in the corner of her eye to see that the barrier was up and Gin and Shinji were attempting to stop Aizen from breaking it. For a split moment, she made eye contact with Aizen. She didn't to look to be able to tell that he was livid. In fact, the growing anger in his eyes was unmistakable. However, her zanpakuto cut off their eye contact and sent her flying backwards. She looked up just into to see him growl, "Waru, Tasogara Uta."

Kumiko gritted her teeth as she saw what looked like fire colored reiatsu surround him as his sword morphed. The blade became longer and golden; one side jagged and the other side smooth. A chain wrapped around his arm as ribbons entwined around the hilt. Kumiko barely blinked when he appeared in front of her. Kumiko managed to block his attack, but felt her shoulder crack. His strength increased, she was going to have to be extremely careful. He began flash stepping around her in a circle and Kumiko continued to block his attacks. He finally stopped short, swinging out his arm. She stopped the sword but suddenly felt a slash across her chest, hearing a metallic ring.

Gin was momentarily distracted by this noise and went to look back. However, he was interrupted by having to block one of Aizen's attacks. Momentarily, Gin's smile slipped in a grimace. In a flash, it return as Gin said, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

Shinji appeared behind Aizen, slashing outward. However a large hexagon barrier appeared, block his attack. Shinji was push back and Gin managed to get space between Aizen and him. Aizen said in almost a growl, "You don't seriously believe I would leave such a spot unprotected?"

"I don't care," Shinji snapped, "Just as long as we stall you, we're fine!"

Kumiko gasped from the contact and put distance between her and him. Her zanpakuto stood there, holding one sword that was smooth and even. However in the other hand was a sword of jagged edges. Both were connected by the same chain that had been connected to his arm. Kumiko was panting as he said, "You've been so tamed that you didn't even remember your own power. How pathetic."

He began to walk forward, bring the swords together, one melding into the other in a wisp of shadows. He stared coldly at her and said, pointing his sword at her again. He then lunged and appeared front of her, plunging his sword at her. He was expecting to hear the sound of metal clashing once again, but it didn't happen.

Some would hope that Kumiko wouldn't feel the pain. However, this wasn't the case. Kumiko could feel it; it was a horrendous kind of pain. Anyone would scream from a pain like it, but Kumiko didn't. There was some kind of cold determination on her face. She didn't pay attention to what was going on outside the barrier; in fact she didn't even seem to care. She grabbed his wrist with such strength; one would have to wonder where it came from. Her zanpakuto looked at her in shock, and Kumiko said coldly, "I am not tame."

Kumiko then slashed out her katana and struck him across his torso. He flinched, backing away as the sword in her gut disappeared. She didn't double over; she rammed her sword into the ground as in to help her stay up. The zanpakuto had a wound but it seemed to be emitting the same reiatsu as he did before. He stared at her softly and said, "Kumiko...I am sorry."

With that, Kumiko watch him disappear and could feel him in her sword. By then however, Kumiko fell. She hit the ground, but she didn't feel it so much as she thought she would. Things seemed to be slowly slipping away, her vision growing dimmer. Before she totally lost her vision, she watched Gin and Shinji get blown away by her husband's rage. The barrier broke as Aizen rushed towards her. She couldn't even feel him pick her up. His horrified face was the last thing she saw as she let out one last breath before blackness consumed her.

Aizen tried to heal her, but to no avail. He couldn't feel a heartbeat or breathing. Trembling violently, he cradled her tightly to him. His failure to protect her was slowly making the seed die within him. The thought to protect her died with it. Suddenly, Aizen heard Shinji mutter some words and Aizen felt himself being restrained. Struggling violently, Aizen snarled as someone picked Kumiko's body up. Gin stared down at her with aghast before disappearing. Shinji winced as he heard Aizen screaming at them, and said, "Orihime-chan."

"Sōten Kisshun!" Aizen saw a barrier surround him as suddenly felt a burning sensation in his body. It wasn't long before Orihime had extracted the entire seed and shouted as she put her hand on the golden dome, "Koten Zanshun!"

A gold light shot at the seed disintegrating it entirely. Aizen had fallen unconscious, and Orihime continued to heal him. Tears were running down her cheek and she whispered, "Kumiko-chan, please don't be dead…"

Shinji knelt down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what to say to console her; he wasn't even sure himself if she was still alive. After all, the only way to break the thought was to put Kumiko in a situation she couldn't be saved from. And unfortunately, that was death.

**S.C.**

"Damn it!"

Loly winced as she heard Naomi scream. Flinging her hand through the sand mirror, Naomi stormed down the steps screaming, "I can't believe she would actually do that! Does she not know how important she is! That man was not worth dying over!"

Naomi slashed out at a nearby pillar and watched it tumble to the ground. Loly then mumbled, "I guess she thought otherwise. Besides, didn't you send that Tousen to kill her?"

"No, I sent him so I would throw off their plans!" Naomi said, snappishly, "I needed time! I needed her alive!"

Loly was quiet for a moment and said hastily, "Well we still have her twin brother don't we? I mean, he might know something important that will help us."

Naomi exhaled and said, "This is true, he would probably know of some other way. But I won't go after him just yet. Loly there is something I need you to do."

"What, Naomi-sama?" Loly said and Naomi said, "I need you to go down to the real world with some others, stir up some trouble. I need absolute cover now I don't have Sousuke anymore."

Loly grinned and said, "Will do."

Tairei9: Waru, Tasogara Uta means Split, Twilight Song. I used the japanese dictionary to help me translate so yeah...Review.


	38. Chapter 38

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: So yes I feel I've kept everyone in suspense long enough. On with the story

Chapter 38

"I can't believe that Kenpachi and Yachiru aren't back yet! At a time like this no less!"

Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Renji were sitting at a table in the fourth division contemplating what had occurred the night before. Ichigo was leaning against the wall as Hitsugaya walked over to the window. Ukitake said, "There is nothing we can do about it. For now, we must evaluate the casualties and learn more into what happened last night. So far Soifon has already sent out her men to evaluate the damage. What will you do, Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"I will be getting my men ready, we need to be on the lookout for those zanpakuto's," Hitsugaya said, sounding a tad bit irritated. He turned on his heel and said, "Tell me if you find out anything new."

Hitsugaya left and Kyoraku said, adjusting his hat, "My, my. This is a scary new predicament. And Yamma-jii is nowhere to be found."

"Well in any case," Ukitake said, gravely, "There is one less thing we need to worry about."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Aizen," Ukitake said, "Orihime-san and Hirako-san managed to remove the seed."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo said, suddenly standing up straight. Ukitake nodded, standing up. Renji had jolted up out of his chair as well and said, "How did they-?"

"Follow me," Ukitake said and the three followed him from the room. They walked along the busy fourth division hall ways until they reached the complete opposite side of the building. Unohana was waiting for them and she said, gently, "They are in there. Just be quiet, they need their rest."

"They?" Renji asked frowning as Kyoraku's look darkened. They all walked into the room and saw who Unohana was referring to. Aizen was on one of the beds, unconscious. His hair was no longer slicked back and under the yukata, they could see bandages. Apart from that, he didn't look badly harmed. Ichigo looked in the other bed and hurried over to her. Kumiko laid there, bandaged and pale. She was breathing very slowly. Ichigo gripped the sheets and growled, "What happened?"

"Kumiko came across her zanpakuto," Ukitake said, "Apparently she had a feeling something was wrong with him. So when fighting him, she had Hirako Shinji and Ichimaru Gin stall Aizen long enough so she could have him kill her."

"Why would she do that?" Renji said angrily but was waved off by Ukitake.

"Apparently when the seed entered his body, the thought that lingered in his head was to protect her," Ukitake said, "She had to create a situation where he would be unable to protect her, therefore breaking the control the seed had over him. Unfortunately the only way to do that was for her to die."

"So why-?" Ichigo said, his face angry, "Why is she like this?"

"She took some sort of medication; a medicine that would put her under as if she were dead," Unohana said quietly, "The medicine would last for about ten minutes. However she is very lucky, she almost really did die with injuries like that."

Ichigo took Kumiko's hand and said quietly to her, "You should have told me..."

Everyone looked at him with pity until Kyoraku said, "He's waking."

Everyone looked over to see Aizen slowly waking up. He sat up, rubbing his head. Ukitake said, "How are you, Sousuke?"

"Where-?" Aizen started, grimacing. Kyoraku said, "You're in the fourth division. That was quite a seed we had to remove from you."

Aizen stared blankly at them for a few moments, before jolting up shouting, "Where is she?"

"Hey, don't move like that! You'll hurt yourself even more!"

Kumiko stirred at the noise, but didn't wake up. Aizen heard her noise and stared over at her bed for a while. He stood up and walked over to the bed. Ichigo backed off as well did the others. Unohana ushered them from the room and they complied without complaint. The door shut and Aizen stared down at his wife. Her black hair was spread over the white sheets, her chest slowly rising and falling. After taking her in, he reached out to stroke her cheek gently. Kumiko inhaled a tad bit more sharply before falling back into the rhythmic pattern. Aizen then asked Unohana, "How bad are her injuries?"

"They have mostly healed, but she will definitely need to rest," Unohana said firmly, "I estimate that she won't be here long. However, fighting for a while will be out of the question."

Aizen nodded slowly and Unohana added before leaving, "I took the twins to your mothers. I have a feeling they will be safer there."

"Arigato," he said, not looking at her. She left, shutting the door behind her. Aizen then sat on the bed, stroking her cheek affectionately. This time when she stirred, Kumiko opened her eyes. She looked tired and weak. She raised her hand, putting it over his. She smiled weakly at him and said, "Welcome back."

"I should be tell you that," his voice was hoarse, "You shouldn't have done that, our children need their mother."

"Believe me, they wouldn't have lost me," Kumiko said slowly. She pulled her yukata open more to reveal the pendant. Aizen gapped as he saw it glowing in a pulsating manner. He looked at her as she said, "She's not at full strength but strong enough to keep me alive... Besides, our children need their father too..."

"Don't," Aizen said almost pleadingly as her body let off an unconscious shiver, "Don't. You need your rest..."

"I am..." Kumiko said quietly. She felt him stroke her cheek with his thumb and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Slowly speaking, Kumiko opened her eyes once more, "Believe me, if we didn't get rid of the seed, she would have killed you."

Aizen didn't respond to that, instead leaned down to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She then felt pressure against her lips as he kissed her softly. It wasn't as fervent and strong but the delight and warmth filled her. Aizen pulled away, stroking her hair as he readjusted himself on the bed so they were side by side. Kumiko leaned against him before falling asleep next to him. Outside in the now dark hallway, someone was leaning against the wall. Sighing with relief, he hurried away before anyone could see him.

**S.C.**

"You BASTARD!"

Shinji ducked as Takeshi chucked a vase at his head. The vase shattered against the wall behind him as he stood up angrily, "There is no need for that! She's alive, isn't she?"

"Just barely!" Takeshi said angrily, "Why would you let her do that? We can't risk anything happening to her; _I can't have anything happen to her either_!"

Takeshi whirled around and walked over to the open wall in the room. It looked down over a village that was somewhat above the deep canyon with waterfalls cascading down the rocks. Everything was lush and peaceful, minus Takeshi's mood. Shinji sighed walked over to her saying, "It couldn't be helped, you know Naomi thing with men. She uses them and throws them away like trash, it was only a matter of time before she killed Aizen."  
"I know that," Takeshi said bitterly, "Believe me, the last thing I want to see is him dead. But I don't want to see her dead either!"

"Yeah, we all know you love the kid," Shinji said, "And she's not dead so chill out!"

Takeshi gritted her teeth but said nothing more on the matter. She watched the people bellow and said, "I guess we'll need to start preparing for the worst soon..."

"Why? What is he planning?" Shinji said frowning.

"I can't say," Takeshi said, with a sigh, "It's only known amongst us leaders. And it needs to stay that way!"

"Right," Shinji said almost irritated, "So it's not okay for Kumiko to be risking your neck, but it's alright for you to be? Hypocritical much, wouldn't yah say?"

Takeshi didn't answer but said, "You may go..."

Shinji stared after her for a moment, a haunted look coming into his eyes. It was almost as if he was wishing she would turn around and face him. However, she didn't. Instead she merely kept looking out into the distance, as if waiting. Turning on his heel, Shinji left in an angry stride. Takeshi was left alone, much to her dislike. However, it was needed for her to be alone, at least for now.

**S.C.**

"So the damage is extensive?"

"All over Seireitei," Ichigo replied, "We're working on getting everyone hurt to the fourth division."

Kumiko was sitting in a bed in the Aizen household. She was propped up against pillows and still seemed very weak. She was facing him, leaning against the pillows on her side. Ichigo was near her, still in shinigami garb. He then suddenly leaned in, put his hand on the top of her head, and said, "Don't ever do that again."

"Ichigo-."

"Promise me!" Ichigo said firmly, almost desperate, "The last thing I ever want to have to do is bury you!"

Kumiko looked up at him and said, "I can't promise you that for the same reason you can't promise me that. I will tell you that I have no intention on dying anytime soon."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment and then said in a resigned voice, "There is something else I need to tell you. Byakuya is still on the missing list."

Kumiko stared at him and sighed, "Don't worry about him, he can hold his own. Just worry about you."

Ichigo looked as if he was about to say something but then thought better of it. Instead, he said ruffling her hair, "I gotta go, kiddo. Just came by to make sure you were resting up."

"Of course I am," Kumiko said, "See you later."

"Mhm!" Ichigo left and Kumiko was left alone for some time. The door then opened to reveal Aizen walking in. Kumiko smiled weakly at him and said, "How's Mei?"

"She's fine," Aizen said with a sigh. He shut the door with the snap, "She needs rest, much like you."

"Yes, but I'm not ill," Kumiko said as he walked over to the bed. He leaned in kissing her before saying softly, "Your injured; injuries that are not easy to recover from."

"I'm recovering just fine," Kumiko said with a sly smile, pulling at his shirt, "Come here..."

She leaned in, kissing him soundly. Aizen flinched from surprise but reciprocated her kiss. It started out innocent, but Kumiko slowly but surely intensified it. She nipped at him which caused him to tighten his grip around her hand. Aizen responded at first, but then jerked away. Kumiko blinked in confusion as he lightly kissed her forehead. He said nuzzling her nose, "As much as I would love to continue, you need to rest."

Kumiko huffed but said semi hopeful, "Rest with me?"

Aizen smiled halfheartedly, but was interrupted by a babies cry. Kumiko sighed and said, "That would be Ichihiko..."

"I'll get them," Aizen said quickly, leaving the room. Kumiko looked somewhat sadly after him, wondering what was bothering him. He had been behaving strangely for a while now. But she let a small smile grace her lips as he entered cradling both of the twins. He climbed into the bed as they adjusted themselves so the twins were lying between them. As Kumiko fed Ichihiko, Aizen stroked Byakko's cheek as the little boy stared up at him with curious eyes. Kumiko smiled serenely and said softly, "He's still ever the quiet one."

"Indeed," Aizen said, kissing his eldest sons head. Byakko let out a happy gurgle, a smile appearing. Aizen gently rubbed the boy's stomach, which lulled Byakko to sleep. Ichihiko had finished and fallen asleep as well and the two merely watched them. Kumiko glanced at her husband and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Aizen said softly, "Why?"

"Because," Kumiko said quietly, "You seem...distant."

"No," Aizen said with a sigh, "Just in shock..."

Kumiko stared at him quietly as he leaned over kissing her forehead saying, "Don't worry about me, it's you we should be worrying about."

"I told you, my injuries have heal-," Kumiko started but was cut off by a kiss. Closing her eyes, she allowed the kiss to deepen. She made a shocked whimper when he bit at her lip gently and pulled away saying, "That's not what I meant."

Kumiko blinked and then her face saddened. As she stared down at her twins, he asked, "How long before you will have to leave?"

"Soon," Kumiko said, not meeting his eyes. The twins were sound asleep, unaware of any going on. Kumiko stroked both of their heads gently. Suddenly, she felt Aizen's hand slip under her chin and tilt it up. The sadness in his eyes could not be hidden and Kumiko felt a stab at her heart. He had already been through hell and back. Now he had to watch her disappear somewhere he couldn't follow. She didn't dare tell him what the leaders would have to do now. He would never let her leave if she did. But she had to for she swore an oath; one that no matter what, could not be broken. Soon, thought, she would have to face Aizen's insistent questions. Hesitantly, she leaned in pressing her lips against his briefly. She then said her hot breath on his face, "Let's put them to bed?"

He nodded softly, taking one of his son's into his arms. Kumiko made sure they were covered with the blanket securely before turning back to him. Without warning, Aizen swept her up into his arms and said against her neck, "I love you."

Kumiko stared down into his warm brown eyes and said before falling into his love one more, "I love you."

Byaneko-chan: Tairei9!

Tairei9: Yes?

Byaneko-chan: You take forever to update!

Tairei9: Sorry, but I've been busy.

Byaneko-chan: Still... :T

Tairei9: I said I was sorry! Review.


	39. Chapter 39

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: So yes I feel I've kept everyone in suspense long enough. On with the story.

Chapter 39

"Byakuya-sama."

"Sebonzakura," Byakuya looked back to see the masked warrior appear. They were in a ruin deep in a forest. It didn't look like anywhere near Seireitei. Sebonzakura walked towards him saying lowly, "Nothing still. I can't seem to find out where Kouga is sealed."

Byakuya sighed and said impassively, "I see..."

"There is something you might want to know," Sebonzakura said, "I saw Kumiko going into the library today."

"What? Why?" Byakuya said turning around with a glare.

"I don't know," Sebonzakura said, "She was dressed in shinigami robes though...And she didn't come out."

"That child clearly doesn't know how to rest!" Byakuya said with exasperation. Senbonzakura watched Byakuya walked away saying, "I will go search in the library. Keep tags on Muramasa."

"What about Kumiko?" Sebonzakura asked.

"I will deal with that," Byakuya said, "Honestly that child is going to be the death of me."

"What about Takara and Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi will keep Takara safe," Byakuya said, "But Kumiko..."

"She has her husband and the eleventh division," Sebonzakura said, "I doubt she'll be attacked-."

"She needs to rest!" Byakuya said angrily, "Not only did she take a risky medication but she suffered from injuries that should kill a person! She's too alike her mother in the regard of throwing her own needs aside..."

Byakuya disappeared and Sebonzakura stared after him. He then said sounding amused, "Still ever protective of her."

**S.C.**

Kumiko flipped through the pages of the book, tiredly. The library was mostly dark except for a lamp and Kichirou looking through the computer. With a long irritated sigh, Kichirou turned off the computer and Kumiko then said, "Did you find anything?"

"No, there is nothing in the computers," Kichirou said, coming around to the table, "Which is a good thing, I guess."  
"In a sense," Kumiko said, "I'll finish up here. See if you can find Yachiru. Ichigo said she's been missing as well as Kenpachi."

"I'll check her room, see if she's there," Kichirou said before disappearing.

Kumiko flipped the pages as the night went on and didn't find what she was looking for until she opened a rather large old book. The pages had a large rectangular cut out with a scroll hidden inside. Taking it out, Kumiko noticed the seal on it and recognized it immediately. She hid the scroll in her sleeves before shut the book.

"What are you doing here?"

Kumiko spun around with a gasp and saw Kuchiki Byakuya come out of the shadows. Clenching her hand, she said, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't avoid my question," Byakuya said coldly, "You should be on bed rest."

"I'm fine. I wasn't put on bed rest, I was just told not to fight," Kumiko replied.

"Kumiko," Byakuya hissed, walking over to her. Kumiko was beginning to get annoyed with everyone trying to use towering as a way of intimidation. She crossed her arms and glared at him saying, "So why are you avoiding everyone and being a rude ja-?"

Byakuya glared coldly down at her, silencing her. He instead grabbed her saying, "When I ask you a question, you should answer. Not give me petty insults."

Kumiko couldn't stop him from taking the scroll. As much as she hated to admit it, her injuries had left her in a bad position. Kumiko went to snatch at it back, but it was too late. He had already opened it and was reading it. By the time Kumiko had to scroll back in her possession, he had already cornered her. His look grew dark and Kumiko felt a nervous twinge in her gut.

"You will not, and I repeat, you will not leave Seireitei!" Byakuya said coldly, "You have done enough in this war and I've almost lost you twice! You are heiress to our clan!"

"I don't have a choice I swore an oath to the King," Kumiko retorted, trying very hard to be intimidated by the dangerous aura coming out of him, "An oath I made long before I even knew you. You have my sons, you have Takara. Believe me I will of no loss to that family if I'm unable to lead!"

Bad choice of words. She had not meant it like she did. But it was too late to explain for she had poked at the one tender spot Byakuya had. He gripped her shoulder tightly and said lowly, "Not a loss? Do you have any idea what I went through when you didn't come back through that portal!"

"I didn't mean-," Kumiko stammered, paling considerably. She was cut off by him crushing her to him. Kumiko felt him leaned down and whisper softly, "I don't know why you have this thought ingrained in your head that our family doesn't care for you. And I'm not talking about elders; they do not matter at this present time...Why?"

Kumiko allowed his hug for a moment but then pushed away saying, "That's not something to discuss as of right now. Considering, you still haven't told me what you're up to!"

"That is not relevant to you," Byakuya said grabbing her hand and it glowed. Kumiko gasped struggling to get away but it was too late.

_Yoruichi snapped, "Get up."_

_Kumiko tried but the bruise on her arms must have taken a toll for she just collapsed. Yoruichi then yelled, "Get up! If this was a battlefield you would be dead, now get up!"_

_Kumiko managed to get herself propped up on one knee, holding a silver sword in her hand. Kumiko definitely looked as if she just came out of a nasty fight with the injuries about the poor girl's body. Staring up at Yoruichi with empty eyes, Yoruichi gritted her teeth before replying saying, "If you want to be with your father than you better act like it. Noble families don't take weak children!"_

"_I'm not weak," Kumiko said, her young voice quivering. _

"_Then you better act like it!" Yoruichi snapped, "Now get up and hold that sword properly!"_

_Kumiko was finally able to stand up, holding the sword out towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi's face relaxed a little bit and said coldly, "Now do it again, and this time you better be able to hold it!"_

_Kumiko timidly opened the door, looking in to see Yoruichi. She was sitting at the table, with a cup in her hand. Unsure of whether to go in or not, Kumiko went to shut the door._

"_Kumiko."_

_Kumiko stopped and looked over at Yoruichi. She had a weak smile on her face as she patted the floor next to her._

"_Come here, kiddo."_

_Kumiko quietly walked across the floor and sat next to her. Kumiko looked to see a picture of a very young woman with colorful hair and pale skin. She was hugging a young girl with dark skin and purple hair. The young girl was giggling in the woman's arms. In the back was an older woman with dark grey hair and a stern look on her face. Kumiko looked up at Yoruichi who asked, "Who are they?"_

"_Hmm?" Yoruichi looked down at Kumiko and explained, "Oh, the one holding me? That would be my cousin Takeshi. She raised me growing up."_

"_Oh?" Kumiko asked._

"_Yes," Yoruichi said smiling fondly, "Yeah, she was like my mother. She was always taking care of me. She was also the second division captain before me."_

"_Oh," Kumiko said, "She's pretty."_

"_Yes, she was," Yoruichi said and Kumiko asked, "What happened to her?"_

_Yoruichi's face darkened and said, "She was forced to leave, never to be seen again. I'm not quite sure what happened but…all I know it was horrible. I was made clan leader after that…"_

_Kumiko looked up to see Yoruichi's face and said, "Who's the lady in the background?"_

"_My mother," Yoruichi scowled, "She passed away when I was older. Needless to say we didn't get along very well."_

_Kumiko clearly didn't like the look on Yoruichi's face. She ducked under Yoruichi's arm and was up on her lap. Kumiko then said, "You have me! You get along better with me, right?"_

_Yoruichi looked at her and laughed loudly. She then put down her cup and hugged Kumiko saying, "Of course I do, and you're my sneaky little puppy. Very ticklish one too…"_

_Kumiko squealed as Yoruichi tickled her sides. Yoruichi then leaned down kissed her cheek saying, "I love you, kiddo. Don't ever forget that…"_

_Kumiko had a weak silver light surround her hand as she tried to heal herself. However, the silver light kept faltering and Kumiko's face was in pain. Finally it disappeared and Kumiko whimpered softly. Fixing her black kimono she covered the half healed bruises. Leaving the room, Kumiko made her way down to the training sight disheartened. Yoruichi was waiting impatiently and said, "Your late, get in your stance."_

"_I can't…" Kumiko started but she quickly had to jump up to dodge Yoruichi's attack. Kumiko skidded away from the billowing debris cloud only for Yoruichi to zoom out attacking again. Kumiko managed to keep dodging her. Yoruichi glared and said, "You need to attack not dodge!"_

_Yoruichi finally landed a blow and Kumiko went flying. Yoruichi, still looking dangerously pissed, looked also confused. Kumiko coughed violently and Yoruichi snapped, "Get up, what's wrong with you?"_

"_ENOUGH!"_

"_You can't keep doing this Yoruichi! It's isn't right!"_

"_So you want me to give her back to her father?" Yoruichi said coldly, "And have her die?"_

"_Don't pull that on me," Urahara snapped, "This is the Kuchiki family, Yoruichi, not the Shihoin!"_

"_Don't act like you know everything-!"_

"_Neither can you!" Urahara snapped, "Kuchiki Byakuya won't let anything happen to Kumiko and you know it!"_

"_Please, he couldn't even protect his wife!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes "How do you think she came into existence, Kisuke! If Byakuya had stop that woman from going out recklessly searching, Mayuri wouldn't have been able to take Kumiko from Hisana's womb! She wouldn't have to deal with any of those stupid nightmares of those experiments done on her!"_

"_Watch what you say," Urahara said coldly, "Honestly, Yoruichi, I wonder if you ever give a damn about anything!"_

"_Of course I do!" snapped Yoruichi, "How dare you? I gave up everything to make sure I didn't see you executed! I left him, Kisuke, I left him to save you!"_

"_You left him before that even happened!" Urahara snapped, "You told him you didn't love him and that it was only ever arranged! Don't pin this on me!"_

_Yoruichi rolled her eyes again before doing a full circle around the room shouting, "I loved him, and if you hadn't gone and been so reckless I would be married and I wouldn't ever have to worry about protecting the kid! I could have my own children right now and be happily with him. But no, he went got married to some common woman, and got her pregnant with some weak child who wouldn't be able to defeat a simple hollow!"_

"_She has!" Urahara snapped, "Plenty of hollows! And if everything you're just said is true I don't know how I can tell her that you possibly still care about her!"_

"_Then don't!" Yoruichi snapped, "Feel free to tell her I'm not her mother, I just love her father and is just doing it for that reason alone!"_

Kumiko gasped sharply pulling away from him. Byakuya stared at her wide-eyed as she looked at him catching her breath. Calming down some, she asked almost brokenly, "Why did you do that?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know!" Kumiko said, "She was punished enough in her life, she didn't need anymore!"

Byakuya was quiet before asking his next question.

"When did she start drinking?"

Kumiko stared at him blankly and said, "She always did…"

Byakuya was quiet and said turning on his heel, "Leave. I will not repeat myself anymore: Stay out of this fight."

Kumiko blacked out then. When she awoke, she was in her bed and Aizen was stroking her back. She turned over and said, "What-?"

"I came back and you were already in bed," Aizen said softly noticing the blank look on her face, "Something wrong?"

"…No," Kumiko said snuggling into him, "Nothing."

Aizen looked down at her before pulling her even closer to him. His hand rubbed from her neck to the small of her back. Smiling wickedly, Kumiko gently kissed his neck, nipping lightly at the skin. Letting out a smirk, he whispered somewhat roughly into her ear, "We have work to do…"

"Mhm," Kumiko said, her warm breath very well on his neck, "We'll get to it…"

"Kumiko," Aizen said, his smirk dying and nudging her gently away from him, "There is a meeting today about…our statuses."

Kumiko froze and then sighed. She rested her forehead against his chest and said her tone upset, "I know that…"

Aizen immediately noticed it and said cradling her, "Don't be upset…"

"I can't help it," Kumiko said, "It unnerves me…"

Aizen didn't respond to that but said into her ear, "Then I guess I have no choice…"

Kumiko blinked but then gritted her teeth in hopes to keep from breaking out in laughter. It didn't work as he tickled her sides relentlessly. She tried to pull away but he said with a smirk, "Don't bother, I'm never letting you go."

Kumiko felt him stop tickling. But instead, he had pushed her onto her back and pinned her to the bed. His breath was tingling her neck as he leaned down murmuring, "And I mean that…"

Kumiko let out a small whimper as he nipped at her neck. She closed her eyes as his lips traveled down to her collar bone. She felt him stop however and pull away. She opened her eyes and saw that he was getting up. His form was now somewhat tense. Despite his reassuring, he must also have had doubts on what would be decided in today's meeting.

"Come, we have to get ready. The twins will be staying with Rei today…"

"I see," Kumiko said trying to keep the light hearted atmosphere with them a little longer, "No wonder I was actually able to sleep in today."

He let a weak smile grace his lips as he indicated his head towards the bathroom. Smiling, she followed.

**S.C.**

"What do you want, Naomi?"

Naomi smiled at Kichirou, who was leaning against the wall. She was sitting in a chair opposite of where he was standing. The room was dark but was well kept. Loly leaned against the corner watching quietly. Speaking softly, Naomi stared at Kichirou sweetly, "To talk to you. Unfortunately certain circumstances have left me in need of your knowledge."

"Oh?" Kichirou said, "What, did you lose your little toy to play with?"

Naomi frowned.

"That's not a nice thing to call your sister."

"So, what knowledge?" Kichirou said.

"What do you think?" Naomi said, "On how to get to that realm of course."

"Sorry, that's not something I know the answer to," Kichirou said, "The only way to get to his realm is to be summoned by him or have his key. And I do not know where such key is."

Naomi frowned as he went to leave and she said, "I find it hard to believe that the Leader of the Gates does not know where the key is."

"I know where the Gates are, doesn't mean I know where his key is." Kichirou said coldly before disappearing entirely. Naomi smiled coyly and said, "Well, well, doesn't that smell familiar…"

"He's her twin, I would imagine their scents are the same," Loly said gruffly.

"No Loly," Naomi said, "I do not mean identification of reiatsu…I mean actually smell, smell."

**S.C.**

Yachiru opened her bed room door and went to walk in. She had just gotten back from Rukongai with Kenpachi after getting lost a bunch of times. She went to open her closet when she heard, "Hey."

She screeched, taking out her blade. Kichirou caught it with his hand and said, "Hey now, it's just me. I've been looking for you."

"I've been out," Yachiru said as he let go of her sword and she sheathed it. Kichirou nodded and said, "I take it you haven't been informed?"

"About Zanpakuto's? Yeah, Yumichika just told us," Yachiru said.

"No, about Kumiko getting Aizen back."

Yachiru gapped and said, "How-?"

"Not a concern at the moment," Kichirou said, "What is a concern is that because of that Naomi thinks she's dead."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes, because she'll start coming after me and the Kuchiki house hold. Believe me, that is something I don't want to deal with," Kichirou said, "But at the same time, I don't want her to investigate Kumiko's whereabouts until Kumiko can fight back. We'll have to play distraction for a while…"

"Distraction?" Yachiru asked as Kichirou froze. He suddenly pulled her into the closet and shut the door. She hissed and said, "What are you-?"

"Hush," Kichirou said as he shifted uncomfortably. The door had opened and some came walking around the room. Yachiru stiffened but as she went to move, she became aware on how close he was. The closet wasn't very big and she was being trapped between him and the wall. But she didn't dare move, in case it be someone not to pleasant for either Kichirou or her. She couldn't help but notice he smelled of a deep, nose tingling spice that seemed to warm her to the bone. She resisted a sigh and forced her mind back on the matter at hand.

Suddenly the door opened and Gin's face appeared.

"Kichirou, what are you two doing cramped in a closet?" Gin asked looking mildly confused. Kichirou sighed and said, "Must you hide your reiatsu like that?"

"Gomen, Gomen," Gin said. Kichirou was out of the closet in a flash and asked, "Did you find it?"

"No," Gin said, "I haven't found anything. It seems to have been wiped clean."

"I see," Kichirou said, frowning. Yachiru was glaring at Gin and Kichirou immediately noticed it. He then explained, "He was our spy in keeping tabs on Aizen, so please stop glaring."

Yachiru relaxed a bit but her face still remained cool. Gin chuckled and said, "My, my, both have quick tempers. Well I'll be off. I have some more things to attend to."

Gin closed the door and Yachiru asked sharply, "What did he mean by both of quick tempers?

"Probably just comparing you and Kumiko," Kichirou said evasively. He sat down on the bed and said, "Can you do something for me?"

"Depends, what?" Yachiru asked unsurely.

**S.C.**

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

Hiro looked down at his wife, who was sitting next to him. They were waiting outside the walls of Central 46. He responded to his wife in a very care free manner and said, "Of course they will. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because they might blame Sousuke for all the horrors that Hollow Queen made him do!" Rei said stricken, as if she couldn't understand how her husband didn't know. Hiro waved his hand and said, "Nah, I highly doubt that. Sousuke couldn't help what he was doing. I'm sure it's to question him if anything."

Rei looked at her husband in disbelief as he leaned down whispering gently into her ear, "Relax love, everything will be fine."

Hiro kissed her then, Rei gasping in surprise. She allowed it though, not caring at those who would see.

"Really you two, if you want to kiss, go home."

"Sousuke!" Rei said after breaking away from her husband to see Kumiko and Aizen come out. He looked tired but was smiling weakly. Kumiko's face was emotionless as Aizen explained on, "Everything is fine, Rei-chan. I'm not in any trouble. I have been reassigned as fifth division captain."

"Oh Sousuke that is wonderful!" Rei said as Hiro put a hand on his wife's shoulder. He smiled at his brother and said, "Why don't we all go home? I'm sure while mother coddling the twins, she will be more than happy to hear the good news."

"Yes, we will go ahead," Sousuke said, "We'll meet up with you later."

Sousuke flash stepped himself and Kumiko away. Kumiko didn't protest, if anything she seemed distressed. Soon he was standing at the door in their room and said, "I will tell mother. When we get back, we need to talk."

He shut the door with a snap and Kumiko sank into the bed. She stared at the wall thinking on what the council members had said.

"_The council has deliberated and we have denied anyone from the outer lands to come. We refuse to have such rebels come and disturb the peace," one said coldly while the others murmured in agreement, "It is one thing for you, My Lady, to be here since you are first and foremost the Heiress of the Kuchiki Clan. But we will not make any truce with them; we will proceed into the outer lands just as planned!"_

"_Bu-."_

"_No!" he shouted, "No excuses. It is bad enough that for whatever the King's reason, he made you the envoy of his secret. You the heiress to the Kuchiki clan! The future leader."_

"Damn it," Kumiko said with gritted teeth, "I have less time than I thought…"

Time went by silently and the sun was casting off the afternoon glow. The paintings on the walls were fairly pretty even though they were so simple. Kumiko couldn't help but think back to lazy afternoons they had together. The door slide opened again and Aizen walked back in with a determined look. Kumiko opened her mouth to say something but he had pinned her to the bed so fast that she almost yelped. He crushed his lips against hers, sending shivers down her spine. His hands tangled in her hair as he whispered against her lips, "What did they mean, envoy of his secret?"

Kumiko hesitated and said resignedly, "They aren't happy that I was made leader of Amasterasu. That is all they meant. The city holds many secrets…"

"I see," Aizen said, burying his head into her neck. Kumiko sighed and stroked his hair whispering, "I won't leave just yet. But-"

"I know," Aizen groaned, "I know…"

Kumiko didn't say anymore on the matter but pulled him closer. She felt him smile slightly against her neck and kiss gently at the sensitive area. Closing her eyes, she basked in his love for a while longer. However, he pulled away again and whispered, "Kumiko it is still early-!"

Kumiko then grabbed his shirt and pulled him down towards her. His somewhat shocked face was now an inch away and he smiled. He then closed the distance, giving her a rather intimate kiss. Kumiko ran her hand along his neck down passed his collar bone. She gently scratched as she ran her hand down and he hissed slightly. Pushing her down, he stared at her intently. Staring back up at him were half focused eyes that entranced him so much. He nuzzled her nose and said, "You are incorrigible…"

"Mhhm," Kumiko said, "I wasn't the one that went to put the little ones down for a nap before coming back in here."

Aizen gave a grin and said, "As much as I would love to continue this, the little ones won't be asleep for long…and I'm sure you have questions that need to be answered."

"Oh?" Kumiko asked and he said softly, "Yes, I noticed you were looking into around the time Takeshi left Soul Society."

Kumiko winced and said, "Better familiarizing myself with history."

"You only needed to ask."

"Well, then tell me," Kumiko said laying back fully on the bed. Aizen played with her hair before saying, "Takeshi left due to a problem with her family. The Shihoin clan was aiming for Yoruichi to become their heiress. However, for that to happen, Takeshi would have to be out of the way."

"And I would assume they would stop at nothing?" Kumiko asked and Aizen nodded.

"Assasins were sent but Takeshi could deal with them easily," Aizen said, "She would never let Yoruichi become leader of the clan. She wanted to spare Yoruichi and let her be her own person without the consequences of being clan leader. However something happened one day and she came to me saying she had to leave."

"Why?" Kumiko said, frowning. Aizen stared down at his wife and said, "Because she was pregnant."

**S.C.**

"Your majesty!"

The Spirit King looked behind him as the man bowed deeply. It was Lao. Sighing, the old king asked, "What is it?"

"We have been informed that the seed residing in Aizen Sousuke has been destroyed!" he said loudly and the King looked shocked. Relief slowly spread over his face as he sat in his study chair and said, "Is that so? Kumiko-sama is well, I hope."

"Well, but still recuperating," Lao said, "The twins are safe and sound."

"Good," the King said, "I do not need Kumiko to worry about them anymore so see to it that they are protected."

"My lord, there is something else," Lao said tightly. The King looked down at him and said, "What is it?"

"Naomi has broken into the temple down in the Real World," Lao said and the King's eyes widened. He shut them tightly and said, "That woman's actions are unforgivable… Very well. Tell all the Leaders in the Outer Lands to meet at the palace. This is not an option; anyone who resists will be dragged here."

"And Kumiko?"

The voice was female and both men looked over at the door way. The Queen stood there her long hair down and her eyes water. Her face was distressed as she stepped in and said, "You would take her away from her own children? Her family? Hasn't she done enough?"

"Queen Amaya-!" Lao started but the King interrupted and said, "I do not wish to make her suffer anymore than she has, believe me. However-."

Queen Amaya didn't listen. She turned on her heel and fled. The King sighed a painful sigh and said, "Lao, I will deal with Kumiko personally. Take care of everyone else."

"But Your Majesty! The Hollow Queen!" Lao protested and the King said, "No! She will not harm me yet. Believe me she wants me to suffer as she did, where she did. She won't attack me there."

Tairei9: Sorry for such the long wait!

ByaNeko-Chan: O-O

Tairei9: I'm sorry!

ByaNeko-Chan: You and your damn cliffhangers.

Tairei9: T.T I'm sorry! Review!


	40. Chapter 40

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

ByaNeko-Chan: Hurry up! I want to know what happens.

Tairei9: Hey, I'm not doing my job if I don't keep the suspense.

Ichigo:...you both are ridiculous.

Chapter 40

"She was pregnant?" Kumiko asked sharply, "How?"

Aizen stared at her and said, "There was a man in the eleventh division, named Yasuo. They had gone on several missions together. I didn't think she liked him at first, but… she kept purposely sticking herself on missions with him."

"How strange," Kumiko said, "I honestly didn't think she had any interest in men… what did he look like?"

"Dark reddish purple eyes, pink hair, tall and lean," Aizen said, "Very loud and cheerful."

"Yup, that's what did it," Kumiko sighed.

"What the personality?"

"No, the hair," Kumiko said, "She is a sucker for people with vibrant colored hair. Anyway, what ended up happening?"

"She had to flee, the Shihoin clan would not tolerate a child by someone of no status," Aizen said, "She fled to the outer lands. Last I heard, Kasuo left with the baby to Rukongai. I'm not sure why…"

"I think I know," Kumiko said, "If she made a deal with the King, believe me; Takeshi probably wanted the baby to have a more peaceful life than one of nobility…"

"Well I'm not sure if she got her wish," Aizen said, "Yasuo was killed in Kusajishi."

"And the baby?" Kumiko asked sharply.

"I do not think so, the baby wasn't found anywhere at the scene," Aizen said, "But I'm not sure…"

"I see," Kumiko said. In the other room, a baby's wail could be heard and Kumiko said, "I'll get them."

Aizen watched her get up with a lazy look on his face and he said, "Interesting…"

"Hm?" Kumiko glanced back only for him to wave her off saying, "It's nothing."

Kumiko smiled before hurrying into the next room. Ichihiko was crying quite loudly while Byakko was moving about. Kumiko picked them both up, shushing them both. Kissing their little heads, she whispered, "It's alright, don't fuss."

Kumiko brought them back into the bedroom and laid them on the bed. She scooped Ichihiko up and Aizen took Byakko. Rubbing the Byakko's back, Aizen watched Kumiko feed the hungry boy in her arms. The sun was almost set as there was a knock at the door. Aizen said, "What is it, mother?"

The door slide open as Mei came in. She looked older and tired. She smiled weakly though and said, "I just wished to inform you that dinner will be ready soon."

"We will be in shortly," Kumiko said with a warm smile. Mei nodded and said, "By the way, Takara-sama will be coming with Yachiru-chan soon. They plan to stay for dinner as well."

"Very well," Kumiko said as Ichihiko finished. The door shut as Kumiko readjusted herself. She then traded with her husband, bouncing Byakko lightly. The baby laughed and then buried his face into her shoulder. Aizen gently rubbed Ichihiko's back as the boy nestled into his arms. Kumiko kissed the top of Byakko's head when Aizen asked, "You seem to enjoy this…"

"Hmmm?," Kumiko said softly as she feed her eldest son, "Enjoy what?"

"Being a mother," Aizen said as he tended to Ichihiko. The evening lights had not quite yet disappeared but the shadows in the room had increased. Kumiko stared over at him and said quietly, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just an observation," Aizen said as the youngest boy yawned, "Some would never think that you, the eleventh squad fighter, would ever enjoy this."

"I do," Kumiko said before adding teasingly, "Who else will continue Yachiru's and mine's troublemaking ways?"

Aizen chuckled and looked at his wife with a weak smile. As she finished feeding Byakko, Aizen went to go lay Ichihiko down again. He put the young boy in his crib and watched the little boy's eyes start to close. Ichihiko whimpered a bit before his father rubbed the young boy's stomach. He leaned over kissing the boy's head softly. Kumiko came in shortly with Byakko, handing him to Aizen. Rubbing the young boys back, he laid him next to his brother. Kumiko then leaned over and kissed the top of their heads whispering, "Sleep now, my little ones."

They fell asleep without issue and Kumiko smiled warmly at the two. Feeling Aizen's arms slide around her waist, Kumiko said, "Sousuke, dinner-."

"I know," Aizen said simply. He gently pulled her into him and said, "It would be nice to have another little one in the future."

"Hm?" Kumiko said as he gently kissed down her cheek, "Oh, yes it would. But don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that?"

"Depends on how long you'll disappear this time."

Kumiko turned in his arm to face him. His eyes looked cheerless, which cause a lot of guilt to pool in her gut. The sun had well set but Kumiko didn't need the light to see his upset. Gently running her hands up around his neck, she kissed him gently before saying, "Hanata, I don't want to leave-."

"I never said you did," Aizen said quickly, tightening his hold on her, "I just know there's something going on that you're not telling me."

Kumiko look was unreadable but when she spoke her voice was shaky, "I love you, believe me that I do."

"I've never doubted it." Aizen kissed her then, not timid or shy. No, the kiss was heated but loving. Kumiko felt a jolt in her stomach as his mouth moved against hers. His scent was soothing to the bone. The world just seemed to stop existing for a little while, nothing but just the two of them. No war, no battles, just them.

"Ahem."

Kumiko and Aizen pulled apart reluctantly as the door slide open. Yachiru was standing there with a perky smile.

"Dinner's ready."

Aizen then smiled weakly and walked out of the room. Kumiko watched after him for a moment as Yachiru said, "You've changed."

Kumiko looked taken aback but then said reluctantly, "Time does that to people."

"That's alright though," Yachiru said smiling as Kumiko walked out of the bed room, "We can change all we like as long as we stick together. After all, we have a new generation to teach our tricks."

Kumiko closed to doors to the twin's room and said with a weak smile, "Indeed we do."

"Onee-chan!" Takara said happily as Yachiru and Kumiko entered the room. The room was simple with a long dining room table. Food was already served on the table which smelled quite nice. Takara dashed over and clung to Kumiko's legs saying, "Come sit by me?"

"Of course," Kumiko said as Takara pulled at her kimono. Kumiko sat down next to Aizen, who gave her a weak smile. Takara sat promptly on Kumiko's other side. Mei, who sat at the head of the table, smiled and said, "It's so nice to have guests over. I wonder where Hiro and Rei are?"

"Right here mother!" Hiro said cheerfully coming into the room. Rei followed behind him and smiled weakly. Mei shook her head and said, "Come let's begin eating!"

It was quite interesting considering Hiro was relentlessly talking and telling jokes. Yachiru seemed to fit in right away, and Takara was all too happy for the cheerful atmosphere. Kumiko looked over at Aizen and noticed that he seemed distant. She placed her hand on his and he seemed to snap out of his deep though. Looking down into Kumiko's eyes briefly, he gave a weak smile before standing up. He then looked at Mei and said, "I'm sorry mother, but there are things I need to attend to."

"Oh?" Mei said surprised. Aizen nodded and said, "Goodnight."

Aizen walked out of the room, with Kumiko staring after him for a moment. She then stood up and said, "I will be right back."

Kumiko hurried out into the hallway to see if he was there. Much to her dismay, he had gone already. Sighing, Kumiko walked outside, staring out over the gardens. The wind was blowing gently, cause petals to fly everywhere. Kumiko walked forward over to the edge of the walkway. It smelled as if rain had just finished falling. Staring up at the moon, Kumiko sighed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kumiko gasped her gazing moving towards the speaker. He had white hair, green eyes, and was tall. Walking along the garden path, he made his way towards her. Kumiko was frozen for a moment before kneeling saying, "Your Majesty-!"

"Get up," The Spirit King said softly, "Formalities are not needed."

Kumiko heard him stop and she stood up slowly. He was standing right by her now. Kumiko then said shaking her head, "Your Majesty, you shouldn't be here! If the Hollow-!"

"Don't worry about that," He said quietly. Kumiko stared impassively at him before looking away. He sighed; she knew why he was here. He didn't even need to say it. The night was pleasant, which was unfortunately ruined by the circumstances. He was fully expecting her next statement.

"I'm not going," Kumiko said, "I'm needed here."

"I figured you would say as much," the King said kindly, "I just figured I would give you a little warning."

"Warning?" Kumiko asked, frowning. He nodded and said, "The Hollow Queen is on the move and I haven't been able to find Tousen Kaname. I have a feeling she has done something to him. The temple down in the real world has been broken in to. Not only that, I heard Central 46 is being defiant in letting my leaders gather here. So I need my leaders to come to the castle."

He stepped up to where she stood and said, "I need you to come with me once this rebellion is over… if your resist I will drag you there myself."

Kumiko looked up at him, obviously upset. He knew she couldn't say no to him. He also knew that tearing her away from her friends, family wasn't going to be easy. If she left people would follow. But it was fine; he had a plan for that. Kumiko then asked, "What of my sons? You would have me leave them?"

"Your sons are more protected here than anywhere else," The King explained, "If I thought for one second it was safer for them in my home, I would take them here and now. I know I have asked much of your family in the past and owe the Kuchiki Family a great deal of gratitude. But please, do not make this more difficult than this has to be."

"..You know I could never go back on my word," Kumiko said softly, "As much as it pains me to leave, you know I could never do that."

The King smiled and said, hugging her stiff form gently, "That's my girl…Goodnight…"

Kumiko jolted up in her bed, quite shocked. She was alone and judging by outside it was early morning. Getting up, she heard a loud knock on the door. The door slid open to reveal Takara and Yoruichi. Running over to her sister, Takara said, "Onee-chan! Why did you go to bed early?"

"…Gomen, Takara," Kumiko said softly. She gave Yoruichi a despairing look and Yoruichi's look turned cold. She didn't even need to be told to know what happened. Kumiko then continued, "I must have fallen asleep by accident."

"That's not good, Nee-chan! You didn't eat a lot last night!" scolded Takara. She then pulled on her sister's yukata and said, "Come on! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

"Hey, hey now," Yoruichi said smiling gently now. She bent down by the little one and said, "Let your sister get dressed first. Besides, the twins will probably be awake soon so why don't we go wait outside?"

Takara sped from the room and Yoruichi chuckled. Her face then went serious as she straightened up and she hugged Kumiko saying, "I only wish I could do something more…"

"It doesn't matter," Kumiko said firmly, even though she felt far from confident, "I'll deal with it."

**S.C.**

"_Where is she!"_

_Ichigo was standing in the rain as they were standing in the clearing. The rain wasn't anywhere close to warm; it was a sort of freezing rain. The stone altar was soaked from the rain as well as everything around him. He wasn't alone, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, as well as some other stood around looking, searching. Byakuya walked over to the altar and laid a hand on it. He immediately tensed and said rigidly, "Not here…still."_

"_This can't be good," Rukia said, in horror and anger, "There's no way the portal should be this late in releasing her. The only other option is…"_

"_Don't talk like that!" Ichigo snapped, almost hurtfully. Byakuya clenched his fist, staring down at the altar, his now wet hair blocking his face from view. If someone had noticed, they would have realized the rain falling down from the sky was not the only reason his face was wet. Ichigo was trembling, almost scared. _

"_Kumiko!"_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to dawn illuminating Rukia's face. Her chin length hair was framing her face messily, as if she had just awoken. He smiled weakly and said, "Morning."

"Morning," Rukia said before Ichigo kissed her gently, "You seemed restless…"

"Just a bad dream," Ichigo said getting up, "One I'd rather not repeat. Come on, we should get going."

"Indeed we should," Rukia said softly as she watched him walk across the room. She smiled weakly as he said, "Kumiko's grown up quite a bit."

"Indeed she has," Rukia said smiling, "No longer the little girl we found in that warehouse. Now she has little ones of her own."

"At least she's still shorter than you."

Ichigo yelped as she chucked a pillow at him. He turned around to see her glaring at him. He blinked then grinned. Rukia's angry look turned wary and she screeched as he pounced on her. Needless to say, they didn't leave for some time.

**S.C.**

"Master."

"Sebonzakura," Byakuya said coldly, "I will have to leave soon to complete what Muramasa has asked."

"I understand, but…" Sebonzakura said, "I found out something."

"What?" Byakuya said, turning around. They were standing in a thick forest. It was day time but the trees were blocking the sunlight. Sebonzakura said, "I believe your son might be somewhere in Seireitei."

"In Seireitei? Why?" Byakuya asked sharply.

"I'm not sure," Sebonzakura said, "I saw him, a boy that looked much like you when you were young, flash stepping through Seireitei. He had reiatsu that was just like Kumiko's."

Byakuya was quiet for a moment and said, "Leave it be, I will deal with it when this is all over with."

"Hai." Sebonzakura left Byakuya alone and sighed. He felt awful for putting Kumiko in such a position. He knew if he was going to do this, this might put Kumiko in an uncomfortable spot with the clan. No, not might; this would push her further into her heiress duties. Considering the circumstances, that might not be such a terrible thing.

**S.C.**

"Aizen-Taichou!"

Aizen looked to see one of the shinigami giving him a bow before saying, "Here are the reports of the damage in our area."

"Ah, Arigato." Aizen took them and scanned them over. Sighing, he said, "Continue with getting the injured to the 4th division. Make sure that the guards are alert."

"Hai!" he hurried out into the halls and out of site. Aizen sighed and began sorting through the files on his desk. He seemed quite deep in his thoughts. He hardly noticed a certain woman come in.

"Aizen-Taichou?"

Aizen immediately looked to see Hinamori standing before him. He looked back down at his work before guilt could take over his expression. After taking a quick breath, he asked, "Yes, Hinamori-Fuku-Taichou?"

"I-I just wanted to welcome you back to the Fifth Division," Hinamori said gently, "I missed your address to the squad this morning."

"It's alright and arigato," Aizen murmured softly, looking up at her. She smiled weakly and said, "You know there is no ill will between us. What happened wasn't your fault."

Aizen was quiet and said kindly, "While I appreciate that, I still can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"No-No, it's not necessary," Hinamori started waving him off but he said seriously, "It is. I may not have been in control, but at least I can make up for what she made me do."

He stood up and walked over to her. He bowed to her and said as he straightened up, "I'm so very sorry, Hinamori."

"Aww, isn't that sweet Kumiko-chan?"

Both Aizen and Hinamori jumped in surprised as they looked towards the door. Kumiko and Matsumoto stood there grinning. Kumiko said walking into the room, "Yes, very sweet. If I didn't know better, I'd say something was going on between the two of you."

"Hey you two, don't be so mean," Hinamori said with a huff. Kumiko laughed as Matsumoto said, "Hey, we're just teasing."

"Well since we're just teasing," Hinamori said with a wicked smile, "I notice you didn't get into work till late this morning. What were you doing, Rangiku?"

"Ahhha, just being lazy as usual," Matsumoto said waving her off. Kumiko laughed lightly as Aizen said, "Kumiko, you should be resting. Unohana-Taichou said not to overdo it."

"I'm not, I'm just helping Renji with the sixth division," Kumiko said, "Since Kuchiki-Taichou has been missing, the squad's been a little out of it."

"I see," Aizen said, "Just please don't over exert yourself."

"I could say the same to you," Kumiko said, "You didn't come back home last night."

"Come on Hinamori, let's go out on patrol." Rangiku said quickly and they left the room. Aizen sighed and said, "Gomen, there were something's I needed to attend to."

"I see," Kumiko said quietly. Aizen immediately frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"He came last night," Kumiko said softly.

"Who? Your father?"

"No, HIM."

Aizen tensed and said, "When-!"

"He said after this rebellion problem is over, I have to go," Kumiko said tensely. She buried her face into his chest and he held her tight. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back saying, "I'm sorry…"

"This isn't your fault," Kumiko said, pulling away. Aizen stared down at her and said, "Kumiko, I need to know. What is it that you're hiding? What did he give you to protect?"

"I can't say," Kumiko said turning away.

"Kumiko-!"

"No, I can't say," Kumiko said softly, "I've been sealed. There is no possible way for me to tell you."

Aizen grimaced and said going back to his seat, "We'll continue this later I have things I must attend to."

Kumiko walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Whispering an apology, she left. Walking down the hallway, Kumiko had a down cased look. Hearing a crash, she spun back around. It came from his office. She was about to go back when the door slide open. He came out and Kumiko did something that some might consider unwise. She walked over and pulled something out of her robes. She pushed it into his hand and said, "Destroy it when you're done."

Aizen blinked and she was gone. He then glanced down at the scroll and hid it in his robes. He then walked down the hallway, the discomfort within him only growing. He knew it was only going to get worse. It wasn't until he was alone later reading the scroll just how bad it was.

He threw the scroll into the fire, watching with angry eyes as it burned. He couldn't believe the King would stoop so low. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the office in his home. People were either in bed or getting ready for it. Aizen finally snapped open his bedroom door to see Kumiko coming out of the bathroom. He couldn't help for a split moment notice how pretty she was with messy wet hair. Remembering what he had come to find her on, he said lowly, "You will not leave. He has no right to do what he did!"

Kumiko's face turned to sadness and said with a heavy sigh, "I have to, I swore an oath…"

"You were a child!" Aizen said heatedly. He shut the bedroom door with a snap and turned back around saying, "You were a child with no full concept of what it meant to swear that oath!"

Kumiko would have said something but Aizen walked over to her swiftly and deftly kissed her. Kumiko didn't even bother to try to pull away. Closing her eyes, she allowed to passion to fill her. She could feel the warmth in her stomach to grow and she was becoming quite delirious. His hands traveled; one entangled in her hair and the other one rubbing the small of her back insistently. When he pulled away, Kumiko was breathing deeply. He then said softly, "You made a vow to be my wife, one that wasn't made out of childish ignorance."

"I know," Kumiko said, reaching up to hold onto him, "But even if I don't go, he'll drag me there himself."

Aizen seemed to tense even more, but then sighed irritated. He leaned down kissing her soundly, but lovingly. They were many short kisses at first and he whispered in between, "You are my wife-," Gave her longer stronger kisses that made her sigh, "-Strong, courageous, loyal-," He nipped at her lips slightly, "-and never once have I wanted to tell you what to do, how to live. And I am at a loss as to what to do that won't put you in more danger. It angers me that you have been used in such a way."

Kumiko was speechless for a moment as he kissed her. She then murmured playfully, in hopes to comfort him in some way, "I guess beautiful isn't among that list of traits?"

Aizen stared at her, and to her surprise chuckled before growling, "Beautiful isn't a good enough description of you my dear…"

Kumiko almost yelped as Aizen scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. She laughed as he dropped her onto the bed carefully and pounced on her. Kumiko struggled for dominance while laughing all the way. However, Aizen had to advantage and soon had her trapped underneath him. In a desperate attempt to gain control, she said, "Sousuke, the twins-."

"Are fast asleep and we'll hear them if they wake up," Aizen said stealing kisses from her lips. Kumiko then tried again as his kisses descended to her jaw line, "We can't just do this in the middle of an-aaan..emmer..oh g-."

He had found the pleasure spot on her neck as began sucking and nipping gently on her skin. Her protests faded away into soft sighs and gasps. Her back arched in response as he moved down to her collar bone. Aizen then pulled away to look down into her eyes and said, "Even though I think you seem to like my little 'description', dear."

Kumiko whacked him for that comment and said, "Don't be so boastful, dear."

"Very well," Aizen said, "Although I have to admit, you seem to like getting pampered quite a bit."

"Oh?"

"Yes, considering your lack of a response to my vocalizations of my love."

"What? Being in love with you a great portion of my life wasn't enough?"

Oops, Kumiko had not meant for that to slip. Moments went by before she felt her face burn up. Aizen looked surprised at first but then smirked. He then leaned down so their noses were touching and said, "Great Portion? We've only been married for three years, not counting the time lapse in which you weren't here. Which means… you could only be referring to either before time portal or the Kings Castle. Now which one could it be? Innocent young noble woman in love with the lieutenant of squad five? Or…"

Aizen lips were just barely touching hers as he said roughly, "the lieutenant of squad eleven having her heart stolen by the bad guy?"

Kumiko felt her cheeks burn more and Aizen whispered teasingly, "Bad guy it is then."

"Hey-Wa-wait-! Did I say-say-Will you sto-aaahh…" Kumiko faltered again as he gave a rather hard long kiss to her neck.

**S.C.**

"Kichirou!" Yachiru said as he walked back into her room unannounced. He looked tired as he sat down on the bed. She stared at him for a moment and sat down next to him asking, "Did everything go alright?"

"Too much flash stepping at once," he muttered, "this is why I need Kumiko… Did you set up the traps?"

"Yeah, I did," Yachiru said tugging her pony tail so it fell loose. Kichirou looked up at her and watched her with some mild interest on his face. She was dressed in a white yukata as if already ready for bed. Kichirou couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Well, she looked pretty to him regardless, but it was nice to see her outside of work clothes. She turned back around and said, "What were you doing anyway?"

"Double checking on things," Kichirou said, "And searching for Otou-san. I want to know what he is up to."

Yachiru watched him for a moment before collapsing on the bed. Playfully kicking him, she said, "Go on, get out. I need sleep after running around for 48 hours straight."

"Ow! Hey, quit kicking," Kichirou said with a whine, "Geez, you girls and hitting, goes right hand in hand."

Yachiru rolled her eyes and said, "If you really want you can stay, futons in the closet."

"No, I'll be going. I'd rather not get kicked again." Kichirou shot her a look before leaving. Yachiru watched him leave with a smile and said, "I wonder just how strong he is…"

Kichirou stepped outside and began walking towards an alley way. He suddenly heard from above.

"Hey, Kichirou!"

Kichirou looked up sharply and saw a teenaged girl with long brown hair and a green kimono standing. She was on top of the building as he said, "Lira, what do you want?"

"Your Otou-sama wants all of us leaders to come to the castle in the Outer Lands," Lira said and Kichirou narrowed his eyes. He then looked up at her and said, "Oh? Since when has this change in plans happened? Or more importantly, why did he send you?"

"Oh he was just going to have the messenger get us, but he felt you Kuchiki's might not cooperate."

"Well can you blame Kumiko?" Kichirou said, his mild look returning. Lira shrugged and said, "I can't, but orders are orders."

"That's only good if you can actually catch me."

Lira looked at the building nearest Kichirou and said, "You like that pink haired girl, don't yah? It's alright if you do, I'm just curious."

"Take a wild guess, either way you'll come to your own conclusion," Kichirou said, "Tell Otou-sama that meeting all in one place is a bad idea. See yah."

Kichirou disappeared and Lira sighed.

"That boy is gonna be in trouble."

The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the night. Gin was watching from a building top, waiting. The wind blew softly, tossing his hair about. It wasn't until a black mass began to form in the sky that Gin finally stood up and said, "Well, it's show time."

Tairei9: Sorry for all the mushy romance in this chapter (coughcoughnotreallycoughcough) more action to come. Next chapter: Fights, fights, and more fights. (or at least I hope so) Review.


	41. Chapter 41

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. Sigh...

ByaNeko-Chan: What's up with her?

Renji: She get's like that sometimes when something bad's gonna happen.

ByaNeko-Chan: WHAT? Tairei9, what-?

Tairei9: 'disappeared'

ByaNeko-Chan: Don't think you can get away from me!

Chapter 41

It was dark in the temple, which is how the Leader of Thunder liked it. But she wasn't going to lie; General Lao made her wish it was light. She hated not seeing people clearly when talking.

"Miraki-sama needs to report to the Castle immediately! To stay here any longer would be unwise."

"And I said, I will come when everyone in the city has evacuated to safety barracks," Miraki said coolly, fingering her bright red hair. She glanced down at him, only to see him bowed over. Finally she sighed irritated and said, "I hate not seeing people's faces! Light up!"

The fire in the lamps immediately illuminated the room, showing cool black stone walls. Miraki sighed as General Lao rose. Miraki was sitting cross legged in the large throne like chair. Looking over towards the doorway, she noticed someone with short hair like hers. But different: White.

"Well hello, Nee-chan," Miraki said coolly and Lao spun around. Naomi walked in and said, "Miraki, how are you my dear?"

"Don't get any closer!" General Lao said, drawing his sword. Miraki inhaled sharply as she witnessed what happened next. Blood covered the floor in a split second as Naomi straightened up. General Lao was dead on the floor, wide eyed. Miraki stood up and said, "What are you doing here, Onee-chan? I told you I wasn't joining you."

"I'm not here on civilities, I'm afraid," Naomi said, smiling seductively, "In fact, I'm here on business sweetie."

Miraki grimaced and said, "I'm afraid I won't tell you where it is, dear sister."

"No matter, I will find out myself," Naomi said with a somber laugh, "I found out a new piece of juice information. One that will lead me to what I want."

Miraki didn't have time to react. She choked as she felt a burning sensation come up into her throat. She found herself face to face with Naomi, whose hand was piercing her sister's heart. Naomi said sadly, "I'm sorry for this sissy, but I need that key for my revenge. You should have joined me instead."

The light died in Miraki's eyes and she went entirely limp. After a few moments passed, Miraki fell to the floor with a thud. Naomi stared down at her and a gritted her teeth. She then walked away saying, "What a shame that it's come to this."

**S.C.**

Kumiko was staring out the window at the moon. She was clutching a sheet to her petite form. The wind was nice, not too hot or cold. It blew through the opening as the moon rose higher into the sky. It was full and bright, almost happy feeling, if it hadn't been for what happened over the past few days. Her father had been found traitor, but she knew there was more to it. There had to be. She just prayed he was alright.

"Stealing sheets again?"

"I left you with one this time," Kumiko said looking briefly over her shoulder to see him walk over. He gently kissed the top of her head and said, "Beautiful out tonight isn't it?"

"Yes," Kumiko said smiling more warmly as he wrapped his arms around her, "It is. Another wonderful thing is that the twins are sleeping through the night."

"They're starting to get so big," Aizen murmured, "Soon they won't be the babies anymore."

"Oh don't say that, I'm cherishing this while I can," Kumiko said with mock sigh. He kissed her cheek saying jest fully, "It's not like we can't have another child."

Kumiko's smile faltered and said, "That wouldn't be wise at the moment."

"At the moment, of course not," Aizen said, "But in the future, I have full intentions on expanding our little family."

"I'm sure your mother will be pleased," Kumiko said, her teasing smile returning for a moment. She then sobered and said, "Sousuke?"

"Mhhm?"

"What will we do about me leaving?" Kumiko said sadly, "You know as much as we would like to not have to be separated-."

"It's not possible, I know," Aizen said, "I've been thinking about that...I know for a fact no one will be pleased."

"I know that, but I can't keep putting people in danger," Kumiko said exasperated, "She will come after me, and if the King is right, she will come soon."

Aizen was quiet before saying, "Let me see it."

Turning around to face him, she looked surprised. Aizen looked at her with a serious expression and said, "Let me see it."

Kumiko stared for another few moments before letting him look at her collar bone. She closed her eyes and a mark on her left collar bone began to glow faintly. It was the symbol of a rose what Aizen recognized as the kings crest. Stroking the area gently, the glow disappeared and Kumiko opened her eyes. He gently kissed her lips before he scooped her up saying, "Come, let us go back to bed. We need our sleep."

**S.C.**

Ichigo stared down at Muramasa as he slowly began to disappear. Muramasa looked up at the man that had defeated him and then said, "Kurosaki Ichigo…I warn you….she is coming…the woman in white…and she will take away everything precious to you."

Muramasa then disappeared in green lights. Rukia watched her husband stare at the ground. She separated away from the group and walked over to him. As she went to touch her husband's shoulder, Byakuya appeared near them and Rukia said, "Nii-sama!"

"It is done," Byakuya stated plainly. Rukia was about to say something more when Ichigo strode over and punched the man.

"ICHIGO?" Rukia screeched as Ichigo said, "Next time tell us when you have to go kill some crazy, Seireitei can't handle anymore secret plans!"

Byakuya glared at him for a moment but the smirked briefly. He turned around and said, "Kurosaki Ichigo, this will be the second time I'm thanking you."

"You teme-!"

Byakuya left without another word. Soon he found himself home, walking through the hallways. No one was about; he assumed they were off about their duties. It was alright, he wanted to find Yoruichi and Takara first. He slide the door open to see Yoruichi staring out the window. She looked over at him and said, "Your back…"

"Of course," Byakuya said, "Since when do I not?"

She smiled weakly but he didn't smile back. Instead, he walked over and asked, "Why did you start drinking?"

Yoruichi stared blankly and then look at him with horrified shock. She then looked down and said gravely, "Many reasons…Needless to say, I wasn't ready to take over the clan when I was…. I did a lot of things I regret, and a lot of things happened that I wish never did. When Kisuke was about to be sentenced to death….I couldn't let that happen. Especially for something he didn't do!"

"I understand that, but what-?"

"I left you, I left my only chance to ever be truly free of my twisted life," Yoruichi said with a bitter laugh, "I hate to say it, but I was pathetically heartbroken. Eventually…over time I became numb to it. I thought I was safe when I was down in the really world. Then Kumiko came and everything was good…until the Shihoin clan found out about her. She thought she was my child, and I wasn't married! They wouldn't stand for anymore disgrace and I couldn't get them to believe otherwise. One night, they almost murdered her in her sleep when I was away. If Tessai hadn't come in, she would have been-."

"Enough," Byakuya said suddenly, "Enough..."

They sat in silence for a while and Yoruichi said, "I'm sorry, this is pathetic of me."

"No, it's not," Byakuya suddenly embraced her, whispering in her long hair, "It's not pathetic. You were trying to protect her."

Yoruichi gently leaned into him and said with a light tease, "Stop being so understanding, it's not like you Byakuya-bo."

"Still stuck on that nickname," he growled before kissing her hungrily. Yoruichi eagerly kissed back and they remained entwined for a while. Stroking her cheek, her hugged her tightly before Takara came bursting into the room saying, "Otou-san! Onee-chan! Otou-san's come back!"

Takara rushed over and tackled him in a hug. Byakuya kissed her head before saying, "I hope you've been good."

"Better than you, Otou-san! Onee-chan said you were being bad and keeping secrets!" Takara scolded cutely. Kumiko walked into the room as he said, "Nowhere near as much as your sister loves to keep secrets."

"Hey, I keep secrets because I'm told to keep my mouth shut. What's your excuse?" Kumiko teased before coming over to greet him. He smirked briefly before retorting, "The point of a secret is to keep your mouth shut, therefore we have the same excuse. Now if you would come with me."

He stared up coolly at her and said, "There is something important to discuss."

Kumiko stared at him impassively and said, "Very well. I will be waiting in the council chambers."

Kumiko turned on her heel and walked away without another word. She hurried along the halls to the chamber, knowing exactly what he was coming to talk about. The rain was pelting the roof of the house, falling in rhythmic patterns. She finally entered the room to find it empty. She walked over to one of the windows and saw the blurred scene outside. It wasn't long before someone joined her. She looked back to see her father standing there with Chiasa. Chiasa bowed and Kumiko bowed back. Byakuya entered the room and asked, "Where is the scroll?"

"My husband destroyed it," Kumiko said, "Leaving information around like that is unwise."

"I see," Byakuya said, "I need to know exactly what is going on. I'm tired of being the last informed about what is going on."

"Well it's not like I can tell you everything," Kumiko said crossing her arms, "The Kings Mark prevents me from admitting certain things."

"I find it irresponsible that he would put that mark on a child! Especially since he did not have my permission to do so," Byakuya said coldly, "You are heiress to my clan, you are needed here!"

"I am needed to fulfill my oath! There isn't a choice in the matter!" Kumiko said angrily, "Stop acting like there is some way out of this."

"There is, this oath isn't valid!" Byakuya said coldly but Chiasa chimed in, "Actually it is."

"Nani?" Byakuya said coldly turning to face the elder. She sighed and said, "This is why it is so pertinent that young noble girls stay with their fathers. Since Kumiko had lived with the Royal family for an extended period of time, they lawfully became her guardians. And if the King was the guardian taking care of her for all those years, then yes he would have rights over Kumiko so the oath would technically be valid."

Byakuya gaze remained cold as Kumiko said with sad sigh, "The Guardians Law. The law was made more for the protection of noble children who were being abused."

"Which you had been at the time," Chiasa said sadly.

"That isn't a matter to be brought up anymore," Kumiko said quickly and Chiasa said, "Your right, I actually have a question for you."

"What?"

"What happens if Hollow Queen actually finds out what you are hiding?"

Kumiko sighed before exposing the left side of her collar bone. She closed her eyes and the rose mark began to glow. Chiasa gasped a little as Byakuya watched on emotionlessly. Kumiko then said softly, "If she gains this secret, she will only have one choice: kill me."

"That's-!" Chiasa started but Byakuya walked over to Kumiko. Fixing her kimono, she looked up into his face. Staring at her quietly, he said, "I never wanted to force you to do anything. I would have been ever content to watch you and your family grow in peace."

Kumiko looked at him with a rather concerned expression as he turned around saying, "You will be my successor. Even if that means I must put you under house arrest for your protection. You have 24 hours to do what you wish before coming back here. That is my order. We have a party today at the manor and your presence is required."

Kumiko grimaced as he left. Chiasa watched Kumiko before saying, "Is everything alrig-?"

"No, not at all," Kumiko said, "He truly doesn't understand that Naomi will rip him to pieces. She'll rip everyone apart just to get to me."

"She will rip you to pieces," Chiasa said but Kumiko shook her head.

"She needs the three of five alive at once to get what she wants," Kumiko said rigidly, "And I can't do what Otou-san asks, I will not watch her kill everyone just to get to me."

"So what will you do?" Chiasa said before Kumiko said, "I will have to go to the King. Try to convince him to change his mind."

**S.C.**

"Ahhh, Miko-chan is so pretty!"

Kumiko stared back to see Yachiru come in with a light green kimono. Her pink hair was down in waves and she was actually dressed quite nicely. Kumiko was dressed in a rather nice kimono that was yellow with purple-red obi. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her figure was definitely not hidden. Kumiko smiled weakly and said, "That's because of the event today."

"Ehh? The Flower Festival? Yachiru said, surprised, "Still-."

"No, no, who is coming today requires nice presentation," Kumiko said, extending her arm, "Come along, Otou-san is waiting."

"Where is Aizen?"

"He has work and it's unavoidable," Kumiko said sadly, "The twins are still too little to last all day so they are with Mei."

Yachiru noticed she wasn't happy about this so she said, "Well that's alright! You and I will have a day!"

Kumiko smiled and said, "Of course we will!"

"Shame your friend Take-chan can't come, she was fun to hang with!" Yachiru said smiling. Kumiko smiled slyly and said, "Who knows? Maybe she'll show up!"

They walked out into the courtyard where nobles and shinigami had come to admire the sakura petals. She spotted her father over by the bridge and said, "Come on, this way! Our guests will be here soon, so I want to be near Otou-san when they come."

"Kay!" Yachiru said as they hurried over to Byakuya. Kumiko nodded to some of the nobles in respect before making it over to Byakuya. He glanced down at her as she walked up to him. He kissed her forehead and said, "You look beautiful, Kumiko. Where is your husband?"

"He has to work," Kumiko kissed his cheek and said, "I hope you don't mind, I will be receiving guest today."

"Of course not," Byakuya said, extending his arm, "When will they arrive?"

"Shortly, in fact, I believe there they are now," Kumiko said taking his arm. She pointed to see two unexpected people approach them.

"Hey Byakuya, long time no see," Takeshi winked at him, her long hair pulled into a loose bun. Her kimono was sleeveless, deep purple, and wasn't as tight around her neck. Her obi was tied tightly around her waist, her skirt having a large slit up the side to reveal a baby blue underskirt. Byakuya stared on in shock, not just because she was there but who was standing next to him. Kichirou came forward bowed and said, "Greetings, it's been a while since we met last."

"Kichirou," Byakuya said, as that being the only thing he could think to say. Kichirou was wearing a light gold haori on his shoulder with black hakama's and a blue shirt. Coming up from his bow, Kumiko said, "Kichirou, this is Yachiru. I believe you've met before, you shall be her escort today."

"I understand, Kumiko-sama," Kichirou said, before extending his arm. Yachiru took it and he kissed her hand saying, "Come on, let's leave these three to talk."

Kichirou escorted Yachiru away as Takeshi said, "Well, well, how have you been Byakuya?"

"I've been well," Byakuya said impassively and Takeshi said, "Oh good, good. Nice to know Yoruichi hasn't run you into the ground yet."

"Hardly," Byakuya said, "So what brings you here?"

"Want the honest answer or the noble formal one?" Takeshi said and said with a laugh after Byakuya glared, "Honestly the King sent me here."

"The King?" Kumiko interceded, "Why did he want us to come here?"

"There have been a change in plans," Takeshi said with a more serious expression, "Miraki is dead. She was found in the temple with Lao slaughtered as well as the guards."

Kumiko tightened her grip on her fathers arm as Takeshi waved her hand and said, "but enough of that, today is a happy day! Excuse me while I snoop to see how your brother is doing with dear Yachiru. Really, they make the perfect match."

"Since when did you have a say in who my brother pursues?" Kumiko teased as Takeshi went to walk away. Grinning over her shoulder, Takeshi said, "Since I _didn't_ have a say in who _**you**_ pursued. Excuse me."

Takeshi disappeared into the crowd and Byakuya said quietly, "Who is Miraki?"

"One of the leaders," Kumiko said hushed and Byakuya said, "I see…"

Kumiko didn't say anything more but Byakuya then said, "Honestly, I didn't get any say with either of my children's pursues in the matter of love. Why should she be any different?"

Kumiko laughed before saying, "Are you complaining about who I choose?"

"No I am not, considering he is not longer a traitor to soul society like we all thought he once was."

Kumiko smiled warmly and said, "Beside you got a male heir out of the it, what more could you want?"

"A granddaughter?" Byakuya jested with a sly smirk and Kumiko smacked his arm saying, "You and my husband! What is it with you and wanting more little ones running about?"

"Motherhood suits you," Byakuya shrugged, but she knew it meant more to him than he let on. Suddenly there was a loud disturbance at the Kuchiki grounds. Kumiko and Byakuya exchanged looks before hurrying off to see what the disturbance was. Kumiko's jaw dropped to see the scene before them. Rukia was standing with Sebonzakura and Sode No Shirayuki at a now destroyed wall of the manor. Kumiko then stomped her foot and said, "Tasogare, get out here!"

The man form of her zanpakutou then appeared out of Kumiko shadows and said, "Yes, Kumiko?"

"Why are you still able to take that form?" Kumiko said and he responded, "I can use both, Kumiko. Why we zanpakutou are still able to separate ourselves from our masters is still unclear."

"So this is Kumiko-sama's zanpakutou?" Sebonzakura sat examining him, "Just who are you?"

"My name is for my mistress alone," Tasogara said coolly. Byakuya then interrupted and said, "Regardless, you are obviously no longer under anyone's specific control?"

"No," Tasogara said, "Just under our respective owners."

"So anyway what was that disturbance about?" Kumiko asked and Rukia said, "Someone was looking around your room. And arrancar with long black pigtails-."

"Loly," Kumiko said shortly and rigidly, "I guess I have less time than I thought. Did she escape?"

"I managed to injure her quite severely but she managed to get away," Sebonzakura said. Sode No Shirayuki nodded and said, "She couldn't have gotten far, she was quite injured."

"I see," Byakuya said, "Then it is unavoidable. Sebonzakura, stay with Kumiko. I am going to speak to Sotaichou."

"I don't need a body guard," Kumiko said, jerking her hand over to Tasogara, "I have him."

"I'm making sure you don't go do something reckless," Byakuya said before disappeared. Kumiko stared after him and snapped, "I'm not reckless!"

Kumiko stormed away as the two 'body guards' followed her. Rukia stared after her in almost amusement and said, "She's going to do something Nii-sama won't like, isn't she?"

"Indeed," Shirayuki said, with a smile.

"Lurking in the shadows again, my King?"

The Spirit King looked at Takeshi and said, "Merely watching to make sure everyone is safe."

"I have a question," Takeshi said frowning, "Why won't you attack Naomi? Surely you would be able to defeat her swiftly?"

You don't think I haven't tried?" The Spirit King asked.

"I'm not sure if you have tried."

"I have," Spirit King said softly, "But she is sly woman. She won't hesitate to throw people in front of her so she won't perish."

"I see," Takeshi said with a frown. Something wasn't right, or something didn't feel right. She was about to turn away when she gasped, feeling a shock shoot throughout her body. She collapsed, the King catching her. He gazed down at her and said, "This is the only way."

**S.C.**

"Kumiko-sama!" Sebonzakura said as he watched Kumiko come out in a tighter sleeved kimono that was brown. Her obi was a darker brown with her sword at her waist. Her hair was tied back and Tasogare was near her. Kumiko crossed her arms and said, "What? There is something going on, and I need to look into it."

"What is it that needs to be looked into?"

"…Hogosha's command stone is gone," Kumiko said narrowing her eyes. Sebonzakura said, "Nani?"

"It's gone," Kumiko said crossing her arms, "I can't find it anywhere. Come on Tasogare, I need to trace Hogosha down before something happens to him."

Kumiko walked over to Sebonzakura and said with a jestful smirk, "If you want to tell my father, be my guest. Just know that by the time I will be gone so you might as well just come with me."

Sebonzakura followed them, Kumiko at the lead. They had followed her into a forest when Sebonzakura asked, "How is it your tracing him?"

"Hogosha has a seal that I put on him," Kumiko said, "Back when I first met him."

"You mean when he saved you from those brutes?" Sebonzakura asked but Tasogare said, "No. The memory you were told originally for Hogosha's relationship to Kumiko was false. Kumiko was indeed saved by Hogosha, but he was one of Kumiko's guardians in the palace. Kumiko was targeted by some of the Kings enemies but Hogosha had saved her. But Kumiko disappeared and Hogosha was taken away by hollows. When the King found him, the King instructed him to tell that story to you all."

"I see," Sebonzakura said but found the Kumiko had come to a stop in the bushes. Sebonzakura appeared next to her as well as Tasogare. Sebonzakura then stared into the clearing to see Hogosha chained down. Naomi was standing by him and said loudly, "I knew you would come for him. Don't bother hiding."

Kumiko paused before standing up and Sebonzakura jumped in front of her saying, "Don't get any closer."

"Relax, I have no interest in harming her," Naomi said, "Just to talk."

"Really? So why did you kill Miraki!" Kumiko demanded and Naomi said, "Because she trusted that old fool implicitly. She would have done anything the King asked, throwing aside everything that the King has let slip by. But you are different. While you have been loyal to the King and are an honor bound woman, you wouldn't stand by and watch him do things that are dishonorable. That's why you left, isn't it?"

Sebonzakura looked at Kumiko and said, "What is it she's talking about?"

"Later," Kumiko urged, before continuing, "Naomi, I have no intention of helping you. While I understand the dishonor you have suffered, it doesn't justify you doing as you please!"

"Such a shame," Naomi said, "I really don't want to hurt you. And since I can't do _that_ as of yet…"

"Kumiko don't!" Sebonzakura was too late. Kumiko slashed out at Naomi, who dodged. But Kumiko was merciless. She went at Naomi like a hunter would its prey. Naomi suddenly gasped as Kumiko plunged her sword into her chest. Jumping far away, Naomi grimaced in pain. Hogosha groaned and Kumiko whispered, "I'll get you out of here, just wait."

"I highly doubt that," Naomi said throatily, smirking, "I poisoned him. Soon he will perish and you will be left alone. Now if you will excuse me, once I heal, I have a key to retrieve."

"Wait!" But she had already disappeared. Sebonzakura grimaced and Tasogara approached Kumiko. Kumiko unleashed Hogosha and took off her necklace. The diamond pendant sparkled before bursting forth silver reiatsu. It covered Hogosha for a few minutes before something strange happened. Hogosha disappeared in a spark of black fire and took the form of a young boy. His hair was blackish-blue and his skin deathly pale. He wore a shirt and hakama's of blue. He looked much like a servant. Kumiko picked him up and said, "Hogosha, Hogosha!"

"He's just a child," Sebonzakura said and Tasogara said, "Of course, he wasn't a warrior, just one of Kumiko-sama's guardians."

"We need to get him to the fourth division quickly," Kumiko said picking him up. She then dropped the necklace around the boy's neck and said, "Let's go!"

Sebonzakura led the way this time and Tasogare said, "You're moving quite slowly."

"Quiet! Kumiko-sama shouldn't have to run so fast when carrying someone," Sebonzakura said.

"Babying her like her father I see."

"What did you say!"

"Enough with your bickering. Tasogara, go with Sebonzakura and tell my father to come to the fourth division."

"Hai!" Tasogare veered off to the left and Sebonzakura said, "Hey, wait up!"

Kumiko finally made it to the fourth division where she met up with Hanatarou."

"Kumiko-san!" Hanatarou said, shocked, "What are you-!"

"Quickly! He's been poisoned!" Kumiko shouted urgently as Hanatarou helped Kumiko bring the boy in. Putting him down on one of the beds, Hanatarou got to work. Kumiko watched him nervously before getting distracted by the sudden raising of voices and rushing about outside the room. Kumiko stood up and walked over to the doorway. She grabbed onto one of the sleeves of the shinigami and asked, "Excuse me, what is going on?"

"Ah! Kuchiki-sama," he bowed and said, "There have been explosions going off all over Seireitei! We've been called out to heal and gather the wounded! Excuse me!"

"Explosions?" Kumiko said as he ran off. She was about to go follow after them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Aizen standing there. Before she could even speak, he swept her into a tight hug and said, "Thank god you're alright!"

Kumiko hugged him back, even though she was somewhat confused. They pulled away and Byakuya walked over to them saying, "Come, we have things to discuss."

Aizen nodded and led Kumiko into the room. Rukia and Ichigo were sitting with the twins while Yoruichi sat with Takara. Kichirou stood near Ichigo, his arms crossed. Ukitake stood with Sotaichou, who was sitting down. Kumiko hurried over to see her twins, kiss their heads. She then turned her attention to Yamamoto and said, "Sotaichou."

"Kuchiki Kumiko, there are something I must ask you, as now the situation has turned quite horrible," Yamamoto said, "What exactly is your relation to the King? What happened that made you disappear down into the real world?"

"… The King was my teacher, my dearest friend," Kumiko said, "He was always there to guide me, to teach me in some of the noble's ways. He may not have been blood family, but he was as close as I ever got. As I got older, I became his 'sword.' I would fight for him with unwavering loyalty. But he was too soft towards his own children. One day I discovered his eldest son dishonored the Yukitake family and was left unpunished. One of the Yukitake Clans Elders came in a vengeful rage and attacked the King. I killed that man…even though his actions were wrong, I couldn't blame him for the rage he felt. The King approached me one night in my chambers to try to convince me not to leave. I refused. The next thing I knew, I was in the real world, in that warehouse."

"I see," Yamamoto said, "You remember nothing else?"

"Nothing," Kumiko said softly.

"He erased her memories," Kichirou said, "In hopes that she wouldn't remember her ties with him."

"But clearly that isn't the case," Ukitake said, "Naomi attacked, blowing up many residences in the area. The Aizen household being one of them, unfortunately Mei and Rei did not survive…"

Kumiko whipped her head around to look at her husband. Aizen looked away, his face impassive and distant. Grief welled up inside her, but refused to let it take over just yet. Kumiko looked back and asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"The King has a meeting with us tonight," Yamamoto said, He said he is opening up the table for negotiations. He has requested your presence."

"I understand," Kumiko said wearily, "I will be there. Now if you will excuse me, my husband and I would like to rest before tonight."

"You are excused," Yamamoto said and Kumiko took Byakko promptly from Rukia. Aizen took Ichihiko and followed his wife out of the room. He led her to an empty room where she sat down on one of the beds. She placed Byakko down on the bed, who was staring around curiously. Aizen placed sleeping Ichihiko down next to his brother and hugged his wife tightly. Even if it was only for a few hours, they mourned their losses. Kumiko cried into her husband's chest, knowing that Mei and Rei had gone forever.

"Where is Hiro?" Kumiko asked, trembling.

"He's with a family friend," Aizen said, his voice shaking, "He was afraid you might have been caught into the explosion."

Kumiko pulled away as there was a knock at the door. Kichirou came in and murmured, "I'm sorry for your losses."

Kumiko nodded and noticed there was a box in his hand. Kichirou noticed her stare and said, "The King sends this for you to wear tonight."

Kumiko frowned and Kichirou said quickly, "You don't have to, but…I know it would make him feel a lot better after everything that has occurred."

Kichirou left it on the bed, before leaving. Kumiko stared after him and asked, "What do we do?"

"I think it would be best if you went with him," Aizen said softly. Kumiko looked at him appalled but Aizen said firmly, "I can't bear to lose anyone else in this family, if the King thinks this will be the best way then go with him."

"After everything that's happened?" Kumiko said almost angrily, "After leaving him?"

"Yes," Aizen said, "I know you care about him deep down but I also know your moral stand point. But if this will save you then go stand by his side as his sword once more. I love you."

Aizen kissed her soundly, ending any further conversation.

**S.C.**

"Ah you have arrived."

Kumiko entered the room her usually shinigami garb. Her hair was brushed out to reveal the waves. It framed her face quite nicely. The captains stood along the sides of the room. The King stood at the end with Yamamoto. The King was smiling at her, but Kumiko wasn't smiling back. Kumiko then bowed and said, "Yes I have, Your Majesty."

"So, I know that Naomi has begun to spin out of control," The King said, "And I have come to tell what I order you to do. Central 46 has been disbanded for traitorous behavior. They have been cause much more problems than I can tolerate. I am handing all decisions over to the Head Captain. My next decision is that I will be cutting off my dimension off from all until peace has been restored. I cannot risk having that dimension being endangered. Kumiko, I release you!"

Kumiko froze before coughing violently as something with a bright shining light came out of her throat. She went to fall to the floor until her husband caught her. Aizen looked over at the King who caught the glowing light. He made it disappear and said, "There will no longer be envoys to my secret. I have already lost one thanks to this situation."

"One?" Yoruichi asked and the King responded coldly, "Yes, Miraki of the Yukitake Clan, Naomi's sister was murdered in cold blood."

"Nani!" Unohana said, horrified. The King then said, "I will be taking my leave now. Either Naomi will back off, or attack. Yamamoto Taichou already knows how to hand Naomi. Everyone else must prepare for an attack at anytime."

The King then turned on his heel and disappeared. Everyone stared after him numbly before Ichigo said, "That's it? He isn't going to help?"

"He can't," Yamamoto said, "He isn't allowed to, by the rules set down before him. Protection is our job and I assure you we can defeat her! Take Kumiko to the fourth division. She will need attending to."

**S.C.**

"So you will be leaving?"

Takeshi and Kichirou were standing at the edge of Seireitei. Kumiko stood there with Aizen as Takeshi said, "Yeah, I should be getting home. Everyone's probably worried. Kichirou will take over your role in Amaterasu so no need to worry yourself about that anymore."

"It feel so strange…" Kumiko said and Kichirou said, "Hey, rejoice, Otou-sama let you off! You're free of the oath."

"I wonder about that," Kumiko said, "I may be free of the secret, but Naomi is still out there. I almost feel like he's telling us to take care of it or die."

"True," Takeshi said, "But don't worry. We can deal with her. Not to be cocky, she's a weakling. That's why she went after Miraki first. Knew Miraki couldn't fight back. But still, that King bastard could have at least stayed to rectify Naomi himself, that bloody coward!"

"Hey now," Kichirou said waving his hands, "He can't interfere; after all he made an oath as well."

"Well anyway," Takeshi said, "We'll be off now. Cha-kun you better take care of her! And want more kiddies too!"

"Why do you still insist on calling me that name?" Aizen said, mildly irritated. Takeshi grinned and said, "I don't know; why don't you ask your beloved wife, she came up with it."

Takeshi flash stepped away and Kichirou followed stammering. Kumiko then backed away as her husband turned on her and said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "You?"

"Maybe," Kumiko said before trying to escape. But Aizen would have none of that. He scooped her up effortlessly and flash stepped away with her. He had absolutely no intentions of letting her off the hook.

**S.C.**

"I will get my revenge, I swear I will!" Naomi screeched, pounding her mirror into oblivion. She was still injured, but she was far from dead. She grimaced and leaned back into her throne. Suddenly she looked over and said, "Who's there?"

At first, no one came out of hiding. Finally, after the wind began to pick up, someone came out and she said, "Oh it's just you."

He made his way over to her and she said, "What is it you want-?"

She was suddenly stabbed; multiply times before she was grabbed by her neck. She looked up in horror as he said coldly, "Your reiatsu power is great, but your fighting skills are weak and your possession power is despicable. But don't worry; your death will not be unrewarded. I will bring all of Soul Society to its knees."

Tousen's hand began to glow as he said coldly, "After I devour your power whole."

Tairei9: End! End! End of the chapter!

Kon: A lot of people died this chapter.

Tairei9: Don't remind me.

Kon: Your friend is still looking for you isn't she?

Tairei9: Yes…. T.T

Kon: So what happens now?

Tairei9: Change. And that is all I'm saying on the matter.


	42. Chapter 42

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. Sigh...

Kon: Still avoiding friend?

Tairei9: Yess…and failing miserably.

Kon: Why?

Tairei9: Cause she sees me almost every day.

Kon: Why are you avoiding her?

Tairei9:She wants her fix of hollow queen...

ByaNeko-Chan: TAIREI9!

Tairei9: On with the story! Warning, romancing will occur this chapter.

Chapter 42

The sun was shining through the Aizen Estate's windows. The building had been repaired since the explosions three years ago, but the house was still mourning the loss of the two females. No one had awoken yet, except one. Kumiko had a sheet wrapped around her, staring out into the gardens. Her raven hair was now down past her chest and messy. Her blue eyes were flitted with golden hues as she stared into the sun. The room's doorway she was sitting in was not their original room. It was larger with a bed surrounded by red translucent curtains. In said bed, Aizen was still sleeping. The twins had come in during the night and were cuddled up near their father. This room was closer to the opening in the garden. Kumiko couldn't help but admire the beautiful landscape.

She smiled softly, watching the sun come up. Distinctly, she heard Aizen get up and she looked over at him. He was sitting up in the bed, staring down at the empty space next to the twins for a few moments. He then sighed saying, "Up early again?"

"I can't help it, I'm restless." Kumiko said, "Just not my week I guess."

"Guess not," Aizen said, getting up and going over to her. She stood up, kissing him soundly before saying, "We should get ready. The twins will be up soon and once they're up-."

"We will," Aizen said, stroking her cheek gently, "Not before I've greeted my wife properly."

Kumiko felt him kiss her fully, his sweet tea taste mingling with her peppermint. Her body tingling with warmth and she craved more. Their loving kiss became more passionate and Kumiko almost let out a small protest as he pulled away. He smiled lovingly down at her and said, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," Kumiko said, smiling warmly. She leaned in kissing him briefly and said, "I'll need to go get ready. Otou-sama wanted to see me today."

"Oh?" he kissed her shoulder lightly and said, "What about?"

"Clan business," Kumiko said, "I'm not sure about anything else except that."

"I see," Aizen said, his hand rubbing up and down her back. She finally rested herself in his arms, allowing them to surround her. Watching the sun rise higher in the sky, they basked in the peacefully atmosphere. That was until...

"Okaa-chan."

"Bya-kun," Kumiko said warmly as he wandered over to her rubbing his eyes. He immediately attached himself to Kumiko, murmuring, "Can we go for walk now?"

Aizen chuckled and said, rubbing his son's head, "I'm sure your mother will love to go for a walk after she's gotten ready.

Byakko pouted and said, "But I wanna go now."

"We will go soon," Kumiko kissed her son's head and stood up, "Just let me go get ready."

Kumiko left her son with Aizen and Byakko looked up at him. Ruffling his hair, Aizen said, "Why don't you go wake your brother and get ready? That way we can go for our walk once your mother is ready."

Byakko's eyes lit up and Aizen chuckled as his son ran back to the bed to wake his brother up. His face became solemn after he walked outside and sighed heavily. Running a hand through his hair, he gave the gardens a meaningful yet anguished look. He then said softly, "What do I do, Mother?"

"Okaa-chan!"

Kumiko turned to see her two sons run into the room. She was dressed in shinigami garb with her fingerless white gloves. Both attached to her legs and Kumiko laughed lightly saying, "Ready for our walk?"

"Yes!" Ichihiko huffed, "Byakko pounced on me okaa-chan!"

"You needed to wake up!" Byakko said unfazed.

"Bya-kun, you should be nicer to your brother," Kumiko said and Byakko hung his head a little. Kumiko then said, "Where is your father?"

"Outside waiting for us," Ichihiko said, pulling at her hakama's, "Come on! Let's go!"

Kumiko laughed lightly as she followed her children out into the gardens. Aizen stood there waiting for them dressed in his captain uniform. Kumiko walked over, kissing him on the lips lightly. He kissed back and then pulled away saying, "Ready?"

"Yes, now come on!" Ichihiko demanded, pulling on his father's pants before running down the path with his brother. Kumiko and Aizen followed at a steady pace so that the twins didn't leave their sight. Slipping his arm around her, he murmured, "Hyper children, aren't they?"

"Of course," Kumiko said with a smile, "Would you expect anything less?"

He watched the twins reach the pond side and called out, "Don't get to close!"

"Hai!"

Kumiko gently leaned against him as they continued walked towards the twins. Aizen glanced down and said, "Something on your mind?"

"Iie, nothing urgent," Kumiko said, "Just thinking on how big they have gotten."

"Definitely not infants anymore," Aizen said calmly. He then looked at her cheekily and said, "We can always have another."

"Sousuke," Kumiko sighed and he said, "I know, not now. But as I've said before, I wouldn't mind having more."

"You sure? After all, the twins can be handfuls enough," Kumiko teased as they sat down by the pond where the twins had been playing. Aizen smiled and said, "I'm positive we could handle it. I'm sure Takeshi will be thrilled to have another to help her in her little plan to torment me."

Kumiko laughed and watched as her children ran back over to them laughing. Byakko immediately sat in his father's lap and Ichihiko curled up with Kumiko. Ichihiko looked up grinning, his messy hair falling in his face. Kumiko pushed it back and said, "Tired already, Ichi-kun?"

"No!" Ichihiko protested, "Just wanted to sit with you."

Kumiko kissed his cheek and said, "You're too cute, my little Ichi."

Byakko was happily cradled in his father's arms, content in being quiet. Aizen gently stroked his hair, leaning back against the tree. Feeling something lean against him, he found that Kumiko had moved closer to him.

"Comfortable?"

"Very much so," Kumiko said softly. The family basked in the peaceful morning and both the twins had fallen asleep. Aizen chuckled as his wife began to dose herself and he whispered, "Tired?"

"Somewhat," Kumiko murmured, "But we should probably go put them back to bed. You have work and Otou-san wanted to see me before I went to the eleventh division."

"Indeed we should," Aizen murmured before they got up and walked back to the house. They placed the twins in their own beds and tucked them in. Sliding the door shut, Aizen looked down at his wife and smiled softly. Kumiko smiled back but their moment was interrupted by Hiro.

"Kumiko-chan, Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you in the dining room," Hiro said before continuing into another room. Kumiko then embraced Aizen tightly, who kissed the top of her head. After a few moments of silence, Kumiko sighed and said, "I should go."

Aizen stroked her hair and murmured, "I will see you in my office at noon."

Kumiko turned and hurried towards her father's reiatsu. She found him waiting in the dining hall. Byakuya stood there and said, "I'm sorry to come so early in the morning."

"No, it's alright," Kumiko said, "What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"...Has your husband spoken to you?"

"About what?" Kumiko asked and Byakuya let out a heavy sigh. He then guided Kumiko outside into the gardens. Kumiko frowned, concerned about what was bothering him. Staring out at the pond, Byakuya said, "It's been three years... and you still haven't had another child."

"And that is concerning to you why?" Kumiko asked and Byakuya said, "It is only concerning because of clan reasons."

"Clan reasons?" Kumiko said and Byakuya said, "Yes, it is expected of women to bring forth as many children as they can."

"Since when?" Kumiko said, blankly and Byakuya said, "It always has been for the sake of making sure of the growth in the family."

"But...you were an only child," Kumiko said, frowning and Byakuya said, "My mother couldn't have anymore after me."

"Oh," Kumiko said, a slightly pang of guilt, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude-."

"You were not being rude," Byakuya said quickly, "The Elders are wondering if you will have another child, or if you are barren."

"But that's not why you're asking," Kumiko said standing up, "Is it?"

"...I'm worried about you," Byakuya said coolly, "I'm afraid you're being overly cautious."

"Overly cautious?" Kumiko asked and Byakuya said, "If its fear of raising a child in troubled times, then you will never have another child."

"Why-?" Kumiko said, staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes and he replied, "I would like to see you live happily. And as much as I understand your intentions, you will put a wall between you and your husband if you keep this up."

Kumiko stared at him and Byakuya said, "We will be celebrating Takara's birthday tonight. Your presence has been required."

"I will be there," Kumiko said, softly before Byakuya nodded at her. He bad her farewell and left her there. Kumiko leaned against the tree, rubbing her arms. She let out a sigh and watched the sky for a while. This was unexpected. It wasn't as if she didn't want another child, but she didn't want that child to suffer for what may happen.

**S.C.**

"So you will be leaving?"

Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yachiru were standing just outside the gates. Kumiko stood with Yumichika as Kenpachi said, "Yeah, we have been told to check out various incidents happening in Rukongai. We should be back in a few days time. Make sure not to get too rusty before I come back."

"Oh like hell I will," Kumiko said with a smirk, "Go enjoy yourself Taichou."

"Come on you two!" Zaraki shouted and both shouted, "Hai!"

They disappeared, leaving Yumichika and Kumiko alone. Yumichika then said, "Well, now that they're gone, let's go get you ready."

"Ready?" Kumiko said baffled. Yumichika gave her an all knowing look and said, "For Takara's party."

"Yumichika," Kumiko said exasperated. Yumichika grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't Yumichika me; I know what's going on. It's written all over your face."

Kumiko averted her eyes and Yumichika said, "I'm dropping him off at the fifth division, you have to meet him for lunch. Tell him about the party."

"But-!"

"No buts!" Yumichika said, dragging her to the fifth division and pushing her towards his office doors. He then huffed about going to see to arrangements and he would expect her back in the Aizen home once she was done. Kumiko then turned to look at the door and sighed. Aizen Sousuke was a hater of parties. The last party she went with him was their own wedding reception. Not only that, everyone talking about her having another child was bothering her. They hadn't been intimate since conceiving the twins. Well, at least not intimate enough to conceive another child. And even so...being that intimate wasn't something they usually did even before the twins. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but more so she was afraid. The King hadn't been happy when he learned of her first pregnancy. She had disappointed him; even after all the years of separation, his angry face had been enough to send her to tears.

"_But the oath has been broken,"_ Naiyami's voice whispered softly, "_He has not the right to tell you what to do."_

"_He may no longer have the right to take my responsibilities and throw them out the window on his whim," _Kumiko thought back, "_But you know as well as I the King does not let go of those whom he deemed worthy of his trust. Just because he left doesn't mean I am any less obligated to protect him with my life. If anything...it was a punishment."_

"_Punishment for what, Kumiko?"_

"Kumiko?"

Kumiko jolted out of her trance and saw Aizen stand in front of her. His face was filled with concern as she opened and closed her mouth. She felt at loss for words. He touched her cheek, wiping away wetness, and spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

Kumiko couldn't find words to speak as he pulled her into his office and locked the door. Gently leading her over to the chair, he made her sit down and knelt down by her. Kumiko swallowed and said, "It is foolishness."

"I will decide if it's foolishness," Aizen said, "If it's about Takara's party, I had planned to attend with you."

"No, no," Kumiko said looking out the window, "It's not that."

"Then what?" Aizen asked, gently. Kumiko swallowed and said, "Do you want another child?"

Aizen's face was expressionless and said, "Yes, but only if you are ready to have one."

"... Did I ever tell you how I found out I was pregnant with the boys?"

"No," Aizen said, kissing her hands, "You did not."

"I was meeting with the King," Kumiko said, "To resume my post out in the City of Amaterasu."

"**Majesty," Kumiko spoke, bowing before the King. He came over to her, touching her shoulders and said, "Rise."**

**Kumiko straightened up and said, "I'm sorry it took me so long."**

"**Its fine," The King said calmly. He was smiling and warm. Takeshi stood behind Kumiko, watching with an impassive face. The temple felt nice and warm, as the sun was high in the sky. The King then gently took Kumiko's hands in both of his. Suddenly it went quiet and the emotions on his face changed. It went from shocked, to curious, to anger. His grip on her hands tightened and Kumiko immediately knew something was wrong. She then asked, "What's wrong?"**

**He suddenly let go of her hand and turned his back to her. Kumiko looked confused and Takeshi shifted uncomfortably. Reaching out to him, Kumiko said while narrowing her eyes slightly, "My Lord?"**

"**Why?"**

**Kumiko was somewhat startled by his sudden raise in tone as he spun around. His face was livid as he spoke, "Why have you come before me in such a manner? How could you?"**

"**You're Majesty?" Kumiko asked, backing away.**

"**Takeshi!" The King snapped and Takeshi came by Kumiko's side in an instant, "Didn't you know she was pregnant?"**

**Kumiko froze, before looking at Takeshi wildly. Takeshi didn't look at her, but glared at the King in disgust, "I knew; she didn't! And neither does her husband! Or at least I pray he doesn't know now that you've screamed it to the world, you're Majesty!"**

**Kumiko looked on in pure shock and horror as the King began to pace about. Pregnant? No, there was no way she could be. But Takeshi's eyes held no lies. Takeshi grasped her shoulders and whispered, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you."**

"**Warned her?" The King spun around and boomed, "You should have warned me!"**

"**Stop acting like her father, dammit! You don't have the right to be told first," Takeshi snapped, "Now quit yelling! It won't solve anything... we'll need to keep her and the child safe for the time being..."**

**Kumiko's cheeks flushed and her head became lightheaded. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. That plus the King's raging reiatsu finally got the better of her. Takeshi almost screamed her name as Kumiko fell to the ground.**

"Next thing I knew, I woke up to Tousen trying to kill me," Kumiko said, sadly, "I've never seen the King so angry...at least not with me."

Aizen kissed her hands again before saying, "What a cruel way to find out..."

"I've already disappointed him once, and he has punished us for it," Kumiko said bitterly. Aizen narrowed his eyes and said, "How so?"

"He left me here, not out of protecting us but leaving me to defend him or die," Kumiko said, "He may have lifted that oath, but it wasn't out of kindness to me. I disobeyed him; I put my desires before that oath. I didn't go to the outer lands like I was told. He removed that oath, because I was no longer worthy of bearing it."

"I don't believe that," Aizen said firmly, "and even if that is his reasoning, it's his loss."

Aizen forced her to look at him and said, "Kumiko, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. My mother grew attached to you from the moment she laid her eyes on you. I had spoken of you often to her, and she was certain right from the start that I would take you as my wife. I know Kimiko loved you like she would have her own daughter. Your sons adore you and wouldn't ask for another mother. Not worthy of that oath, then let him take it back and give it to someone who will follow him blindly. We love you; we'll protect you if something goes wrong. I can wait for another child if that's what you truly want. But don't let the King's reaction frighten you out of another child, don't let him cheat you of your desires."

He kissed her tears away and embraced her. Kumiko embraced him back, mulling over his words.

**S.C.**

"Damn, there are so many papers in here!" Ichigo said as they shifted through the box, "Rukia, are you sure you left it in here?"

"Yes, now keep looking," Rukia said, "I know that journal is in here somewhere!"

They were sitting in the room filled with boxes and cabinets filled with papers and journals of sorts. The doors were wide open to let the fresh air in and the sun illuminated the room quite nicely. Rukia's face was determined while Ichigo was annoyed.

"You and your sketches," grumbled Ichigo, "I don't know why you want those lousy things-Ow!"

Ichigo rubbed his bruised head as Rukia continued through the box. Rukia then said pulling out a folder, "Takara wants them. But since I haven't used them in so long, the books must have gotten shoved somewhere in here."

"I see," Ichigo said as Rukia opened the file. She began to read and gasped softly, "What is this?"

"What is what?" Ichigo looked over her shoulder and read out loud surprised, "Adoption papers?"

"For...Kumiko?" Rukia said surprised, "What-Why are there adoption papers-?"

"Look at the date," Ichigo said pointing at the top corner, "It's from right after we all came to Soul Society to rescue you..."

"Yes, but why-?"

"Because I had plans to adopt her."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said, turned to see Byakuya walk in. He took the file and looked at it saying, "After learning she had no real parents, I felt she would have a happier living in a place more permanent that her living arrangements down in the real world. That was before I even knew she was mine."

"Nii-sama," Rukia said surprised. Ichigo watched Byakuya as he said, "I had hoped to give her a happier life, one where she would have a more loving childhood...I wonder..."

"You gave her more than anyone could ever give her," Ichigo said shortly, "I know everyone jokes that I was her favorite, but every time I was with her she would never shut up about you. Even when she was older when you went away, she would wait here on the day you were supposed to come back. Heck, I found her sleeping by the mains gates early in the morning in hopes she would catch you coming in."

Byakuya was quiet as he turned on his heel and left saying, "Be sure to clean up when you are done."

Byakuya walked down the walkway, before going down into the gardens. He stopped, before opening the file to stare at a picture of a much younger Kumiko. Her smile was so bright he couldn't help but smile weakly. She wasn't a child any longer, no longer the little girl that would hide in his room when lightning struck. Kumiko was a grown woman now, with children of her own. He definitely was not as youthful as he once was. So much time had past... he only hoped that despite all that went on, Kumiko still remember that she was still loved. Shutting the folder with a snap, he sighed.

He wandered the narrow path before reaching his beloved Hisana's grave. Only to find that someone else was there; Kumiko was bent down in front of the grave praying. Quietly hiding himself, he heard her say, "I wish you were here... I know you wanted Otou-san to find love and you wanted Yoruichi to be loved...but I can't stand the fact that I never knew you. Otou-san and everyone who knew you always spoke that you had grace, beauty, and elegance. You never showed any ill will to anyone, even if they were rude and insulting. You're far more beautiful than I could ever be and would have been a much better mother too..."

"Kumiko."

Kumiko looked over her shoulder to see Byakuya come towards her. She stood up and he wasted no time in hugging her. Kumiko was surprised at his sudden gesture, but then sighed content into his gesture. He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "Never doubt your self-worth. Your mother was beautiful, kind, graceful, and would have made a wonderful mother if she had gotten the chance. I'm sure she watches with just as much pride as I do when she sees what a treasure she and I gave life to. You and Kichirou both are more than she could ever ask for. I only hope that I gave you the loving home that you were entitled to..."

Kumiko smiled softly and said, "You were all I wanted..."

"I made that oath because the King promised me he would give me you."

**S.C.**

"Nice, if I do say so myself," Yumichika said with a grin as Mai fixed Kumiko's obi. Kumiko looked in the mirror and flattened the already neat kimono with her hands. The outer layer was a very light pink, the trimming dark red with light colored swirls. The two under kimonos were solid colored, one gold and one white. The v-neck was low but not so low it would be considered inappropriate. She had silver clips holding back her medium length hair that had red tassels falling down from them. The obi was gold with white trimming that accented her curves. It made her somewhat uncomfortable, since she wasn't as skinny as she used to be. But Yumichika seemed to insist that motherhood had done her wonders.

"If he doesn't drool over you in this, I will kick him to the moon myself," Yumichika said and Mai said, "I'm sure Aizen-sama will be pleased."

"Okaa-chan!"

Byakko burst in with his brother dressed in their good clothes. His robes were blue and silver, and his hair was neatly combed. He stopped short to gawk at his mother. Ichihiko, who was dressed in robes of green and black, did the same. Kumiko giggled and bent down to kiss their foreheads. Byakko was the first to say:

"You're pretty."

"Really pretty," Ichihiko said in awe.

"Why thank you," Kumiko cooed and Yumichika said, "Come on, you two. Let's go ahead with Mai so your parents can have some time alone."

The twins didn't seem to like this idea at first but when promised that their grandfather was waiting for them, they practically flew out the door. Kumiko then walked out onto the walk way where Aizen stood waiting. He was wearing dark jade green shirt with black hakama's. His haori was dark grey held together with ornamented buttons. He glanced at his wife and immediately took her hands. He kissed her cheek and said, "You look beautiful, my love."

"Arigato," Kumiko said smiling serenely, "You look even more handsome than usual my dear."

Aizen smiled before take her arm as they flash stepped to the estate. Many people had already arrived and Kumiko spotted the twins laughing and playing with Hiro. Kumiko wanted to go over to them but she knew Takara would kill them if they didn't come see her first. Kumiko and Aizen made their way to Takara, who was sitting with Yoruichi and Byakuya looking quite well dressed themselves. Takara pounced on her sisters legs and said, "You came!"

"Of course I would," Kumiko soothed. She bent down to hug Takara and said, "Happy birthday, Takara."

"Takara," Byakuya said calmly, "Let your sister go and come back to greet your guests."

"Kay!" Takara bowed and hurried back over to her parents. Aizen then pulled her towards the table where Hiro and the twins were sitting. Byakko immediately crawled onto Kumiko's lap and smiled. Hugging the little boy, she whispered, "Having fun with your Hiro-Oji-san?"

"Yes," Byakko said sincerely, "Is Ojii-sama coming to sit with us?"

"He may come by to see you two," Kumiko said softly, "He's with Takara and Yoruichi-obaa-chan."

Byakko nestled into Kumiko's arms as food was put in front of them. The family ate and laughed with Hiro entertained his nephews. Kumiko held a piece of steak up to his mouth and he made a face. Kumiko then said, "Byakko, you need to eat."

"I don't like steak," Byakko said stubbornly, "It's chewy."

"Chewy?" Kumiko teased and Byakko said, "Yes, I don't like it."

"Eat some for me," Kumiko said, stroking his hair, "I promise I won't make you eat a lot of it."

Byakko looked up at his mother before taking a bite of the steak. Kumiko kissed his cheek and said, "Arigato."

Byakko smiled at her before swallowing his food. Giggling, Kumiko looked over to see Aizen taking a bite of his own dinner. Ichihiko had finished his dinner (he had always been a fast eater) and was leaning against his father. Kumiko ruffled his hair and he whined, "Okaa-chan, stop it! You're getting it in my face!"

"Gomen nasai, Ichi-kun," Kumiko said before removing her hand. As Byakko finished eating, he spotted Byakuya coming towards them.

"Ojii-san!"

Byakko flew off Kumiko's lap and was soon embraced in the man's arms. Ichihiko was soon to follow his brother and be hugged. Byakuya nodded to the adults before addressing the twins, "I hear you will be staying with us tonight?"

"Yes!" Byakko said excitedly. Ichihiko nodded ferociously in agreement while Hiro chuckled. Kumiko felt Aizen take her hand and she looked at him. He gave her a questioning look and she graced him with a small smile. He gave her a smirk before looking back at the twins excitedly talk to Byakuya. Byakuya then said, "Takara is looking for the two of you, she said she had a surprise."

"Come on, lets go!" Ichihiko said pulling Byakuya's hands back towards Takara. They disappeared and Hiro said. "Well, I have a few people to go mingle with. I'll leave you two love birds to yourself."

Hiro disappeared in a flash and Aizen leaned into Kumiko, whispering, "When were they sleeping here?"

"Since this afternoon," Kumiko said, softly. He noticed her mischievous smile and he smirked saying, "And I find it interesting that Hiro is also leaving for the night."

"Interesting indeed," Kumiko said before pulling away to finish her dinner. Aizen's facial expression was unreadable as he watched his wife. The music was vivid and lively as children and adults danced about. The moon rose high into the sky as the night flew on. Kumiko hugged Rukia and Rukia whispered, "Good luck."

Kumiko pulled away only to have Ichigo hug her tightly. He released her and took Rukia's hand before leaving. Kumiko then felt someone touch her shoulder. Kumiko looked up to see Aizen standing next to her. He smiled and said sincerely, "Shall we go home?"

"Let's say goodbye to Takara first," Kumiko said. Aizen nodded and they hurried over to the young girl. She pounced on Kumiko and said, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I am," cooed Kumiko, running through the girl's long hair. Takara pouted only for Yoruichi to interject, "Come, Takara, Mio-kun is waiting to say goodbye."

"Mio!" Takara flash stepped off and Kumiko's facial expression flickered. She then said, nodding her head towards Yoruichi, "Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yoruichi said winking. Kumiko turned promptly and walked away with Aizen. Aizen took her arm and flash stepped them back to the Aizen estate. Kumiko looked at him curiously, who was looking down at her. He then stroked her cheek and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kumiko said smiling, "Why?"

"Usually when you have the twins stay over, you have something to tell me," Aizen said, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. Kumiko smiled coyly and ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders. Standing on her toes, she whispered, "Not so much as telling..."

Aizen gave her another questioning look, but with much more amusement. He pulled her up against him as he said hushed, "So what is it?"

Kumiko's smile remained the same as she whispered, "Nothing, perhaps I just want my husband to myself for the evening."

The passionate fire could be seen in his eyes as he looked at her. But before he could do anything, Hiro's voice rang out.

"Sousuke? I'm sorry to interrupt but there is something we need to talk to about," Hiro said, apologetically, "It's important."

"I will be right there," Aizen said with a sigh. He kissed Kumiko's forehead and said, "I'll be back."

"Okay," Kumiko said as Aizen left. Kumiko watched after him for a moment and then went into the bed room. She crossed the room and sat by the vanity. Slowly, she undid the clips in her hair and put them on the table. Brushing out her hair, she tossed her hair around lightly letting it fall freely. She then pulled at the obi behind her only to find that it was a rather tight knot. She closed her eyes and sighed. A brief moment later, she felt it loosen and her eyes opened immediately. Aizen stood behind her saying, "Sorry, family business."

"It's alright," Kumiko said, blushing slightly. Aizen smiled gently and said, "Shall we get ready for bed?"

Kumiko smiled as she felt the outer two layers of her kimono fall to the ground. She turned to face him and touched her nose with hers and said, "No."

Aizen raised his eyebrows and said as she slipped his haori off him, "And what do you suggest we do?"

Kumiko lightly kissed him before purring, "Create our next child."

Aizen then kissed her with loving reverence, pressing her body into his. Kumiko kissed back with equal passion, tangling her hands into his hair. The smoldering sensations spread throughout her body only fueling the fire. Kumiko suddenly felt him pulled away and pressed a kissed to her forehead. Kumiko looked at him confused for a moment before letting out a small yelp. He had pulled her to her feet effortlessly. He led her over to the bed and she fell back onto the bed sitting, laughing softly. Aizen swiftly slipped behind her he breathed heatedly into her ear, "Are you sure about this?"

"Mhmm," was Kumiko's only response as he nibbled on her ear. She shivered as he did so and could feel his smirk. She felt his lips press against her skin, slowly traveling downward. Kumiko felt every nerve ending tingle in anticipation. Her blush increased as she felt her yukata began slipping from her shoulders. She gasped as he began biting at her shoulder, her loving desire growing as she felt his hands roam up and down her sides. Pulling at her yukata, Aizen grinned and gently rubbed his hand on the inside of her knee in circles. Kumiko whimpered with a smile; it didn't quite tickle but it felt surprisingly delightful.

Kumiko turned, stopping his kisses only to pressing light teasing kisses along his jaw line. Aizen's grip tightened and Kumiko laughed as he suddenly pushed her down onto the bed, his hands pinning hers. His body was pressing her against the sheets, as he purposely pressed his lips to her ear and whispered roughly, "No more teasing."

Kumiko felt the pleasurable swooping sensation in her stomach at his words. He continued kissing her collar bone, making the wondrous sensations in her body never ending. She then sighed softly as he nipped lightly and Kumiko replied, "No more teasing..."

That night, the two of them delighted in their love once more.

**S.C.**

"Urahara-san."

"Ahh, Karin-chan!" Urahara said, waving his fan. Karin, who was standing at the doors, said, "Did you get my order?

"Yes," Urahara said as Tessai brought out a box, "Here it is! Just arrived this morning."

"Thank you," Karin said, taking and looking through the box. She then sighed and said, "Urahara-san, have you noticed a strange reiatsu appearing at night?"

"Strange reiatsu?" Urahara asked.

"Yes, I keep feeling it at near the park," Karin said, "It doesn't feel hostile, but it's not friendly either. But no matter what I do, I can't seem to find what it is."

"I see," Urahara said frowning, "I haven't felt it, but I will definitely check into it."

"Okay, see you later," Karin said, "Yuzu's waiting for me and I don't want her getting suspicious."

"Alright, see you soon," Urahara said, cheerfully as Karin left. Tessai bent over and said, "Store owner, that's-."

"I know, I know," Urahara said, almost disgustedly, "I'll deal with it. _**Before**_ he goes to Soul Society."

**S.C.**

Yachiru woke up to Kichirou sleeping soundly besides her. She sighed, wondering when he got in. They had meet up with him here in Rukongai the other day investigating the same thing. Kichirou suggested they stay at this hideaway to avoid any unwanted idiots coming to pick a fight. He had left after dinner saying he had some things to check up on. He rolled over onto his back, sighing slightly. This wasn't the first time he would randomly appear in her bed. It wasn't as if he was being intimate with her either. He just hated sleeping alone, said he would wake up every time someone came into the room. Lightly stroking his hair, Kichirou's eyes opened and he groaned lightly. Yachiru smiled softly and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Kichirou said, rubbing his head, "how did you sleep?"

"I slept great," Yachiru said, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "When did you get in?"

"Sometimes around four," Kichirou murmured and Yachiru smacked him.

"Go back to sleep."

"Why?" Kichirou said mildly, "You're the one that woke me up."

"I don't care, go back to slee-."

Kichirou sat up abruptly, kissing her deeply. Yachiru felt a jolt shoot throughout her body before she melted into the kiss. For her, it ended far too soon. She blinked and Kichirou stood near the door saying, "You should probably get ready, Kenpachi and Ikkaku should be coming back from the nightly investigation soon."

Kichirou left her alone and Yachiru pouted. She hated when he did that, he was such an insomniac. He was also a bit of a sloth some times; he was way too laid back for his own good. But he was a good swordsman, a peculiar yet hilarious friend, and a really REALLY good kisser.

**S.C.**

Kumiko slowly opened her eyes to feel a strong arm holding her firmly. Shifting slight, she felt herself pressed against Aizen's warm body. His slow, warm steady breathe hit the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes as if to go back to sleep.

"Kumiko?"

Turning to face him, she found that his eyes were open. Smiling softly, she said, "Couldn't sleep?"

Aizen smiled and said, "On and off."

Kumiko pressed a firm kiss against his lips before settling back down into the pillows. Aizen rubbed her back gently and he said, "You are beautiful..."

Kumiko blushed and then said, "Stop flirting you."

"Not flirting," Aizen said lovingly, "Just speaking the truth."

Kumiko smile remained as she drifted off back to sleep as he rubbed her back. He then embraced her tightly, his whisper pleading, "Never leave me again, my sweet love."

Tairei9: Up, till 2 in the morning, writing this. Whyyyyyyyy do I do this to myself?

ByaNeko-Chan: Because you write long chapters. You have no one to blame but yourself.

Tairei9: Ughhhh. Review.


	43. Chapter 43

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I've had more artistic idea's than motivation.

ByaNeko-Chan: 'Glaaaarreee'

Tairei9: Oh come on! I'm updating aren't I?

ByaNeko-Chan: Yes...at a ridiculously slow pace.

Tairei9: Hey, at least I'm updating. Well now things will start to get serious again, which means no more romancing.

Kon: Ha! With you, that never happens!

Tairei9: Excuse me readers while I go take care of an annoying little stuffy!

Chapter 43

Staring into the forest, Tessai grimaced as the reiatsu rose as Urahara stared into it. Urahara said, "Well, well, trying to be intimidating isn't he?"

"Are you sure it's him?" Tessai said, feeling the reiatsu. It was strong and powerful, despite its non hostile nature. Urahara wasn't fooled however; in fact he knew going into that forest would be more dangerous that jumping off a cliff into a pile of spikes.

"Positive," Urahara said, "Come along."

Urahara and Tessai walked into the woods, quiet as a mouse. Karin had commented how she couldn't find what it was, and Urahara knew why. It was because she didn't know what she was looking for. Urahara knew exactly what he was looking for, or rather who he was looking for. They came out into a clearing and Urahara said, "Well, well. You seem to like making a fuss."

At first all that responded was the wind. Then a man with dark hair and tan skin came out of the shadows. He grinned and he said snidely, "Well, well. If it isn't Urahara Kisuke. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why a prince who is supposed to be on lock down is here in the real world," Urahara said coldly.

"Well, I came because I'm curious about this place is all," he said, "We were send down on a retrieval mission."

"We?" Urahara asked sharply.

"Yes, we," the prince said in an obviously mocking tone, "Needless to say Seireitei are going to have some unexpected visitors soon and then the war will really begin."

"I see," Urahara said, his own reiatsu rising, "Well I'll make my warning clear right now. You move even an inch on where you're not wanted, you harm Kumiko or anyone else in anyway, I will rip you to pieces."

"Well don't you have guts," the prince said, leaning against the tree with his arm, "Threatening a prince."

"A shamed prince," Urahara coldly, "You lost any immunity that day and you know it."

"Well don't you worry yourself over it," the prince said before disappearing back into the forest, "I'm not crazy to go after Kumiko. My brother would kill me before anyone had the chance."

Anger would be an understatement in describing Urahara's expression at that moment. But somehow he kept still. The prince's aura could no longer be felt, but neither male was fooled. Princes were well trained and not to be underestimated. Tessai watched him silently for a moment and said, "What do we do?"

"Inform Seireitei," Urahara said, "I'd rather this not be a surprise when he burst's in at the next captains meeting."

"Hai," Tessai said as Urahara flash stepped back to his shop. Tessai followed him closely as they hurried back to the shop, wondering what the prince's plan was. Judging by the prince's history and Urahara's threat, it wasn't good.

**S.C.**

"Aizen-Taichou!"

Kumiko and Aizen looked over towards the door as Hinamori burst in. She looked at Aizen and said, "Yamamoto has called for all the Captains for an emergency meeting!"

Aizen stood up and Kumiko looked back at him. Aizen responded, "Understood. Gomen nasai, Kumiko, we'll have to finish talking later."

"That's alright," Kumiko said with a sigh, "I'll be at home if I'm needed."

Aizen left leaving Kumiko alone. She then sighed and said, "Everyone's busy today…"

Kumiko then left the office shutting the door. She walked through the fifth division towards the Aizen Estate. Kumiko could see the top of the home when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kumiko!"

"Satoshi!" Kumiko said, turning to see Satoshi hurrying towards her. This was a surprise; she hadn't really seen him in a while. He was definitely taller and his hair was longer as well. He stopped and said, "How are you? I haven't really seen you around…"

"Ah, I've been busy with the Eleventh Division since Kenpachi is still out on mission," Kumiko said, "Yumichika pretty much forced me out of the office for the rest of the day, so I'm heading back home."

"Ah I see," Satoshi said, nodding absentmindedly. Kumiko then noticed that he didn't look so well. In fact he looked rather pale. His eyes were conflicted and he was lightly shaking. Staring him down, Kumiko then said, "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine," Satoshi said, his eyes obviously upset, "Excuse me."

"He-Hey!" Kumiko started but he was already gone.

"Okaa-chan!" Byakko said, as Kumiko walked into the room. Hiro looked up and saw the concerned expression on her face. As the twins hugged her legs, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kumiko said with a sigh, "Just a long day."

"I see," Hiro said as Kumiko came down to her son's level and said, "Go get ready to go outside, alright? We're going to go for a walk."

"Kay!" Both zoomed out of the room and Hiro laughed saying, "Love you to death, those two do."

"And I love them," Kumiko said with a weak smile. Hiro noticed and asked concerned, "Are you alright? It's unusual that you're back this early."

"I just feel tired," Kumiko said, with a care free shrug, "That's all."

Hiro watched her for a moment before asking, "Where is Sousuke? Is he still working?"

"Yeah," Kumiko said, "He got called away to a meeting. Things have been very chaotic lately."

"Any news with…?" Hiro trailed away, obviously not wanting to actually say the name. Kumiko didn't make comment on that but did answer his question, "Nothing to my knowledge, Hiro. There have been no signs of her yet."

Hiro nodded, staying silent. Kumiko was about to say something when Hiro stood up saying, "Well I have some things to take care of. See you later, Kumiko-chan!"

"See you," Kumiko said, watching him leave. Kumiko stood up, brushing off her pants. The twins came running back into the room, grabbing her hands. Ichihiko said loudly, "Okaa-chan! Let's go!"

"Alright, I'm coming," Kumiko said as she walked outside with her two little ones. They stayed near her, talking to her about anything their hearts desired as they walked through the gardens. Kumiko didn't mind them asking the questions; but as she walked more and more, she found herself feeling rather lightheaded. Stopping by the pond, Kumiko sat down against the tree's as the two little ones surrounded her. Byakko asked quietly, "Are you okay, Okaa-chan?"

"I'm alright, Bya-kun," Kumiko let out a sigh, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Don't get up then," Ichihiko said, now worried, "we can stay here!"

"Don't worry," Kumiko said, pulling them into her arms, "Just let me rest for a little while."

The three of them rested there for a while, the twins eventually dosing off. Kumiko cradled her boys lovingly when she had heard, "There you are."

"Here I am," Kumiko said, looking back at Aizen. He gave her a smile, but she immediately noticed that he was tense. She leaned up, kissing his cheek and said, "Let's put them in their beds, shall we?"

Aizen nodded and took Ichihiko from her. Kumiko slowly got up, holding Byakko securely in her arms. She managed to make it back to the house and put Byakko in his bed. She kissed the twins lightly as did their father. Aizen then pulled Kumiko from the room, shutting the door behind him swiftly. He scooped her up bridal style and went into their room. Kumiko looked at him surprised as he gently put her down on the bed saying, "You really shouldn't push yourself. Don't think I didn't notice your exhaustion."

"I could say the same with you," Kumiko said, gently rubbing his shoulder, "You're so tense, what happened?"

"The meeting," Aizen said, tightly, "We had an…unexpected guest."

"Guest?" Kumiko asked baffled and Aizen said tightly, "The shamed prince himself."

Kumiko froze. Aizen watched her face drain not only in color, but emotion. He knew the history between the prince and Kumiko wasn't good. Considering on more than one occasion, she had turned down his unwanted advances (even shoved him into a fountain once). Not only that, Kumiko had left on account of the shamed prince's actions left unpunished. Needless to say, hearing that he was in Soul Society was the last thing she wanted to hear. She stared at him impassively for a moment before saying, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Aizen said, "His father sent him and his brother down to assist with bringing down Hollow Queen."

Kumiko gritted her teeth and said, "I suppose we have no choice in the matter?"

"None," Aizen said and Kumiko growled, clearly annoyed. Aizen stroked her hair and said, "He is still the rudest spoiled prince he was when I last saw him."

"As much as I don't want to believe that he's here to stay," Kumiko grumbled, "It is of no consequence. He has no immunity anymore; he is subjected to our own laws. Yamamoto-Sotaichou will not tolerate his behavior."

"While that is true, I would rather you not be alone with him," Aizen said, "Remember that-."

"He is a womanizing jerk that doesn't understand the word no," Kumiko said, "I remember. I have no interesting in being alone with him, and honestly, if he did try anything he'd be dead before knocking on the door."

Aizen smirked at that and cradled her saying, "Let's not talk about him anymore. I'm much more interested in why you're so tired than a prince that nobody likes."

"I'm not sure," Kumiko said, leaning against him. Closing her eyes she said, "I guess since Kenpachi is still gone, I'm just tired from working double time constantly."

"Makes sense," Aizen muttered, "Since only you or Yumichika-san ever do the paperwork."

"Mhm," Kumiko said, and he chuckled. Kissing the top of her head, he then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kumiko said, kissing the underside of his jaw lightly. Hugging her tightly, he said, "Just promise me not to do anything stupid."

"Since when do I do anything stupid?" Kumiko asked teasingly and Aizen replied swiftly, "You walked along the wall of the King's Palace just to watch me and fell off when you weren't paying attention to where you were going."

"Hey, you caught me," Kumiko huffed as she felt his chest rumble with his laughter. She stroked the exposed skin near the v-necked robes. The warmth of his body was putting her to sleep. He seemed to have noticed this as he pulled her down onto the bed. Kumiko gave him a look and he shook his heading saying, "You need to sleep."

"As long as you stay," Kumiko said simply. Aizen smiled weakly and nodded. He watched her lay down, rubbing her back along the spine. Kumiko's eyes were almost shut to sleep when there was a loud knock on the door. Kumiko sat up with a groan as the door slide open. She looked over and saw Yumichika standing there. He glanced at her and said, "We need to go join the captain. They've found the source of the energy."

"I understand," Kumiko said with a sigh. Yumichika left and Aizen immediately embraced her saying, "Are you sure you'll be alright in going?"

"I'll be fine," Kumiko said, kissing his cheek before breaking away. Aizen watched her leave with a contemplating expression. He didn't have long however to think when he was interrupted by his sons.

Kumiko flash stepped towards the eleventh division where she knew Yumichika would be waiting. It was a rather nice day out, not too hot or too cold. But Kumiko didn't particularly care for the reiatsu that began to fill the air as she got closer to the Eleventh Division. Gritting her teeth, she stopped in the training ground where the reiatsu was coming from. Stepping forward, she said firmly, "I know you're here, stop that obnoxious hiding."

"Aww, how not nice." The Prince came out of the shadows with a taunting expression, "I thought I was hiding myself rather well. Oh well."

"What are you doing here, Nao-sama?" Kumiko said coldly, "Harassing my squad members?"

"So cold, so cold!" He said lightly, "Ever the soldier, Kumiko-chan?"

"Still ever the womanizer I see," Kumiko said, going straight past him, "Now if you will excuse me, I have my duties to attend to."

"Your _womanly_ duties?" taunted Nao and Kumiko completely ignored him. She would very much love to beat him into place but she knew it would only give him the satisfaction. Going to walk inside, she turned and said simply, "Please try to behave, Nao, your father can't save you a second time."

Kumiko felt him come to attack from behind, but scoffed. When she told Aizen she wouldn't be alone, she meant it. Apparently the prince didn't think so.

"Well, well," Yumichika said, politely, "Someone has a temper."

Yumichiko flung out his zanpakutou, which had currently been blocking the Prince's kantana, and knocked the prince backwards. The Prince regained his composure and said, "Well, well, if it isn't the Heiress underdog. Still taking orders I see?"

"I take orders from no one," Yumichika said, brushing his hair back, "It's just unbeautiful to attack a person from behind. Especially a Lady, now if you will excuse us, we have a mission to complete Nao-sama."

Kumiko and Yumichika left, flash stepping towards the gates. Yumichika glanced at Kumiko and said, "We need to be more careful. Nao isn't someone we can just shut up about us. He knows _everything_."

Kumiko's look hardened and said, "I know that. Believe me I do."

Yumichika looked at Kumiko with a sideways glance and said, "Kumiko, are you sure-?"

"I'm sure," Kumiko said, hollowly, "It was only a matter of time before they found out anyway."

"And Sousuke?" Yumichika said and Kumiko said, "He'll be fine."

**S.C.**

Yachiru walked along with Kichirou in the forest, examining the old path that was leading them who knows where. There were a lot of rumor's going around of people wandering into the forest and not returning. However, it had been a few weeks since coming to investigate and they hadn't been lucky. Kichirou was staring intently ahead and Yachiru glanced up at him.

"Will you have to go back?"

"Hm?" Kichirou said and Yachiru elaborated, "Will you have to go back to the King's realm?"

Kichirou winced and said, "After this is all over, I have my duty to uphold."

"Oh," Yachiru almost sounded disappointed. Kichirou glanced at her and said, "After this is all over, I will be able to go back and forth though."

Their eyes met as he said, "So I will be able to see you still."

Yachiru looked at him and huffed, "Yeah but you're a prince, if you haven't noticed I'm not princess material."

"Who said I wanted a princess," Kichirou said, his lazy amused smirk returning. Yachiru cheeks turned red as she stared at him and then scoffed, "Whatever, we should check down this way. There is a wate-!"

Kichirou pushed Yachiru as something came crashing down near them. Grabbing one of the two kantana's tied to his waist; he kept a firm stance as the dust disappeared. Wind from the impact died down, but a strong reiatsu took its place. Yachiru immediately got up; unsheathing her zanpakutou as they saw what had attacked them. It was a sight that made both Kichirou and Yachiru stiffen.

"Well, well," Tousen said, his voice almost echoing. Blood was dripping down from his mouth which Yachiru had a sneaking suspicion wasn't his own, "If it isn't the prince himself."

"Tousen," Kichirou said, coldly, "How much have you fallen that you've been absorbing people to strengthen your own power?"

Tousen smirked, which Yachiru thought was rather creepy, and he spoke in the same echoing voice, "I answer to the Hollow Queen, and the Hollow Queen alone."

Tousen lunged, his sword suddenly appearing in his hand. Kichirou stood there until Tousen was very close before suddenly disappearing. Tousen dug his heel into the ground, pivoting to stop Kichirou's blade with his own. Yachiru then came from down low, slashing out. Tousen disappeared, only getting nicked by Yachiru, who growled in frustration. Kichirou grabbed and pulled her out of the way as Tousen stabbed down at her. Yachiru felt herself being thrown back as Kichirou skillful trapped Tousen's zanpakutou against a tree stump. Tousen was staring blankly as he said, "You are definitely the opposite of your sister. Unlike her brutish strength, you have more skill with the sword."

"Hadō number sixty three: Raikōhō!" Kichirou said and Tousen was blasted back. Kichirou kept his sword pointing forward, eyes narrowed. Yachiru was about to lunge when she noticed what Kichirou was staring at. Tousen's chest was exposed, but it was covered by and red substance that wasn't blood. It was bubbling and glowing around what looked like a bright red gem. He was panting and growling, sounding borderline inhuman. Yachiru then came up by Kichirou and said, "Is that-?"

"Yes," Kichirou said, "The Red Seed is devouring him. How disgusting."

Kichirou was about to attack again before another reiatsu suddenly exploded. Kichirou looked up and saw Zaraki Kenpachi come falling out of the sky. He crashed in the middle of Kichirou and Tousen, laughing. Kichirou looked flatly annoyed and Yachiru smirked. Kenpachi then said grinning, "Tousen! You look like Hollow Queen's gotten the better of you!"

"Gotten the better of me?" Tousen growled, smirking crazily, "Are you sure it's _me_ the Hollow Queen has gotten better off?"

"Eh? Enough with your riddles!" Kenpachi yelled, ripping off his eye patch, "Let's fight!"

Kichirou flinched as the reiatsu's started destroying the area. Yachiru and him jumped away from the fight to a safer place. Ikkaku joined them soon and said, "Seems the Captain interrupted your fight."

"Doesn't matter," Kichirou said, shortly, "As long as he wins."

Yachiru rolled her eyes and said, "Lazy."

"Hey," Kichirou said as she smacked his shoulder. She then looked out towards the fight saying, "I wonder what he met though."

"Hm?" Ikkaku said and Kichirou said, "She means Tousen. He said, 'Are you sure it's _me_ the Hollow Queen has gotten better off?'. It mildly concerns me."

"You think he knows something important?" Yachiru asked and Kichirou said, "Hate to say it but yeah."

"Don't worry," Ikkaku said, "The Captain will beat it out of him."

"I wonder about that…" Kichirou said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Kichirou made a sudden movement saying, "Be on your guard."

"Kichirou?" Yachiru asked, narrowing her eyes slightly and he said, "She's here, somewhere…"

Yachiru didn't even need to ask who as she fingered her zanpakutou. Another explosion sent debris flying as Zaraki laughed menacingly. Tousen was snarling while his blood mingled with the other substance. Kichirou and Yachiru grimaced slightly and Ikkaku said, "Taichou's really getting into it."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

"Miko-chan!" Yachiru said as Kumiko and Yumichika appeared. Kumiko looked down to see Kenpachi and Tousen fighting. Looking slightly revolted, Kumiko said, "It seems the seed's consumed him."

"It indeed looks that way," Kichirou said, "What are you doing here?"

"We were ordered by the Sotaichou to come," Yumichika said, and Kichirou frowned. He grasped Kumiko's wrist and she said, "What?"

Kichirou didn't say anything, but he found himself grabbing Kumiko and flash stepping her out of harm's way. Yachiru appeared next to him as he stopped a distance away from where a crater now stood. Yumichika and Ikkaku appeared on the other side, only to be distracted by the appearance of several arrancar. Kumiko frowned and heard an echoing laughter that wasn't Tousen. Kichirou looked around and said, "Where are you?"

Kumiko's eyes flickered over to Kenpachi. She barely had time to react when screaming, "Kenpachi!"

But it was too late.

"Nottori, Shushi!"

A glowing streak shot into the elevenths division's back. Kumiko looked up to see Naomi smirking. Kumiko snarled, jumping up to go after Naomi only to have Tousen's corpse get thrown between them. Kumiko looked down at Kenpachi as Naomi said, "Well this is an interesting scenario. I think I'll leave you to it, Madame Right-hand."

"Wait!" Kumiko snapped but was stopped by an explosion of reiatsu ripping the ground beneath her. Kichirou jumped out of the way but Yachiru and Kumiko fell down near the captain. Kichirou would have followed but arrancar appeared around him as well. His face looked livid as he pulled both swords out saying, "Today was **_NOT_** the day to piss me off!"

Kumiko and Yachiru straightened up as Yachiru shouted, "Ken-chan! What did you do that for!"

Kumiko didn't say anything as she watched the back of her squad captain. She had no idea when the weather had turned foul. Thunder cracked from above and the wind began to pick up, but neither paid any heed. The captain laughed strangely and said, "Who would have thought…"

"Yachiru," Kumiko said lowly, pulling out her zanpakutou, "Get ready."

"Wha-?" Yachiru said, obviously baffled but it was soon clarified when Zaraki Kenpachi turned around. The same red gem glowed brightly at his front and a crazed look was in his eyes. He pointed his ragged kantana at them and shouted the words neither girl wanted to hear.

"**_You two better be ready for a fight to the death_!**"


	44. Chapter 44

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. Just not that whatever happens in this fanfic has no bearing on the actual series (thankfully). I know some who read it might wonder why it was deleted and uploaded again. It's because I like this version of it better. On with the story.

Chapter 44

Kumiko blocked Kenpachi's blow as Yachiru scrambled up. Kumiko glanced back as Kenpachi struck at her repeatedly. Kumiko shouted back, "Do me a favor and fight seriously please!"

Kumiko blocked one of his blows and sent a kick. It blasted him back but Kumiko knew that wouldn't do much damage. Yachiru stood up, grabbing her sword saying, "I know, I know..."

Yachiru took her stance and said, "It's just-."

"You don't have to say it," Kumiko said with gritted teeth, "I know!"

Kenpachi came rushing out of the cloud of dirt, laughing like a lunatic. Yachiru grimaced as she managed to keep him busy. He swiped at her ferociously while Kumiko came around from behind. She slashed out, sinking into his back. She flipped back as he spun around with his sword, hitting her deep in the shoulder. Yachiru struck at him repeatedly, allowing Kumiko to jump away. Kumiko grimaced as she stood back up, the necklace around her neck glowing. She didn't have long to let herself heal as Kenpachi sent another blow her way. Yachiru managed to put a decent sized gash in his side sending him flying again and flipped over to Kumiko. Yachiru had her share of injuries as well but didn't seem deterred. Glancing over at Kumiko, she asked, "What do we do? He's going to kill us at this rate!"

Kumiko couldn't help notice that she sounded somewhat broken saying that. Kumiko swallowed, a lump growing in her throat. Kumiko said hoarsely, "We don't have a choice but to defeat him. We can't go get help without him killing everything in his path..."

Yachiru nodded stiffly, her eyes glassy. Kumiko stared at her friend and said, walking forward, "Do you need me to cover you?"

"No," Yachiru said, "Just keep fighting..."

Kumiko looked back to see her friend staring at her, gripping her kantana tightly. Kumiko looked back and saw Kenpachi lunge at them. Kumiko gritted her teeth before shouting, "Waru, Tasogara Uta!"

Kenpachi blinked only to have Kumiko's reiatsu explode. He stopped and suddenly Kumiko appeared behind him with her golden sword in hand and slashed out. Kenpachi blocked her sword and stared with a surprised smirk. He then said, "Oh? So this is what your release looks like?"

Yachiru appeared above and sliced down. She wounded him but his already overwhelming reiatsu increased suddenly, sending both girls away from him. Kumiko was not deterred and neither was Yachiru. Kumiko appeared above him and there was a loud ring in the air. Kumiko had a smooth bladed sword in one hand blocking his sword but she also had the jagged one in the other. Which Kenpachi hadn't noticed until it was too late. Yachiru screamed as her own reiatsu went sky high and stabbed into his back. Kumiko struck the other sword at the same time in another spot. All the power's colliding exploded; ripping up all the trees surrounding them. Kichirou, who had been with Ikkaku and Yumichika getting rid of all the arrancar, shouted, "Kumiko! Yachiru!"

Yumichika slashed out and defeated the one he had been fighting and grabbed Kichirou's shoulder saying, "Don't go down there!"

The rain came pouring, which was clearing the dust away. When they could finally see, none of them could say anything. They couldn't even move.

Kumiko gasped, blood coming up from her mouth. She tried getting up, but her arms were shaking too much to support her well. Yachiru was in front of her, sword stabbed into the ground. Kenpachi stood there, injured sever enough to make him pant but not enough to make him fall. Kenpachi then scoffed and said, "How pathetic. I expected more of you both."

Kenpachi then dashed towards them yelling, "It's over!"

The blow never came. Instead, something blasted Kenpachi to the side, diverting Kumiko's and Yachiru's attention. A shinigami with bright colored hair and a captain's coat came walking towards them. Yachiru looked at Ichigo shocked and said, "Ichi-ni…"

"Yachiru," Ichigo said seriously, "Take care of Kumiko. Now."

Yachiru stared at him for a moment before turned on her heel, scooping Kumiko up and flash stepping to Kichirou. Ichigo then stared at the place where Kenpachi went flying. Kenpachi stood up menacingly and said, "Ichigo, you teme…quit interrupting my battle!"

"This isn't battle," Ichigo said coldly, walking towards him, "It would be massacre if I let you be."

"Fine then," Kenpachi's smirk was back, "Then you'll be my opponent!"

Kenpachi came at him, reiatsu rising dangerously. Ichigo didn't seemed fazed as Kenpachi came close and stopped his blow with Zangetsu. Kenpachi grin became more frustrated as he jumped back. Ichigo kept his cool and said, "So that's how you want to play. Fine, then it's my turn."

Ichigo disappeared, leaving Kenpachi listening to only the rain. Kenpachi snarled out in frustration, looking around the damaged area, "WHERE ARE YOU KUROSAKI? Show yourself, you coward!"

Ichigo appeared behind him, slashing deep into his back. Coughing out blood, Zaraki Kenpachi was thrown forward. Ichigo waste no time in hitting him low in the back. Laughing now, Kenpachi turned saying, "That's more like it!"

Ichigo jumped away in the nick of time and then shouted, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The blue light overwhelmed Kenpachi and sent him flying back even farther than before. Ichigo stood there for a moment before pressing his hand to his ear and said, "The Seed is attached to the heart area. Orders?"

There was a pause and Ichigo's face darkened. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo said lowly, "I don't like it but understood…"

Ichigo then held out his sword saying lowly, "_Bankai_."

**S.C.**

"I hope Onee-chan gets back soon," Takara said as Byakko and Ichihiko stared out the window. The rain was coming down quite heavily. It was night time now and they had been waiting for Kumiko to come back for hours. Ichigo had left in a rush and they were all hyped up on wanting to know what happened. All three were lying on pillows that where near a window. Ichihiko was dosing off while Byakko was watching intently. He then sat up suddenly, a shocked looked coming over his face. Takara noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Byakko didn't answer, instead he ran toward the door. Takara protested as he opened it and ran outside. Takara jumped up and said, "Byakko, where are you going!"

Byakko ran down the walk way not caring if he got wet from the rain. In fact, he barely noticed it. All he cared about was that he felt her reiatsu at the gates and it felt like she was upset. He saw her round the corner up ahead and he yelled, "Okaa-chan!"

Kumiko looked around, her hair soaked and she was still in her blood stained uniform. She had been hoping to change before she went to see her little ones. Wincing, she turned and said with calmness that she certainly didn't feel, "Go back with Takara, Bya-kun."

Byakko stopped dead in his tracks but didn't listen. Instead he asked, "Okaa-chan...What happened?"

"Go back," Kumiko said, emotionless as Takara caught up. Kumiko then flash stepped to her room and slammed the door. She stomped over to the closet and opened it. She stripped off her ruined uniform, revealing bandages on her body. Taking it from the closet, Kumiko slipped on the yukata. She tied of the sash with a tad bit more force than necessary, tears threatening to escape her eyes. It didn't matter if she changed, she still felt dirty and disgusting. It didn't matter if she was healed, her pain was intense. Sitting on the bed, Kumiko pressed her hands into her forehead. There was no dealing with this; she didn't want to deal with this. Zaraki Kenpachi, their captain, their training, their companion…

_"YOU STUPID VINES! DIE ALREADY! DIE! DIE! DIE!" roared Zaraki._

Her savior…

Was gone.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko didn't even look up as she heard her husband's voice. Letting off a shiver, she tried to not listen to him cross the room. Every step he took made it harder and harder to keep the tears from falling. She felt Aizen sit next to her and he said, "So Kenpachi died…"

"Yes," Kumiko said in a low growl, "I assume all the captains are informed?"

"Yes," Aizen said, "Yumichika told us…You should be resting, you were quite injured."

"It's fine," Kumiko said tersely, "I'm well enough to not be in a hospital…"

There was a period of silence and Aizen finally said softly, "The seed had delved deep in his heart. To remove it-."

"Would have killed him," Kumiko said, miserably, "I know. I think so did he."

"It scary," Aizen said tersely, "Hollow Queen made the progression of the seed move a thousand times faster."

"Enough."

Aizen looked down to see his wife sit up. He noticed the tears come down her face but also the livid look on her face. Instantly, Aizen pulled her to him and hugged her ferociously. Kumiko felt her control slipping as she cried quietly into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, not saying anything for a while. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her dampened scent. It seemed like forever until Kumiko finally stopped. They just remained entwined and Kumiko asked, "What happens now?"

"Sotaichou will tell us the plan in the morning," Aizen said softly, "For now, just rest."

Kumiko nodded and closed her eyes. It wasn't until she heard a small but familiar voice.

"Okaa-chan."

"Byakko, Ichihiko," Aizen said gently as Kumiko wiped the wetness from her cheeks. The twins stared with wide eyes as Aizen said, "It's alright, you can come in."

The boys immediately ran over and cuddled up to them. Byakko looked at his mother and said, "Okaa-chan, what happened?"

Kumiko shakily stroked her son's hair and said, "Zaraki-Taichou died today."

"What-Why?" Byakko asked, shock clearly evident. Ichihiko looked just as horrified as Kumiko said, "He was possessed by the Hollow Queen in battle…and there was no choice but to defeat him."

Both of them were in shock, tears slipping out of their eyes. Aizen then said, "Come, let's go home. We all need our rest since it's so late."

The family hurried home not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. Kumiko barely noticed going back to the Aizen estate. Sitting down on the bed, both of the twins were already under the covers. Kumiko then collapsed next to them as well did Aizen. Byakko and Ichihiko curled up close to Kumiko as Aizen reached over, stroking his wife's hair. He watched as the other three fell asleep. This wasn't completely unexpected; Naomi without a doubt was angry with Seireitei and the Spirit King. He just hadn't been expecting her to do what she did today. Sotaichou certainly was furious.

"Sousuke."

Aizen looked at his wife and saw she was looking up at him. He stroked her cheek, saying, "You really should try to get some sleep, Kumi-chan."

Kumiko smiled weakly at the use of her nickname but disappeared when she said, "What would you do if the King called me away?"

Aizen blinked before saying urgently, "Why would that matter? He released you."

"I just-," Kumiko said, softly, "Urahara sent word saying that the princes were here on a retrieval mission. I can't help but wonder on what they would be retrieving."

Aizen gritted his teeth; that was strange indeed. The King had told them to kill the Hollow Queen themselves so it was a slim chance that they were here to retrieve that woman. So if it wasn't the hollow queen they were after, the only other thing he could think of…

Kumiko shifted slightly and Aizen shook his head.

"Don't worry about that," Aizen said, leaning over to kiss her gently, "Get some sleep, whatever comes our way we'll deal with."

Kumiko finally laid back down, arm around the twin. Aizen slide his hand to her shoulder saying, "I'll protect this family no matter what…"

**S.C.**

"So," Takeshi said, waving her fan, "Kenpachi is dead."

"Hai," Kichirou said, standing in front of where Takeshi was sitting. The moon was high and the candles lit. Sighing, Takeshi said, "Well I won't lie, that's was very unexpected. At least Tousen is good and dead."

"Yeah but what he had to say was concerning," Kichirou said, "Are you sure it's _me_ the Hollow Queen has gotten the better of?"

"That and the Prince's showing up," Takeshi said, "You older Nii-san and Nao, the treacherous leech. What I wouldn't give to kick his-!"

"As much as I share that sentiment," Kichirou said, clearing his throat, "We really can't afford to speak so carelessly. I don't know what Otou-sama is planning now that he's sent those two, but it really worries me."

"I know," Takeshi said, frowning, "It certainly makes me suspicious that he might have duped us. Have you told Kumiko yet?"

"No, but she already has her suspicions about it," Kichirou said and Takeshi nodded slowly.

"How is she?" Takeshi asked.

"Who Kumiko?" Kichirou asked, "She's fine but-."

"No," Takeshi asked, "I mean Yachiru."

"She'll be fine," Kichirou said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'll be getting back to her tonight."

"Ehh?" Takeshi said with a sly smile, "Growing attached aren't we?"

"I should say the same to you," Kichirou said, surprised, "I thought Kumiko was your favorite."

"Of course she is," Takeshi huffed, "Who said she wasn't? After all…I gave up rights to Yachiru a long time ago."

Kichirou gave a faint smile before turning on his heels saying, "Indeed you did. See you around! I have a feeling we won't see each other for awhile."

Takeshi watched him leave and looked out the window. Smiling weakly as the wind blew the curtains gently, Takeshi said, "I'm sure she'll be just fine…"

**S.C.**

"This meeting will be called to order!" Yamamoto said stamping his staff on the floor. The dully chitter chatter died down and Yamamoto said, "I know much has happened in the last twenty four hours, but there are things we must do. As you all are aware, Zaraki Kenpachi was killed in battle the other day. This new develop meant was very unexpected."

There was murmuring in agreement when Yamamoto said, "It has become known that Hollow Queen means to bring war to us. She has established based in the further districts of Rukongai, gather support. Needless to say, we must deal with this problem immediately."

The doors opened wide and two men walked in with four other people behind him which looked like servants. One was recognized as Nao, who was looking rather bored. The other man had dark black hair with pale skin. His green eyes stared at them fiercely as he towered above them. He was dressed in dark pants with a japanese styled shirt. His haori was deep teal and covering his shoulders. All the captains bowed and Sotaichou said, "Greetings, Tsuneo-sama. Nao."

"Eh? No honorifics for me?' Nao asked, smirking. No one showed any care as Yamamoto asked Tsuneo, "Where is the third?"

"Kichirou is off doing something for me," Tsuneo said, his voice firm and noble, "We will fill him in later. Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes I have," Yamamoto said, "Kyoraku-Taichiou, Aizen-Taichou, Komamura-Taichou, Hitsugaya-Taichou, and I will go with our divisions to eradicate this army out in Rukongai. Ukitake-Taichiou will be in charge while I am gone. All the other captains will protect Seireitei with their very lives. Make sure everyone is in tip top shape. Tsuneo-sama, Kichirou-sama, and Nao will stay here and assist. There is a chance that Hollow Queen will try and take advantage of the situation so be on your guard. Everyone is dismissed!"

"Hai!"

Aizen began to walk out with the captains, ignoring the princes. It wasn't like he didn't like Tsuneo. It was just he had no interest in talking right now. Well, not to them. He walked towards the exit only to have someone pull him aside. Aizen looked back to see Byakuya standing there. He had a cool look on his face and said, "We need to talk."

Aizen allowed Byakuya to walk in front of him as they walked away from the first division. Aizen found himself being led into another room with stacks of paper work somewhere in the sixth division. Aizen stood near the doorway as Byakuya said, "I'll be frank. Needless to say, your departure in a week's time is less that wanted. I will be taking Kumiko back into my house once you have departed as well as the twins."

"I see," Aizen said, frowning, "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Byakuya said, "I need to prepare as if you're not coming back. You are heading onto battlefield where a lot is at stake for both sides. And as proven in the last many years, Hollow Queen is vengeful. Use this week wisely."

Aizen looked at him with a plain expression and said, "I plan to. Excuse me."

Byakuya didn't look back as Aizen left. Sighing, Byakuya opened one of the books. He _hoped_ nothing happened to Aizen, for his daughter's and grandchildren sake. He knew very well how terrible it was for Kumiko to lose Zaraki. Perhaps not as terrible it was for Yachiru, but the three had been close since she was a child. Even Byakuya hadn't expected Zaraki Kenpachi to die, at least not for a long time. Scoffing lightly, he said, "Now's not the time for nostalgia. There is work to be done."

**S.C.**

Kumiko was standing by a grave, wearing a simple black kimono. Many eleventh division members had been there already, as well as others. Yachiru had refused to come.

"_I will not sit there mopping around his grave," Yachiru said angrily, "Ken-chan would come back and kill us if we did."_

_Kumiko was standing in the doorway as Yachiru was getting ready to go train. She spared Kumiko a look and said viciously, "Go do what you want. I will be training to beat that witch into a damn pulp!"_

Kichirou decided to stay with Yachiru so here Kumiko stood staring. The twins were near her, holding on to her skirt. The wind was blowing at a steady pace and the sun kept coming in and out from behind the clouds. Patting her son's heads briefly, she walked forward and bent down. Reaching out, she touched the grave saying weakly, "You baka…Sayonara."

The twins watched their mother stand back up. Kumiko turned back to them and said, "We can go home now if you both would like to."

"Hai," Byakko said and Ichihiko nodded. All three walked back to their home where they found Aizen waiting for them. The twins ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Kumiko walked her way over as the twins ran off to find their uncle. Aizen watched his wife stop in front of him and he said, "We need to talk."

"I figured as much," Kumiko said softly. Aizen extended his hand and she took it. They walked along the walkway and Aizen finally said, "I will be leaving at the end of this week, as well as many others."

Kumiko nodded tersely and said, "The eleventh division?"

"Will remain here," Aizen said, "I have no idea when we will return. Gomen."

"It's not your fault," Kumiko said, looking out into the garden, "It only makes sense that they send someone who is not effected by her seed."

Aizen didn't respond to that, instead he asked, "How did your appointment with Unohana-Taichou go?"

Kumiko stopped, Aizen stopping when he felt the pull on his arm. He turned to look at her as she stared at him with an impassive stare. The sun came out and lit up her face. Aizen now concerned, walked towards her. Her voice stopped him from moving anymore. Her voice now firm she said, "I'm not in any danger health wise. She told me to take it easy for a while though."

"I see," Aizen said, a flicker of guilt crossing his face, "I hate leaving you this way…"

"It doesn't matter," Kumiko said firmly, "We'll get through it, just make sure to come home safe!"

Aizen smiled slightly and said, "Back to your old self?"

"Of course," Kumiko said softly, "Ken-chan would come back and kill me if I mopped around."

Aizen stroked her cheek before saying, "I'll do my best. Be sure not to get into anymore trouble while I'm gone…"

"I should say the same to you," Kumiko said before being interrupted by the twins dragging their uncle over to them.

From the shadows of the trees, the two prince's watched the tender moment between the family. Snickering, Nao said, "Well well, miss ever so optimistic. So brother, what do you plan to do now?"

Tsuneo watched the two, his overall face impassive. However, the looking in his eyes were frightening. It was mingled with grief, anger, and almost possessive. His voice was calm however as he said, "We'll wait this out. This might actually work to Otou-sama's advantage."

Tairei9: OMG DON'T KILL ME FOR HIS DEATH I'M ALREADY CRYING MY EYES OUT, DAMN IT! I don't usually like killing off characters that I didn't make up, but for the story line sake it had to be done. Review T.T


	45. Chapter 45

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

ByaNeko-Chan: Hmph.

Tairei9: Gomen T.T

Kon: Is she still mad at you?

Tairei9: I'm still mad at myself.

Kon: Get out of your slump would yah! On with the story!

Chapter 45

_He awoke to the smell of her. Breathing in deeply, he allowed the distinct smell of spices fill his nose. He smiled softly, holding her tightly to him. He finally opened his eyes, seeing the blurriness of the room. Sighing, he reached out one arm for his glasses and put them on. It was almost dawn, the room dimly lit. His lovely wife didn't wake, but was sleeping peacefully. Her black hair was untidy from sleeping against the pillows. Stroking her back, he kissed her cheek saying, "I love you…"_

"Aizen-Taichou."

Aizen opened his eyes and saw him staring out in a small valley where troops were imprisoning the rebels. It had been months of fighting these rebels and it was growing tiresome. Hollow Queen was still nowhere to be seen or heard from. Hinamori had appeared in front of him panting saying, "We've managed to imprison the last of the rebels."

"Good," Aizen said, exhaling, "I will be down in a moment."

"Hai!" Hinamori flash stepped away and left him to his self. Sighing, Aizen went to walk down towards the valley. The wind suddenly picked up and Aizen stopped short. Grabbing his hilt, he didn't even bother to look behind him saying, "What do you want, Takeshi?"

Takeshi appeared what seemed to be out of nowhere saying, "Well that's not a nice way to greet me."  
"I can't take any risks," Aizen said, coolly, "I can't begin to tell you how many times I've been attacked from behind."

"I believe it," Takeshi said, hands on her hips, "I wish I came bearing good news."

"Oh?" Aizen said and Takeshi nodded.

"The other captains are currently engaged in fighting Hollow Queens remaining 'Generals'," Takeshi said frowning, "But Hollow Queen is still nowhere to be seen."

"Is that right?" Aizen said, his expression growing slightly dark. He didn't like that, not knowing where that crazy woman was. Takeshi nodded and said, "Yeah, it's kinda freaking me out. I'm thinking she might be trying to sneak into Seireitei."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," Aizen said, "The captains are there as well as the princes. Kumiko can defend herself if she comes after her."

"Actually," Takeshi said, nervously, "About that…"

"What?" Aizen finally turning about to look at Takeshi. Takeshi looked at him sheepishly and said, "While the princes and captains are there… Kumiko's name has been moved from active duty to 'inactive' duty."

"Why?" Aizen asked sharply and Takeshi said, "I'm not sure…it seems like she was on bed rest or something. I mean there are a lot of fights going on near Seireitei too."

"I see," Aizen said, with a sigh. Suddenly, there was an explosion down in the valley and people screams filled the air. Aizen spun around to see people scrambling bellow to put out the flames filling one of the prisoner transporters. Pulling out his kantana, Takeshi materialized hers saying, "Above!"

Aizen looked above to see two familiar enemies jump down from the now closing pathway. Smiling softly, Naomi stared at Aizen and said, "Hello dear, you look rather well."

Aizen glared at her, not letting a budge in his stance. Loly had hands on her hips fluttering her eyes at Aizen saying, "Well, hello there."

"Phew!" Takeshi waved her fan and said, "Do you smell something Sousuke, because someone took a bath in sewer!"

"Why you!" snarled Loly, colored cheeks rising, "Its perfume! I wouldn't expect a woman like yourself to understand the necessity of it."

"No, not at all," Takeshi said, making a face, "Especially when it makes me smell like toilet."

Loly snarled and Hollow Queen said, "Now, now, no more petty insults. I came on business, not for petty insults. Loly, take care of Aizen while I deal with Takeshi-sama."

"Fine, Fine," Takeshi huffed, walking forward, "Aizen, do Kumiko and I a favor and get rid of her!"

Takeshi suddenly disappeared as well as Hollow Queen. Loly looked at Aizen only to feel his reiatsu increase incredibly fast. Loly actually looked nervous as Aizen said coldly, "This won't take long."

"Well," Hollow Queen said, dusting off her clothes, "Wasn't that rude."

"You may believe it to be rude," Takeshi huffed, crossing her arms, "But I view it as convenient."

"Convenient?" Hollow Queen said, raising an eyebrow, "We're you afraid I would do something? Or say something rather?"

"I don't know what you mean," Takeshi said, coldly and Hollow Queen said with a coy smile, "Oh really? We then, I guess I should inform you of Kumiko's condition?"

"Unless she's dead, her condition doesn't matter," Takeshi said taking out her sword, "Because I will be killing you right here and now."

"Oh-?" Naomi started but gasped when a huge reiatsu over took them. Takeshi looked down to see Loly on the ground in a bloody state. Aizen stared down at her for a moment and then looked up at them. He disappeared and reappeared in the sky with them. Smiling, Naomi said, "Good, you've finished. Now I can tell you about Kumiko too."

"Enough of your talking," Aizen said coldly.

"I want that baby of hers," Naomi said loudly and deliberately. Takeshi face went angry and Aizen's glare intensified. He didn't charge at her, however. But his sword was still extended as if to fight. He asked harshly, "Why would you want the twins?"

"Oh not the twins," Naomi said softly, "The baby growing inside her. In fact, I've just come back from finalizing plans that will _take_ care of her and give me what I-."

Naomi was sent flying as the circular disk that came spinning at her full force caught her in the ribs. The ground exploded from contact and the circular disk came zooming back. Aizen glanced over at Takeshi who said angrily, "What a Gossipy pain!"

"Taichou!" Hinamori appeared behind him but Aizen's reiatsu stopped her. He looked back and said, "Hinamori, get a message to Sotaichou that she's appeared."

"Hai!" Hinamori disappeared and Aizen said, "I imagine you knew?"

"I had a feeling she might have been," Takeshi said, "But what she said is alarming, let's take care of this quickly."

"Yes," Aizen said. He was worried about what she said but Kumiko was surrounded by shinigami who would rather die than have anything happen to her. But still, the sooner they took care of the Hollow Queen the faster they would put a stop to this crazed planned. Speaking of which, as the dust bellow cleared, Naomi could be seen. Naomi was injured but she smiled coyly and said, "Fine, you want to play? I'll play."

**S.C.**

The sun was setting low in the sky. Chiasa was writing on a rather large scroll. The room was small in comparison to some of the others in the house. She looked rather content even as she heard the door slide open roughly. She didn't even bother to look as she said, "What do you want Ryuu? I'm busy."

"As you should be," he shot at her, "I'm here to talk to you about Kumiko."

"And what do you have to complain about now, Ryuu?" Chiasa said, continuing her work, "That she was spending time with her little ones? That she had Yachiru-san over to update her on what's happening at her division?"

"That half blooded rat is about to be named our new head!" snarled Ryuu, pacing throughout the room. This actually made Chiasa stop. Looking up at him, she said, "Well we always knew she would be the heir. Why does this surprise you? I mean, Byakuya-sama is increasingly busy with the sixth division and Kumiko is home more due to her pregnancy. It only makes sense."

"She's nothing more than a spoiled little brat," Ryuu thundered and Chiasa said, "Enough! I'm tired of hearing your insults! Now if you would please leave!"

Huffing, Ryuu left, slamming the door shut behind him. Wincing, Chiasa grumbled to herself. Continuing her paperwork, Chiasa thought long about his words. So Kumiko would be the Head in Byakuya's absence. This was an interesting turn, especially with Kumiko pregnant. Sighing, she continued her work as she heard someone light walking down the hall outside. A delicate female voice said, "Excuse me, Chiasa-sama."

"It's alright, Kumiko-sama," Chiasa said calmly as Kumiko came in. Chiasa spared her a look, taking in Kumiko's appearance. Her hair was down with flowers and her small bump was noticeable. She wore a simple kimono, the pink complimenting her nicely. Smiling weakly, Chiasa said, "I hope you are well."

"I am, just a bit tired," Kumiko said, rubbing her stomach gently, "I finally got the little ones to calm down and take a nap."

"I see," Chiasa said, "I hear a fourth division member will be coming over to check you over?"

"Yes," Kumiko said, warmly, "Indeed. They want to make sure the baby is alright."

"The baby hasn't started kicking yet?" Chiasa asked and Kumiko shook her head. Walking over to Chiasa, she said, "No, but I don't feel like anything's wrong. But just to be safe…"

"Indeed," Chiasa said and Kumiko said, "So I hear Ryuu-sama is unhappy with the decision Otou-san made?"

"Yes," Chiasa said, "He is. But pay him no heed, dear. He's one of those people that hates everything but himself."

Kumiko nodded slowly and Chiasa asked, "How is the eleventh division?"

"It is alright, given the circumstances," Kumiko said, "Yachiru's training the men mercilessly. This is good though, considering the attacks just outside the walls becoming more frequent."

"Indeed," Chiasa said quietly. Putting down the brush, Chiasa turned fully towards Kumiko saying, "The attacks are getting more frequent, and it's quite worrisome."

"While I do agree, we shouldn't worry ourselves too much," Kumiko said, "I doubt Sotaichou would have left us if he had any doubt we would be defeated."

"True," Chiasa said, "But I will feel much better after all of this is over. Can you believe that Tsuneo-sama is holding a party in all of this?"

"I can," Kumiko said with a sigh, "Most Royals are like that."

"Oh?" Chiasa asked and Kumiko said, "Yes, everyone was like that up there. Well, except the Queen. She was very mellow and sensible."

"I see," Chiasa said. Kumiko never spoke much of her time in the palace, so to hear her talk in such a manner was a bit surprising. Taking advantage of the moment, Chiasa asked, "How well did you know Tsuneo?"

Kumiko smile was weak and nostalgic as she said, "I knew him well. Tsuneo was not the King's eldest son but he behaved more like it. He was always watching over my brother and I, even when he had to attend to his duties."

"So it's safe to say that he will not be a threat to you?" Chiasa asked and Kumiko's smile disappeared all together. Rubbing her stomach, Kumiko said, softly, "I'm sadly not sure. While he was kind and gently, he can be very possessive. Until I know what it is they are retrieving, I will not let my guard down."

"Then I will attend with you the party tonight."

"Byakuya-sama," Chiasa bowed her head as Byakuya entered the room. Despite looking tired and slightly battle beaten, he stood up with his noble air about him and Kumiko watched him for a moment. She then said, "I don't think that will be necessary, Otou-san. After all, the point of making me head in you place was so you wouldn't be bothered with these events."

"When I wasn't busy," Byakuya stated impassively, "I am not busy tonight, so I will accompany you."

Kumiko was startled at the fierceness growing in his eyes as he said, "I will not lose you again."

Chiasa looked between the two and mumbled her excuses. Leaving the room, Kumiko stood up saying, "Otou-sama, do you really think I would go willingly?"

"Do you think they would give you an option?" Byakuya asked, almost dangerously. Kumiko took no heed of it and said, "No, I put nothing past them, but at the same time they can't do anything obvious or they can get in trouble. Or at least Nao can, and believe me the King wouldn't want anything bad happening to him."

Byakuya noticed that she sounded a tad bitter. Stepping forward, he tilted her chin up too look at him directly. Her eyes looked guarded and Byakuya said, "Listen to me. The princes are not part of your life anymore. If they take any unwanted advances from you, I will have your brother deal with them personally."

Kumiko stared and said, pulling away, "It doesn't mean I can't be frustrated that a man got away with hurting woman in a way that can't be undone…"

Byakuya watched her walk over to the open doors. The cool air ran over her skin as she felt her eyes glaze over, "And we are forced to pay the consequences for it."

"Kumiko," Byakuya said, firmly but to Kumiko it didn't feel as if he was scolding her. No, she felt he was more soothing, as if he wanted her to believe what he did. "She is a threat to us, to you. While I understand the terrible deeds done by this man, it is not he whom we serve."

"And who do we serve then?" Kumiko said, a tad bit sharply and he said simply, "Gotei Thirteen, comrades, family, those are who we serve. We have a duty to uphold to protect them, not a man who thinks he is above the law."

Kumiko felt him come behind her and turned her gently to face him. His hand on her shoulder, he said, "You have something more precious to protect, Kumiko. Someone that only you can protect fully."

Kumiko gripped the fabric over her stomach, knowing full well what he meant. Gripping her shoulder, she nodded slowly and he graced her with his teasing smirk saying, "That's my girl."

"Oh, hush you," Kumiko scolded only to have a voice interrupt them.

"Kumi-chan, Hanatarou is waiting in the spare room by yours," Hiro said, walking up to them. Kumiko nodded and said, "Alright, I'm going."

Kumiko walked away swiftly, leaving the two men alone. Byakuya watched Hiro as he got closer. Hiro finally spoke, "There was someone hovering about the gates when I came back. The twelfth division lieutenant."

"Satoshi?" Byakuya asked sharply and Hiro nodded saying, "I went to approach him, but he sped off at the speed of light. No words, no anything, just took off."

"I see," Byakuya said, frowning deeply, "Tonight, Yachiru will be here with you and the twins, just in case something goes wrong."

"I understand," Hiro said, bowing as Byakuya left him to his own devices. Elsewhere, Kumiko was laying on the flat mat as Hanatarou felt her stomach. His hands were glowing green and Kumiko shifter uncomfortable. Hanatarou spared her a look and said, "Don't worry, it normal to feel some discomfort. Just hold on, I'm almost done."

Kumiko nodded, breathing in deeply. After a few more minutes, Hanatarou said, "Good news, the baby is in good health. Depending on how the baby lays, you may not be able to feel the movements."

"I see," Kumiko said, sitting up and fixed her clothes. Hanatarou watched her for a moment and said, as he packed away some of his supplies, "Satoshi-san is acting strange. He's really pale, and doesn't look very good. He walked with me to the Manor today, but refused to come in. He won't let me check him over either."

"How strange," Kumiko said, "I mean, I know why he won't come in but it's strange that he is behaving that way."

"I know," Hanatarou said, glum, "I wish I could help, but I don't know what to do…"

"I'm sure his mother will take care of him," Kumiko said, "If he gets worse, just let me know."

"I will," Hanatarou said, getting up, "If you will excuse me, I need to get back to the division."

"Alright," Kumiko said, "Goodbye, Hanatarou."

"Good day, Kumiko-chan," he said bowing. He then left the room, allowing Kumiko to ponder what she just discovered. It was odd that he would behave that way and it was a little unnerving. As much as she trusted Satoshi, she knew he was of the twelfth division and that was one she did not trust so much. Getting up, she walked over to the doors to go to her bedroom. There was nothing more she could do about Satoshi now. Closing the door behind her, she looked over to see the twins dozing in her bed. Smiling softly, Kumiko walked over towards them. Ichihiko stirred as Kumiko leaned against the pillows. He looked up sleepily and said, "Kaa-chan?"

"Hush, Ichi-kun," cooed Kumiko, stroking his hair, "Go back to sleep."

"Kaa-chan okay?" Ichihiko asked, leaning back against the pillows and Kumiko said, "Yes, I'm okay. Now hush, sleep time."

Ichihiko settled back down immediately and Kumiko smiled warmly. Kissing their head, Kumiko rested her eyes, falling asleep. She didn't even awake to someone opening the door to her room. Kichirou peered in smiling. Good, she was sleeping. She had been so busy running after the twins, going to meetings, he had been afraid she was burning herself out. Walking in, he sat by them. He pulled the sheet up over his sleeping nephew more securely. He breathed in deeply, smelling the oddly sweet air.

Oddly sweet…

"Sh-!" Kichirou jolted up, only to feel his body becoming rather light. Falling over, Kichirou heard someone walk into the room. The footsteps were light, it had to be female. He had a sneaky suspicion on who it could be; after all, that aura was too familiar. Unfortunately, he slipped into darkness before he could attempt to see the intruder.

**S.C.**

"Damn it!"

Takeshi blocked Naomi's swing, as Aizen managed to stand back up. The ground exploded underneath his feet before causing quite the injury. All three of them looked rather beaten up from what seemed to be endless amount of fighting. Takeshi swung out, her sword transforming as she did so. Naomi barely had time to react as the two disks caught her in the middle and sent her flying into the already destroyed terrain. Takeshi coughed, wiping the blood from her cheek. Aizen muttered, "Gomen."

"Not your fault," Takeshi hissed, "She set up traps everywhere."

"Do you think you got her?" Aizen asked and Takeshi said, "Yeah, I definitely caught he that time. I'll be shocked if she's not split in two."

The dust was finally clearing, and the two walked over to where the Queen crashed. Finally seeing clearly, both of them were shocked. But not just because she wasn't split in two; it was because it wasn't Naomi lying on the ground dead.

"Is that?" Takeshi asked, sounding as though she was about to throw up. It was a man, with dark hair, now pale dead skin, with shinigami robes.

"Vice Captain Kurotsuchi," Aizen growled, "Yes."

**S.C.**

Kumiko opened her eyes, feeling rather heavy for some reason. Groaning, she went to stretch her arms, only to find that she couldn't. Freezing, Kumiko realized the reason she couldn't see was because there wasn't much to see. The room was dark, no light what so ever. Panicking, Kumiko struggled against whatever was binding her arms to her side. There was a cruel low laugh as the lights suddenly came flashing on. Kumiko was blinded for a minute but that didn't stop her from recognizing the voice.

"Kuchiki Kumiko."

"Ryuu," Kumiko growled as her vision came back in time to see Ryuu walk across the room. Kumiko looked around and her eyes went wide. The room consisted of metal with tables surrounding a large machine. No…

"Yes," Ryuu sneered, grabbing her yukata, "The exact place you were created."

"Not quite."

Kumiko flinched at the voice and Ryuu let her go. Stepping out of the way, Kumiko saw Naomi walking towards her saying, "Her mother and father created her. The twelfth division perfected her, strengthen her…"

Naomi stopped, reaching down and stroking her cheek, "I made sure of that. Didn't I, Kurotsuchi Taichou?"

Kumiko's entire body froze up as she heard a cruel laughter that was not the current twelfth division captain. Entering the room, she saw a blue haired man dressed in a long white haori and black robes. He said with a grin to chill anyone's soul, "Well, well, Kuchiki Kumiko. It had been a long time hasn't it."

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" Kumiko snapped, hatred burning everything in her body.

Tairei9: Yep. That's right, I will end it there. Review.


	46. Chapter 46

Tairei9: I do not own Bleach or anything in its contents. I give full credit to the creators. So this will be the last chapter for Hollow Queen. Wow... 46 chapters of total story. I thank you all my readers for coming this far along and I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Chapter 46

"Hmph," Mayuri said, examining her, "She's feistier than the last time I saw her."

Kumiko spat at him as he went to touch her face. He backed away wiping his face, obviously displeased.

"Ha!" Ryuu scoffed, smirking coldly in a way that made Kumiko want to punch him, "She was half dead the last time you saw her."

"Well, luckily she's not dead now," Naomi said, her voice sounding more dangerous, "I wasn't pleased with your stunt Mayuri. You almost cost me years of planning."

"Your planning almost cost me my life, so we're even," Mayuri said with a shrug. Naomi pushed Kumiko's hair back as Kumiko yanked her head away. Naomi grabbed a fistful of that hair and yanked her forward. Wincing, Kumiko heard Naomi said, "Now, now, dear. Don't be so rude. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby now would you?"

Kumiko glared never ceased as she heard Ryuu ask rudely, "Whatever happened to your clown suit, Mayuri? You look less intimidating."

"Shut up," Mayuri said in a bored tone, "There was no more need for it. Besides, this new body is much more advanced than my old one. This one will be able to stand that brute's attacks."

"Zaraki Kenpachi is dead," Naomi said flatly and Mayuri looked mildly surprised.

"Interesting," Mayuri said walking over to glass tomblike chambers where Kichirou and Lira laid unconscious. Her stomach jolt, if they were here…where was Byakko and Ichihiko? Were they locked away? Kumiko eyes widened a bit before looking back at Naomi. Naomi chuckled and said, "Don't worry; I have no interest in watching you all die. Not yet anyway."

"And why would that be?" Kumiko asked, coldly.

Kumiko felt Naomi yank her towards her, stabbing her with a syringe. Tossing it away, Naomi stroked Kumiko's cheek as Kumiko felt her body drained of energy. Smiling, Naomi said, "Before you were even born, I knew you were special. I chose you and your brother; I had Mayuri steal you from your mother's womb when she was pathetically searching for her sister. You both were to grow up beside me with your strengthened powers so that one day I would break the Gates of Old. Break them and watch the King be destroyed in the place he built to protect him and his family."

"But that didn't go exactly to plan!" Ryuu said, coldly, "Because idiot over there cared more about his experiments!"

"And what about you?" Mayuri said with a scoff, "You didn't exactly parade around Kuchiki Byakuya that you were not only responsible for taking away his children but causing his first wife to die?"

"Why would he need to know, she was a filthy rat from nowhere. He's much happier with Yoruichi-sama," Ryuu said, with a disgusted tone. If Kumiko's senses hadn't been skewed by whatever Naomi interjected into her body, she would have beaten him senseless. Naomi forced her to her feet as Mayuri went to the machine. The lights dulled down and the machine turned on, blue lights illuminating the room slightly. Kumiko felt her back being pushed against one of the chambers the others had been in. Her mind began to slow, not registering things properly. Shaking her head, she tried to remember...remember what?

Kumiko grimaced, feeling pain shot throughout her body. It was dark and cold, unable to see or move. However, she could hear things crystal clear. There was a woman, somewhere nearby, laughing cruelly. As strong as Kumiko was, she couldn't help but groan as the next wave of pain overtook her. The laughed finally quieted down and could feel a hand stroke her hair.

"It's alright," she cooed, a sound that made Kumiko uncomfortable rather than soothed, "The pain will soon be over… and the key will finally be MINE!"

Kumiko cried out in pain, feeling the warmth being pulled from her body. She tried to squirm, but she found she couldn't, her body was too heavy. She kept fading in and out. Screams were fading and coming. Banging could be heard as well. It felt like forever till Kumiko's senses came back to her and she heard a familiar voice crying out, "Kumi-chan!"

"Gin," Kumiko slurred, his face finally coming into view. She felt him set her down on a bed before saying to stunned fourth division members, "Hey, hey, don't just stand there, go get Unohana-Taichou."

"Ha-Hai!"

Gin sighed and looked back down at Kumiko. Kumiko was no long looking at him but looking around weakly. She then asked, "Where-?"

"Yoruichi and Urahara got Lira and Kichirou," Gin said, "Your father is dealing with Ryuu."

"My sons?"

"Are safe and sound," Gin said, "They were left alone."

"Naomi…Mayuri…?"

"Escaped," Gin said, "They have the key. Kurosaki Ichigo, Sotaichou and the Princes are going after them."

"Sotaichou?" Kumiko asked slowly, "Then-."

"He'll be here in a minute," Gin started and then Unohana came in saying, "Please leave; I must tend to her immediately."

Gin left without another word as Unohana walked over to her murmuring something soft. She reached out, touched above her heart. Kumiko felt a jolt as warmth spread throughout her body. Unohana's eyes were closed as she finished her chant. Silence filled the room, even if for a small amount of time as people were running about outside. They were there for quite some time before Unohana said, pulling away, "For now, your internal injuries are healed. But there was considerable damage done and the baby won't be able to handle anything more. You are very lucky the child's spiritual pressure is strong."

"Thank God," Kumiko said with a sigh. Unohana said, "Stay resting. You need it. I'm sure Kurosaki will bring Naomi and Mayuri to justice."

"He-Mayuri," Kumiko started and Unohana shushed her, "We know, we know. Unfortunately we did not discover her plans until it was too late. Satoshi had been looking into it for us, but he must have been caught by Naomi."

Kumiko's expression turned sad, knowing full well that that he no longer lived. Unohana excused herself, leaving Kumiko to her thoughts. She was not alone for long, for someone came in. She didn't notice though until he tilted her chin up. She gasped in surprise as Aizen leaned down and kissed her soundly. Grabbing at his hair gently, she returned his kiss as it soothed her shocked nerves. Stroking her hair, Aizen pulled away saying, "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Kumiko smiled softly, letting her hand slide to his bandaged chest. Her smile fell as she said, "It looks like you ran into some trouble too…"

"I'll be fine," Aizen said, kissing her briefly. Adjusting himself so he was laying next to her, he looked down towards her small bump. Touching it gently, he smiled softly. Kumiko smiled, the moonlight outside illuminating her husband's face. Stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, Aizen kissed it gently.

Suddenly, Aizen felt a small but strong kick. Both looked down surprised, and Kumiko laughed softly. The two looked at each other and Kumiko said, "I guess baby was just waiting for you to come."

Aizen smiled and kissed her again after whispering, "I love you."

Kumiko broke the kiss briefly and smiled. Aizen then said, reaching back up to cup her cheek. Closing her eyes, Kumiko laid back feeling her body gradually get heavy. Soon she was off in another sleep, leaving Aizen to gaze at her sleeping form. He heard the door open and quickly shut. He didn't even bother to glance back as he said, "What is it, Takeshi?"

"Is she asleep?" Takeshi said and Aizen said, "Yes, why?"

"Ichigo caught Naomi getting ready to open the Gates. She managed to kill Nao in the process but," Takeshi said, "Yamamoto recovered the key just before she could use it properly. Pathetic woman."

"What about Mayuri?" Aizen asked and Takeshi said proudly, "Yachiru killed him and made sure this time she hit his vital point. Urahara is making sure there are no more brains left of Mayuri in the twelfth division. Damn man, figured he would duplicate himself."

"I see you are proud of your daughter," Aizen said and Takeshi didn't look surprised. She only smiled and said, "How'd yah guess?"

"Loud, bright colored hair, enjoys beating people," Aizen said, "Kind of hard to miss."

Takeshi laughed but then asked seriously, "Is she alright?"

"As alright as she can be," Aizen said, stroking Kumiko's cheek. Takeshi nodded and excused herself. Before leaving however, Takeshi said, cheekily, "I guess I will have one more munchkin for my evil plan."

Aizen scoffed, but had a smile on his face.

**S.C.**

"Ryuu has been sentenced," Byakuya said, picking up his tea cup. Tsuneo nodded and asked, "For life?"

"For life," Byakuya said, his voice sounding dark, "He's lucky it wasn't the death penalty after all he's done."

"I don't blame you," Tsuneo said, "I would be just as angry if it had been my wife, my family."

Tsuneo drank his tea and Byakuya watched him. Finally, Byakuya asked, "What will happen with Naomi?"

"She has been sentenced into the Black Chamber, total seclusion until she turns to dust," Tsuneo said shortly. Byakuya noticed his tone and said, "Angry over her murdering your brother?"

"While I am sorry he's gone, Nao had caused all this," Tsuneo said, "I'm angrier about the pain she's caused everyone, including your family."

Byakuya put his tea down and said, "Tsuneo-sama, what is your connection to my daughter? What did you come to retrieve?"

Tsuneo smiled nostalgically and said, "We were sent to retrieve the key. Father wanted to get rid of it so no one could do something horrible like this ever again. We found out about Naomi's plan and father made a final effort to thwart her once and for all. I don't think Naomi realized Kumiko had a piece of the key inside her until she killed her sister. As for my connection with Kumiko…"

Tsuneo smiled and said, "She was my sister, or something close to it. Our family never had any females, except for my mother. So needless to say, I was very protective over her and who came in search of her hand."

Byakuya watched with a serious face as Tsuneo stood up saying, "Luckily she found that someone. I wish her nothing but the best."

Byakuya stood up and went to bow to the Prince, but was stopped. The prince shook his head and said, "No, no. After all of this, you will not be the one to bow."

Tsuneo bowed and said, "I wish you the best, Kuchiki-sama. I'm afraid we will not meet again."

Byakuya nodded and Tsuneo went to walk away. He suddenly stopped and said before disappearing completely, "Oh, by the way, Congratulations on your new lieutenant."

**S.C.**

"Congratulations, Taichou."

Yachiru looked back to see Kichiro standing there, grinning. In Yachiru's hands were a white haori bunched up. Yachiru scoffed and said, "I'm not your captain, you shouldn't have to call me that."

"True," Kichirou said, "But I felt like saying it. I'm surprised Ikkaku didn't become captain."

"Nah, he's too lazy," Yachiru said, rolling her eyes, "Besides, they only considered me because of my defeat of Mayuri. It was nice to be able to beat up someone…"

Kichirou chuckled and walked over to her. He then stopped as she looked out the window. His grin faded and he asked, "Still angry?"

"That I didn't get to kill her?" Yachiru said, "Partially. But getting imprisoned for life in seclusion is good enough."

Kichirou noticed the anger in her voice and Yachiru looked out the window saying, "It feels so unreal, I mean it was so anticlimactic."

"Anticlimactic?" Kichirou said incredulously, "Naomi has been torturing and killing people hundreds of years and you call this anticlimactic?"

Yachiru chuckled weakly and said, "I guess you have a point. I guess I was just expecting her to go out with more of a bang. So I hear Tsuneo was assign to finish off any more of Naomi supporters?"

"Yep," Kichirou said, "The King's ordered him to take over the case, so I'm sure he'll deal with them in no time. Then he will be returning home."

"Yoru-chan went back to second division, Gin's back in third, Pineapple-head became seventh division captain after Komamura went to be Old man's lieutenant… so much change. Bya-kun will need a new lieutenant soon, won't he?"

"He already has one."

"Eh?" Yachiru looked over to see Kichirou pulling out the badge from his pocket. Her jaw dropped as Kichirou said, "Meet the new lieutenant of sixth-Hey!"

Yachiru pounced on him, hugging him tightly. Kichirou smiled weakly and said, hugging her back, "You dope… didn't _really_ think I would leave, did you?"

He tilted her chin up and leaned in to kiss her. She suddenly smacked him and said, "This means you can't be lazy anymore! Come on, we're going to go train this minute!"

"Oi-Wait a minute!"

**S.C.**

"Enjoying your prison cell?"

Naomi, wrapped up tight in bonds, looked up at him. Smiling wickedly, she said in that soothingly creepy voice, "Well, well, I guess Seireitei doesn't understand the meaning of isolation…"

"They don't know I'm here," the King said, concealed by the shadows of her cell. Laughing softly she said, "What are you here to kill me?"

"No, you have been sentenced and will turn to dust in this very cell," the King said, "And my face will have been the last one you seen."

Naomi smiled and said, "Kurosaki could have killed me easily, we could have had a big battle and he would have won. Why did you have the prince's stop him?"

"Because you were not worth his time," the King said, "I may not have been able to stop you but my sons have free reign to do as they pleased."

"You seem not affected by the loss of Nao," Naomi purred and King scoffed saying, "I would not show such weakness in front of you."

The King turned and said, "Goodbye Naomi. Be grateful Tsuneo didn't kill you himself."

"Mhhm," Naomi said, "Enjoy watching her from afar because Kumiko will never come back to you. Ever."

Naomi felt him disappear and laughed. She laughed harder and harder saying, "I will gladly rot here knowing you can never have her again."

Her laughter went unheard, the darkness delving into the depths of her mind. But this was her punishment that would soon lead to her demise. So ended the reign of Hollow Queen, but the darkness would soon come again to devour. For darkness can never truly leave.

**S.C.**

"Okaa-chan!"

Kumiko, who was sitting up in bed, watched as he twins came running into the room. The doors were open as well as the windows. The golden sun poured in its light, causing the bedroom to have a more peaceful feel. Kumiko smiled warmly as the two came hurrying over. Byakko crawled up onto the bed as did his brother. Takara came walking into the room and she said, "Hello, Onee-chan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better," Kumiko said, smiling. Byakko pressed his cheek against her belly, waiting patiently. Kumiko giggled and said, "You're silly Byakko, you just felt the baby kick ten minutes ago…"

"I want to feel the baby kick!" Byakko said stubbornly and Takara laughed. She rubbed Ichihiko's head as he asked, "Okaa-chan, Otou-san is taking forever!"

"Gomen, he must be busy working today," Kumiko cooed, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Ichihiko sighed only to perk up when he heard a door shut elsewhere. He jumped off the bed yelling, "Otou-san!"

"Eh?" Byakko looked up and raced after his brother saying, "Don't yell, Ichi! You'll wake up the baby."

"The baby isn't even born yet," Takara huffed and Kumiko laughed. Smiling warmly, Kumiko said, "Let him be, he's always so protective."

"So I hear you may be taking leave from the Gotei thirteen?" Takara said and Kumiko nodded saying, "I'm been assigned to inactive duty for the time being. I won't be going on missions for a while, not till the kids are older. Besides, Unohana-Taichou has ordered me on bed rest till she deems me health enough to be active."

"That doesn't bother you?" Takara said, surprised. Kumiko smiled as she heard her boys talk excitedly down the hallway. Shaking her head, Kumiko said, "No, it doesn't. I think this will be nice break from constantly training."

Takara smiled at her sister and she said, "That's alright, then, I guess."

"Okaa-chan! Otou-sama's home!" Ichihiko announced as Byakko pulled on his fathers haori. Takara bowed her head as Aizen walked in. Takara looked up as Aizen said, "Hello, Takara, I see you are well."

"Likewise," Takara said, simply, "Fifth division alright?"

"Yes," Aizen said, "Out division is still coming back from Rukongai but so far, everyone's alright."

Takara nodded and said, standing up, "Well I'll be on my way! See you all later!"

"Bye, Taka-chan," Byakko said, as she flash stepped away. Byakko pulled on Ichihiko's sleeve saying, "Come on! Let's go see what Hiro-oji-san is up to!"

"Ah! Wait!" The two ran out of the room as Kumiko smiled after them. Aizen sat down on the bed near her saying, "Tsuneo left through the portal to finish off the supporters. It is finally out of our hands."

"We're lucky Yachiru got to Mayuri, or else he would have escaped," Kumiko said with a sigh as Aizen stroked her cheek. He kissed her forehead and said, with that smile that would scare most, "Even if he had, I would have beaten him into his grave."

"Don't smile like then, you look like a sadist," Kumiko said, swatting his shoulder. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Kumiko reached up to touch his cheek, and kissed back with equal reverence. Aizen finally pulled away and whispered, "I would protect you no matter who it is..."

Kumiko smiled and said, "I know…"

Kumiko leaned and to kiss him again only to hear, "Otou-san! Come play with us!"

Sighing, Kumiko pushed him gently saying, "Go, they want you."

Aizen leaned in kissing her soundly after saying, "They can come be with their mother too."

"You-," Kumiko felt his kiss cut her off as she allowed it. Months later, Kumiko would be lying in the same bed with Aizen, cradling a baby girl with brown messy hair and shocking blue eyes. The child's name fell from her lips in a whisper as she kissed what would be her only daughter.

"My beloved Emiko."

Tairei9: Yup that's it, it's the end. It's not like bleach which just goes on and on forever. I know some are wondering why I even brought Mayuri back into the picture…I wanted him to get spat on XD And then pummeled.

ByaNeko-Chan: Sadisitic today, aren't you?

Tairei9: Nahhh that's not the real reason I did it. I was tying up the loose ends in Mysterious Shinigami. We knew Mayuri was doing experiments but we never knew exactly _why_ he was doing it. I mean, he would have had enough sense to use people from Rukongai and not nobles. But nope, Naomi wanted someone just like her.

ByaNeko-Chan: Riiiight. 'rolls eyes' Will there be a sequel?

Tairei9: And that, my dear ByaNeko-Chan, will be my biggest cliffhanger to you ever. Review.


End file.
